Life Long Fight
by ToniMan
Summary: CHAP 24up Naruto has chosen to become Hokage, but on the way to his dream he must encounter many trials, love is just one of them, friendship another. The battles are over for know, but not the trouble for our blond boy.NaruSaku,NaruTen,Naruhina,NaruOC
1. The Promise

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins. Sakura finally notices him and a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her. This will be a long fanfic.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

A/N: This is my first fic I hope you guy like it and review, if you like it or didn't, you're opinions etc. well enjoy.

This chapter was beta by **S-wondered999, **thanks for the help I really appreciate it.

This Chapter was revised by **Jiraiya**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

-LIFE LONG FIGHT- by ToniMan. 

CHAPTER 1 - "THE PROMISE"

Another bright day shines upon Konoha, but unlike any other day this one was very special.

News about Shikamaru's squad had been received and it looked like their A-class mission was a success.

The news of their success spread fast in such a small village, and soon a large number of shinobi were waiting at the gate. In front of the crowd we could find familiar faces: Tsunade-sama, Kakashi, Gai, Ino, Ten-Ten, Kurenai, Asuma and Shizune. They all waited nervously for their students and friends to return.

They waited in silence, a silence that could have been shattered by a pin dropping, until it was finally shattered by a voice.

"Are you sure they're coming back today or if there even alive?" A gray haired jounin asked in a bored tone.

"Kakashi!!! How can you say such a thing, of course they will return. They are the embodiment of youth and their spirit cannot be easily crushed by such vile enemies, besides they have the powerful Neji and even cute Lee, who against all odds went to help them." Gai said taking his good guy pose.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right you know. They will come back alive, but he's wrong about Neji and Lee, they're the ones getting help from Kiba and Akamaru. With their sense of smell and excellent teamwork, they're easily going to find and bring back Sasuke." Kurenai said winking at them.

"Kurenai aren't you tired of being always wrong?" Asuma said and received a death glare from Kurenai, thanks to his comment. This caused everyone to sweat drop

"Ummmm……..well not always……… only in this matter……" gulped Asuma, trying to cover his ass.

"Don't forget that the one in charge is my student, and the only chunnin of the last exam. With an IQ over 200, Shikamaru is a genius, not to forget that he has the help of the heir to the Akimichi clan, one of the strongest genin, Chouji. Plus their team work can beat Kiba's and Akamaru's any day." Asuma said smiling while taking out a smoke.

"Hey guys, that's not fair. The only one of my team is Naruto and he's probably going to get killed by Sasuke, or get lost or……" Kakashi said, but was abruptly cut off.

"That's enough!!!! This isn't the time or place for that." An angry Tsunade said to all of them.

"Hai!!! Hokage-sama." Everybody said in unison.

If you still think that Naruto is weaker than Sasuke…Kakashi, you're going to be surprised, that kid is stronger than he looks. Tsunade thought but was interrupted by a shout coming from behind the gates.

"Hey!!!! Isn't anyone going to open this damn gate!!" After hearing such a shout, everyone cracks a smile.

"To be expected from Konoha's #1 loudest ninja. Well, what are you waiting for open the gate!!!" Tsunade said while smiling.

"Hai, hokage-sama." A group of shinobi answered her, starting to open it.

As the gates opened, three shadows stood on the other side. Everyone was silent, waiting for some kind of noise from them until a voice broke the nervous silence that engulfed the crowd.

"Tsunade-obaachan, mission complete and by the way did you miss me?" A beat up Naruto said to her, flashing her his trade mark grin.

Naruto that baka he made me worry for nothing. Mmm…… well at least he's safe wait!! Obaachan!! I'll kill him for calling me that in public. Suddenly a pink blur went thru the crowd and tackled Naruto.

"What!! Can't…..breathe…..huh…pink…? S-sakura-chan please let go, I can't breathe." Naruto said struggling for air.

"Gomen Naruto, I was just happy to see that you're ok." Sakura said with tears in her eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Sakura-chan, guess what?" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Was all Sakura could answer.

"I kept my promise you know." Naruto said taking a step aside, revealing a half-dead Sasuke behind him.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, now letting a river of tears flow from her eyes.

Sakura stepped towards Sasuke, but only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Now isn't the time for that, he has to be taken to the hospital. Okay?" Sakura nodded at her sensei's words. (Damn it, I want to be with Sasuke-kun)

"Sakura!" Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Was her answer.

"Aren't you forgetting something or someone." He said looking straight into her emerald eyes.

Sakura gasped after seeing Shikamaru and Lee. I forgot about the others and only thanked Naruto. Sakura thought, feeling embarrassed about her rudeness.

"Ummm…sorry guys. Shikamaru, Lee are you guys ok?" She said, looking at the ground.

"I'm ok, and Lee is too." Shikamaru said in a bored tone, while his hands were safely tucked in his pockets.

"Yes Sakura-san, I'm fine as well." Lee said flashing his good guy pose to her.

"And the others are well….look for yourself. They're over there with Gaara and the other two." Lee said pointing at them.

"Gaara?" Sakura said looking at Gaara with some fear in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked him nervously.

"Yes." Gaara said calmly.

"Here are you friends." He added and behind Gaara, 3 beds made of sand carrying the broken genin moved forward.

"Are they…?" Sakura fearfully asked.

"Man this is troublesome. I already told you they were all alive." Shikamaru said, annoyed after such a question. Sakura began to cry again.

"I'm sorry guys. If I had managed to stop Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't have gone thru such an ordeal. I'm sorry, really sorry." Sakura said trying to stop her tears, but to no avail.

Man this is really troublesome. Shikamaru thought after hearing another dumb statement from the pink hair girl.

"It's not your fault, you tried to stop him and besides they're ok. They're just…." He was cut off.

"Take them to the hospital." Tsunade said.

"Yes hokage-sama." Was said by everyone present there.

Asuma appeared in front of Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, I have to take you to the hospital with the others." Asuma stated.

"..…" was all he said as he turned around and only saw the sand siblings.

"Umm…. Who took Chouji?" He asked his sensei.

"A couple of ANBU took him to the hospital, along with Neji and Sasuke. Gai took Lee, Kurenai took Kiba and I'll take you." Asuma bluntly said to him.

"And Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's over there." Shikamaru looked at Kakashi who was waving hello to him.

"Umm…..ok, I could use the rest." Man this is troublesome. I should have never accepted this chuunin job. Shikamaru thought, while looking at the clouds above him.

In a puff of smoke they vanished, leaving only Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto and the sand siblings.

"Hey!! You three sand brats come here." Tsunade said to the sand trio.

"Mm…. Yes hokage-sama." An annoyed Gaara said.

"Here's the address of your new house. You don't look hurt so just rest for today" Tsunade said to them.

"Ok." Gaara said and after that the siblings took their leave.

The gray haired jounin got close to the pink hair kunoichi.

"Hey Sakura they'll be ok. Shizune will take good care of them, so don't worry so much about them." After those words, Kakashi pulled out a book from his bag

"I for one can finally relax a bit, knowing they're all back alive." He cracked a smile.

"Well see ya Sakura." with that Kakashi vanished.

With Kakashi's leave only 3 shinobi of the leaf were left, the Hokage, Naruto and Sakura.

"Um….hokage-sama, will Sasuke-kun be ok?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really know. When he recovers from his injuries, we still have the fact that he left the village and tried to kill a fellow shinobi." Tsunade coldly answered her.

"Kill? Who did he try to ……" Sakura looked at Naruto. His fists tightening, his teeth grinning, his cerulean eyes filled with anger, she was sure she saw a little red in them.

"Sakura-chan, how can you still worry about that Sasuke-bastard. After all he did to you and us, he's a traitor. He left you….how can you still care for him so much? The only reason I brought him back is because I promised you…." Naruto spat out.

After those words Naruto eyes closed.

"NARUTO!!!!" Both of the women yelled as they see him fall to the ground.

"Hokage-sama, is he ok?" Sakura quickly asked.

"Let me check." Tsunade said worried for Naruto's life and well being

"Damn, he's in worse shape that he let on. We have to take him to the hospital now!!!!" Tsunade yelled.

She picked up Naruto and made a dash to the hospital with a worried Sakura in close pursuit.

Unknown to them, a pair of teary, pearl white eyes looked at them from the shadows.

"Naruto kun……."

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Hope you liked it, it's just a setup for later…I just named it prologue…well…Don't forget to

**READ** and **REVIEW**…so just do it…


	2. Dark Past and Bright Futures

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins, Sakura finally notice him a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only thing mine are my own made up characters.

This Chapter was revised by **Jiraiya.**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

"**Hello"** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

CHAPTER 2: DARK PAST AND BRIGHT FUTURE

"Dark, why is it so dark? Uhh..... What's that?" A small light shined in the horizon. The blond boy ran toward it, trying to go into the light.

"Almost there, its... it's... Oh my god it's....." He gasped.

"RAMEN" The blond boy gasp after seeing such a sigh, a huge floating bowl of ramen.

"Mm...... That's a little weird" He said still not taking his eyes from the giant ramen bowl, but suddenly he yelled.

"Hah who cares if it's weird its ramen, ITADAKIMASU!!!!!" He jumps at the ramen.

"Uhh... what the hell?" The boy jumped through the bowl, after failing he then tried again only to obtain the same result.

"What's wrong with my ramen?!!!!" He said with a river of tears running down his face.

**"Kyahahaha, foolish child, one can not devour one's memories, especially their first."** Said a voice, mocking Naruto's actions

"First memory?" He said sticking out his lower lip.

"My memories?" Then he finally realized something

"Wait!!! If these are my memories that means this is my mind, so who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing in MY mind?" Naruto screamed out, not knowing from were the voice that mock him came.

**"Kyahahaha, what's wrong? Don't you recognize your only tenant"** The voice jokingly said.

"Tenant? What tenant? No...... Kyuubi?!!!" Naruto said with a pale face.

**"Yes child its ME, but this time it's me who's visiting YOU**". After those words a huge eye appeared in front of Naruto. The eye was enormous; it had a slit pupil which Naruto knew to well, one he has seen many times before.

"But how? you never where able to do that before you dumb fox." Naruto said glaring at the fox's eye.

**"CHAKRA,"** Kyuubi said.

"Chakra?" Naruto answered not knowing what chakra had to do with it.

**"Yes child chakra"** After Kyuubi finish that word a giant mouth with equally large fangs appeared.

**"The chakra I gave you this time was much more than any time before, it was more than enough to mach the power of the one you call Jiraiya**". It said licking his limps at the after it spoke the word power.

"So what?" Naruto said with a spark of anger in his face.

**"Kyahahahaha, you truly are hopeless kid, truly hopeless". **The fox said amused at Naruto's answered.

"Shut up and tell me you dumb fox!!" Naruto said who was now annoyed by the fox smug attitude. _This stupid fox thinks he's so smart._

**"Stupid brat, don't rush me"** Said a now angry Youma.

"Looks who's talking, if I'm stupid and your seal inside me, a stupid child than what does that make you, you stupid fox" Naruto said with a foxy grin. _Yeah that should shut up that damn fox_

A sweat drops next to Kyuubi's eye. **_This kid insults him self_**.

"So are going to tell me?" Naruto yelled at it

**"Very well , just listen, that chakra I gave you was more than enough to make a hole in the seal, but not enough for me to escape, the only thing a can do are give you more of my chakra and talk to you"** Said a lightly mad Kyuubi.

"You better not mess with any thing in my head you stupid fox, or you will be sorry," Naruto said shaking his fist at the fox

**"Kyahahahaha I already tried, but I can not change anything I can only speak with you and see all that you see".** Kyuubi said flashing Naruto an evil smile…

"Shut up and get out of my head you dumb fox" Naruto yelled while holding his head

**"No. I'm paying my rent so I can go into any room I want"** Said the fox smiling. **_It's my turn to use that line kid the fox_** thought making a bigger and scarier smile.

"NO!!! Get out!!! Get out!!!" shouted Naruto, while the fox laughed in front of him.

**_Foolish child, you'll be more use full than I imagine_** Kyuubi though.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- -

While Naruto was fighting in his mind, a pair of white eyes saw him kick and punch in his sleep.

_Naruto-kun what's wrong? what are you dreaming?_ She thought, but suddenly the door opened.

"W-who is t-there?" She said.

"Hello Hinata, what are you doing here?" Sakura said, sounding happy.

"Hi S-Sakura-san, I-I was visiting N-Neji-nii-san, and K-Kiba-kun" She blushes slightly.

"Oh so you came to visit Naruto too," said Sakura, still smiling

"Y-yes" Said Hinata now looking at the ground. _Why is she smiling so much? Does she know I like Naruto-kun?_ She thought.

"It's great that you visited him, I was afraid only Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and me visited him." She said still smiling.

"So how is he today?" Sakura asked

"H-he's still low on chakra and h-having n-nightmares" she said in a low voice.

Sakura looked at Naruto with sad, guilt filled eyes. _Its my fault, I wasn't strong enough too keep Sasuke-kune and then you promise me you'd go and would bring him back no matter what, it's all my fault I almost lost my two best friend's just because I wasn't strong enough._ She though, a tear appeared in her eye, but she blink it away. Thou this didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. _Is she crying for Naruto-kun?_ She thought.

Time pass the girls sat there, in an uneasy silence, each thinking of the other _"That's odd why is Hinata staying so long with Naruto, shouldn't she be with her team mates"_ Sakura thought.

_"Why is Sakura here? Shouldn't she be with her precious Sasuke"_ Hinata thought in a slightly angry way, she blush and shook those thought out of her mind.

_Maybe I should ask her why she's not with Kiba....._ (Hell yeah, what's she doing here any way_).... What the hells was that? No I can't chase of the only girl that visits Naruto_. Sakura thought, and looked Hinata's way.

_I should ask her if she's going to go see Sasuke... no... Then she'll think I want her to leave and get mad at me, then I won't be able to come see Naruto-kun..... I should just sit here quietly._ Hinata thought seeing the floor, but catching Sakura looking her way out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly

"Well I'm sorry Hinata but I have to leave" She stands in front of Naruto.

"I'll come back tomorrow Naruto, but I really whish you woke up by then, bye Naruto," she said in a low voice so Hinata wouldn't listen.

"Bye Hinata," Sakura said smiling

"B-bye S-Sakura" Said Hinata in a low voice seeing the floor. After Sakura left Hinata

cracked a very small smile.

After leaving Naruto's room Sakura walks to the hospitals exit, but is stop by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Sakura" Said a red eyed Jounin.

"Hi Kurenai-sensei" Sakura said.

"Where you visiting Sasuke?" Kurenai said giving her a small smile, Sakura smile faded

"No, they didn't allow visitors, so I visited Naruto instead, oh and by the way Hinata is in there right now?" She said.

"Hinata?" Kurenai said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, she said she already visited Neji and Kiba so she was visiting Naruto before leaving" Sakura said, surprising Kurenai.

"But..." Sakura added.

"But what?" Kurenai said quickly surprising Sakura.

Sakura gave Kurenai an odd look. _Why is she so interested in Hinata...? Must be a sensei student thing_. She thought.

"Well... she was in there before me and she still in there I wonder why....." Sakura was cut off by Kurenai.

"Aren't you late Sakura," Sakura gasped.

"My god your right, its so late, bye Kurenai-sensei" She runs off.

"Bye Sakura" She said waving good buy._Well Your getting there Hinata_ she thought while smiling.

- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - -

"Bye Naruto"

"What was that?" a foxy grin appears on his face.

"That's, Sakura-chan..... wait is Sakura-chan here?" Naruto said with confusion in his voice.

"**Sakura, she's the pink haired female isn't she?"** Said the Kyuubi with interest in his voice.

"Yeah, so why do you care" Naruto said.

"**This female takes a lot of space in here"** The fox said.

"Of course she does, she's the girl I like," Naruto said with a 'that's a stupid question' tone.

"**Really?"** It asked back.

"Yes, you stupid fox" He answered.

"**Why do you like her?"** The fox asked

"Umm..... Because she's Sakura," Naruto said while jumping of joy.

"**Kyahahahaha a stupid answer from a stupid boy, let's find out why shall we?"** said the fox with a grin on his visible mouth.

"Stop calling me stupid you dumb fox and why the hell do you even care about that." A screaming Naruto said.

"**Well I've always been interested in this human feeling for each other, to the point of sacrifi......."** The fox was interrupted by a sound.

"Miso ramen, shrimp ramen, egg ramen, chicken ramen" Naruto's ramblings were what interrupted the fox. A vain popped next to the fox's eye. **_This stupid kid is ignoring the greatest Youma, he's got guts I'll give him that but still....._** The fox thought.

**"STUPID BRAT! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE THE GREAT KYUUBI? I SHALL TEAR YOUR YOU BODY AND DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!!!!"** the fox roared with a loud and terrifying voice.

After hearing this Naruto's face lost all color, the voice made a chill go down he's spine, the force of the intent to kill send him flying landing on the floor ko'ed.

"**Now that I have your attention lets continue and see your memories of her"** said the fox while seeing a daze Naruto starting to get up.

FLASH BACK

A small blond boy plays alone in the sand box

"Look wasn't I cute" Naruto stated.

**"Quiet boy" **The fox spat at him.

"Okay, okay…Look! Look!! That's Sakura-chan, she's so cute"Naruto stated as he saw her.

The fox was furious for his constant interruptions **"Quiet or I will devour your soul!!"**

"NANI!!" He answered quickly.

**"Just be quiet"** It said as they returned to watch the images of a blond boy.

"Gulp...ok" The small blond boy ran to the girl

"Ummm.... Hello m-my name I-is U-U-Uzumaki N-Naruto" Said the small boy with a low voice, the girl stared at him with her green eyes

"Hi I'm Haruno Sakura" _She talked to me, she really talked to me_. The boy thought wile jumping of joy.

"Hey!! Sakura-chan, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He said with determination in his voice

"No" she simple said

"Why not? He asked pouting.

"Because I'm going to be Sasuke-kun's girl friend" She said giggling.

"What? Why?" He asked with a little anger in he's voice.

"Because he's cool, cute, strong and unbeatable," She said while blushing.

"So if I beat him you'll be my girlfriend?" He said with a small spark of hope in he's eyes.

"That's never going to happen ..........so ok" She said

"Sakura-chan" a voice said

"That's my mom I have to go" She takes a flower out her back pack and gives it to Naruto

"Here this is for good luck, you'll need it, and until you beat Sasuke-kun don't bother me."

She said while waking away from the blond boy.

_She gave a flower and said if I beat that guy Sasuke she'll be my girlfriend, that's so cool this is the greatest day of my life...... who's Sasuke?... hah, who cares I'll beat him any way._ He thought then realizes the girl was leaving.

"Bye Sakura-chan you'll see I'll beat that Sasuke," He said with a foxy grin on his face.

END FLASHBACK

**"So only because she talked to you, gave you a puny flower and gave you hope you ask her to be you mate. Foolish kid, were you that lonely?"** The fox said

"Shut up you stupid fox! What do you know about being alone?" he said in a loud angry voice.

**"I'm a Youma kid, I've always been alone and always well be, you're the first one I've had a chat with in thousands of years"**

"Shut up" the blonde replied. The fox and the boy stared in each others eyes.

- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -

Next to Naruto's bed, a lonely girl sat there, watching his every move and expression.

"I'm happy I'm alone with you Naruto-kun....... But I'd be happier if you were awake." The girl said in a low voice. She stayed there with him, not even caring of the time, just wanting to be with him. But slowly she started to fall a sleep, not taking her eyes of the blond boy.

Suddenly a hand touches the girls shoulder

"What?" She said slowly waking up.

"Hinata you're still here?" Said a smiling Kurenai.

"Y-yes Kurenai-s-sensei" She said while slightly blushing, and then it hit her.

"How d-did you know I-I was h-here" Hinata asked, looking at the floor.

"Sakura told me" Kurenai said trying to get the girl to stop looking at the floor.

"So what have you been doing Hinata?" She said while smiling.

"I w-was just l-looking at N-Naruto-kun." She said while blushing and playing with her index fingers.

"Really? Only looking?" Said Kurenai with a bigger smile than before.

"What a-are you s-saying Kurenai-sensei" Hinata answered while turning like a tomato

"Nothing really Hinata, it's just that when I came in you where whispering Naruto-kun this, and Naruto-kun that." Kurenai said while looking at Hinata, this made girl turn even redder, and started playing even more whit her fingers.

"I w-was just d-dreaming of...." "Naruto!" Hinata was cut of by her excited sensei, after this Hinata just slightly nods.

"Well Hinata I'm leaving now, but remember you have to go home it's already pretty late" Kurenai stated.

"O-ok Kurenai-sensei" "Bye Hinata" Kurenai waves good bye.

"B-bye" Hinata answer giving her sensei a small smile. Whit that Kurenai leaves the room.

_Kurenai-sensei was mean, making fun of me, but at least I'm alone with him again._ She thought while blushing, continuing to keep a watch on the boy only to once again fall prey to the sand man.

**"Strange..."** a demon like voice said.

"What's strange you dumb fox?" the blond boy said.

**"There's a memory appearing...... However it's not yours..."** The fox said with a tone of curiosity in its voice.

"How can it be in my mind if it's not mine?" He asked curios.

**"It looks like this human is thinking a lot of you kid."** Naruto just stared at the fox.

**"You want to take a look?"** The Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah why not," The boy mumbled.

**"Because it's not your memory will have too look through that's persons eyes"** the fox stated.

"Yeah I don't care" The mumble again._ I wonder who the hell is thinking of me… Probably some villager remembering the damn fox's attack._

The other person's memory

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Walking down the streets of Konoha, he's looking around, seeing the different stores and people, then a voice is heard

"Don't be nervous we're almost there". The person looks at the ground, then turns left and up but not enough to see that other persons face only his chest, the only things notable where that he's a man, you can tell from the voice, and from seeing him he's wearing a white robe and has long black hair.

"I've seen him before" Naruto Stated

**"Again can't you just be quiet....."** It said.

"Ahh shut up you dumb fox, I'm trying to watch this." Naruto cuts of the fox, the fox just glared at Naruto for he's insolence.

"Are you nervous for meeting him" Asks the tall man, the owner of this memory who appears to be a child nods.

"Don't be" he said in a reassuring voice.

They start to walk again and upon reaching the park the child stops, his eyes wonder until they are fix on a blond hair boy.

"Otou-san, who's that?" The small child asks, pointing at the boy, the tall man shows a smile

"That's Uzumaki Naruto," then he's smile fades

"And he carries the burden of being Konoha's hero," He looks at the blond boy

"How can being a hero be bad?" The timid voice asks

"Because even though he's a true hero, the people don't see him like one, they see him like something else." He coldly answer whit a dash of anger in he's voice.

"Like what do they see him Otou-san?" the child asks

"Well like....." .He was cut of.

"Then I'll just beat him and you'll be my girl friend" Naruto's words are heard by every body in the park,

The man and child just stared at the boy

"Well he' very confident" He said while slightly chuckling.

"Yes he is" The child said. _He's very confident in him self, and has pretty eyes_ the child thought.

"Hey dumb fox" Naruto interrupted

**"What?"** The fox answered

"Who is this guy that keeps thinking, eyeing and asking about me? It's kind of creepy for a guy, even if he's just a small kid, to do that" Naruto complained.

**"It's not over watch"** Kyuubi stated.

They kept walking until they pass by a flower shop, then the child lets go of his fathers hand and runs to the shop.

"Otou-san, the violets are in full bloom I'll get one for Okaa-san".

"Okay just hurry up, even if it's a festival we have to get home, he's still waiting to meet you." The man said.

He gets close to the window and sees a reflection of him self, the reflection showed a person with short blue hair, pail skin, and a pair of white eyes staring back.

Whit this the memory faded out

"What?!!!!" Naruto's jaw drops to the floor

"That's no guy!!! That's ... That's... Hinata!!!" Naruto said not believing his own words or eyes for that mater.

**"Man your dense kid you finally found out he's really a she, HAHAHAHAH"** the fox said mocking the boy.

"Your messing with me, aren't you, you stupid fox." Naruto yelled.

**"No I'm not that's a true memory"** It answered.

"No its not, Hinata doesn't think my eyes are pretty, and stuff like that".

_"Hinata....." _he thought.

**"What you don't believe she thinks about you? But you think about her, probably as much as she thinks about you seeing as she takes about the same space the pink hair one takes".**

"No she doesn't." Naruto said.

**"Yes she does, and here's a good example kid" **said Kyuubi

"You'll pay for what you did to Hinata......" Was heard across Naruto's mind.

"That's me, that is what I told Neji after he beat Hinata," Naruto said with a proud face.

**"I still can't believe your so dense don't you realize what I'm trying to say, she's the only one you promise to avenge, the big eye brows kid lost worst and almost died and you didn't care did you, but you did for this small female."** the Kyuubi said with a smirk on his visible face.

Naruto's face became calm, thinking of something to tell the fox but the only words that came out where.

"She tries so hard to get people to acknowledge she's not weak like they think, and I couldn't stand seeing Neji put her down" Naruto said with a calm and serious voice.

Suddenly Kyuubi's full form appeared in front of Naruto

**"You see yourself in her, trying so hard to be acknowledged"** Naruto looks up and sees Kyuubi's full form in front of him. _What? Why is the dumb fox body here, man this can't be good._ He thought

**"Don't worry kid I'll help you get acknowledged"** After saying this Kyuubi's jaws go straight for Naruto.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

In the hospital a lone figure sits next to Naruto bed. Suddenly he starts to shake and his eyes started to twitch.

_He's waking up_ the person thought

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Naruto's screamed sitting up suddenly punching and kicking, giving a kick to his visitor. After the hit he realized he hit some thing and looks around, _I'm in the hospital again_ he thought. Then he sees his visitor

"You!!" He yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WATCHING ME SLEEP?!!!"

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Sands of Konoha

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins as Sakura finally notices him. A shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her, this will be a long fan fic; its going to start slow, but get interesting and deeper around chapter 4 with the pairings and all.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine it his creator's property (Kishimoto Masashi).

A/N: I want to thank **Kawaii34girl** for beta reading this chapter, thanks girl.

And revised by **Jiraiya**

"Hello" speech

_hello_ thoughts

**Hello **Kyuubi

**_hello _**Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

CHAPTER 3: SANDS OF KONOHA

A scream is heard in the hospital causing a panic. Then the words, "What the hell are you doing here?" came from a blond boy, who was pointing at his visitor.

"What? Can't a teacher visit his student?" said a white-haired old man.

"But... Ero-sennin, you never visited me before?" Naruto said while looking straight into Jiraiya's eyes.

"Well… that's true, but you've never been out for 5 days, even when training for the rasengan, and after the fight with Kabuto you were only out one day at the most." Jiraiya said.

"Nani?" Naruto emitted a gasp of surprise. _I've never been out for so long, I always get better after a good night's sleep_. Naruto thought; then the realization hit him. _Were those memories a dream or were they real? Nah, they must have been a dream._ He thought **Are you sure?** He heard, but when he looked around he only saw Jiraiya.

"Naruto, are you okay?" said Jiraiya in a concerned tone. Naruto, after seeing Jiraiya, shook the thought out of his head, and gave him his foxy grin.

"Yeah Ero-sennin, I'm good as new. Just look, kage bunshin no jut-" his hands were stopped by Jiraiya.

"Baka. You just recover from losing almost all you're chakra and you're already going to waste it!" Jiraiya said, staring into Naruto's eyes.

_Is Ero-sennin worried about me?_ He thought. A smile appeared on Jiraiya's face.

"Now, tell me how you beat that Sasuke kid?" He said.

- - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -

While Naruto was happily talking to his sensei about the great deeds he did while bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, three genins where standing near three logs. These weren't normal genins however; each one carried something on their back.

"He's late!!!" yelled a blond girl with a fan on her back.

"Calm down Temari, what did you expect from a weak leaf Jounin?" Said a tall boy in black with something wrapped in bandages, its hair sticking out the top, on his back.

"Well, I'm still pissed off, so if he doesn't get here in the next two hours we're leaving, right Gaara?" Gaara, a small red-haired boy with a gourd on his back, simply nodded.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared on a tree branch, from the smoke a gray-haired Jounin with his hitai-ate covering his left eye, and a mask covering his mouth, appeared.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late but I got lost in-" before he could finish, a swarm of sand shurikens, a puppet and a wind strike destroyed the tree he was standing in.

"Well, it looks like you guys are a little angry at me for being late." He said in a calm voice, not even phased by the fact that they tried to kill him.

"You're late." Temari said.

"Well, you see, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said while closing his only visible eye.

Temari rasie an eye brow. "What?"

"That doesn't even make sense." She answered, looking confused.

After Kakashi saw her reaction, he gave her a small smile. _Finally, somebody that line works on, _he thought.

"Well, Hokage-sama told me about you three. You were part of the deal with the sand. It's up to you to decide if you want to stay; if you don't, they'll just send another genin group to help you make your choice. Today you'll get to know Konoha." Kakashi said.

"And you're going to give us the tour?" Temari asked.

"Of course not, I have a mission." After saying that, he pulled out an orange book from his bag.

"They will!" He made a hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, come back here! You made us wait for hours just to say that to us?" Temari said frustrated.

Suddenly, a flash hit them from the smoke.

"I'm Rock Lee, and I'll be your tour guide." He said

Every one sweat-dropped.

"This is troublesome… "Was heard from a near distance.

Temari's eye twitched. _That's the bowl-hair boy from that exam_, he thought.

"Yeah, I remember you... you're the one that lost to Gaara." Kankuro said with a smirk on his face.

He then turned to Shikamaru. "You're the one that lost to Temari." Then he turned to Shino "And you're the one-"

"Who defeated you," Shino cut him off.

Lee was shocked. _This is the first time I've heard Shino speak_, he thought.

After hearing those words, Kankuro was pissed off. He and Shino traded glares.

"Hey Shikamaru, Kankuro is glaring at Shino, is Shino glaring back?" Lee asked.

"How should I know, he's wearing his glasses." Shikamaru said.

While Kankuro and Shino where glaring at each other, Lee tried to start some small talk with Temari and Gaara, but quickly annoyed the temperamental blond.

_This guy's more annoying than I remember_. Then she turned to Kankuro and saw him now arguing with his bug-obsessed rival. _Well, I guess he's already picked a guide_, she thought.

_Time to lose this green freak_, she thought. "You'll be my tour guide," she said while pointing to Shikamaru.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because I can boss you around, that's why." She answered.

"This is going to be a long and troublesome day," Shikamaru said under his breath.

After that, Temari grabbed one of Shikamaru's arms and dragged the lazy chuunin to the streets.

"Well Gaara, it looks like I, Rock Lee, will be your tour guide. And don't worry, I'll show you the best training spots in Konoha." Lee said, taking his good guy pose.

Gaara looked his brother's way then looked back at Lee and simply nodded.

"Let's go then—wait! What about your brother?" Lee inquired 'nobly'.

"Leave him with his friend," Gaara answered.

"Okay, let's go," said Lee.

With that, the tour commenced, leaving only Shino and Kankuro arguing.

TEMARI'S TOUR

- - - --- - ----- -------- - - -- ---- -- - --- -- - -- - -- - - ------- - - --- - - - - -----

The streets of Konoha were as lively as ever: every one was on the streets buying, selling, gossiping; you name it, they where doing it.

And in the middle of the crowd our favorite lazy ninja gave his grand tour, well, by his standards anyway.

"Well, this is the town plaza; I'll sit here while you look around," he said.

"What do you mean you're going to sit here? You're my tour guide, now do your job," Temari snapped.

"There's no point in me telling you about every store. If I tell you that's the flower shop it'll make no difference if you go and see it with me or without me; it will still be the flower shop." He said in a lazy tone.

"Oh, there's a difference. Do you want me to tell the Hokage that you didn't do your mission? Well, do you?" She said with an evil smile on her face.

_I've seen that smile before; it's like the one she gave me after she beat that sound wench. She must be serious_,he thought.

"Very well, lets go, I'll show you the flower shop first," he said reluctantly.

Inside the flower shop, a blond girl with clear blue eyes is deep in thought.

_Man, this is a boring day. Chouji is in the hospital; Shikamaru is on a mission; Sakura is god knows where; I don't know where Sasuke is; mom and dad are gone on a mission_..._ Man, I'm all alone today, what a drag and I don't even have a boyfriend. A beautiful girl like me shouldn't have lonely days like today_...Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the floral shop's door.

Shikamaru entered Ino's abode with Temari still holding his arm, he tried to get loose to say hello to Ino, but Temari pulled him to the flowers she wanted to see.

_What the hell is Shikamaru doing with her? He told me he was on a mission! So he prefers to be with that sand slut than to hang with me…_Ino thought.

Ino glared at Temari just for a second, before she saw Shikamaru walking her way.

"Hi Ino…" Said Shikamaru with his low tone voice.

"Hi Shikamaru, is your mission over?" Ino asked, in a slightly angry way.

"No…" He answered while slightly yawning.

Ino lifted an eye brow, "So what's your mission then?" She asked.

_Oh man, this is troublesome, if I tell her my mission is being a tour guide I'll never hear the end of it, _he thought.

"Classified..." He answered.

_You're lying to me Shikamaru, I can tell, I'm not your best friend for nothing_. She was tough.

While Shikamaru and Ino were staring at each other, Temari walked up next to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika-kun, buy me this flower?" Temari said in a strangely sweet, yet demanding voice.

"No…" He said.

"Oh come on, there aren't any flowers in the Hidden Sand and I really like them." She said in a more calm voice.

_This is troublesome_. He thought, and before he could answer...

"Hey Blondie, put it on Shika-kun's tab, got it?" Temari said in her normal voice.

Ino simply nodded remembering what she did to Ten-Ten. After that, Temari smiled and left the store dragging Shikamaru behind her.

_Stupid bitch, your a blond too if you hadn't notice, but I wonder why Shikamaru bought her the flower, and why did he let her call him Shika-kun , every time I called him that he asked me to stop doing it._ Ino thought as she watched them walking outside of the store.

---- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - ---- -- -- -- - - - -- - - --- -- - - -- - - --- - ----- - --- ----------- ------

"Well, that's the tour, Temari," Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean that's the tour? The only things we saw were the flower shop, some other stores, the park, the academy and the Hokage's office," Temari said, not even bothering to keep the anger from permeating her tone.

"That was all the stuff on my way home, it would have been too troublesome to show you anything else," he said blandly.

"That's a lousy excuse; I bet there's nothing better in Konoha." She said while smiling.

Shikamaru raises an eye brow, "And the sand is better?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot better," she said.

"I don't know about you, but I prefer a park with leaves and trees, then just a big sand box." Shikamaru stated blatantly.

This comment made Temari turn red out of unsurpassed anger.

"Well... it's too crowded here, at least in the Sand you can have some peace and quiet," she said.

_This is troublesome_, he thought.

"Well then, follow me," he instructed, albeit in an in authoritative fashion.

"Wait, weren't you going home?" She asked.

"Yes… but I still have to finish this mission, so just follow me."

Temari followed Shikamaru to what appeared to be a cliff side, full of trees, which looked deserted.

"Well we're here." Shikamaru said.

Temari walked to the edge and saw a view she'd never seen before: a huge forest stood in front of her.

"So, where are we?" She asked, not even taking her eyes off of the forest.

"In the forest behind the Hokage monument," he replied.

"It's beautiful… I mean, so this is the place, pretty nice." Temari said. Turning to him, she asked.

"So, Shika-kun, do you often come here to think?"

"Don't call me that, and yes, this is where I like to relax and think." He stated, then he added, "And don't tell anybody about this place, I don't like to be bothered when I'm looking at the clouds."

After that, Shikamaru lay down on the grass, after him Temari did the same.

"So… Shika-kun-" she began.

"Don't call me that," he interrupted half-heartedly.

"But I like it. Anyway, why didn't you beat me in the exam?" She asked.

"I couldn't, I was out of chakra." He answered.

"That's a lie and you know it!" She angrily said.

"Well... it's because you're a woman, and a man can't hurt a woman. That's the reason." He said in his bored tone.

Temari stood up, "That's a fucking lie!" She yelled.

"You're troublesome… what makes you say that?" He said.

"You want to know? Well, because you didn't care about hurting the sound girl in the preliminaries." She said while glaring at the contemplative boy before her.

"The reason I didn't hurt you was the one I told you, but not the only one. I also couldn't hurt a girl like you." He said, while looking at the sky.

"Like me?" She said to herself, while slightly blushing.

"You're a rare kind of girl, most girls I know are fake; they put a mask on to try and impress a boy, they act different and even end friendships for some guy, you on the other hand are always yourself, you're a bossy bitch that acts like a bossy bitch and doesn't care what anybody thinks." He intoned with his lazy-ass voice.

Temari's face turned red and a vein appeared on her forehead, "Shika-kun!!!" She yelled, and punched Shikamaru in the face. _Women are troublesome_. He thought, while going down.

_That will teach him to call me that…. But was he trying to sweet-talk me?_ She thought.

After that, Shikamaru stayed on the ground looking at the newly dark horizon. Next to him, Temari lay down too; they were both enjoying the night sky.

"Well Shika-kun, I have to leave." Temari said.

"Didn't you want to see more of Konoha?" He said, while yawning.

"Nah, I'll have years to see and enjoy everything in Konoha," she said while smiling at the lazy chuunin, "Bye, Shika-kun". She winked at him and left.

_So you decided to enjoy your stay here_..._ that's going to be troublesome_. Shikamaru thought while looking at the sky.

KANKURO'S TOUR

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - ------ -

"I can't believe they left us behind there, they'll pay for that! I'll kill Temari and… give mean looks to Gaara." Kankuro said.

They walked for a while, Shino only pointing at different stores and places, instead of telling him about every little detail. He gave Kankuro a pamphlet that said: 'Konoha's guide to the stars'.

"So bug boy, are you only going to walk and point all day? We already saw every thing in this damn pamphlet," Kankuro said.

"No, I'm also going to show you my favorite spots." Shino said in a calm voice.

After that, they started to walk on a different path than the one on the pamphlet, which was the one they'd been following.

While walking, Shino stopped in several places, just saying what they were.

"Park… Training ground… Academy…" He said.

After telling Kankuro about he's favorite spots, Shino stopped in front of a place that looked like a small park filled with trees, then a small pond and then a house in the center.

"My house…" Shino stated.

_So this is his house. Trees, pond… yeah, looks like a perfect place for bugs_. Kankuro thought.

"Want to come in?" Shino asked. This shocked Kankuro at first but he nodded, accepting Shino's offer.

They entered Shino's house, Kankuro quickly saw that around the house, there were framed bugs on the wall, bug-shaped furniture, bugs walking freely around the house, pictures of bugs, and pictures of Shino, a woman and a grown-up man that looked a lot like Shino.

_Weird, yet cozy_. Kankuro thought.

"Sit, please…" Shino said.

Kankuro sat on the lady bug-shaped chair. Then, "Shino-chan you're home already?" was heard, after hearing it, Shino sweat-dropped.

"Who's that?" Kankuro asked. "Okaa-san…" Shino answered.

A smirk appeared on Kankuro's face when the woman walked in.

"My Shino-chan, I'm so glad you're home already, you're just like your Otou-san finishing missions so quickly! I'm so proud of you my little kikai, and look; you've brought home a friend! Hi, I'm Shino's mom Akane, and you are?" Akane asked, looking straight into Kankuro's eyes.

_This is his mom? She acts so different. She's spoken more words in 5 minutes than Shino has in the entire day,_ he thought

"Hello, I'm Kankuro of the Sand, nice to meet you." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, too, Kankuro-kun, I'm so glad Shino-chan brought a new friend. The only ones who I've met were that nice pale girl, Hinata-chan, and that trouble-maker Kiba. Well, he can't be all bad, he has such a cute puppy, and people who are good with animals can't be too bad…" She kept speaking.

Kankuro just continued to smirk, while looking at a blushing Shino, too embarrassed to do anything else because of his mom's anecdotes relating to when he was small.

Hours passed and Shino's mom kept telling more and more parables, stories. "-and when I came back Shino's kekai bugs had finished eating all his clothes, and there he was as buck-naked as when he first came into the world." Shino's mom said.

After telling this story, Shino's mom looked at the clock. "Huh, look at the time; I have to get dinner ready. Well, I'll leave you kids to talk." She finished while stepping lightly into the kitchen, which just happened to be adjacent to the room in which she had talked for so long.

After she left, Kankuro just kept staring at Shino with a malevolent grin plastered to his regularly morose features.

"If you tell anybody about those stories I won't hesitate to kill you," Shino threatened, jaw set and eyes smoldering.

Kankuro just kept smiling; they sat there in silence for a few minutes until the front door started to open.

A tall man wearing a coat and glasses similar to Shino came in.

"Shino…" He said

"Otou-san…." Shino said.

The man turned to look at Kankuro.

"Your friend Shino…?" He asked.

"Yes…" Shino answered.

Kankuro sweat-dropped. _So that's where he gets it_, he thought mildly.

"You're the one that forfeited…" Shino's dad stated.

_That's how they remember me, the guy that forfeited_... Kankuro thought.

"Yes, I forfeited, but I fought Shino in the forest after the exam," Kankuro hastened to make known.

"Is this true...?" Shino's dad inquired.

"Yes… "Shino replied.

"Well, look at the time! Sorry, but I have to leave," Kankuro said.

"Stay for dinner…" Shino said.

"Sorry, can't, have to meet with Gaara and Temari. Well, see you around, and don't forget last time it was a draw. I'll win the next one." After those words, Kankuro left.

"…" was Shino's answer.

"…" as was his dad's.

"Darling, your home. That's too bad that your friend had to leave, Shino-chan. Maybe he'll stay next time. So, how about we have dinner? I made your favorite. Meatloaf, and while I serve it, I can tell you about my day. In the morning, I went to get the groceries…" She just kept talking.

Shino and Shino's dad sweat dropped.

GAARA'S TOUR

- - - -- --- - - - -- --- -- - - - ------- - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - ---

Lee showed Gaara all the top training spots in Konoha, Lee was very proud of the path his tour took.

"Well, Gaara, this is the best place to train," Lee had showed Gaara a small clearing in the forest where many logs laid in pieces. There were holes in the ground and practice dummies impaled with several sharp weapons.

_This will do_. Gaara thought.

"Well, Gaara, that's all the important training places, but there is one other place that's a must see for every one," Lee said while striking his good guy pose.

Lee guided Gaara around Konoha until they arrived at a house.

Lee stood in front of the house.

"This, Gaara, is the most important building of all Konoha, this is more important than the Hokage's office!" Lee said with fire in his eyes.

"This is Gai-sensei's house!" Lee screamed so every one would hear.

Gaara sweat-dropped and lightly blushed out of embarrassment.

"That's good to know…" Gaara said.

"Yes, I knew you would appreciate that piece of information that not everyone is lucky to know," Lee said, while smiling at Gaara.

Gaara suddenly stopped and the sand in his gourd started to spin around him.

"Gaara is something wrong? " Lee asked.

"Yes…" He answered.

"What's wrong? Do you detect an enemy?" Lee asked again.

"No…" He replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Lee asked yet again.

Gaara pointed at a store, Lee turned and saw Temari holding Shikamaru's arm while going into the flower shop.

_Well, he is her brother_. Lee thought.

"Well, we finish the tour very early so how about we go get something to eat?" Lee said

Gaara simply nodded and followed Lee who led the way.

"Gaara, this is a restaurant very recommended by Naruto-kun, how about we eat here?" Lee asked.

"Ichiraku's ramen," Gaara noted, and then nodded at Lee's question.

Lee and Gaara ordered Miso and shrimp ramen respectively, and started to eat. Every few bites Lee would try to say something to Gaara, but every time he would stop and keep eating.

"What do you want to ask…?" Gaara finally questioned.

"Well, Gaara, after the chuunin exam the battle between sand and leaf started. I was knocked out, but then I heard rumors about you and Sasuke." Lee began slowly.

"And?" Gaara prompted blankly.

"I would really want to know if Sasuke was the one who defeated you." Lee said

"No…it was Naruto" He answered

"Naruto-kun… I see" Lee just stared at his ramen bowl, thinking.

_So Naruto-kun, wasn't just able to defeat my rival, Neji, but he was also able to defeat Gaara who I couldn't defeat even after opening the gates. I feel so foolish, yet proud. He is proof that a drop-out can defeat a genius with hard work and determination_, Lee thought.

"You look surprised," Gaara said

"Well, I am a little. Naruto-kun is not the one that's been given credit for defeating you; every one thinks it was Sasuke." Lee said

"Then they are fools not to see his power." Gaara stated.

"It's hard for people to acknowledge Naruto-kun, just like it's hard for people to acknowledge me," Lee said whit tears in he's eyes.

"Why is it so hard for people to believe that Naruto is strong?" Gaara asked.

"The reason people don't believe that Naruto-kun is strong is because he failed the academy finals three times before being able to become a genin. When he did pass, he passed with the lowest score in his class, and finally he was put in the same team as Sasuke. So he was always in his shadow." Lee said.

Gaara said nothing.

"So, you see why every one underestimates Naruto-kun," Lee said

Gaara simply nodded and start eating again.

They stayed there eating, trading stories between every bowl of ramen they ate.

Several hours and stories later...

"Well Gaara, I have to leave, I have early training tomorrow morning." And so saying, he quickly left.

Gaara stood up and began to leave, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"So, you'll be paying for your green-clothed friend?" asked an old man.

_That bastard! He left without paying. I'll just kill this old man and then go kill him_, Gaara thought.

Gaara stared into the old man's eyes.

_No, I can't give into my old way, I'll pay the old man then go kill Lee_. Gaara amended.

While Gaara was left paying the bill, a dashing Lee regretted his actions.

_I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I did a terrible thing, I invited Gaara to eat without having any money, and left him with the bill. I'll punish my self by 'jumping rope' 1000 times while standing on my hands_, Lee thought

- -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - -

Temari arrived at her apartment, after entering, she saw Kankuro watching TV, "So, how was your tour with the bug boy?" She asked half-teasingly, half-seriously.

"It was okay... I guess the village itself isn't that impressive, but the shinobis and their families are interesting." Kankuro said with a with a smile gracing his usually sullen visage.

"And where's Gaara?" Temari asked.

"He's sleeping in his room, so be quiet. I don't want to wake him," he said in very low voice.

"But he's not kicking and screaming that Shukaku's going to get him." Temari stated

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised too, but I'm happy he can finally get a good night's sleep. Maybe we don't have to worry about him going berserk and killing us while we sleep." Kankuro said hopefully.

"I don't know about you, but since we got here I've been pretty relaxed. There's something about this place that calms you, maybe that's why the Sound tried to destroy it, they felt this peace and thought they weren't ready for war." She said.

"I think you're right, but man were we wrong. You'd never imagine this puny village could push back the Sand and Sound attack." Her brother concurred, a rare occurrence.

"I want to stay Kankuro." Temari said.

"I'm glad you said that, because I want to stay too, I'm sure we can finally have a little peace here, not having to see the glares every time we walk down the streets with our brother. Well, they're going to look at us coldly, but I'm sure their looks won't be as stormy as the ones the people in the Sand gave us, and they'll stop it with time." Kankuro said, staring at Gaara room.

"Good to hear you say that. Even though I would've stayed whether _you_ wanted to or not, but you're right. Things can finally get better. With dad dead, we don't have to worry about getting called back to the Sand. That means... no more assassins coming after us and Gaara." She sighed dreamily.

"Then it's settled, we're staying," was heard. Temari and Kankuro quickly swiveled to the source of the voice, and there they saw Gaara standing in front of his room.

"Great, it's settled, then." Temari reiterated, while falling down on the couch next to Kankuro.

"Gaara, were sorry we woke you up…" Kankuro said nervously.

"It's okay, I can always go back to sleep..." Gaara answered unemotionally, turning to go into his room.

After seeing that, Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and exchanged smiles.

- -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - ---- --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - - --- - - - -- -- - -- --- ---- ----

Late at night, when the rest of Konoha had retired to the realm of dreams, one boy still couldn't rest.

"So after that, I went rasengan on his ass…" The boy just wouldn't stop relating the details of his grand fight with Sasuke.

_He won't shut up, he just won't shut up! He's being talking for almost 24 hours! What in the name of the Yondaime made me asked him about the fight? _He thought while his eye twitched out of frustration.

"Then he was all, 'I'll kill you because you're my friend' and I was all 'Yeah right, like that's going to happen'…" The blond boy's story seemed to go on perpetually.

_Orochimaru please attack the village right now, please, something save me from this kid. He won't let me leave and won't shut up, either_. Jiraiya thought desperately.

"Then he turned into a demon and made this black chidori, and I was like, 'If you're going to cheat I'll do it too, so I asked the fox for a lot of chakra and made this big red rasengan. After that, everything's blurry." He said, while closing his eyes.

_Finally, he's finished! Now I can leave_! He thought, relieved, but when he started to stand up, a foxy grin lit up the boy's face, his eyes opened, and he began to recount the glorious battle details again.

"I remember now, when we…" He continued to talk.

"Some body help meeee!!!!! " Jiraiya screamed to the heavens.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Sakura's and Hinata's thoughts

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's' heart begins. Sakura finally notices him and a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her, this will be a long fan fic its going to start slow but get interesting and deeper around chapter 4 with the pairings and all.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only thing mine are my own made up characters.

A/N: This chapter was beta by **Frost Fae, **thank you for you're help.

And revised by **Jiraiya**.

"Hello" speech

Hello Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

CHAPTER 4: SAKURA'S AND HINATA'S THOUGHTS

"Some body help meeee!!" Was heard by a pink-haired kunoichi that lay in her bed.

_Looks like someone looked at an ANBU the wrong way, poor guy_. she thought.

_I'll try visiting Sasuke-kun again tomorrow, maybe this time they'll let me see him,_ she thought before going to sleep.

The next day the kunoichi woke up early in the morning, quickly took a bath, and did her morning rituals.

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready," a voice yelled.

"I'll be down in a minute," Sakura answered.

After her breakfast, Sakura took her leave, heading first to the flower shop.

"Hi Sakura, what can I do for you today?" asked Ino.

"You know why I came, Ino-pig." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, and I feel sorry for you. You still go to visit that traitor, even after what he did leaving the village and trying to kill his friends. And to make matters worse you never get to see him, they never let you in, you only waste a good flower," Ino said in a mad voice.

"Just give me two daffodils and I'll be on my way," Sakura said in a sad voice.

"Two?" Ino asked.

"Yes Ino-pig, two." Sakura said

"But why do you need two?" Ino asked again.

"Every time I go see Sasuke-kun they don't let me see him, so I go see Naruto instead, and I give him the flower I buy, but I feel guilty giving him Sasuke-kun's, so I'll buy one for him, too." Sakura said while smiling slightly.

"Do what ever you want…" Ino said, sighing

After buying the flowers she left the store heading for the hospital. On her way, she found an old friend.

"Hi Hinata, where are you going in such a hurry?" Sakura asked.

"I-I'm going to s-see N-Naruto-kun." She said while blushing.

_What the-? I've seen Hinata a lot in the hospital, especially in Naruto's room..._ (Yeah, why the hell is she visiting Naruto?) Sakura thought.

"A-are you g-going to s-see Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Um yeah, I'm visiting Sasuke-kun, but I'm visiting Naruto, too. He's my teammate, after all" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Hinata felt a small pain in her heart, the girl that Naruto always liked was visiting him a lot lately, and even taking him flowers. Hinata also took him flowers, but the violets that she took weren't as beautiful as the daffodils that Sakura gave him.

They walked in silence, each in their own little world.

_I wonder if I'll get to see Sasuke-kun today… well, if I don't, I'll go see Naruto, I wish he would wake up already! It's been so quiet and boring with out him, I really wish I could see his stupid grin and hear those annoying 'I'll be a Hokage,' speeches. _(Hell yeah!! I want to see that stupid grin! Sakura thought.

_I hope Naruto-kun is better today, when he wakes up ill tell him about how I feel, then he's going to say…_ Hinata thought while blushing.

_Man, Hinata blushes al lot._ Sakura thought.

_But when he finds out Sakura's been visiting him and taking him flowers he's going to run and ask her on a date…_ Hinata thought while looking at the ground.

"Hey Hinata, we're here, lets go see Sasuke-kun first," Sakura said

Hinata just nodded. They went in asking the receptionist if they could visit Sasuke.

"Excuse me, is Uchiha Sasuke taking visitors?" Sakura asked

"I'm sorry; Sasuke-kun isn't taking visitors, Hokage-sama's orders." The nurse said.

"W-what about U-Uzumaki N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked behind Sakura.

"Oh yes, he's taking visitors now that he's woken up," the nurse said with a smile.

After hearing this, their eyes lit up and they smiled hugely, even Hinata couldn't help letting loose a big smile and a few tears.

_Naruto-kun, you finally woke up._ Hinata thought.

_About time Naruto_. (Hell yeah!) Sakura thought.

Both of them walked to Naruto's room in a fast pace, hoping to finally hear the blonde's voice again. They were surprised at the sight that met them outside of Naruto's room.

Two ANBU's were standing out side of his room. Sakura and Hinata were worried after seeing them; they tried to go into the room but were stopped by the masked men.

"No visitors." The ANBU wearing a cat shaped masked said.

"Why not? The nurse said we could see him!" Sakura said in an angry voice.

"His condition's gotten worse, it looks like the traitor hurt him worse that Hokage-sama thought," an ANBU wearing an ape-shaped mask said.

"No visitors, Hokage-sama's order." The one wearing the cat mask said.

"Leave or we'll have to make you leave, he needs to rest," the one wearing the ape mask said.

"I w-want to s-see N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

Sakura was shocked after seeing the shy girl stand up to an ANBU, after saying those words, Hinata took a step forward and even though the ANBU were impressed, to them orders where orders and she being a Hyuuga made no difference. One of the ANBU looked down at Hinata and took a step towards her.

_He's going to hurt her_, Sakura thought.

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea saying that to them…_ Hinata thought.

After Sakura saw the ANBU take a step toward Hinata, she quickly grabbed the shy girl by the arm and pulled her towards her.

"Forgive my friend, she isn't feeling well," said Sakura to the ANBU just before running out of the hospital while dragging Hinata behind her.

Out side the hospital people looked in awe, as a pink hair girl was screaming to a small pale girl.

"What the hell is your major malfunction (Hell yeah)? What where you thinking when you said that to the ANBU? Where you trying to get yourself and ME killed (You BAKA!!)? Sakura said, screaming at Hinata.

Sakura kept yelling at the small girl for several minutes until she saw the girl's tears running down her face her head looking straight to the floor, and her hand pressing to her chest.

"G-gomen nasai, S-Sakura, I-I just w-wanted t-to…"

"What get us killed? (Yeah killed)" Sakura cut off Hinata.

"…S-see N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, while blushing and looking at the ground.

After hearing those words, Sakura was speechless.

_All that just to see Naruto, even when he's not around me he some how make trouble for me, oh why? (_Damn you Naruto, damn you!) Sakura thought

"Its okay Hinata, I'm sorry for screaming at you, I just don't like to be that close to death." Sakura said.

"I-its al r-right Sakura, I-it was m-my fault f-for saying t-that to t-the A-ANBU, I sh-shouldn't h-have said t-that." Hinata said while looking at the ground and twiddling her fingers.

Sakura just stared at the pale girl. _Man, she doesn't have any self esteem, apologizing even when I said I was sorry_. Sakura thought.

"Well Hinata, I have to get going, don't worry about Naruto I'm sure he'll be better tomorrow, I'll go see him tomorrow so I'll tell you how he's doing." Sakura said while smiling at Hinata.

"Um... O-okay S-Sakura… b-bye," Hinata said in a low voice.

Whit that each girl went on her way still thinking of the incident with the ANBU and that blond boy.

_Damn you Naruto, getting my hopes up, but now I can't see Sasuke-kun or you_. She thought while sighing

_I wonder what happened in your fight, what did Sasuke-kun do to you? What's wrong with me? Worrying about Naruto when it's his fault_… Sakura thought.

Suddenly she stopped walking, and stood in front of Ichiraku's, almost hoping she would see a blond boy gulping bowl after bowl of ramen like she'd seen so many times before.

…_Even if it's his fault, I can't see Sasuke-kun but I'm happy he kept his promise and came back with Sasuke-kun, that baka all he did just for me…_ Sakura thought. After smiling a bit, she started walking again.

While Sakura walked home, Hinata sat in a beach in the park where she first saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… why…?" Hinata struggled to hold back incoming tears.

_What did Sasuke do to you? All the times I've watched you, you never got this hurt, you'd always be in a fight but then be back so happy and full of energy like before, I hope Sasuke gets what he deserves…_ Hinata thought, not caring that she wished something bad on some one.

After that, Hinata stood up and started walking toward the Hyuuga resident, still thinking of the blond boy.

_Please Naruto-kun be okay, I want to tell you so much, when I saw you leave after Sasuke I was so afraid! I thought I would never have the chance to tell you that I love you..._ Hinata thought while walking.

- - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

"But Ero-Sennin, why did we have to leave trough the window?" Asked Naruto with a confused face.

"Don't ask me, I'm only following orders, I was told to take you to Tsunade with out anybody knowing." Jiraiya stated.

After a few minutes of jumping from roof top to roof top, they got to Tsunade's office, which they easily entered through the window so nobody would know they were visiting her.

Once inside, Naruto was shocked at the sight; Jiraiya was just amused but not surprised. In front of them, laid over all the papers surrounded by bottles of sake, and a news paper open in the race horse section, lay a sleeping Tsunade.

Naruto took a deep breath and was about to yell when he was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Nobody is supposed to know we're here, remember?" Jiraiya said.

"Oh, yeah, right," Naruto said while scratching his head.

Naruto just went up to Tsunade and started to poke her on the head.

"Hey, obaa-chan wake up, obaa-chan, and come on wake up, obaa… "Before Naruto could finish a punch sent him crashing into a wall.

_Jiraiya sweat-dropped. Man, and he just got out of the hospital..._ he thought.

A drowsy Tsunade looked up at a smiling Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" She asked drearily.

Jiraiya just pointed to the ground where Naruto was. "I told you to bring him when he was awake". She said

"He WAS awake... 'til you punched him out cold again," Jiraiya said.

"Did I? Well, that doesn't matter, let me see him." She said

After a few healing jutsu later, they were ready to start their chat.

"So Tsunade Obaa-chan, why did I have to leave the hospital through a window and not the door?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, the thing is that you still haven't fully recovered." Tsunade said in a serious voice.

"What are you talking about, Tsunade Obaa-chan? I'm good as new," Naruto said.

"No you're not, you're very unstable right now, I'll prove it to you, lift up your shirt," Tsunade said.

"Ha-ha... come on, Tsunade obaa-chan, you're kidding right?" Naruto said in a nervous voice.

"Try molding some chakra," Tsunade said.

After hearing this Naruto nodded, he started to mold some chakra which resulted in the seal appearing, but something caught Naruto's attention, red chakra was leaking out of the seal.

"Ero-sennin, Tsunade Obaa-chan, what's happening? I haven't asked the fox for its chakra." A worried Naruto said.

"That's what Tsunade wanted to speak to you about," Jiraiya said.

"Naruto, since you fainted, you've been releasing a lot of the Kyuubi's chakra while you were unconscious, and we believe the seal may break any time now." Tsunade told him softly.

This shocked Naruto, he didn't know what to say, but he remembered what the Kyuubi told him.

Flash back

- - - --- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - --- - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

**"CHAKRA!"** Said the Kyuubi.

"Chakra?" said Naruto.

**"Yes child, chakra,"** Said the Kyuubi.

**"The chakra I gave you this time was much more than any time before, it was more than enough to match the power of the one you call Jiraiya,"** the Kyuubi said.

"So what?" Said Naruto with a spark of anger in his face.

"**Listen, that chakra I gave you was more than enough to make a hole in the seal, but not enough for me to escape, the only things I can do are give you more of my chakra and talk to you,"** Kyuubi said.

- -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -

End flash back

"Hey Naruto, wake up," Said Jiraiya

"What happened kid? You zoned out there for a minute," Tsunade said

"Um… nothing, I was just thinking" said Naruto.

Both of the sennin looked at each other, like they were communicating without words.

_It looks like it was too much of a shock for the boy, maybe I should have been a little more subtle about the matter,_ Tsunade thought

"Well kid, we have a few options, first we can make a new seal over the Yondaime's, if we do that you wont be able to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra…" she said.

Naruto's eyes opened wide. _What? I won't be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra!_ He thought.

"The other thing we can do is train you more, so you can control the Kyuubi's chakra, but if you can't do it, we'll have no choice but to put a seal over the other one," Jiraiya said.

Naruto sat down in front of Tsunade's desk and started to think deeply.

_What should I do if the seal might break; if they seal it again I won't be able to use its chakra,_

_But if it breaks the Kyuubi might escape..._ Naruto thought.

**Foolish child, you already forgot our chat?** Said a voice in Naruto's head.

Suddenly Naruto was standing in a dark corridor, walking towards a light.

_Man I'm back here again_. Naruto thought.

Naruto kept walking until he entered a room where a jail cell with a seal was laid. Naruto saw the cell and was about to say something when he notice the jail cell was missing one of its bars.

"So stupid fox, it looks like your cage is bigger," Naruto said in a taunting voice.

"**Yes it is boy, but that's not the reason I called you here,"** Kyuubi said

"Then what do you want you dumb fox?" Naruto asked.

"**I just want you to remember our talk, if you take the offer of a new seal you'll be breaking our agreement, remember I can't break free, only speak and give you my chakra, it will be as before only this time I can talk to you."** The Kyuubi said.

"Agreement?" Naruto asked sticking out his lower lip.

"**Stupid child, I'll refresh your dumb mind, I'll give you more of my chakra, and help you be acknowledged by the people in this tiny village, in return you'll become a worthy container for ME, the greatest Youma in all the world, kyahahahaha," **the Kyuubi said.

"Oh that's right, but remember you dumb fox, if you try to pull a fast one I'll put enough seals on top of this one so you won't know if it's day or night!" Naruto said.

- - - - - - - -- -- -- -- - - -- - - -- - - --- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -

_He's out of it again,_ Tsunade thought.

"Hey!!! Naruto wake up," Jiraiya said.

"Um… Sorry, I was just thinking. But I've decide to keep the seal the way it is, I'm sure I will be able to control the extra chakra," Naruto said with another one of those foxy grins.

"That's not the problem kid, the thing is we can easily sense the Kyuubi's chakra, this can give away your secret," Tsunade said.

"And why should I care about that, every body knows the Kyuubi's seal is inside of me," Naruto said in an angry tone.

"Are you sure? What about the kids your age, are you ready for them to know?" Jiraiya asked in a cold voice.

_Damn! I forgot about them. What should I do? I can't tell them about it_. **_Don't worry, I'll help you control my extra chakra_**. Naruto heard while thinking.

_I hope you're right you dumb fox_. Naruto thought.

"That's my decision; I'll train and control the chakra. A little demon chakra shouldn't be any problem for the future Hokage!" Naruto said while flashing his foxy grin.

- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - - - -- - - -- - - -

So Jiraiya and Naruto went to train (A/N: same spot as where he learned to summon frogs), so he could hide and control the extra Kyuubi chakra, he redid all of his chakra control exercises, this with the Kyuubi's help maintaining control over his chakra, so it wouldn't be released with out Naruto's knowledge.

Although it was much easier than Jiraiya had imagined, it still took many days, but while Naruto was training, the life in Konoha kept moving forward.

Every morning, a pair of girls would visit the hospital just to be stopped by a pair of masked men.

"Sorry, no visitors today," a masked man said.

"B-but I h-haven't seen N-Naruto-kun in d-days, p-please let m-me see him." A pale girl said in a very low and nervous tone.

"No! Now leave." The man said.

"B-but-?" The girl managed to squeak out.

"Leave now, or I will make you leave," the ANBU said.

After those words, the pale girl let out a few tears, and started to walk away from Naruto's room, on her way out she found a girl she had seen every day coming and seeing the fox boy.

"Hi, Hinata what happened? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto-kun i-is s-still…" Hinata said, while crying.

"What? They still won't let anyone see him?" Sakura said.

Hinata simply nodded and started to walk away, next to her Sakura walked with her, this surprised Hinata.

"Aren't y-you g-going to s-see Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"I went to see Hokage-sama yesterday; I asked her if she would let me see Sasuke-kun..." Sakura looked at the floor.

"She told me no, that nobody would be able to see him until she says so, so I should forget about visiting him and get back to my training and stuff," Sakura said in a very low voice.

This answer actually worried the already insecure Hinata.

_She only wanted to see Naruto-kun today; I wonder if_- Hinata's thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Hinata, how're Neji and Kiba?" Sakura asked while smiling.

After Hinata heard this she froze.

"Um… I d-don't know I-I haven't s-seen th-them" Hinata said.

After hearing this, Sakura's eyes flew wide open. _What? She's only been visiting Naruto; no… she can't have a thing for Naruto can she? I thought she was into Kiba, if she is... what can she see in him, I know he's nice, brave and does his best to help you_… Sakura thought.

"Otou-san t-told me th-they w-were better thing to d-do a-and I shouldn't w-waste my time seeing th-them and I sh-should k-keep tr-training," Hinata interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"But then why did you visit Naruto? Isn't that the same as visiting the others?" Sakura asked.

_This is bad, she can't find out about my feelings… she just can't..._ Hinata thought wildly.

"W-well... um… y-you s-see…"

"Onee-chan." A voice interrupted Hinata.

"Onee-chan, Otou-san is still waiting for you." The small white-eyed girl said.

"H-Hanabi, s-sorry I f-forgot about th-the Hyuuga m-meeting t-today, I'm s-sorry, I'll be right there," Hinata said, turning to Sakura, she continued. "I'm s-sorry Sakura, b-but I m-must be g-going". Hinata said.

Moments after her farewell, the sisters started to walk, leaving an angry Sakura.

_She didn't answer my question, I wonder if she does have a thing for him… No, she just can't … wait, I'm I jealous! Nah… why should I be?_ Sakura thought.

_Why is Sakura so interested in why I visit Naruto-kun? She can't be jealous, can she? No... she has that Sasuke…_ Hinata thought.

- -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - --

Night came and each girl put her thoughts in order, each thinking of the same thing.

_Naruto…… What can Hinata possibly see in you? I know you're nice, you care about other people, you never give up, you try you're best, and some times you're even cute… (Hell yeah!) What? I don't think Naruto's cute! Do I? (Hell yeah!) What? (I mean, hell NO!) That's better... No, I don't like Naruto; I like Sasuke-kun... Don't I?_ Sakura thought deeply, even with those words she still felt that doubt she had been feeling every time she visited Naruto.

In another place in Konoha, pale eyes stared at the ceiling.

_Sakura wouldn't care about Naruto-kun… Not now, not after all they went through to bring back Sasuke for her! Yeah, she doesn't care about Naruto-kun, she just feels guilty for making Naruto-kun promise her to bring back Sasuke. She feels guilty for what Sasuke did… Yeah that's it... That's got to be… I hope that's it…_ Hinata thought, trying with all her might to hold back her tears.

Even though their thoughts were the same, they both felt the same doubt.

While the girls were restless because of their fears and hopes, a raven-haired boy was restless for other reasons.

I'll kill you...

I'll kill you...

Because you're my closest friend...

Closest friend...

Friend...

My friend...

His eyes shot open.

"Nooooo! What have I done…?"

End chapter 4


	5. Sasuke's Mind

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's' heart begins Sakura finally notice him an a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her, this will be a long fan fic its going to start slow but get interesting and deeper around 4 whit the pairings and all.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property. (Kishimoto Masashi). The only thing mine are my own made up characters.

A/N: Thanks **Frost Fae **for bea reading this chapter thanks!!

And revised by **Jiraiya**.

"Hello " speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

CHAPTER 5: SASUKE'S MIND

"Noooooooo!!!!!" A scream was given out by a voice in a dark room.

The boy laid there in a bed. His arms and legs tied to it, he was unable to move and yet he still tried.

"Where am I?" The boy tried to look around, but it was too dark to see anything.

_What happened…? I don't remember…did I go to Orochimaru…? It's so dark…quiet…and…humid…just like a snake's lair…NARUTO…so he wasn't able to stop me…did I kill him? _He thought while looking into the darkness.

"I've closed the gap Itachi, now I possess the mangekyou like you…" He suddenly stopped his words.

_Like you..._

The shock that overcame him was visible even in the pitch black room, he knew his brother and he hated what his brother had become, yet he tried so hard to be like him, like the man he hated.

"Damn it, I don't want to be like that bastard! I just want to kill him… I'm nothing like him, I'm an avenger. He's just a murderer…" He said with doubt in his voice.

_He killed only to prove he was stronger, he killed his friend for nothing, I've killed Naruto for a reason! After I get Orochimaru's power, I will kill him as well._ He thought while smiling.

_I did kill him right…? _He thought. After that, he tried to release his arms to no success.

"SHARINGAN!" He said, starting to look around, but was surprised.

He began to examine the room around him, trying to see the power of the Mangekyou sharingan. He looked and looked but to no avail.

_What the hell…? It's the same! It hasn't changed a bit. I don't have the mangekyou!!!_ He cursed himself.

"NARUTO!" He said.

The images of him holding Naruto by his shoulder rushed to his head, the words he said, the emotions and ideas running through him; all the reasons he had for killing him now seemed foolish and worthless.

_Damn it! I was an idiot to believe Itachi's words…Everything I did was for nothing…I left the village…I killed Naruto…and I left Sakura…_He thought cursing himself for his stupidity.

"But what does that matter now anyway? I'm in the Sound now; they must've picked me up after I killed Naruto. The only thing I have to look forward to is getting Orochimaru's power... And after I get them I'll leave this stupid place and get my revenge on Itachi… he'll pay for destroying my family and making me leaves the village and killing Naruto!" He said to himself, attempting to excuse all that had happened because of him.

After saying those words he laid there in silence, thinking of the fight. He had tried to convince himself, that what had happened was for the best, that with the power he had gotten he was able to defeat Naruto, his rival, even though he never told anyone that he saw Naruto as one.

He thought of every fight, the one with Haku... _I could beat him but he did_… what Sakura told him about the fight he had with Neji… _He closed his 64 chakra openings and still was able to win… _The fight he had with Gaara_…damn it! I hit him with 2 chidoris and still couldn't beat him…he summoned a frog and fought with Gaara transformed into that monster…_He thought.

"My chidori was weak compared to that thing he did with his hand... rasengan, I think he called it," He pondered.

A flashback of the hospital shot to his mind, the time his chidori almost met Naruto's rasengan; he was mad that his most powerful technique which he could only do twice, had less power than that simple sphere in Naruto's hand, which looked to be summoned by the boy with no trouble.

_Wait, our techniques met in the waterfall…_ He though. _Damn it, why can't I remember what happened? _He held his head in pain.

"I'm stronger! My chidori's more powerful!" He said, his screams reverberating off the walls surrounding him.

Sasuke's feelings turned from guilt for killing his friend to anger.

_Damn you, Naruto, it's all your fault, it's your fault I had to leave, it's your fault I had to go see Orochimaru…It's your fault I left Sakura…it's you're fault I had to kill you…_He said to himself.

Even though he kept on telling himself these things, he still felt the guilt, even though his mind was convinced that it was Naruto's fault, his heart knew different.

_Damn it, I'm no different than Itachi. He had people that cared for him and he simply killed them…He made me suffer, to leave me with out them…Did I do the same to the only person who cared about me?…Sakura, I know you cared about me and Naruto…and I knew he cared for me, if only has his rival…and yet, I did the same as Itachi…I killed Naruto and left you to suffer…I took away every one you cared for…and I left you even after you said those words to me…_He reminisced with deep regret.

"No, it's you're fault! I had to do this so you wouldn't catch up to me! I couldn't let you catch up to me… I had to be stronger… I had to be the strong one… I'm an Uchiha… I'm my father's son…" He spat out with now a tone of jealousy in his voice

The boy was disturbed with all he knew about the blond boy; he tightened his fist, angrily trying to free his hand from the bed. He was now not just angry; he felt an emotion he knew quite well when he saw Naruto grow.

_Why were you so strong? Every time we trained I became stronger, but you…you always closed the gap…no matter what technique I learned, you always matched it if not surpassed it…_He thought with malice and jealousy.

_You always had to try and steal my glory, didn't you? You wanted to take every thing away from me…It didn't matter the mission, you wanted the glory_. _In the Wave, you had to beat Haku, didn't you? In the chuunin exam you had to save us from the Snake, didn't you?! _He thought stopping and tightening his already fisted hand.

_You had to save Sakura, didn't you, you couldn't let me…even now you tried to stop me from getting power. One which you could never get…you tried to steal my revenge…to get the glory of bringing me back. _Even though his mind was set, one image kept showing in his mind.

_Sakura…you tried to take Sakura away…always asking her out…screaming her name…you don't know how I loved seeing you get shot down, that's one thing I'll miss from the leaf…_His mind was filled with thoughts of Naruto and all he did since he knew him.

"We both had nothing in our lives, yet you tried to take the little that I had…" He whispered to himself.

The boy's mind suffered, conflicting one thought with the other and the other with the next. His mind was torn apart from the emotions he felt; the guilt of leaving Sakura and killing a friend, the anger of being forced to do things by his brother and Naruto, the jealousy and envy he felt towards Naruto and the speed in which he became stronger.

His mind was focused on his emotions when... they where interrupted by a door opening.

Two men wearing long white coats, with their mouths covered appeared.

"So you pulled through…" The man on the left said with a slight tone of disappointment.

Both of the men got close to Sasuke and started to do some scanning jutsu. While they did that Sasuke observed every little move they made and he searched for their hitai-ate.

_He sounded disappointed…That-that's the leaf symbol…Damn it! I'm not in the Sound. Damn you Naruto, even now you've taken away what's mine... _he thought, cursing Naruto and all he'd done for him.

"…So you're fine…" One of the men said in a cold tone.

_So they're disappointed that I'm fine are they…? Look's like I'm not the precious Uchiha boy any more…thanks to you they brought me back…just to punish me and hate me…You've taken everything from me, Naruto…you finally beat me…_He thought, staring into one of the men's eyes.

_I hate knowing that I'll be seen with the cold eyes those two are giving me…I won't be thought of as the last Uchiha, I'll be looked at as the traitor, as the missing-nin that was brought back by Naruto…cold eyes…_After that, he started to see into the darkness of the room.

_Naruto was seen with cold eyes…I remember seeing them in many of our teachers…we were the same, the last of our kind… yet no one ever spoke of the Uzumaki clan… only of the Uchiha…_

_Maybe that's why you wanted what I had…we were the same and yet they treated me as different. I was praised when you where scolded…I was admired while you where ignored…I was loved by the people while you were hated…I was acknowledged as the thing you desired the most, while you were never…_

_You baka, you should have left that village long before me…yet you couldn't could you…never gave up…never gave in…always fighting for your ninja way…you baka…all that ninja way got you was death…Naruto no baka…_He thought while he saw the two men performing their scanning jutsu.

After performing their scanning jutsu, they left the room, outside, three figures stood in wait for them.

- - - - -- -------------- ----- ---- -- --------- - - ---- - - - ---- - - --------- --

"So how is he?" A blond woman asked.

"He's fine, he pulled through…" One of the men answered.

"You sound disappointed," A gray-haired Jounin said with slight anger in his.

"I'm a little disappointed because that traitor pulled through… But don't think I didn't do my best…" The medic-nin said.

"We know you did your best Shinji, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of the best medics in Konoha." The blond woman praised him.

"So what's the prognosis for Sasuke?" The gray-haired man enquired.

"Kakashi-san, his physical condition is okay, but his mentality is another story…Koshi tell them…" Shinji said while looking at the man next to him.

Koshi, a slightly taller man than Kakashi stepped forward.

"Well, I've made everyone of the scans I can, and it looks like his mind has become unstable… I do not know if it's the curse seal or the mental trauma he suffered when his clan was massacred when he was a child…" Koshi said.

"Maybe it was both….." A boy behind Kakashi said.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, in the forest of death in the chuunin exams, Sasuke kind of lost it…" Shikamaru mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean he lost it?" Tsunade said while leaning forward towards Shikamaru.

_Man this is trouble some…_He thought, then he noticed something. _Man I can see her cleavage…what is she, a size D?_ He thought, while fighting back a nose bleed.

"Spit it out you brat," she yelled at Shikamaru.

"Gulp... okay, well, you see... in the exam… after they were attacked by the snake guy, they were attacked by the sound genin…" Shikamaru said, and then paused for effect.

"After we showed up and helped them, Sasuke woke up…but he wasn't him self…"Shikamaru said.

"Explain your self Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked the lazy chuunin.

"Well that time he was… blood thirsty… he broke Zaku's arms and he enjoyed it he would have probably gone and killed him if it wasn't for Sakura… it looked like he lost control of him self, he wasn't himself, and his body was covered by the seal and his eyes weren't like always, they were different…" Shikamaru said while looking at the sealing.

"So it appears like the seal has psychological side effects on the person," Shinji said

"This would explain the tendencies for his victims to go after him, despite the fact that the seal was given forcefully," Koshi said

"Yes, it's a way to break the victim with out having to do anything," Shinji said

"And the seal reacting to his chakra is to always remind him he has it," Koshi said.

_So that's how the seal works, it clouds and disrupts the mind, it makes the person power hungry and violent, that's why the person always ends up doing the wrong thing, going after him…even if they know they're giving up there freedom and ability to make choices…and taking the easy way out, getting power the wrong way, the easy way…_She was disturbed for what her former partner did, she always knew he wanted power, she just never knew he'll do any thing for it.

_This seal you created it was just another of your plans to get power the easy way, you made Sasuke go through all the pain the seals gives…so when you take his body the seal will be ready and you won't have to go through the risky parts…Orochimaru you coward._ Tsunade thought with anger in her eyes.

"So perhaps if we put a full moon seal over the curse seal we may be able to stop the mental effects it has on Sasuke…" Both of the medics said in unison.

After the medics said those words, the three shinobi's eyes shot up.

"What do you mean you can stop it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, the third was never able to get the course seal off Anko". Tsunade replied

"Well, we're not the third, and I think the problem was he tried to destroy it completely. That's too difficult to do, so instead of destroying it, or trying to seal it all up, we'll just seal a single part of it. In other words, we'll stop one of the many things it does!" Shinji said in a proud voice.

"It looks like I spent too much time gambling, I never thought of that approach…" Tsunade said in a proud voice.

"Ha! You think too highly of us, Hokage-sama," Koshi said while blushing slightly.

"So can we see Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"No… he's too unstable… if you tried to talk to him he'll be too paranoid, confused and angry to take the information in, it just might make things worst… he might not trust you at all right now…" Shinji said, looking straight into Kakashi's eyes.

- --- - -- - -------- - ---- -------- -- - - - - - - - -- -- -- ----------

While outside the room, they were trying to help Sasuke; inside he just lost himself more to the seal.

"It's your fault Naruto; it's your entire fault… Damn you Itachi, you'll pay for lying to me! For making me kill him… Orochimaru, after you, give me all the power. I'll crush your village so you'll feel like me when you have no place to go…" His words were interrupted by the two men in white.

"Well traitor, it looks like you got lucky… but to be honest, I don't know what we saw in you… maybe we were expecting you to be like your father… but you ended up like Itachi... I knew your father and you're nothing like him. You're NOT you're father's son…"

Those last words made Sasuke's soul ache in pain and regret, the thing he wanted most was always denied from him, to be acknowledged as his father's son, the one thing Itachi had that he wanted... and the thing he was acknowledged for was as the man he hated the most, he was seen as a new Itachi.

"I'm not like Itachi…" He mumbled.

"What did you say traitor?" Shinji said in a cold voice.

"I'm not like Itachi… I'm my father's son…"

"Yeah right!!" He was cut off.

After screaming those words to Sasuke, Shinji started to make hand seals, while he made the seals, Koshi moved Sasuke so the curse seal would be visible.

"Don't touch me! I'll kill you if you keep touching me..." Sasuke spat out to the medic-nin.

"Shut up traitor and take this…"

"FUUIN JUTSU: FULL MOON SEAL!!" After yelling those words he slammed his palms over Orochimaru's curse seal.

"HAAAAAAAA!!" Sasuke screams in pain caused by the new seal over the old one. He fell unconscious in his bed, with pain easily shown on his face.

"There, now you're fine in mind and body… Now you can take responsibility for what you did…you traitor…" He said with disgust in his voice.

"Calm down Shinji…"Koshi said to his friend.

"I can't calm down! Not after what they did to this village, their father gave everything for this village. I can't believe his own kids would, ruin not only the Uchiha name, but his own, too..." Shinji countered.

"Just because they're his sons doesn't mean they may be as great as him," Koshi said in a calm voice.

"I know you're right... but it... still hurts to see it…" He was interrupted by the door opening.

Shikamaru, Kakashi and Tsunade entered the room.

"So he's still sleeping… after all that all trouble…" Shikamaru said in his bored tone.

"So was the seal a success?" Kakashi asked in a worry tone.

"Placing it was a success. We'll see if it works perfectly," Shinji answered.

"So if he's going to be mentally stable, take him to the hospital where we can monitor him in a better way..." Tsunade ordered them.

After hearing those words, Koshi took out a scroll, opened it, did a quick hand seal and in a puff of smoke a stretcher appeared.

They untied Sasuke and placed him in the stretcher, slowly but surely they took him out of the room and onward to the hospital.

"Man, looks like thing are finally looking up," Tsunade said.

- - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -

Later that night in the Hokage office a lone figure sleep over a ton of paper.

_Man, every time I come here she's sleeping. It doesn't matter if it's early in the morning or very late at night_, a white-haired man silently observed.

"HEY! Tsunade, wake up!!" He said, after finishing those words a fist flew towards him.

_Not this time_, he thought, as he dodged the punch.

He smiled as he jumped out of the way, but was unaware of the kick flying his way as well.

_What the hell...? She has to be kidding me…_ he thought as the kick connected with the side of his face.

"Huh…? What the hell?" A drowsy Tsunade said.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing on of the floors of my office?" She asked, scratching her head.

_She's got to be kidding... there's no way she didn't do that on purpose..._ He thought, right before he blacked out.

A few healing jutsu later they started their midnight chat.

"So what do you want Jiraiya?" She asked in a grumpy tone.

"Man, you kick me in the jaw and still aren't nice to me…" He said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Shut up and tell me before you get another kick. This time **_not_** in the jaw." She enforced in an evil tone.

"Very well… Naruto's training was a success, not even I can sense the Kyuubi's chakra; that boy keeps impressing me," Jiraiya said while rubbing his jaw.

"Really? That just made my day," Tsunade said smiling.

"You had a good day?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, Chouji pulled through, Neji's stable, Kiba is okay, Shikamaru is back on duty, Naruto like you said is back in control of the Kyuubi's chakra, and Sasuke's curse seal is under control." She said in a relieved tone.

"The seal is under control?" He asked.

"Yeah, Shinji was able to use one of his seals to control it, well… most of it…" She said in a slightly unsure tone.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he won't let his old partner's son be consumed by the seal." He said, trying to convince Tsunade.

"Yeah, you're right… I can finally relax a bit." She said.

"Well, I have to get back to Naruto, just rest and relax; I know you haven't had a good night's sleep since Naruto left on the mission." He said to Tsunade.

After saying those words, Jiraiya jumped out of the window and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

_Well, isn't the night beautiful? I can finally enjoy it now, knowing that I won't have to worry about Naruto and the others_. She thought, while taking out a sake bottle.

"How were you able to stand the worries this job gives you… Sarutobi-sensei…?" She said in a calm voice, just before she took a swig out of the bottle.

END CHAPTER 5


	6. The Blond is Back Part1

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins. Sakura finally notices him and a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her; this will be a long fanfic, its going to start slow but get interesting and deeper around chapter 4 with the pairings and all.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creator's property. (Kishimoto Masashi). The only thing mine are my own made up characters.

A/N: This chapter was beta by **Frost Fae, **thank you for you're help.

And revised by **Jiraiya.**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** kyubi

**_Hello_** kyubis thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

CHAPTER 6: THE BLOND IS BACK Part.1

A couple of days had passed since the genins had become stable, and the people of Konoha started to calm down yet some still couldn't, like the two girls still trying to visit a certain boy. Still others enjoyed the new calm.

"KONOHA SENPUU!!" was heard in a clearing in the forest, as a green blur broke through five huge logs.

_Gai-sensei I'm back at full strength, now I'll become stronger to defeat my rivals. Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, and now you Naruto-kun._ He thought with fire in his eyes.

_Now I'll do 1000 one-handed push ups. If I can't do them I'll do 1000 squats_. He thought and started doing his push ups.

_I'm almost done… 994, 995, 996, 997…that's odd. Has the ground gotten softer…? 998…it almost feels like sand…999—sand? …oh crap…_His thoughts were interrupted.

"SABAKU KYUU!!" As he heard those words the sand under his hand started to cover him, he tried to jump away, but he was too tired from the push ups to make any progress.

"Damn it…can't…move…." He said while struggling to get free from the sand.

From behind the trees, Gaara emerged, Lee stared at him remembering the other day he saw the Sand Nin.

"GULP Hi…Gaara…by any chance are you still angry about the Ramen….incident…" Lee said, while struggling to breathe.

Gaara looked straight into Lee's eyes, raised his right hand and said in a calm voice, "SABAKU SOUSOU."

_I'm so dead…but why only because I skip on the bill? Gai-sensei did he only save me to kill me later…_ Lee thought while the sand finished covering his face.

He closed his eyes, just waiting for the moment of pain and the calm that would follow. _This is an eternity, _he thought while still waiting, but that moment never came. The sand slowly uncovered his eyes, and moving slowly away from him his turtle-shaped wallet was being carried away by Gaara's sand.

"What…?" Lee's mouth fell to the ground from the shock.

"You baka, if you only wanted the money you could have told me… now I need a new body suit… You baka…" Lee said, just before the sand released him and fell to the ground.

"If I only asked for the money would you have learned your lesson?" Gaara said in a calm voice while taking out some money from Lee's wallet.

_Was he trying to make a prank on me……if he did…it worked…ha!! My poor kame-chan…_Lee thought while tears fell from his eyes.

"That's enough Gaara-san, that ramen wasn't that expensive…" Lee shouted to Gaara.

"We're going to eat and you're paying this time," Gaara answered.

"No, Gaara-san, I still haven't finish my training, you interrupted before I could finish my push ups." Lee said in a serious voice.

"NO, we're going to eat breakfast." While Gaara said that, sand started to come out of his gourd.

A sweat drop broke out on Lee's head._ He's gotten a little friendlier; he only threatens now…_ Lee thought while looking at Gaara's expression.

"Very well, we'll go but I'll do 2000 squats after and if I can't do them ill punch the logs 5000 time, yes Gai-sensei, I'll be stronger, you'll see! Gaara lets go." After saying those words he flashed his good guy pose.

While Lee and Gaara walked to town, a blond boy and a white-haired man traded words near Lee's training site.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -

"Where the hell do you think you're going, ero-sennin?" The blond boy yelled.

"What? I'm just going to gather data, Naruto". Jiraiya replied while having a small nose bleed.

"Data my ass; stop going peeping and teach me a new jutsu!" Naruto said while glaring at the sennin.

"What new jutsu? First learn to control the charka, then we'll talk," Jiraiya said.

"I already can! You know that…" A smile appeared on his face. "Hey ero-sennin, want to see something cool I can do?" Naruto asked, giving his foxy grin.

Jiraiya raised his brow, looking into the smiling boy's eyes.

_New trick…maybe he improved sexy no jutsu. _He thought while having a small nose bleed.

"Well, let's see…" Jiraiya said in a curious voice.

After hearing those words, Naruto gave a small leap just in front of Jiraiya. He extended his right arm and started to form the Rasengan.

"What? That's all…? It's the same old Rasengan…" He said in a bored tone

After hearing Jiraiya's words, Naruto made a bigger smile at Jiraiya; he noticed it, but didn't understand the reason for it. Naruto then suddenly started to move his arm forward and backwards.

_What's that baka doing…?_ Jiraiya wondered and got closer to see this new thing his student did.

"So what's that supposed to do…?" Just as Jiraiya finish those words, Naruto made a fast forward thrust with his hand sending the Rasengan right to Jiraiya's face.

"What the hell…?!" Jiraiya yelled as he saw the Rasengan flying towards him.

_Man, why does every one try to hit me…?_ He thought as he dodged the sphere just an inch from his face, and let in it fly to into the forest.

"Ero-sennin! Are you okay? I was sure you where going to dodge it!" Naruto said as he ran to his fallen sensei.

_Phew, he's okay. Man, I shouldn't surprise him like that_. He thought while sighing out of relief.

There in front of him lay Jiraiya in shock—his mouth foaming—with bug eyes. His forehead protector had a small mark where the Rasengan was able to hit him slightly.

Naruto started to poke Jiraiya in the head, then got close crouch and said:

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain".

He hit Jiraiya with it, making him jump straight into the air. When he recovered from the shock he turned to Naruto, gave him a hit over the head, and screamed at him.

"Baka, baka, baka, you BAKA!!" He yelled into his head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Then the memory of the Rasengan flying at him kicked in.

He then scratched his head and stared straight at Naruto.

"How were you able to throw the Rasengan? I can't do that, and neither could the fourth…?" He said in a curious and interested voice.

Naruto, who was ashamed for what he did to his sensei was surprised at how Jiraiya had so easily forgotten about the near-death experience.

He put his foxy grin on and started to explain.

"Well ero-sennin, when I was learning to control the kyubi's chakra I made Rasengan to train but the chakra always ended up mixing in with mine in the Rasengan, but when I stopped letting chakra out it still stayed there," he said in a bragging voice.

"So you tried to use only yours in the rasengan?" _Very nice, looks like he's getting sharper…of course it's because of my guidance…_ He thought, smiling like a proud father.

"But what do you mean after you stopped using you're chakra the rasengan stayed?" He asked.

"Yeah, after I stopped putting chakra into the Rasengan it banishes, but when the kyubi's got in, even after I stopped it stayed for a while," he said, trying to sound like an expert on new jutsus.

"Haaaa… MR. Smart Guy, if you know so much then why does the rasengan last longer?" Jiraiya asked while smiling.

Naruto stuck out his lower lip and started to think deeply.

_What can I say…when you don't know, lie, lie…_"**Kid, listen to you're sensei, he will help you with your control and techniques**," a voice interrupted his important thought.

_Ha! Shut up you dumb fox, I already mastered how to control and hide you're chakra_. He said to the kyubi.

"**Yes, but you've discovered a new way in using one of you're techniques, you should now how it works."** It said in a bored tone.

_I don't need to know how it works; I just have to know how to do it_. He answered.

"**Stupid kid, every great shinobi knows how their jutsus work by heart."** The fox said.

_So then tell me_. He yelled at the fox.

"**NO".** The fox coldly answered.

_Nani? You said you would teach me…_ He spat out to the fox.

"**I never said I'd teach you, I said I would only help you… and I won't help you with every little detail**." The fox said arrogantly.

_Then when will you help me?_ He asked.

"**When you grow, and only when you grow I will,"** He answered.

_You stupid fox, I already grew, I improved an already great technique…_ **"No, you didn't,"** he was cut off by the fox.

"**You only learned chakra control, and any genin can learn chakra control in one point or another in their lives**,"It paused to see Naruto's reaction.

"**You can only throw it because of my chakra… you didn't grow, and to make things worse, you found it by pure luck."** The kyubi said in a cold tone.

Naruto knew the kyubi was right. It was there when he learned it. After that day he fought with Sasuke, the kyubi seemed to know everything Naruto did or thought.

FLASHBACK

- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"I have to control it… I can…" He chanted while trying to suppress the kyubi's power.

The Rasengan appeared in his hand, but it was one too many times forming it, he had used all of his own chakra, his body failed and started to fall to the ground, but still the kyubi's chakra started to flow freely into the Rasengan, he fell to the floor hard. Hitting his arm with a rock as he hit the ground, his hurt arm flinched, dropping the rasengan right in front of him.

"What the…" He gasped as he saw the Rasengan not disappearing as it should but tearing the ground in front of him.

"How did I do that…?" He wondered while staring at the torn up ground.

"Who cares… it so cool… can't wait to show ero-sennin…."He mumbled right before fainting.

END FLASHBACK

- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - --

_You're right…_he thought.

"Hey baka…so do you know how it works?" Jiraiya said to the boy.

Naruto looked up at the sennin.

"No…" He said in a low voice.

_What? He admitted it? I thought he would make something up or something like that…ha! That boy, it looks like my serious and mature nature rubbed off on him._ He thought.

"Alright, I'll tell you, chakra. After it leaves the body it disperses into the surrounding area," he said, looking at Naruto. The boy simply nodded.

"Depends on how concentrated your chakra is, it will last longer or less time outside of the body before it disperses." He said, Naruto simply nodded again.

_I wonder if he understood_. "Well, human chakra can only last a few seconds, but it looks like the demon chakra is much more concentrated which makes it last longer. And that's why you can actually throw it, got it?" He said.

"Yeah, I got it…" Just as Naruto said those words a large explosion and a scream were heard.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," was heard by the two.

"Naruto, isn't that the way the Rasengan you through flew?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Naruto scratched his head while he said that.

"You Baka, how much demon chakra did you put in it?" He angrily asked.

"Not a lot I think" He said.

"You think… you think… you baka you could have killed me!" He screamed at the blond boy.

Jiraiya turned to the place the screams were heard, and sighed. H_ow much power does the kyubi have, and how much can Naruto use of it? _He thought with fear of what that power could do to the boy.

"Now go and find the people you killed." He said to the kid

"Why me? And I didn't kill anybody! I'm sure… more or less…" He said in a nervous tone.

"Did you see that explosion? Not even Gamabunta could have done that, now go and give them a proper burial." The sennin said.

"They're NOT dead, and why only me? Aren't you going to help me?" Naruto asked.

"I have to gather data," after saying those words, Jiraiya vanished in a puff of smoke.

_What kind of sensei is he…? Not helping his only student to cover up his murders…WHAT AM I THINKING? THEY'RE NOT DEAD!_ After that he ran to the site.

While running to the site he kept repeating, "Not dead, not dead, not dead…" like a mantra.

After a few minutes, he arrived at the site, a huge crater laid in front of him. He looked around but found no one who could have given out the scream he'd heard. He looked around trying to find someone. A few yards away he found two shadows.

_O my god! Fuzzy eye brows_. He thought while looking at an unconscious Lee, next to him he saw some one leaning on the tree.

"Gaara? You two? Are you okay?" He said in a nervous tone.

"You did this didn't you? You idi-" Gaara fell unconscious before he could finish.

- -- - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Naruto carried the boys to his training spot, waiting for them to wake up.

Naruto sat next to the fire he started to keep the two unconscious boys warm, hoping that that would make them wake up faster. _Come on, wake up already_. He thought while looking at the boys, almost on cue, one of the boys started to move.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

He simply stared at him

"Come on, say something…" He said worriedly.

"You've have become stronger…" He said coldly.

"What? Only a little…" He said, trying to sound modest.

"No, you've grown a lot, that attack overpowered my shield of sand like it was nothing," Gaara said.

"But what happened? What were you doing out there?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"Lee was training and I came to get some money he owed me…" He answered.

"Oh, so you're best friends with fuzzy brows now?" Naruto stated.

"…" Gaara just stared.

Before Naruto could start to make fun of Gaara, Lee started to grunt and move, Lee opened his eyes, staring straight into the fire Naruto started.

_Oh my god, I have died and gone to hell, but why? Why Gai-sensei? Is it because I didn't finish my push ups and didn't do the squats I should? I'm sorry Gai-sensei…_ He thought while clenching his fist and crying.

Naruto and Gaara sweat dropped at the strange spectacle Lee was creating.

"Hey Lee, are you okay?" Naruto screamed while waving frantically at the older boy.

_Huh? Naruto-kun, what's he doing here?_ He thought while looking at his surroundings.

"Lee, what's wrong? Come here," Naruto said to Lee.

A confused Lee got up, walked up to the boys, and looked at Naruto, and then he remembered seeing a blue ball coming at him right before he blacked out.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? Sakura-san told me you were still in the hospital," Lee asked in a curios voice.

_Oh right, no body knows I left the hospital days ago._ He thought

**You should give them a good excuse, and I mean good, you don't want them to know you were training to hide demon chakra, do you?** The fox voice echoed in his mind.

_I know that, but Gaara already knows. Oh wait, Lee doesn't, let me think_. He said back to the kyubi.

"Well you see guys, I've been here… since…" before he could finish, a giant scroll slammed into Naruto sending him flying.

After the boy was hit, a man jumped from no where in front of Lee and Gaara.

"NARUTO! You BAKA, so these were the people you almost killed. You should be ashamed of what you did!" Jiraiya said.

_Good thing the girls left early today, I got here just in time, knowing that kid he would have said something stupid,_ Jiraiya though.

"You two are the kids that helped Naruto bring Sasuke back, Lee and Gaara right," he said, pointing at each boy in turn.

"Yes, and you're Jiraiya-sama, one of the three legendary sennin, and ex-teammate of the Hokage-sama," Lee stated, looking at Jiraiya.

Gaara was unimpressed and simply said, "Right…"

"Ero-sennin, why did you do that to me? That's no way for a sensei to treat his student!" Naruto said angrily to Jiraiya.

_What? Naruto-kun's sensei is one of the legendary three? No wonder he has become so strong, even if Gai-sensei is great he's no match for one of the sennin_. Lee thought as he watched Naruto and Jiraiya argue.

_Mm…That's one of the reasons…you're stronger…but I sense it's not the only one…_ Gaara thought.

"So Naruto-kun, when did you leave the hospital?" Lee asked again.

Naruto and Jiraiya looked at him, Naruto opened his mouth but a pat on his head from Jiraiya told him not to speak.

"Ha Lee, Naruto just recovered this morning, I told him to rest for a couple of days but he never listens, so he started to train as soon has he left the hospital, a few hours ago," Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"Is that so?" Lee answered.

"Well kid, it's past noon and I have important sennin things to do, so I'll take my leave." After saying those words, he took out a small telescope and jumped out of sight.

_Sennin things my ass, you're just going to peep again._ Naruto thought with disgust.

"So where were you guys going when I hit you with my jutsu?" Naruto said in a joking manner.

_What? That blue thing that hit me was his_? Lee thought in shock.

"We were going to get ramen for breakfast… well, lunch now…" Gaara said.

"Lunch? How long was I out Gaara?" Lee asked.

"A few hours" Gaara answered.

"Well, let's go get some ramen then," Lee said in a happy tone.

After hearing that sweet word, Naruto's eyes started to get teary.

"Ramen! I haven't eating ramen in a while," A teary-eyed Naruto said.

"Want to eat with us Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"Really?! You're great Fuzzy brows, let's go," Naruto said, jumping with joy.

Naruto grabbed Lee's and Gaara's arms and started to pull them towards the village.

_This is so great, I'm going to eat ramen, and even better I'm eating ramen with two of my friends! That's so cool_. Naruto thought while giving a huge foxy grin.

The boys finally arrived at the village's busy streets.

_I wonder if any one missed me. Who knows, maybe I'll see Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-obaachan, and Konohamaru or even… sakura-chan…_ He thought, the boy then remembered the dream he had in the hospital. He stopped walking and looked at the sky_… maybe Hinata too…_

After that, the boy started to run out of excitement, leaving the other boys just looking at his back.

"Come on guys, the ramen won't wait forever!"

END CHAPTER 6

**Don't forget the most important thing is to read and review. **


	7. The Blond is Back Part2

Summary: Narutos fight to be Hokage and the fight for Narutos' heart begins Sakura finally notice him an a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her,

A/N: This chapter was beta by **ME, **my previous beta isn't able to continue beta reading my chapters, this is a shame she did a great job. But now I'm in need of a **new beta.** Not having one has really delayed my chapters I still have a few that I cant post, because of this. I can checked them my self but it takes me quite a while and I kind of skip my own mistakes. So I hope some one can help me.

A/N:I Just want to warn those who don't like OC that I will start using some, but they will only be mostly one or two shot characters that will only help me move the story forward.

A/N: I just got a C2 group if any one wants to become a member you're welcome, now theres no one in it i just got it, but join i dont know very well whats it for but i have there my top 5 fav stories

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property. The only thing mine are my own made up characters.

"Hello " speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** kyubi

**_Hello_** kyubis thoughts

( Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

CHAPTER 7: THE BLOND IS BACK Part. 2

"Hurry up you guys" Was scream by the blond boy, just before making a dash towards Ichiraku's.

"HOOOO!, Naruto-kun is burning with passion isn't he Gaara?". Lee asked Gaara in an amazed tone.

".............". Was Gaara's reply.

The blond boy kept running until he arrived at the ramen stand, he was as exited today as the day he first tasted ramen.

But surprisingly some one was there sitting alone eating a single bowl of ramen, Naruto new this person and approach him.

"HEY!, Iruka-sensei, buy me some ramen". He asked like every time he saw Iruka-sensei eating ramen.

"Hey, Naruto, I cant buy you ramen every time, you have your own money now........". Iruka who simple reacted out of reflex notice who he was speaking to.

_Naruto you're alright_. He thought while letting out a few tears

He didn't said a word after that he simple bent down and hugged the boy,

"Hey Ikruka-sensei what are you doing, come on I'm a grown up ninja now". He said blushing out of embarrassment but still returning Iruka-sensei's hug.

After Iruka released Naruto from his hug, he took a deep breath then.

"You BAKA!". He scream at the boy just before he gave him a hit over the head.

"Hey Iruka-sensai, why did you hit me?." Naruto asked him while sobbing his wound.

"Why you asked Naruto?, well simple here I was worried for you and you suddenly came out of no where and asking me for ramen". Iruka said in sad voice.

_Iruka-sensei was worried about me.....he' probably the only one. Maybe he was the one that took me flower...?. A guy taking me flower, that's pretty weird...._He sights. _but Iruka-sensei would do it. _He thought.

"You should have told me when you got out Naruto, the last time I went to see you two ANBU's didn't let me and told me you where in bad shape". Iruka stated in a concern voice.

_Looks like the cover up made him worry even more_. Naruto thought.

"A don't be sad Iruka-sensei, I just got out today in the morning, if I had gotten out before I would have told you, you now that." Naruto said showing his foxy grin to his sensei.

_Ha Naruto you have grown up so much since the day I gave you you're fore head protector._ He thought has he gave Naruto one of gentle smiles.

"Very well Naruto, I was worried you've forgotten about me" Iruka said smiling.

"Ha Iruka-sensei you know id never forget you". He said smiling back at him. "Hey pops one Large miso ramen". He yelled at the old man.

As soon has he finish those words a huge bowl of ramen with the works was giving to him by Akane, the old man's daughter.

"Eat up, its on the house" Akane said to him in a gentle voice.

This surprise Naruto, "Hey pops are you sure". He asked the man almost afraid he would change his mind

The man who was cooking turn around and faced Naruto

"Yeah I'm sure, you just got out of the hospital and need to build up you're strength, don't forget my ramen help you beat that Hyuuga kid". The man said while smiling at Naruto.

"Mmmm.... Thanks pops, onee-chan" He said just before he started eating.

Iruka-sensei simply smiled at the scene and was about to eat just as he saw two boys he knew arrived.

"Hi Lee, Gaara". He said waving to the boys.

"Hello Iruka-sensei". Answered Lee, Gaara simple nodded.

The boys stared at Naruto, surprise he didn't wait for them before he started eating, they heard stories about Narutos un natural love for ramen but this is their first time seeing him eat it.

Lee took a seat to Narutos right and Gaaras to Lee's right just staring at the boy, after a few seconds the decided it was better to start eating.

"Small miso and medium chicken" Lee said to the old man.

There oblivious to his surrounding Naruto enjoyed the ramen he hadn't tasted in days. While he was eating the boys got there food and started eating has well, Iruka-sensei who had just finish simple waited for him to finish his.

Minutes past and every one finish their ramen, surprisingly Naruto finish his especial size ramen at the same time Lee finish his small.

"Naruto I have to get going I still have a lot of papers to grade. But before I leave I have some thing I want to tell you". Iruka-sensei said in a serious tone.

Naruto looked at his sensei and nodded.

Iruka cracked a smile. "Don't work you're self to hard ok, you just got out of the hospital, we were worried for you and we don't want to have to go see you in the hospital again. Got that" He said while the old man nodded behind the counter after every word Iruka said.

Iruka standed up and started to walk away when he was stopped by Narutos voice.

"Hey Iruka-sensei don't worry ill be a long time before I'm back there.... and thanks for the flowers you took when you visited me....." He said in a excited voice.

This made Iruka-sensei fall down anime style

"You baka! you're so thick headed, I'm not the one who took you the flowers, there where other people worried about you" He said just before he left.

_Naruto, even if you've grown up in a lot of thing you still have a bit when it come to girls.....what made him think I took him flowe any ways?. _Iruka thought has he left.

Naruto was left dumb folded at his answered. _Other people where worried......._He thought taking out his lower lip.

Naruto stayed and talk with Gaara and Lee about how there where getting along, and Gaaras Situation.

"Well Naruto-kun Gaara is much more in control over his rage than before, Isn't that right?". Lee said looking at Gaara.

"Yes....when I feel I'm losing control, I go to the forest and let my rage on the trees and animals there". Gaara stated.

"That's great Gaara now you wont be alone, you already made a new friend here". Naruto said looking at Lee

Gaara simple nodded at Narutos statement. After that a man appeared next to Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're wanted at the Hokage's office". A man wearing an ANBU uniform said, the man was tall as Gai, the only thing visible was his hair which was a shade of green, his build was similar to Gai's as well.

Naruto looked at the man, then looked at the sun. It was past seven already, The sun already setting on the horizon.

"Ho crap". He yelled.

"I'm suppose to see Tsunade-obaachan hours ago, shell kill me". He yelled jumping out of his stool.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go I'll se you guys tomorrow, bye". After that he made a wild dash towards the Hokages office.

Every one at Ichiraku's ramen sweat dropped.

"Naruto-kun you're great, even after just getting out of the hospital you got so much energy". Lee said with fire in his eyes.

"............." Gaara simply saw him leave.

"Look at him. My ramen always gives him energy" The old man said.

"That baka I was suppose to take him using a teleporting jutsu, its much faster than running". The ANBU said shaking his head.

After that, the ANBU did a hand seal and went after Naruto, after the man left Gaara and Lee Stood up and started to walk to their respective house.

- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

In Yamanaka flower shop a pink hair girl and blond hair girl exchanged insults.

"Fore head girl" The blond said.

"Ino-pig". The pink hair girl said.

"You just should forget about Sasuke, Sakura" Ino said with a frown on her face.

"What so you'll have him for you're self Ino". Sakura spat back.

"Yeah right, I'm so over that traitor I don't care who he ends up with, there other guys as good if not better than him". Ino said.

"Mm....." Sakura wasn't able to answered back at Ino's words.

_She sound serious. It doesn't sound like she's lying just so I'll stop going after Sasuke-kun_. She thought while she looked at Ino's eyes.

_Sakura you baka, theirs such great guys so close to you and you always ignore them, well I never acknowledged none of them either._. She thought.

"You should get over Sasuke, hell never like you the way you do, and he leaving after you told him you're feeling is the proof he cared more for his revenge and power than you". She said pausing to see her reaction.

_Maybe I should helper get over him now that I'm not after Sasuke were not rivals any more we can be friends again, maybe I should nudge her at the right guy, I'm such a good friend, its for her own good after all_. She thought giggling a bit.

"You know there's great guys al around here and there's one I know you feel something for". She said smiling making Sakura blush.

"Shut up, Ino-pig(Yeah shut the hell up you pig), I don't fell anything for Naruto, I still like Sasuke-kun". She said mad at Ino.

"I never said you liked Naruto forehead girl, but if that's the first person that came to you're mind then you do like him hahahahaha". Ino said laughing that she fell at her trap.

_Amazing I never imagined Naruto would be the one...well he is persistent, maybe that's why you started to liked him forehead girl, I just needed to know who you liked_, _now I can helped you guys hook up_. she thought.

"I-I don't like him Ino I like Sasuke". She said in an unsure voice.

"Maybe, but I think you're stating to look at Naruto in a new light, ho! I get it now that's why you started to buy him flowers didn't you, and visited him.". She said at Sakura.

"I know he's nice, he fought Gaara to save me and he already likes me." She said slightly blushing.

"What he fought that guy for you?" Ino asked in shock.

"Yeah I tried to help Sasuke-kun but ended up needing help my self" She said to her.

"You know now that I think of it maybe I should make a pass at him, he sound like he's becoming such a nice guy, yeah I think I will". Ino said in with an evil smile on her face.

"What!! the hell you will, you wont go near him Ino-pig". Sakura scream at her.

_Ha sakura you're so jealous already, but I'm sure you'll get over Sasuke, Naruto already feels something for you and he's not afraid to tell you that's more than Sasuke will ever do_._ And with my help it's a sure thing._ She thought.

"Are you jealous forehead girl?" Ino asked smiling.

"What I'm not jealous, its that you're a bad influence on Naruto-kun" "KUN!!?" She was interrupted by Ino.

"What! that slipped out I didn't mean it" She defended her self.

"Yeah right" Ino said smirking.

After that Sakura turn a round and made her way out of the store, but on her way out she heard.

"Don't be so stubborn, if you like him accepted already, he already like you that's more than Sasuke ever will". A concern Ino said.

Sakura froze after those words by Ino, they were from her heart, she was truly concern for her friend.

_Ino's serious, is Sasuke-kun really that bad....., he did made me cry more than once, but I feel so happy being with him, but Naruto I ....told him off more than once...I treated him so....badly some time.....even if I did liked him...would he forgive me for that..... but every time I'm with Naruo I feel so safe I now hell do anything ....to protect me and will keep all his promises and will never leave me....._Sakura thought looking at her reflex ion in the door.

Behind her a blond, looked at her friend, who was debating in her mind.

_It looks like you're thinking it seriously Sakura, don't worry ill help in every way I can, but I don't think you'll needed.....oh crap_. Her eyes shot open.

_I forgot about her......nah she's to shy to do something...isn't she....besides Naruto already likes Sakura.....But Hinata already liked Naruto since a long time.....but she never told him...so she lost her chance......well she hasn't lost it....ho man this can get troublesome If Sakura doesn't do something._ She thought thinking of all the problems she can have when her two friends cross that bridge and meet in the middle.

Sakura still looking at her reflex ion, she thought hard about Sasuke and Naruto, but her thought were interrupted by an orange blur passing in front the flower shop.

"Naruto!!" Sakura scream.

"Ino did you see that?, was that Naruto?" She asked in a surprise tone.

"I didn't see anything Sakura" She replied.

After hearing Ino's word she slam the door open and started running the same way the blur passed, but want able to look to far a head because of the people in the streets.

_Naruto you baka, if you're ok and you made me worry for nothing ill kill you for that_.(Hell yeah you're dead.) She thought while running at full speed.

- - - -- - - - - --- -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -

In the park a lone girl sat in a bench looking around her to see different people living their life.

But couples always caught her attention, she always was drawn to them, and those couples always started a debate in her mind.

_I have to tell him.....but what if he says no.....I don't know what ill do if he says it....What if he says he doesn't like me and thinks we shouldn't be friend any more because it would be strange to be close to me......No don't be stupid Hinata, Naruto-kun would say that he's to nice to say those words. _She thought with excitement and fear in her heart.

She stood up and started to walk around the park, with no place to be she simply wondered and in a strange twist of fate she found her self near a play ground she remember quite well.

_Naruto-kun this is where I saw you for the first time..... you're a hero..... but why did you have to be Sakura's......_ She thought with tears in her eyes.

"N-no you're n-not h-her hero" Hinata said to her self in a determine voice, but if any one would hear it would think different for her stutter still was there.

_Naruto-kun, why did you have to be so nice to her, why did you have to go after Sasuke, only for her?, Why her.....why her....._ she thought.

"Why do you like her?" She screamed out loud.

After she notice what she did she blush out of embarrassment, she crouch down started to write on the ground and mumble.

"Why?"

"Because you're to shy" A voice said behind her. This made her jump up in surprise, she turn around and saw the person who said that.

"Kurenai-sensei?" She said in a low voice.

"W-what are y-you d-doing h-here?" She asked looking at the ground.

"I came to train a bit for tomorrows mission. But I saw you and came to say hello, but I wasn't expecting to be greeted by a scream" Kurenai said to her student.

"G-gomen I-is t-that....I y-you see...I..." Hinata could explain her out burst to her sensei.

Kurenai was a little disappointed at her student, she thought she was doing progress on the blond issues, but with a few visits by Sakura and a few flowers, she's gone back to square one.

"Like I said Hinata, that's the only thing standing between you and telling Naruto what you feel for him". Kurenai said to her.

"W-what I d-don't feel a-any t-thing...." A finger on her lips stopped her excuse.

"Hinata I know you like him, since the chuuning exam in fact. But why wont you tell him?, you've talked to him before I saw you talking to him before the main matches" Kurenai asked Hinata.

"Its n-not the s-same, I t-tried to t-tell him then b-but..." She stopped and looked at the ground.

"Every t-time I t-try to tell him I t-think o-of Sakura a-and all the t-times his a-asker out" She said in a low voice.

"I'm n-not as p-pretty has s-she, and Naruto-kun a-already l-likes her, I-I thought I-I c-could tell him w-when he w-woke u-up, but Sakura s-started t-to go visit h-him and take h-him f-flowers" She said in a sad voice.

"So because of a few flowers you're going to let her keep him?" Kurenai said.

"............" Hinata didn't answered her words.

"B-but she's p-prettier than m-me" Hinata said nervously.

"Don't say that, you're as cute as she, you have a great creamy skin, lovely blue hair and a beautiful smile...I just whish you showed it to him" Kurenai said in gentle and reassuring voice like a mother only could.

"...He a-already l-likes h-her" She replied.

"He only has a crush on her, and you don't know if he still has it, do you?" She asked her sudden.

"N-no...." Hinata Said.

"That's right you don know if he still likes her, tell me how many time he asked her out?". She asked

"A l-lot". Hinata replied.

"How many time she's said yes?" She asked again.

"N-none". A more confident voice was heard.

"That's right Hinata, she's been mean to Naruto, and you haven't, every guy can only take so much before moving on, and I think that when he went after Sasuke, he knew that he never would be with her". She said to give confidence to her student.

_Well you don't know with that boy, he rarely give up, I just hope he gave up on Sakura....for you're sake Hinata...._ She thought.

_Kurenai-sensei is right.....Sakura has been to mean to Naruto-kun because of what she fells for Sasuke, I can tell him.....cant I?....No don't say that be strong Hinata be strong...._ She thought.

"Hinata I know you'll do it, and what ever happens be happy you did it, I my self was in a similar situation but because I didn't say anything to the boy I liked I lost my chance and know...I'm sorry I didn't do anything about it...." Kurenai said in a sad voice.

"I-is that s-so? sensei?" Hinata asked, her sensei simply nodded, smiling at her.

_Kurenai-sensei was shy like me?, that cant be, she liked a boy and didn't told him and now, she's sorry she didn't.....No....I don't want to be sorry I never told Naruto-kun the way I fell, I want to tell him, I want him to know the way I feel....id be happy if he only knew......_ She thought.

"Hinata do you want some ice cream?" Her sensei asked to relax her a bit.

"Y-yes Kurenai-sensei I-I l-liked t-that, t-thank y-you" She answered.

The two girls went to an ice cream store not so far from the playground they were at, Kurenai went in to buy the ice cream while, Hinata stayed out side looking in from the window.

_I wonder if what Kurenai-sensei said about me being pretty is true_,. She thought while looking at her reflex ion in the store window.

_Naruto-kun ill tell you when you wake up...I will...no I cant.....no be strong Hinata...be strong....ill tell him no matter what...._As she thought of that while looking at her reflex ion in the window a group of people started to pass pushing her and shoving her to get thru.

Hinata was getting push all around , the only thing she could see was the window and the reflex ion of every one who was passing. But while she was focusing and wishing that her sensei would hurry up, some one wearing orange ran pass the crowd, Hinata who was seeing inside the store and not at the reflex ion couldn't see the persons face only the color the clothes he wore had.

_What Naruto-kun?...._She thought.

_No it cant be...can it....he's still in the hospital...._She thought but before her mind made a decision if it was him or not she made a dash pushing every one out of her way, something she had never done before.

She had lost sight of the person but she knew the way he was going.

_Naruto-kun is that you.......I hope its you....._She thought while she made a dash toward the person.

- - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- -

Three Genins where running today on the streets of Konoha, a blond one running for his life, hoping it would be spared.

_O man she's going to kill me_. He thought while running not paying attention on the streets he was taking he's fear only push him to keep running towards the hokage office.

Two girls a pink and a blue hair one running, each took their own road, which each one choose for her self but unknowing for the it had the same reason, a slight light of hope and desire, that's the only reason they where running like never before.

The hope that he is the one, the one they desire to see once more.

_Naruto, if you woke up and didn't tell me, ill kill you, for making me worry_. The pink hair one thought.

_Naruto-kun...is that really you...please let it be you...._ The blue hair one thought.

Naruto ran to the Hokages office not thinking on how to get there only on getting there as quickly as possible.

"Damn it, dead end. I must have taken a wrong turn, Tsunade-obaachan is going to kill me for sure". He said cursing his sense of direction un aware he was being chase by two kunoichis.

The two girls where a few blocks away from Naruto the only needed to take a turn each one to see him.

Naruto was trying to think of what to do, he was completely lost he never was in this part of konoha before.

"Where am I? I cant even see the Hokages office from here, I can only see this damn building blocking my way" He said to himself but that last part insulting the building for being there.

"Hey kid". Was heard from behind him.

"Hu?. Ho you the guy that gave me the message. what do you want?". Naruro said a little annoyed.

"I was suppose to take you there using a jutsu kid, it was faster and you would had made a cool entrance". The man said in an exited voice.

Naruto was surprise that an ANBU would be so exited in a simple teleporting jutsu, but he knew he had a point, it would be faster, cooler? He wasn't sure about that he had to see it first, he didn't notice it before but the man's mask was different from any other ANBU, it had no animal only the leaf symbol on its fore head, the eyes and a few leave shape patterns painted on his left side.

_It, it looks a lot like the one Haku used....._ He thought

Naruto Gasp he juts had remember one of Iruka-sensei's lecture and with the memories he had about Haku he put two and two together.

"You're no ANBU you're a Hunter-nin" Naruto yelled at the man.

"Well half right, I'm a Hunter-nin, especial S-class criminal unit, but I fall into the ANBU category even if I can order them around hahahhahaha, ops wait I should had said I hunt S-class criminals that's classified....now I have to kill you..." He said that last part in a sad tone.

"What?! wait I wont tell any one I swear_" This day gets getting worse_. He thought while he took a step backwards.

"Really? ok then" The man simply replied.

Narutos sweat drops _That was easy. _He thought

"Now lets go then" The man said. Grabbing Narutos shoulder.

"Okay but hurry up I'm in big trouble already" Naruto replied.

The man simply nodded. And made the proper seals.

"THRESHOLD NO JUTSU"

As the man finish those words a circle of fire surrounded them the flame cover them in less then a second. Naruto was afraid he couldn't see the streets any more only the flames that form a cocoon around them .

As fast as the fire appeared it banish, only leaving some ash and smoke, strangely nothing was burn.

As the last of the ash feel to the ground a girl made appeared from one of the roads that lead to this dead end.

"What? dead end!!, damn it I was sure It was him.....I was so sure...." The girl said to her self looking around the dead end.

"What's that?" She said as she heard some body running towards her, _could it be him_. She thought waiting for the person to get there.

As the person got close she was able to tell who it was.

_Hinata_?. She asked her self.

Hinata arrived gasping for air after running like she never did before, and just to find a girl she really didn't want to see right now. She gave a small disappointed look at Sakura.

_What? I only followed Sakura?, but how?. could I swear I saw Naruto-kun on the window, no he must be around here_. She thought looking around ignoring Sakura.

_I wonder if Hinata saw Naruto too, if she saw him too then it really was him running thru the streets, yeah that will clear this _. She thought getting close to Hinata.

"Byakugan" Hinata said startling Sakura.

_No there's nobody else around here, only a few cats wait who's that....Mm...that's just the Konohamaru corps....._She sights...._I wanted it to be him...._She thought just before she deactivated her Byakugan.

"Umm...Hinata what's wrong?....You look worried...." She asked hoping the answered would be the blond.

_I cant tell her I mistook her for Naruto-kun, she would make fun of my mistake_. She thought playing with her fingers.

"I j-just s-saw you un in a-a h-hurry and t-thought you w-were in trouble" She said to Sakura.

_What that's all?, I man I'm going crazy I'm seeing Naruto every were_(You're going insane you now that). She thought.

"O no Hinata I was just.....training a little bit I haven't had a good exercise like this in a while... "She said putting a fake smile.

_She's lying_. Hinata thought. "W-well if e-everything I-is ok, ill b-be going Sakura, s-se you l-later". She said turning around and walking away.

"Bye Hinata" _Man this day was strange....._She thought as she saw Hinata leave.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"Where the hell is he" A blond women said hitting her desk.

"I don't know Hokake-sama". A gray hair jouning reading an orange book said.

"Kakashi would you at least put that repulsive thing away when you're talking to me". Tsunade said in an angry voice.

"Mm.... Yes Hokage-sama". She said has he put the book in his pouch.

As they stared at each other one with angry eyes the other with a lazy eye simply staring back, that actually made her madder, the sight of such uninterested eye. Just about when she was about to scream again at him, the door started to open and a white hair old man walk in.

"Hey how have you two been". He said in an extremely happy voice.

After hearing those word Tsunades eyed got smaller, her lips frowned and a vein in her fore head stated to pulse.

"About time you're here, Kakashi even got here before you, and I had to send some one after Naruto". She said.

"Is that so?, well I'm sure he'll be here any moment now so relax Tsunade". He said in a happy tone.

"Why are you so calm?, and why are you so damn late?" She asked.

"Ha I'm sorry I was doing some data gathering and I lost track of time: Kyahahaha" He said with a perverted tone.

This caught both of their attention.

_That pervert I should make it illegal for peeping and forbid his books here_. She thought with disgust.

_Oh.. maybe he'll release a new volume next, I cant wait this one is great and I'm hopping it turns out the way I think_. Kakashi thought.

"Yo Kakashi did you liked my last book?". Jiraiya asked.

"Ho yes Jiraiya-sama, that cliff hanger was great I cant wait to see what the maid says after she's asked such question..." They freely spoke about the books.

_Those perverts how can they talk about that in the presence of a lady_. She thought making here even more upset than before.

"Shut up you two!" She screamed slamming her fist at her desk breaking it in half.

This cause the two men to sweat drop and shut them up.

They stayed there quiet for a minutes afraid of evening moving, for Tsunades wrath was known by both and none wanted to feel it again.

Suddenly In the middle of the room a fire started to burn.

Every one new who was arriving.

_About time_. Tsunade thought.

_Man he's to much of a show of for my taste_. Jiraiya thought.

_I wonder when the new volume of make out violence, comes out, ill ask him later_. Kakashi thought ignoring the fire in the room.

The fire started to fade and a figure stud in the middle of the flames, it was the Hunter-nin, and at sitting at his feet a dazed Naruto.

"Its about time" Tsunade said

"Gomen, Hokage-sama, but I'm sure you didn't call me back from my mission just to bring you this kid?" He asked at a bare conscience Naruto.

"Yes I did" She said in a calm voice.

"What you cant be serious......" He shut up after realizing what he just did.

Tsunade walk up and pull's him down so they would be at eye level. "Are you questioning me? The hokage. One of the three legendary sennin?". She said with a smirk on her face.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama, is that I was surprise you only asked me to come here because of this boy". He said in a nervous town.

"Well... not just him but still.... I'm tired so just listen at you're new mission, you are to follow Naruto around, keep and eye on him, be sure nothing happens to him" She said in a cold voice.

"What kind of danger is this boy in?" He asked, he couldn't imagine this small boy to be in such danger that he was needed to protect him.

"Id be faster which one his not....but I guess you need to now...." She looked at Naruto just before starting, he was still out of it.

"First: He is the kyubis container and the seal has weaken, you're job is to stop the kyubis escape if the need comes." _Ha so his the container, interesting_. The man simply nods.

"Second: Orochimaru has started to look at Naruto has a threat, he might try something funny". The man simply nods again.

"Three: The Akatsuki are after Naruto, they have tried to kidnap him before" This last point made the man smile.

"Which member have tried" He asked with a smile on his face.

Tsunade brows narrowed.

"Kisame of hidden Mist and his partner Itachi of hidden leaf" This made the man smile.

_Yes! this could actually be worth being called back._ He thought while smiling.

"Yes I happily accept the job, but why do you needed me? Why cant his sensei keep an eye on him?" He asked.

"His sensei is Kakashi, but he cant look after Naruto 24/7, he has another job for the time being, and about that smile its no guaranteed he'll come after him while you're guarding him got it?" She said to the nin.

_So Kakashi-kun is his sensei, Mm... that doesn't matter, he was a good ANBU but I don't imagine him as a sensei._ He thought looking at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. _This is better I hate being after his trail, it better when he come to me_. He thought.

"When does the mission start?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. Today get to revisit Konoha its been years since you left".

"Yes" With that he banish in a puff of smoke.

"That bastard he didn't even said hi" Jiraiya said in a mad voice.

"He was on a mission and he takes the seriously unlike you.." She said back at him.

"Even so, he could have said hi, for old time sakes" Kakashi said backing up Jiraiya.

"You two Kakashi?...you two are a bunch of softies" She said mocking them.

"Where's mi ramen" A groggy Naruto said.

"You finally woke up kid, is about time" Jiraiya said to him

"Ha! ero-sennin where's that guy wearing the mask? that jutsu was so cool!" He yelled looking around, he didn't saw him, but he did saw his sensei which he hasn't seen since he came out of the hospital.

"Yo Naruto!" Was all he said.

"Kakashi-sensei, long time no see." He said back at his sensei.

"Can we hurry up with the mushy stuff I'm really tired, first damn day I didn't have a lot of paper work and I'm stuck in this office waiting for you Naruto" She said in a mad tone.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-Obaachan I lost track of time and when I tried to get here I got lost."

_He lost track of time and gets lost....Damn you Kakashi, damn you Jiraiya I just hope he doesn't become a pervert..._She thought glaring at them, the men sweat dropped wondering what they did to deserved that glare.

"Ok Naruto listen carefully" He simply nodded, "After you leave here you must go straight to you're house, no other place I already order to deliver ramen to you're house, No body must know you trained to control the extra charka kyubi gave you, and finally when asked you must say you left the hospital today in the afternoon got it" She said looking at the boy.

"Mm.... Tsunade-Obaachan, Lee, Gaara and Iruka-sensei saw me today.." He said care free.

"What?....mm...I got it just tell them you left with out any one knowing...and last tomorrow you start to train again with you're team" She said this comment made Naruto react to the image.

"What Sasuke is just going to be let free just like that?" He asked.

"Of course not he left the village and must be punish, but he didn't do it under normal circumstances" she said to him.

"Normal circumstances my ass..." He mumble.

"But he wont be there tomorrow he still has long journey before he is accepted back in Konoha" She said to him.

"Yeah Naruto, don't forget the important thing is you kicked is ass" Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"Well Naruto, you should go get some rest tomorrow we can talk about it after training" Kakashi said to his student.

"OK Kakashi-sensei but I want to hear everything" He said surprising every one in the room.

The three were surprise at Naruto's calm and serious words. After saying that said his good byes to the three, thinking two thing has he leaves.

_Man that Sasuke every time he gets a break....abnormal circumstances......and that was all the fuss, she sent a hunter after me just for a five minutes meeting...._He pondered those two issues.

"Did you saw what I told you? Was it worth the wait?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes and it was worth it" Tsunade said.

"It looks like he's a little more mature" Kakashi said

Tsunade smile. "Yeah it does look like he grew up a bit after that fight" She said in a happy voice.

"Jiraiya I think he's ready, we should tell him...." Tsunade said proud of the boys growth.

"Are you sure he just came back from and A-class mission, he need time to rest" Kakashi said interrupting Tsunades words.

"He's got ha point, and as a medic you know the body and mind even with a demon healing factor doesn't recover has easily from a mission like that" Jiraiya said backing him up.

"Very well, we will tell him in two month, that will be more than enough time, but until then Kakashi you will be his sensei as usual, and you Jiraiya you will go gather info on our old teammate, got it". She said to the men, they simply nodded at the task given to them.

"Well then leave I still have work to do". With those word the two men left, leaving Tsunade alone in her office.

_But first I need a new desk_. She thought

"AOBA!!" she screamed.

A man wearing sun glasses, walked into the office.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" The man said.

"Bring me a new desk, now" She ordered.

"What? but were can I get at this hour?, Hokage-sama" The man nervously replied.

"I don't now or care just get me one" She replied in a loud voice.

The man sweats dropped. "Yes....." was all he said before leaving.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - ---- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"Man it feels good to be home" Naruto said to himself opening his apartment door.

He walks inside his apartment , he sights in relaxation and feels that safeness only you're house can provide.

_Just like I left it, I loved this place it's the only thing that's mine in this village._ He thought as he sat in is couch.

He sat there thinking of what has happened these last weeks and what can happened in the future.

_Man. I've been in nothing but fights and training these last weeks, first to find Tsunade-Obaachan, then the fight with Kabuto that almost killed me, then I get here and I work hard in helping the village, then Sasuke leaves, I have to go after him I fight that bone guy, then I find Sasuke and I fought him...._ He pauses at that point.

_He left because of abnormal circumstances.....she must have meant the seal Orochimaru gave him...she doesn't know that I found out of the seal.....Having a seal is not an excuse..._

_Why did you had to be so power hungry......?._ He thought sighting.

"A man its already 9 o'clock?, man this day didn't go as I hoped, but it was fun, I saw fuzzy brow, Gaara, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Obaa-chan and that Hunter-nin" _He was so cool _He said to himself.

_I really wanted to go see the guys at the hospital I wonder if there doing ok?. I wonder how that lazy ninja is doing?, Konohamaru and the guys?.....a man I wanted to do so much, but its my fault for hitting Lee and Gaara that took a lot of my time, and the ramen... well its my fault, I always have tomorrow....time for bed..._ He thought jumping out of his couch and going to his room. He stopped at just before going inside.

_Tomorrow I get see Sakura-chan ......_He thought then went into his room.

-- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Pink hair girl walks out of the bathroom, her body covered with a towel, she sit in front of one of her mirror, and starts to brush her wet hair.

_I wonder why does Kakashi-sensei want to see me tomorrow in the bridge?._ She sight _Maybe he'll tell me I'm going to be with a new team. With out Sasuke-kun or Naruto around I was sure it was going to happened._ She thought still brushing her hair.

_Naruto.....do I feel something for you?......I think so... maybe... I think I do...but what do I do, I'm so confuse...... I love Sasuke-kun.....but why was I so excited and happy when I thought I saw you today?....I don't know... every one has told me that I have a crush on Sasuke-kun...if that's a crush...what do I feel for you......._She thought looking at her self in the mirror.

"I have to tell him, but what will he say, he always asked me out and said he liked me, but when I went out on a date with him it was only so we could talk about Sasuke-kun, even then he tried to make me happy reassuring me that Sasuke-kun would be al right......" She said to her reflex ion

_I have to tell him...but...I'm not sure anymore he'll say it back, he hasn't asked me out or said he like me since he came back with Tsunade-sama......I was so mean to him, I treated him so he forgive me?....._She thought looking straight at her own green eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

A blue hair pale girl wearing a kimono sat in front of a tall man and to her right sat a smaller girl with long black hair.

"Hinata, Hanabi I have call you to tell you that I am leaving on a mission".

This surprise the two girls.

"But Otoo-san you never go on missions" The smaller girl said.

"Yes, I'm aware of this, but this mission is one I wish to do, for the sake of our village and family, I would be lying if I tell you I'm not slightly afraid , but fear is no excuse for not doing what one desires". He said to his daughters.

_I'm slightly afraid, but Fear is no excuse....._Hinata was surprise at his fathers words one which she never head him say.

_Otoo-san is so cool_. _But if_ _he's nervous this must be a very important mission._ Hanabi thought.

After those words he stood up and look at his daughters.

"Hanabi, Hinata be strong while I'm away, don't give to you're fears, and honor our clan, remember the hyuuga's are the strongest in Konoha". He said just before he left the room.

"Hey Onee-chan, I'm going to bed now, if you want to train with me, I'll be In the south training hall at 5 in the morning, ok, goodnight". She said before standing up and going to her room.

Hinata stayed there sitting looking at her family symbol on the wall in front of her.

_Be strong...don't let fear stop you....I have to be like that....I cant let my fears beat me....Otoo-san and Kurenai-sensei are right, I cant let my fears control me..._ She thought standing up.

"fear wont stop me not any more" She said to herself.

_I will tell him....I wont let my fear stop me any more, If I don't ill regret it..... I will take Kurenai-senseis and Otoo-san advise, I will be strong I wont let my fear. I will tell him......maybe......_She thought.

END CHAPTER 7

-Q&A: Have any questions about my storie send them to my mail

Q&A: If any one wondered why Hinata and Sakura didn't meet while chasing the boy, the reason is each took a different way trying to intercept him more than catching up to him, he ran in a straight line they didn't.

A/N: I need I **new beta** my old one cant beta anymore, I proof read this one my self but my spelling and grammar aren't that good, and it slows me down way to much to check each chapter a couple of times, right now I still have two chapter waiting in my computer for some one to beta read them. So if any one is interested tell me.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and about the pairing it will be..........ha I still haven't made up my mind its pretty difficult, I write a chapter and is feeling Naru/Hina then I write a new one and it feel like a Naru/Saku, until I make up my mind enjoy the story and character interaction.

**Don't forget the most timportant thing to do, is to rea and review**


	8. Forgotten Tears

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins as Sakura finally notices him and a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her.

A/N: This chapter wa beta by **Swanderer999, **thank you for you're help, I'm grateful

TO: **Shinji-Higurashi **and **Solar Eclipse, **Thank you for offering you're help, i'm happy i have readers willing to help me, if by any twist of fate Swanderer999 can't beta any more i hope you would help me.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property. The only thing mine are my own made up characters.

"Hello " speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** kyubi

**_Hello_** kyubis thoughts

( Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

CHAPTER 8: FORGOTTEN TEARS

A calm morning came upon Konoha, everyone enjoyed life in the village, the ninjas worked extra hard for the village, commoners enjoyed and kept the life in the village.

Every one was happy except for one mad Kunoichi.

_Damn you Kakashi-sensei, what could you possibly want to see me for...especially this early in he morning.......why do I even go this early, he probably will be late again......_(Yeah that late bastard)_....I should go home and sleep for a couple of hours more_. She thought while she made her way thru the streets.

"Good morning Sakura-san" A green dressed boy said to Sakura.

Sakura who was seeing at the ground while walking looked up at the boy.

"Hi Lee-san, what are you doing this early in the morning?" Sakura asked the boy.

"Ho I just finish my morning training Sakura-san, I doubled my training since yesterday." He said in a proud voice.

This statement surprised Sakura, what could make the already hard working genius work even harder.

"Is that so Lee-san, but be careful it's only been a couple of weeks since you had that operation, so be careful" Sakura said in a concerned voice.

"I'm touched you're worried for me Sakura-san, but I can't be left behind by one of my rivals" Lee said clenching his fist.

This caught Sakura's attention all of Lee's rivals where in the hospital.

_Rival?, but every one of them is in the hospital, Neji, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, could it be Gaara_. She thought wondering who it could be.

"Really Lee-san who could possibly leave you behind?" She asked in a joking tone.

"Ha! Sakura-san I'm grateful for the confidence you have in me, but I haven't trained as hard as I should be. I just started to train a few days ago, but Naruto was training the very day he left the hospital." Lee said.

This last word hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. She was in shock, but recovered in a few seconds, she got right up to Lee, then with out a warning she grabbed Lee by the collar and started to shake him furiously.

"Naruto! Did you just say Naruto, Lee-san!" She screamed at the boy as she shook him madly, almost choking him to death.

"C-can't breathe...S-Sakura-san...." Lee struggled to say.

Sakura reluctantly let go of his collar, but still hold on to his clothes and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"What about Naruto, Lee?" Sakura said again.

"Gulp... I saw him yesterday...he was training...and we talked...he said he left the hospital yesterday...and......" "And what?" Sakura cut him off. "That's all, that's all" A scared Lee said.

After saying those words, Sakura released Lee from her death grip and started a dash toward the meeting place they always had, leaving a frightened Lee behind.

_What the hell, why didn't you see me the day you got out, I was really worried...._ She thought running to the bridge.

As she got to the bridge she still was thinking of the boy........_I was so afraid I'd lose you, I don't know what I would do if you weren't there any more_.

"There's no one here...." She said as she looked around.

_He's always here about the same time as me.... Where could he be......? _She thought.

The girl walked to a tree near the bridge, and sat in front of it using it as support.

_I ran here, that's why he hasn't gotten here, that's why......yeah that's got to be it..._ She said reassuring her self.

An hour since the meeting time passed and still no sign of the blond boy.

..._.He's not coming here...Kakashi-sensei is going to change us to different teams.... I couldn't sleep because of that fear..., and it came true_. She thought with tears coming out of her eyes.

_I thought...we would stay in the same team no matter what.... Naruto you baka...you've only been getting my hopes up...and letting me fall. You baka, I don't know why I thought I liked you...I didn't sleep thanks to you, worried about being in the same team and thinking yawn of a way to say I like you.... _She thought that just before she fell asleep.

There in front of the tree laid a sad disappointed Kunoichi. A girl who's heart had been crushed so many times, tears still ran from her green eyes, her sleep was anything but calm as her eyes twitch, her arms hugged her legs trying to forget the feeling of loneliness she is in, her voice was heard but only a word could be understand.

"...Naruto..."

While the girl was in her pain of loneliness, a boy just extended his arms towards the sky.

"Man I slept great." He said just before he looked at the clock.

"NANI?, I'm late, I'm very late, aw man" He said putting his clothes on.

_Aw man I don't have time for breakfast either, man this sucks._ Naruto thought as he passed his kitchen and made his way out the door.

The boy ran thru the streets for a few blocks before he stopped, and realized something he never thought of before.

_Why am I worried, Kakashi-sensei is never on time, man I can actually relax. Mm... why didn't I realize this before?, I always ran to get there on time..._ He thought.

The boy started walking instead of his usual running, he was still thinking of why he was always early if his sensei was always late and not by a few minutes, but a few hours. While the boy walked a shadow stood in front of him.

"You there wait...." The man in front of Naruto said.

_Oh man, a villager who blames me for his losses, when the kyubi attacked. Man I hate it when they do this._ He thought looking at the floor.

"Wait there, you look like you haven't eaten. If you haven't then come and in and try our new Tayaki special, found only here in Maehara's restaurant." The man said in a very friendly tone.

_What the hell?_ Naruto was surprised, this was the first time anybody ever wanted him to eat at their restaurant, other than Ichiraku's.

"No thanks, I don't have any money on me" Naruto said in a suspicious and low voice.

"Ha that's a shame, but no one can be denied such a wonderful treat." As the man said that, he gave Naruto a small sample bag, and moved to another person passing by.

Naruto was suspicious, and kept walking not eating anything but still not throwing it away, the boy kept walking until his jacket was pulled from behind.

_Now what? The guy just found out I'm the fox kid and wants his food back......_Naruto thought turning in a fast way, and was about to say something when he noticed the people there. Two small boys, about the same age as Konohamaru, looking at him.

"Ha you're right, he's the ninja that brought back the traitor." The boy on Naruto's right said.

"Told you..." The other boy said back

"Hey Nii-chan you're so cool, my dad told me you brought back a traitor from that really strong clan...what's its name?.." The boy to his right said.

"Uchiha, you know the copy guys" The other said.

"Yeah you're so cool. My dad said the worse thing a village can suffer is when its shinobis betray it". The boy to his right said.

"Yeah, the worse." The other said.

"You want to play with us. Come on hero, lets play ninja." The boy on his right said.

"Yeah, come on and play with us." The other said.

_What, this is really weird... I...don't know what to do..., wait a minute I got it_. Naruto thought.

"Sorry kids I have training today, but I'll play with you some other day" "Awwww" was heard by the disappointed boys.

"Here take this, its for not playing with you guys" As he said that, Naruto gave them the samples he got from the guy.

"Thanks Nii-chan" Both the kids said as they left.

_That was pretty cool._ Naruto thought.

The boy kept walking wondering why everyone was so nice to him today. What the boys said had caught his attention, now some people saw him like a hero. This was a big change for him, who was seen as the killer of a hero, the Yondaime.

He was a few streets away from the bridge when he saw two girls in front of him. He noticed they were staring but ignored them the look they gave him, it was very different from the cold stares he was used to. When he was side by side with the girls, his arm was held and a voice was heard.

"You're Naruto, right? A voice said in a joking manner.

A girl who was thin, slightly taller than Naruto, with short clear brown hair, done up like Ten-Ten's, and beautiful, clear honey colored eyes said to him.

"Yeah, did you forget us" A slightly taller girl, with long black hair, and deep dark brown eyes, and her haita-ite on her forehead said. (A/N: They're the girls that said Naruto was cute, after he beat Neji.)

Each girl looked older than Naruto, yet they still knew him. Both the girls had Ten-Ten's figure, something that no guy would ignore, and even though Naruto's dense he wouldn't waste an opportunity to talk to two cute girls.

_Who are they?...they look familiar...man I can't remember...._

"Hi, I'm sorry I don't know who you are" He said a little embarrassed.

"Ah... I'm Kanako and she's Ema." said the black hair girl and pointing at the brown hair girl.

"Yeah, we saw you in the exam a while back, you were so cool!" Ema stated, smiling at him.

"Yeah!, you were. Hey I got an idea, how about you have breakfast with us?" She said grabbing his arm.

"Oh sorry, I wish I could but I can't. I have a team meeting today, so I can't go." Naruto said to the girls, their disappointment was visible.

"Okay then, but you're coming next time." A pouting Kanako said.

After that the girls said there farewell to Naruto and made their exit.

"**You have quite the female friends boy" **The voice in his head said. _What the hell do you want now?_

"**Mm... Those females look delicious"** The fox said. _What are you thinking you dumb fox._

"**The same thing as you kid, just the same thing"** The fox said back.

_As if you dumb fox!!. _He sighs. _Man now I have three perverts around me, what can I call him? Ero-kitsune? Aw man, I have the worse luck with people. _He thought while starting to walk again.

The boy kept walking thinking of the morning he had so far, not complaining at all but surprised. He was being talked to by strangers, looked up to by boys, and even girls talked to him.

All the thing that were happening to him reminded him of one person, Sasuke.

_Man everyone is so nice, they ask me to eat at their restaurant, and girls talked to me. I bet that's how Sasuke was treated every single day_. He thought.

_I don't know how he would leave this place, especially just to get power.... That's stupid all the strongest people trained here, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-obaachan, Orochimaru, the third, the fourth, even his brother. All the strongest people I know, trained in this village...then why did he wanted to leave?_ He asked himself not seeing the logic that Sasuke used.

He finally arrived at the bridge, he wasn't surprised that he didn't see his sensei, but he was when he didn't see Sakura.

"Huh? Where's Sakura-chan?" He said looking around.

"Ha there she is, what? She's sleeping?". He said to himself, while getting close to her.

_She looks cute when she's sleeping._ He thought looking at her.

"Naruto...I'll...kill you..." Was heard from the girl.

This made Naruto sweat drop. _Why doesn't that surprise me? Well I better wake her up, its two hours since he was supposed to be here, so he should be here any minute._

He gets close, crouches very close to the girl, looks at her and started to speak.

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan, wake up already" Naruto said to her in a gentle voice.

"Hey, hey Sakura-chaaaaaaaan" He said again, a bit louder.

_HUH? What I feel asleep? I must be still dreaming, I swear I heard Naruto's, voice._ She thought while trying to shake away the sleep.

Her eyes that where red from crying in her sleep, started to focus, and the first thing they saw was a kid giving a huge foxy grin.

_Naruto, its you? Am I still dreaming?..._She thought while tears started to run again.

The blond boy was about to say something, when the girl jumped forward and hugged the boy, a hug that was a surprise for him.

_Naruto...it was true, you're ok...I'm so happy,...but I was so mad when Lee told me._ She thought while tightly hugging the boy.

Naruto was at a lost, he never was hugged by a girl, and he never dreamed of Sakura ever giving him one. He didn't know what do or why he was being hugged.

_Oh man, why is Sakura crying, and hugging me? Did she found out about Sasuke being punished._ He thought, trying to hug her back but wasn't able to because of his doubts.

Sakura broke the hug, her eyes running with tears, her body shaking with every snivel she let out, she took a deep breath and tried to speak.

"Naruto you baka, why didn't you told me you left the hospital yesterday, I was so worried." Sakura said crying and sobbing, after that she hugged him again harder even then before.

_What, she was worried for me, she was crying because of me?_ He thought before hugging Sakura back. He wanted this moment for so long, since he could remember he always wanted someone who cared for him, not just Iruka-sensei, or the hokage. He wanted a friend who cared for him that would be worried about him, a friend that he could see every day. He thought he finally found one, one for most it was nothing, but for him it was such a beautiful and large number. The fact that it was Sakura made it all the more worthwhile.

_He hugged me back, no boy ever hugged me before...only my parents have hugged me...I feel safe... so happy...I would have never imagined it would feel so nice to be hugged by him... _She thought while pressing her face onto his chest. The boy started to rub her head trying to calm the crying girl.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither one of them letting go of the other. Naruto simply lifted his head and tried to calm her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, yesterday wasn't such a good day. I had to sneak out, then I hurt Lee and Gaara, then this guy wouldn't stop following me, then a meeting with Tsunade-obaachan." He looks at the girl who was unfazed with his explanation.

"If you're sad because I didn't see you yesterday, its not that I forgot or I didn't wanted, its that I just couldn't, I wanted to do a lot of things yesterday and seeing you was one of them." He said slightly blushing.

The girl looks up at the boy, she wasn't crying anymore but her beautiful emerald eyes where red from the tears.

"Really?" The girl asked

"Yeah, of course you know I would have seen you if I could Sakura-chan." After this the girl let go of the boy, they sat face to face looking at each other.

_I can't believe I'm crying, I was sure I was going to kill him and scream at him..._She thought.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Was heard interrupting her thoughts.

"Why are you thanking me Naruto?" This surprised the girl she had never received a thank you from the boy.

"Because you went to see me, took me nice flowers and were worried about me." Naruto said smiling at her.

"Oh it was nothing." Was all Sakura could say, trying to hide her slight blush by looking up at the sky.

"But why did you take me two different types of flowers?" He asked just out of curiosity, not really caring about her answer.

"Mm...I didn't take you the violets....Hinata took you those, she visited you too you know. She went almost as often as me. (Liar, liar how could you lie to him)" Sakura said to him.

This was a surprise for him, of all the people in this village she wasn't the one he expected to take him flowers. Such a shy girl he knew which he only spoke to on a couple of occasions, yet that didn't matter to him he felt happy, excited, moved and more emotions he never knew a girl visiting him could create.

..._Hinata...visited me.... _He thought smiling a bit. _Why do I feel so happy?...Only because she visited me?....Why did you ...Hinata...chan...? _Naruto thought.

_Naruto looks to happy just because I told him Hinata visited......_She thought as she looked at the boy.

"Hey Naruto" She interrupted his thoughts. "Yes Sakura-chan" He replied with a smile.

"Well I have something I want to tell you...." She said blushing... "I know I've been mean to you and I hope you can forgive me, even if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know, I think I'm starting to li..." "Oi! Naruto, Sakura" Kakashi interrupted her. words.

There she laid in shock, how was it possible that fate itself would stop her at such a moment? One that always seem to be interrupted by someone, when she tried to say it to Sasuke, it was Naruto and now fate was using her own sensei as the tool for it.

Her sensei, who was in front of them was surprised at the scene. Naruto and Sakura sitting very close to each other, Sakura blushing crimson red and Naruto...well Naruto was Naruto, but didn't look as confused as always. His lazy eye opened more than usual in surprise.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked. "You're late!!" Naruto screamed at his sensei.

While Naruto was screaming to their sensei, Sakura was cursing herself. "Damn it, damn it....why me.....damn you Kakashi-sensei, why!!!!!!" She said in a very low voice.

"No you didn't interrupt anything Kakashi-sensei, I just want to know why you were late." Naruto said in an angry voice, while Sakura was biting her lips so she wouldn't scream insults at her Sensei.

Sakura who just recovered from her disappointment tried to act calm. "Kakashi-sensei, why are you late today?" She asked.

"Oh, I just went to pick up you're new team mate" Kakashi said.

"Liar! Wait that doesn't sound like a lie." Sakura said back to him. "Of course, when do I lie to you guys." Kakashi said back, causing the two to glare at him.

"So is Sasuke-kun never coming back to our team?" Sakura asked. _Man she still cares_. Naruto thought.

"Don't worry Sakura he'll come back when he's ready." Kakashi said reassuring her. "So guys here's your new teammate." pointing at the bridge.

A figure slowly walked towards them from the bridge, it was slowly walking their way, almost afraid of getting there.

The two were shocked, neither of them expected that person to be their new teammate.

Naruto ran towards his new teammate, "Hey Lee, you're our new teammate?" Naruto asked excited.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'm your new teammate" Lee said while taking his good guy pose.

"Lee why didn't you tell me you were going to be with us this morning". Sakura asked him. "I didn't have the chance Sakura-chan" this answer caused her to blush.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, why is fuzzy brows with us? Did something happen to Ten-Ten?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto she's fine, the thing is Gai, Kurenai, and I were told to disband a team temporally so there would be two three man teams. So we played a game, Gai lost so his team got split up." He said. Oh that reminds me today we have a little practice match with Kurenai's team he said smiling under his mask.

"Alright a match, I can beat any one on that team...wait if Ten-Ten went to Kurenai's team doesn't that mean there's Shino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. That's two girls, isn't that weaker than our team now that we have fuzzy-brows." Naruto said stating more that asking.

"I wouldn't be so sure Naruto-kun, Ten-Ten is a weapon specialist, she can hit 100 targets out of 100 tries" Lee said proud of her skills.

"Yeah you're right, and Hinata isn't weak either. You saw how she stood her ground in her fight with Neji, even if was just for a while, right Lee?" Naruto said back.

_What are they both that strong, I can't be the weakest,...can I? I fought Ino and tied, but Ino isn't that strong either._ She thought cursing herself for being weak, so weak that the two boys in front of her had saved her before. _I can believe I'm weaker that Ten-Ten, but I'm not weaker than Hinata._

"Yeah guys, girls can be as strong as you boys. Take the Hokage for example, she's stronger than Gai or me". He said smiling.

"Hey Lee!!" was heard. "Ho its Ten-Ten, Hi Ten-Ten" Lee shouted back.

There walking in the streets, a jolly Ten-Ten waved at them, Shino, slowly walking, and behind him was Hinata shyly walking.

The three stopped in front of the new team seven exchanging hellos.

"Naruto are you ok?" Shino asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but it looks like you're the lucky one, getting two cute girls as teammates while I only got him" he replied pointing at Lee next to him, this caused a little reaction from the green boy.

"Hey Naruto your sweet talking won't work on me. But I'm glad you're ok, now we only have to wait for Neji and the others." Ten-Ten said smiling at the boy.

_Naruto-kun you're okay I'm so happy you woke up. Now I can tell you...wait did he just say he thinks I'm cute, like Ten-Ten...._ "Hey Hinata" She heard.

"Hi N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm so glad y-you're okay." Hinata said blushing and touching her fingers.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and hugged her. "Hinata, thank you for visiting me, worrying for me, taking me flowers...caring if I was hurt..." He whispered to Hinata.

Hinata and every one was surprise about what Naruto did, but two more than the rest.

_What, why did he hug her?(_What the hell?). The pink hair girl thought trying to hide her slight anger.

_Naruto-kun, he's hugging me...I feel light headed, no don't faint Hinata, you've dreamed of this moment, I can't faint now when it finally happens. What do I do, do I hug him back...no I can't, what would they think...but when will I get another chance? _Hinata thought trying with all her strength to put her hands around him.

_What is she doing?_ Sakura thought as she looked as the small girl put her hands around Naruto.

_Hinata, she's smaller than Sakura, its nice being taller than someone for a change.... She smells nice, like flowers, but not so strong as Sakura its more subtle but nice...,very nice._ He thought holding her close.

_I'm so happy....his arms feel so nice, they're holding me in a gentle way, just like I imagined Naruto-kun would...and I'm hugging Naruto-kun too...I have to tell him now it's the perfect moment..._She thought but oddly she wasn't blushing she simply had a smile on her face showing she enjoyed this moment.

Cough Cough

This interrupted their moment. "I'm sorry I had to butt in but you can have your moment later." Kakashi said.

"I don't know what perverted things you're thinking, but I was only thanking her for visiting me." Naruto said blushing.

"Really, then thank me" Ten-Ten said as she grabbed his arm.

"What you visited me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah duh, not only me, but Lee, Shino, everyone here went at least once." Ten-Ten said to the blond boy

This comment made Naruto blush out of embarrassment. It looked like his emotions of having someone who cared about him overpower the fact that he acted as he did while in front of five other people, who by the looks of it also visited, and cared if only a little for him.

Naruto's and Hinata's blush made them wonder if that's the only reason he did it, especially Shino who knew Hinata's, likes and her dislikes.

"Oi, this is training, you can chat after it. It's going to be Naruto's team versus Shino's, one on one matches chosen at random." After saying that, Kakashi took out a bag with their names in it.

"In this bag I have Naruto's, Sakura's and Lee's names, pick them" He said to Shino and company.

Ten-Ten walked up and picked one. "I got Naruto, lucky aren't I" she said winking at Sakura and Hinata. This made them both blush and look away. Naruto's reaction was a little different. _A girl, I've never fought a girl other than Tsunade-obaachan._

Now Hinata walked up, she slowly pulled out a name. "Sakura" She said in a quiet voice. Sakura's reaction was joy. _I can show them I'm not weaker than her _(and make her pay for hugging him). Sakura thought having two motives for wining.

"Well then the last match would be Shino Versus Lee. Well guys after the matches are done you have the day off, and tomorrow we have a mission together. C-class if you're wondering Naruto, see you." Kakashi said before puffing out.

_What the hell, we were going to talk about Sasuke...man this bites..._ Naruto thought forgetting about his sensei and thinking about his fight.

"Well he's gone, lets get this started". Naruto said pointing at Ten-Ten.

"Sure and don't worried I'll finish it quick Naruto-KUN" She said to him. This made the other girls a little mad at the way she's been talking to Naruto.

After exchanging slight trash talk, they walked to a clearing with only a few trees, that was away from the meeting place where they watch each other eye to eye. Naruto prepared his hands for his Kage bunshin, and Ten-Ten, got ready to draw her weapons.

Lee walked in the middle of them like referee and raises his right arm and screams like he always does when he's excited.

"FIGHT"

After hearing those words, Naruto ran straight at Ten-Ten, She simply stood her ground and drew two Kunais.

END CHAPTER 8

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update i had mayor beta problems, which are solved know, that should speed up updates.

Don't worry about Hinata not having such a big impact here, her fans should know she wouldn't make such a big scene, but she will have her chapter.

A/N: If any one wondered why the hunter nin doesn't have a name yet is becuase of a little game i want to do, i used name's similars to one of my favorite anime if you can find the names and e-mail them to me you get to name the hunter nin, the ones posted in the reviews don't count i want the name to be a surprise. remember only the first one and who gets all the names gets to name him. if by luck no one can answered i'll name him my self.

Dont forget the most important thing is to **READ** and **REVIEW**, so **REVIEW**


	9. The Sun Shines, The Cherry Blossoms Bloo...

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins as Sakura finally notices him and a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her.

**over 100 review already Im so happy you're enjoying and reading my fic Thank you all, thank you for you're reviews and I hope you keep reading it no matter if you're Naru/saku fan or Naru/hina fan, because i plan to end this fic and not leaving it dead like a lot if seen. Thanks again from: _ToniMan _**

Well enought chit chat enjoy this chapter of my fic.

A/N: This chapter wa beta by **S-wanderer999, **thank you for you're help, I'm grateful

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property. The only thing mine are my own made up characters.

"Hello " speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** kyubi

**_Hello_** kyubis thoughts

( Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

CHAPTER 9: THE SUN SHINES, THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS BLOOM

"FIGHT" Was heard and Naruto made a straight dash towards Ten-Ten.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto yelled as two clones appeared, one on each of his sides. They spread out trying to surround Ten-Ten, but she was unimpressed by the blond boy's move. She had seen him try this before, so she simply smirks at the blond boy's actions.

"That's not going to work on me" She said to Naruto, this didn't faze the boy, as just he kept going with his dash.

Puff Puff was heard and Naruto stopped in his tracks, both of his clones were destroyed.

_What? What happened to my bunshins?_. He asked himself, looking around to find something that could explain it. Suddenly he flinches, _ah my shoulder hurts_, as he grabs his shoulder.

_What a needle?_ He thought.

"Yeah that's one of mine" Ten-Ten said to Naruto.

"But I didn't even see you throw it? He asked.

"Ha like I'm going to tell you how I did it" As she said this she made a chakra powered jump, getting quite a bit of distance.

The girl measured Naruto's distance, and drew 3 kunais with her right arm and multiple needles with her left. _He won't be able to dodge this_. Ten-Ten thought.

The girl threw the kunais slightly towards Naruto's left making him jump to the right by instinct, but a swarm of needles already were on the way. The five needles hit Naruto's right shoulder just like the last one making him fall down out of pain.

_Damn it, why can't I see them._ He thought.

**You're focusing too much on dodging, she appears to be a weapons specialist and a medium to long range one by the looks of it. **The fox said to Naruto.

_Well duh, I know she's one, so what should I do. _Naruto said back o it

**You can do two thing fight long range with long range, or get in there even if you get hit. **The fox suggested

_But I still can't see the needles coming, they're too small and fast. _Naruto said.

**Ignore the needles as they do only slight damage to you any way. I can heal the wounds as quickly as the needles hit you, just show your strength**. The fox said to him

"Got it" He said standing up, "Kage bunshin no jutsu" he said again, but this time 14 clones appeared. "Okay you know what to do" He said to the clones and tried to get close to Ten-Ten, once again.

_What again? I guess I need to do more damage_. She thought taking out kunais and shurikens. As she does that, Naruto is charging at her. _You need a better strategy_. Ten-Ten thought and started to throw the kunais and shurikens at him.

Clang Clang

"What?" She yelled as she saw her weapons hit the ground. _How did he..._ She started to look around trying to find the reason.

"What the..." she gasped as she saw 4 Narutos on a tree behind the rest of them. Smiling at her showing her the shurikens they used to stop her attacks.

She smiles, _Fighting long range with long range, and covering yourself. Smart but lets see how good your aim is_. As she thought that a clone tried to get a punch in, but she evaded it by jumping back, "Close but not yet" She said to him.

She took out a scroll and jumped over all the Narutos heads. She glided in the air, almost floating, as she opened the scroll twisting it around her in an almost artistic way. She started spinning in the opposite way of the scroll touching every symbol on it, and with each symbol a weapon appeared.

"Take this" She yelled as she started to throw kunais, shurikens, scythes, small swords, needles, and an entire assortment of weapons at Naruto below her. Her hits were clean taking out five clones with her first barrage creating a huge smoke screen, she didn't care about this as she kept throwing her weapons, she knew were the rest of them were. All of her weapons were too many for the other clones to stop, as she overpowered the clones by throwing so many weapons.

At the end of her technique she simply threw a kunai at each clone in the tree, taking them out.

With that she landed in front of the smoke screen, happy with herself for beating Naruto.

"Ho Ten-Ten, you're great!!" Was heard making her sweat drop.

"Naruto! You can't let her beat you?"(You baka!!). Was heard from the pink hear girl.

"Naruto-kun" Was only whispered by the blue hair girl.

Ten-Ten, proud with the support her ex-teammate gave her, waves at him.

"You shouldn't dropped your guard" Was heard, this made Ten-Ten turn around quickly, with barely just enough time to see the blonde's fist coming straight at her, poor Ten-Ten was hit by his fist sending her backwards.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" As he said those words, four clones appeared surrounding her.

One of the clones took a swing at the dazed girl, but she was able to stop it. Another one tried to kick her but she was able to block this one as well, even though she was out numbered she showed that she has fought against taijutsu specialists, by being able to stop all of Naruto's attacks. There she stayed only on the defensive, for Naruto knew that he couldn't let her get some distance between them.

_Damn it, I can't get in a hit_. He thought thinking of a way to beat the kunochi.

_Damn it I have to go on the offensive,_ the girl thought.

There they stayed not one being able to get a hit on one another; even thou Naruto had the advantage of numbers. In a sudden rush Naruto and one of his clones tried to kick Ten-Ten one on either side, this made the girl block each hit with one of her arms, _There's my chance,_ thought Naruto. A clone quickly got in and punched her in the face, the rest saw it and made their move kicking her upwards, lifting her and starting the Naruto combo.

"U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO RENDAN" Was heard as a downward kick hit Ten-Ten sending her crashing to the ground.

"Yay! I won, I won" the boy celebrated as he saw Ten-Ten on the ground. As his clones disappeared, he got closer to gloat at her.

puff was heard as she turned into a log.

_What the hell, Ten-Ten's actually a log?_ He thought looking at it**. Stupid kid, that was kawarimi no jutsu. Now look around and find her before she can attack you again. **The fox said to him disappointed Naruto actually thought she was a log.

Naruto's head turned left and right trying to find the girl. T_here she is, what is she doing with those scrolls? Ha!! She isn't going to do that dragon thing, is she_? He thought while holding his head in horror.

The boy pondered seeing her in fact starting her Soushouryu technique.

**Don't just stand there, stop her**_. I know I know._ Naruto said to the fox as he ran, but it was too late.

And in a puff of smoke, two dragons shot up, circling each other. Each dragon became a scroll circling Ten-Ten, who was smirking at Naruto who fell for her basic jutsu.

_Damn it!! Now what do I do? I don't know any jutsus that can reach her up there._

**Really, how about the new rasengan? **The fox suggested.

_What I can't use that last time I almost killed Gaara, Gaara! For crying out load, what chance does she have of surviving it?_ Naruto yelled at the fox.

**If you still can't control how much of my chakra you use then I'll cut you off from most of my chakra you'll only receive a bit and only to the Rasengan....but because I'm only lending you such a small amount, you're wounds won't heal has fast while I cut you of from it..... **The fox said.

With those words Naruto started to form the rasengan in his right hand, infusing it with his chakra and a small amount of the demon's chakra that caused it to flash red for a second. This technique didn't go unnoticed by the genins.

_That's the thing that hit me_. Lee thought.

_Awesome_. Sakura thought.

_What a beautiful jutsu._ Hinata thought.

............Was all Shino thought, but still impressed by the power he felt coming out of Naruto.

"I don't know what that attacked is supposed to do but I won't let you use it." Ten-Ten said, a little afraid she might get hit by that attack. So she started to throw all her weapons at him, while he was still forming his rasengan.

_Damn it I need a little more time_. As he thought that he extended his arms using the rasengan as a shield. Swish Swish Naruto was surprised as his rasengan actually deflected the weapons around him similar to Temari's wind. _Cool!! I didn't know I could do that, must be all that chakra I put in it._ As he thought that, weapons hit just a few inches away from him, some even scratching him, his chakra although doing about the same thing as Temari's wind, it just didn't have the same power and effect the wind did, because that wasn't its purpose.

"Finally." The boy said as he extended his arm, throwing it like it was nothing more than a simple ball at Ten-Ten. But the boy discovered it wasn't as easy making a stable rasengan in battle and with such a small amount of demon chakra as it was practicing.

Just a few inches from his hand a kunai hit the sphere, making it lose its stability causing it to lose it's perfect spherical form and started leaking chakra.

"Damn it this isn't good" The boy said to himself seeing an unstable rasengan a few inches from where he was standing.

Ten-Ten who just threw her last weapons not at Naruto, but at his rasengan hoping that would stop it. As her last weapons hit the rasengan,

BOOM

A huge explosion occurred shocking everyone especially Naruto, who couldn't believe his ace turn into such a wild card. Ten-Ten wasn't forgiven by the explosion as she was sent flying back from it, but she was mainly hit by the shockwave, letting her recover and land on her feet.

There everyone waited for the smoke to settle, all of them were shocked and unable to say a word. How such a simple practice fight became such an intense fight nobody knew, both of them using their best attacks and strategies against each other?

The smoke cleared and in the middle of the crater, a knocked out Naruto laid.

**Stupid child you don't have much endurance with out my help...**The fox said mocking Naruto who wasn't able to talk back to it.

"I won." Ten-Ten yelled turning at her fellow teammates, and giving them a V for her victory.

"HOOOOOOOO, GREAT WORK TEN-TEN......!!!!! WAIT!! I'M IN NARUTO-KUN'S TEAM NOW!!!!" Lee said turning his good guy pose into tears.

"Impressive..." Shino said under his breath.

"Naruto you baka how can you beat Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke-kun but not Ten-Ten!!" Sakura yelled, disappointed of her teammate's performance, and the fact that she was much weaker then Ten-Ten, made her mad.

"Good w-work Ten-Ten s-san" Hinata said shyly, secretly sad that Naruto lost.

Ten-Ten happy because of her victory dragged Naruto's body towards the rest of them.

"Sorry I think I played to rough with Naruto-KUN." she said causing a small death glare from Sakura, and even from Hinata.

"Don't worry it's my fault he got hurt so I'll take care of him." She said sitting next to Hinata and Shino, while putting Naruto's head on her lap letting him peacefully rest. This caused a few reactions from the other genin.

_That bitch, how dare she do that._ Sakura thought being backed up by inner Sakura (That bitch will burn in hell. Yeah burn bitch burn).

_Ten-Ten how can you do that in front of everyone... _Hinata thought fearing the worse from Ten-Ten.

_Hoooooooo Ten-Ten is so bold, her youthful spirit is over taking her. Gai-sensei, girls can be so bold.... This is great if Naruto-kun is out......_ Lee thought of his chances of getting Sakura, increasing if Naruto was out of the picture.

Even Shino's eyebrows rose at Ten-Ten's action.

"Well...I think I'll be in the next fight..." Shino said trying to get everyone's attention away from Ten-Ten's action.

Shino walked to the still smoking battle field waiting for his opponent to get ready.

"Shino, I will not lose to you. I will show Sakura-san that I can protect her until I die." After saying those words Lee took his battle pose.

Shino only extended his arms, allowing his bugs to start coming out. There they stayed waiting for the other to make a move.

"Come on fight already." Sakura yelled. This caused Lee to charge giving a kick to Shino which his bugs blocked, but at the same time his bugs started to grab a hold of Lee's leg, covering him.

_Damn it, it's like Gaara's sand_. He thought as he forced himself loose from the bugs and putting some distance between them.

Lee once again got close to Shino, starting with a leg sweep, which Shino dodged by doing a back flip.

He again tried to hit his opponent releasing a barrage of punches, not allowing him to perform any jutsus. Shino wasn't able to block all of Lee's high speed punches, but lucky for him his bugs blocked the ones he didn't.

_I can't hold him off forever._ Shino thought, looking a little worried under his coat.

_I will defeat him. I will prove I'm as strong as my rivals_. Lee thought motivating himself.

Lee connected a straight punch to Shino's chin, sending him to the ground, giving Lee a bit of confidence concerning his abilities, and almost tasting his victory.

"Way to go Lee-san!! Show him who's boss" Sakura screamed.

"You got lucky Lee." Ten-Ten yelled.

Hinata stayed silent simply watching the fight.

_Ha Sakura-san is cheering me on, this is great_. Lee thought while looking at Shino who was starting to stand up.

"Taijutsu doesn't need chakra.....but Taijutsu requires free movement...." Shino said to himself as he stood up. He made a hand seal and whispered "Kekkai konchuu bunshin no jutsu" with those word a swarm of bugs flew out of his body and formed a clone next to him. The clone and Shino gathered bugs at his hand and started assaults on Lee trying to get a hit to leave the bugs on Lee.

"Too slow." Lee said as he jumped screaming "Konoha gouriki senpuu" Kicking Shino right on the chest sending him flying into a tree. While Lee was occupied with Shino his clone gave a kick to Lee, but he quickly recovered from it and quickly taking his fighting stance again.

Shino's clone made a straight charge at Lee, "Konoha reppuu" Lee yelled has he took the clone down. PUFF Shino's clone exploded releasing all of the bugs that formed it onto Lee. "Aaahhhh" Lee screamed as he was being covered by all the bugs, that had once formed the clone.

Lee was frantically trying to get the bugs off him, giving punches, rolling on the ground. The boy tried all he could until he dropped on the ground all worn out.

There on the ground laid Lee, covered with Shino's bugs.

Shino who had recovered walked up to Lee, with his arrival all the insects left Lee and crawled back onto Shino. This creped out all the girls except for Hinata who was used to it. "Why can't I move?" Lee asked Shino. "My insects injected you with a paralyzing poison...... Taijutsu requires free movement....which you no longer can..." Shino said to him calmly. "You can no longer fight, I win." He said to Lee as he walked away.

"NO!! I can still fight." Lee said as he stood up, just to fall again.

"Man that was such an unromantic fight." Ten-Ten said sighing at her teammate.

"Great j-job Shino-kun" Hinata said.

Shino simply nodded at his team mates.

"Lee-san, are you ok?" Sakura asked as she helped Lee stand up.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, I wasn't strong enough." Lee said looking at the ground.

"Ha it's okay Lee-san at lest you didn't lose to a girl like that baka Naruto." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Sakura-san" He said as he sat down near the others.

"Well it looks like it's my turn." Sakura said looking at Hinata.

"S-sakura w-we don't n-need to, w-we won 2 already". She said trying to avoid a fight with her, but this made Sakura mad.

"That's the reason we have to have a match, I have to get my teams dignity back, we can't let you guys win all three" She said pointing at her.

With those words she made her way to the battlefield waiting for Hinata to stand up. There sitting next to her team, Hinata looked at her teammates.

"Go Hinata, lets go three for three." Ten-Ten said motivating her, but the sight of Naruto still on her lap, made her mad, but she quickly banished that feeling and thought to wherever she banishes them.

"You can win Hinata..." Shino said also motivating the shy girl to go and try her best.

But Hinata ignored those last words and said a few of her own.

"Ten-Ten-san a-aren't y-you uncomfortable sitting with Naruto-kun o-on y-your l-lap?" She said trying to sound concerned for Ten-Ten.

"Not at all Hinata, I feel very comfy." She said smiling at her and stroking Naruto's forehead. This made Hinata blush, making her wish it was her in Ten-Ten's position.

"Did I win...?" Was heard from the blond boy.

**Finally awake?....took you long enough...**The fox said to Naruto's.

_Shout up and pay you're rent. _Narutosaid angry to the fox. **Kyahaha, very well.....**The fox said allowing Naruto to access his chakra again.

"Naruto-kun it's about time you woke up" Ten-Ten, said smiling down at the blond boy getting his attention.

This made Naruto blush slightly, then he noticed where he was resting, making him suddenly sit up from his comfy pillow.

"Ha yeah, I'm fine Ten-Ten" He said scratching the back of his head while still blushing.

"CHAN!" She said back

"Huh?" He answered back.

"Yeah! Call me Ten-Ten-chan!, its not fair you only call Sakura that." She said giving him an innocent smile.

"Yeah it's not fair" Hinata said out loud.

This surprised Naruto and Ten-Ten, but the girl immediately realized what she had done, making her blush crimson red. She let the moment get to her. She always wanted him to call her that and after waiting for so long for him to call her that she took the chance unconsciously.

"I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, y-you don't have to i-if you don't w-want to." She said in a very low voice almost hoping Naruto wouldn't hear it.

"Ha don't worry Hinata...I mean Hinata-chan, Ten-Ten-chan." he said smiling at the two girls.

_Man what the hell are they talking about? Man they didn't forget about me being here, did they_?. Sakura thought annoyed about being left standing in the field.

"HEY HINATA COME ON." She yelled.

This caught all of their attention, especially Naruto's. "All right, I woke up just in time." He said in an excited tone, just before he turns around and looks at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, go and show us how strong you've gotten since the chuunin exam." as he said those words he pushed Hinata towards the battle field. Even though she was being pushed, she didn't care, she actually felt excited about the support that Naruto gave her.

After giving Hinata some support he was pulled down, being forced to take a seat next to Ten-Ten.

Finally the girls stood face to face, each one looking at her opponent very carefully.

Sakura took a simple battle stance while Hinata took her family stance and prepared her gentle fist and Byakugan.

"It looks like Hinata has the advantage." Ten-Ten said remembering her fight's with Neji.

"Don't say that Ten-Ten, don't forget Sakura-san's fight with Ino." Lee said supporting his love.

"What do you think Naruto.......?" Shino asked.

"I don't know, Hinata-chan has the blood limit, but Sakura-chan has her brain.....so the one that knows how to use their talents will win..." Naruto said in a cold, calculating voice, as he had thought about it very carefully everyone was impressed with his words.

_Man everyone is impressed with my words...._Naruto thought fighting back a huge grin.

**Stupid kid, taking credit for something I just said to you**. The fox tried to scold Naruto but was ignored as the boy was more interested in the fight that had just started.

"Sorry Hinata, but you have to lose..." Sakura said as she threw several shurikens at her opponent.

Hinata simply saw the five shurikens coming towards her. She dodged three and caught two, which she simply threw back at Sakura which she also dodged. There the girls stayed, everyone knew that Sakura was simply testing Hinata. She knew Hinata rarely starts the attack, she mostly defends and counters.

Sakura once again threw shurikens at Hinata but this time only two, Hinata thought it suspicious that she only threw two but ignored her feeling and intended to catch them. "Kawarimi no jutsu." was heard as one of the shurikens turned into Sakura delivering a heel kick to Hinata's chin, sending her to the ground.

"Ho great job Sakura-san" Lee yelled.

"Awesome! Sakura-chan can be really strong." Naruto said to himself.

"Come on Hinata..." Shino said under his breath.

"HA man its over?" Ten-Ten complained.

Even though a couple thought Hinata lost Sakura knew better. If she could withstand such an intense fight with Neji a simple kick from her would be nothing, and she was right Hinata was standing up. Sakura didn't care if she was just standing up, she got close to her and drew a kunai. "I'm going to make you submit" She said

"You're within range of my divination" Was Hinata's response to Sakura's threat.

Sakura was shocked after hearing those words from her, she had seen Neji do it to Naruto but she never expected Hinata to be able to do such technique, she stopped her advance and started to walk backwards but.

JYUUKEN MOVE: "HAKKE ROKUJUU YONSHOU"

And she got within striking distance starting the attack.

2 Hakkes

4 Hakkes

8 Hakkes

16 Hakkes

32 Hakkes

64 Hakkes

Sending Sakura flying to the ground, Hinata simply took a finishing pose. Her byakugan eyes coldly staring at the cloud of smoke Sakura's fall created.

"Wow......" Was all Ten-Ten could say

_When did she learn that technique...?_ Shino thought shocked at what his team mate had done.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Sakura-san can't lose stand up Sakura-san!!!" Lee yelled with all his heart, fighting back tears that formed after seeing his love suffer a technique he knew to well.

"Hinata-chan?.....She's gotten stronger too..." Naruto said to himself seeing Hinata standing there in the field.

Hinata made a dash to the smoke leaving everyone wondering why if her opponent was defeated. _I can win_, Hinata thought using her eyes to see Sakura past the smoke, and starting the attack.

Hinata released strike after strike trying to get a clear hit on Sakura's legs and shoulders, only trying to disable her opponent. Sakura only could dodge Hinata's attacks, her gentle fist could hurt her even if she only blocked them with her bare hands, so she concentrated her chakra to her legs to dodge the strikes. The strange part for Hinata was that Sakura still could easily move and use chakra after receiving her Divination. She jumped back and used her newly improved byakugan to see her tenketsus.

_Damn it I didn't hit all of them......I only got about 20 of all the opening points...and the ones I closed aren't very important..._Hinata thought looking at Sakura.

"Even if you can do that attack, you still haven't mastered it..." Sakura said to the girl.

_I did it perfectly last time......even if it was just a dummy..._Hinata thought.

"Even if I can't use genjutsu, I can still win!" Sakura said as she started an attack on Hinata. She started by throwing a barrage of punches taking advantage of her longer arms, so she wouldn't get to close to Hinata. Hinata blocked some of the punches, putting some charka into her blocks so she was counterattacking at the same time, the rest of the punches she simply dodged. Sakura started to lose her strength in her arms but didn't care and pressed on with her attack, this time with kicks.

Hinata wasn't surprised by Sakura's new attack and prepared a counter for it on a spinning heel kick Sakura tried to give her. Hinata blocked it with her forearm leaving Sakura open for an attack. Hinata gave her a hit on the leg she blocked, pumping it with charka and disabling it.

Sakura hit the ground hard after that counter, but only to have her vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Baka, I left you that opening." was heard as two shurikens hit Hinata's shoulder.

"Even if you have those eyes, you can't leave your guard down." She said as she appeared out of nowhere, giving Hinata a hit to the stomach making her bend forward. Sakura connected a knee to her chin now sending her head backwards, but she didn't stop there as she gave Hinata a spinning elbow to the side of the head, sending her to the ground knocked out.

Sakura turned waiting for praises from her teammates for her victory over the Hyuuga.

But she only got stares from them.

"You were to rough on poor Hinata." Ten-Ten said.

"........" Shino simply looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-san, you let your youthful spirit overwhelm you." Lee said trying to praise her, but still surprised with the way she finished Hinata.

Sakura didn't know why they were acting that way, it was a fight and they had to give it their all, she didn't know why they were acting this way. She saw Naruto walking her way stopping right in front of her, he of all people should praise her, after all no one else goes all out on a fight like him.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't have to get serious on Hinata-chan, you could have really hurt her you know? she never fights with her all against a friend." He said disappointed in her actions, and walked towards Hinata.

_What the hell, why is every one so worried they didn't care she tried using that technique on me!!......Wait chan? Since when does he call her that...._ Sakura turns to him and says.

"Wait! She's the one that started to get serious. She used that technique Neji used on you in the exam." Sakura said to Naruto.

Naruto looked at her, her words were true. Hinata had hit her with a high power move, but still it was hard to believe that the shy girl started the serious fight.

"Sakura I-is right I went a little o-overboard, I w-wanted to s-show you that I g-got stronger..." Hinata said as she was being helped to her feet.

"You didn't have to do that Hinata-chan, I already knew you were stronger since I saw you" He said to Hinata but quickly turned to his teammate.

"You too Sakura, you've gotten a lot stronger too, especially in your strategies and in using you're jutsus." He said giving her a foxy grin.

"Injury check!!" Yelled Ten-Ten who appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks but most of them are minor. We appreciate it but it's not necessary we can do it ourselves." Lee said to Ten-Ten, but got a glare instead. _I guess she really wants to be like Tsunade-Obaachan_. Naruto thought after he saw the glare she gave Lee.

After that all the genins gathered to get checked by Ten-Ten, the self proclaimed medical specialist of the group.

"Okay Lee you're A O.K., you should be able to move freely again in a while." She said to Lee.

"Shino you're fine" She said, he simply nodded at her words.

"Sakura, your tenketsus should work normally in a while" She said to the pink hair girl.

"Naruto let me see your wounds." She said grabbing the reluctant blond boy.

"Hey no, I'm ok, really." He said while trying to fight off the kunoichi.

Somehow the girl was able to wrestle Naruto's jacket off him, just to gasp at what she saw.

"Naruto-kun? The wounds I gave you in our fight...they're gone!" As she said those words, everyone was curious and gathered to see it.

_Man what do I do now? How can I explain I healed needle and shuriken wounds in such a short while...? _Naruto thought trying to find a way to save his secret.

**I can do something about it, but it will hurt...** The words echoed in his mind.

_So do it already._ He said back.

Ten-Ten put her hand close just over where the wounds appeared to be closed, but as soon as she touched them, blood started to come out of them.

"Ha sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to open them again. I was sure they were already healed." She said embarrassed for the wrong diagnosis on her part.

"It's okay Ten-Ten-chan." _Man this really stings what did you do, you stupid fox_. He thought trying not to show the pain he was in.

**I simply cut you off from all my chakra again**. The fox coldly said.

_Do I really depend that much on you're chakra to heal me?._ Naruto ask but the fox stayed silent.

Ten-Ten started to bandage Naruto's shoulder leaving everyone a few minutes to relax and recover from their fights.

_Great finally training is over, what can I do now...? Yeah I know I'll hint him so he'll ask me to go get something to eat...nobody will interrupt me there.... Yeah I'm so smart _(Victory) Sakura thought smiling at her plans.

After Ten-Ten finished patching up Naruto, she started to treat Hinata's shuriken wounds she was given by Sakura. Meanwhile Sakura managed to steal a moment from Naruto and she started her plan.

"Hey Naruto, training is over...." She said giving the boy a hint so he'll make his move.

"Yeah maybe now I can go see Iruka-sensei." He said back to her.

_Baka_ "Are you sure? We haven't seen each other since you came back from the mission...." _Baka_ She said almost giving him a punch.

"Ha that's right.... I know!! How about we go get some ramen Sakura-chan, you can tell me what you've done since I left after Tsunade-obaachan" He said giving her his best foxy grin.

_Ramen... that's so Naruto...but it will do...._She thought smiling back at the boy.

"Let's go get some ramen then!!" She said very happy that her plan worked.

"HOOOO!!! Sakura-san you're so generous inviting us to get some Ramen." Lee who was able to hear Sakura's words, thought it was an invitation to everyone.

Sakura's sweat dropped_. Damn it Lee.... Man I shouldn't have said it so loud_. She cursed herself for her cheery nature. (Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!).

"That's a great idea Sakura, lets go Naruto-kun." Ten-Ten said with Hinata just behind her.

"Sakura-san lets go." Lee said grabbing Sakura's arm and leading her to the ramen stand.

"Wait Lee, we have to wait for Naruto." Sakura said.

"Ha don't worry Sakura-san." Naruto-kun has left with Ten-Ten, Hinata and even Shino." Lee said pointing at the four genins walking away.

"Is that so Lee-san." She said giving him a fake smile.

_Man why does something like this always happen to me............?....And to make things worse, why is Ten-Ten, so friendly with Naruto...and why did he called Hinata-CHAN! ......I'll just have to find out....(_Hell yeah I'll get to the bottom of this.)

"Let's go Lee-san." She said as she was now the one grabbing his arm and leading him to the others.

"HURRY UP LEE-SAN!!"

END CHAPTER 9

-Q&A: Have any questions about my storie send them to my mail or in you're review.

-If any one wonder why I didn't give the "How does the gentle fist works" its because every one there already knew how it works...and no, no one forgot about it, it's only tha the gentle fist isn't anything new to all of them so no one asked about it.

Well thats another chapter than with i hope you guy's enjoyed the fight's, there the firt one I've written ever, well this my firts fic after all hehe, I hope you guy are anjoying my story and i will keep writing it and will update as soon as I can, so bye and seyaa.

Dont forget the most important thing is to **READ** and **REVIEW**, so **REVIEW, REVIEW **damn it.


	10. Bad Blood

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins as Sakura finally notices him and a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her.

A/N: This chapter wa beta by **S-wanderer999, **thank you for you're help, I'm grateful

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property. The only thing mine are my own made up characters.

Well I'll answere a few questions and give my opinion on some thing. Some are similar so I'll anwser just a few.

**Zsych: **I think Kyubi does have a say in how much chakra he gives him, if he didn't Naruto wouldn't ask him every time, but I believe Naruto has the ability of taking it if he wanted, thats why every time he gets emotianal he draws its power he only need to find out how...

**cheryl**: I loved you're review..it mad me laugh..you're right about Hinata she does seem a little...but i did't mean to do it...I have to be careful or I'll get tons of hate mail from her fans.

**The Gandhara: **I think I used the wrong words, I meant endurance as to take hit and stand up again...you know like the saints in saint seiya...does guys took a beating and kept getting up...not estamina as to run a mile and not get tired, because in that case i agree with you and I remember that coment in the anime.

**Yodey: **On the Lee Shino fight what took Lee down was the poison, even if he did spin around he still would have gone down beacuse of it.

**Dragon Man 180: **Sorry but i couldn't put the competition in this chapter...you'll se why, but I liked the idea, don't worry there a team know and are bound to have more team meals :)

**All:**If you guys can't believe Naruto lost....well to bad if you read carefully Ten-Ten didn't beat Naruto, Naruto beat himself.....you just have to read that part again....and beside he cant win them all..have you read the manga...?....and last I have read hundred of reviews complaining they made him too powerfull...i wont i hated that...I'll make this storie more unpredictable so don't be surprise he loses or even dies....just kidding...about the last one.

**All**: I'm sorry if some of you didn't like Hinata losing either...but give me some slack I do every thing for a reason....just be patient and read and review :)

Well thats all for know here the new chap and dont forget to review i really want to hear you're opinion.

CHAPTER 10: BAD BLOOD

The group walked down the streets of Konoha, everyone enjoying the walk, well almost everyone. In front Naruto was walking his left arm being held by Ten-Ten, to his right Hinata walked blushing because she was so close to Naruto, but still a little annoyed at Ten-Ten for holding his arm.

Behind them Shino walked calmly simply watching their actions, and at the rear a mad Sakura, tried every excuse she could to catch up to Naruto, but Lee just wouldn't allow her to leave him. He never had such a chance to talk with her, and he did all he could so they would stay a little behind so they'll be alone, well more or less. The fact that one of his rivals for Sakura was distracted by Ten-Ten, made it a perfect chance for him to have Sakura to himself.

On their way there, the genins saw a couple of old friends. They were surprised to see them of all people.

"Hey Shikamaru! Ino!" The hyperactive blond boy yelled to get their attention.

The lazy chuunin and the blond girl turned, surprised to see him.

"Hey Naruto, you finally woke up." Shikamaru drawled. "Yep, I'm not like you. I don't like to stay all day in bed." He said back.

"That's great Naruto." Ino said having more interest in the girl on his arm.

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to Ten-Ten for a while?" She said grabbing her and pulling her away to have a nice chat with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ino asked Ten-Ten.

"What, I'm just enjoying myself." Ten-Ten said calmly.

"It looked more like that you were enjoying Naruto." She said to her in a mad tone.

"Well....yeah..... why shouldn't I?, he is cute, and has beautiful cerulean eye...there quite rare in Konoha you know....." Ten-Ten said smiling at Ino.

"What?....there not rare I have blue eyes!....."Ino said restraining herself not to scream at her.

"Yeah...but you're eyes are pale...his are deep...very beautiful and you get lost in them" Ten-Ten said to her.

"I told you Sakura and Hinata liked him so you would help me..." Ino replied.

"Really? Oh I never imagined that was the reason you told me, I thought you told me so I would keep an eye on them." Ten-Ten said giving her an innocent smile, this didn't amuse Ino one bit.

_Why should I help you, I'm starting to like the blond...and the attention I'm getting from the girls. _Ten-Ten thought smiling.

"Don't even think it....you already told me you like some one....remember?" Ino said to Ten-Ten

"So?...I just like him...that doesn't mean I'll end up marrying him or something...any way I only said I liked him...I never said I loved him did I?..." Ten-Ten said in a happy tone.

"Even if I did decide to help you, it wouldn't be fair to Hinata that we both help Sakura get him. She's my friend too, you know?" Ten-Ten said to her.

"She's your friend?" Ino asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, I know her since I ended up in Neji's team.....even if we don't get to talk much because of Neji's....family problem. Now that we're on the same team I'm starting to know her better....besides like I said it wouldn't be fair if we both helped Sakura." Ten-Ten said.

"Well yeah but...." "So it's decided, I'll help Hinata....a little bit.... and you'll help Sakura." Ten-Ten said.

"What? you'll help her?, does this mean you'll give up on him?. Ino asked confused.

"Or course not...." Ten-Ten answered. "But you said you'd help Hinata?" Ino asked confuse once again by her words.

"Just because we like the same guy doesn't mean I have to be her rival or be mean to her we can help each other and let him choose instead of forcing him" She said winking at Ino just before turning and going back to the group again, leaving Ino wishing she never told her and knew that last part was for Sakura and herself

"Is that so...you got out yesterday, that's great." Shikamaru said to Naruto's tale of him leaving the hospital.

"Hey, how about you join us for ramen?" Naruto asked him.

"Naruto! He's on a date with Ino, don't bother them." Sakura who somehow dumped Lee on Shino said.

"We're not on a date forehead girl." Ino said smiling at the girl. "We'll go with you guys." She added.

"Great, let's go to get some ramen." Naruto said.

"Can't, there's too many of us to go get ramen at Ichiraku's, sorry." Shikamaru said stating the obvious to all, except to Naruto.

"No!, then what can we do?" Naruto thought not knowing what to do.

"Let's go to that café." Sakura said pointing at one nearby.

"O.K., but they better have ramen." Naruto said while sulking.

With that they all made their way to the café, finding a booth near a window with everyone taking a seat.

Hinata took a seat on the left side sitting by the window, and Naruto sat next to her. Ten-Ten was about to take the seat next to him, but Ino's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Ten-Ten turned to look at her, but Ino was simply smiling at her. When she turned around to take her seat, Sakura had already sat next to Naruto. On the right side Shino sat down, then Lee, and finally Ten-Ten. Shikamaru got a couple of chairs for him and Ino, who sat opposite the window.

Once seated there everyone ordered different things, even Naruto who was forced by Sakura to stop asking for ramen and eat something else, so he disappointedly ordered a club sandwich.

Sakura didn't care much about the others and started with her plan.

"Come on Naruto don't be sad, we'll get ramen later." Sakura said to him, getting a little closer to the blond. He noticed her sweet tone but didn't think much about it, in fact all the guys just blew off her sudden change of tone, but the girls were another story. Hinata was actually mad, she felt anger towards Sakura, and didn't care she felt that emotion toward someone.

Ino and Ten-Ten were amused at Sakura's move. Ino was mentally cheering her on her move, while Ten-Ten was scolding Hinata for not doing anything about it.

"Naruto-kun, y-your f-fight was a-amazing." Hinata said trying to get Naruto's attention.

As he heard her words of praise, he rapidly turned to Hinata.

"Really Hinata-chan you liked my jutsu...wait, but I lost." Naruto said to her.

"Yeah but you did your best." She said covering the fact she forgot he lost.

Hinata was able to get Naruto's attention off of Sakura and to focus on her. _Go Hinata. _Ten-Ten thought enjoying Hinata's actions while Ino was mentally beating the crap out of Sakura for letting the Hyuga girl get Naruto's attention

"Thanks Hinata, you did great too. I didn't expect you to use one of Neji's moves." He said back to her, now giving her his full attention.

This caused a glare to be shot towards poor Hinata. Sakura was mad at the girl, she suspected Hinata had a thing for Naruto, when she had visited him at the hospital, but now she was sure. She didn't like the feelings this new information caused, and on impulse did something she wasn't expecting.

"Yeah can't you be a bit original, and come up with a move of your own." She said at the girl, looking over Naruto's shoulder and getting closer.

This made Hinata look at the table trying to avoid eye contact with both Naruto and Sakura. Even though she was acting shy, in her mind it was very different.

_Why did she say that, why does she care what jutsus I know. ......I have to say something back at her but what...._Hinata thought.

Naruto at this moment wished he wasn't between the girls. He wasn't sure why Sakura said that to Hinata, but he blamed it on the fight they had earlier. _Man this is bad...good thing Hinata's more sensible and doesn't fan the flames_. He thought forcing a smile. "T-that jutsu i-is from t-the main f-family, Neji is t-the one t-that c-copied i-it...from t-the main h-house.." Hinata said making Naruto sweat drop.

_Man...this can't be good..._Naruto thought. The girls gave each other a small glare. This caused everyone in the booth to become nervous. _This is bad._ Was everyone's thought.

"Here's your food." A man said to them.

Everyone's attention was now on the waiter.

_Thank you Kami-sama _Naruto thought thinking the heavens that he calmed the situation.

Everyone started to eat their food in silence, mostly because of fear of starting a conversation between Hinata and Sakura. Even though most of them knew why they started to argue or in Naruto's case felt tension between them and knew better, but there was one that was oblivious to all started a conversation.

"Sakura-san your fighting skills have improved a great amount since I last saw you fight." Lee said to Sakura.

"Thanks Lee-san even though my team was away, I did some physical training and learned a few jutsus, even if I can't be as strong as Naruto or Sasuke-kun. I also trained in strategies and battle techniques so that I can be USEFUL to my team" That last part she said looking at Hinata.

"A-are you s-still t-trying t-to impress Sasuke?" Hinata asked her in a low voice, this made Sakura mad she didn't want him to come up in the conversation.

_Way to go Hinata, you go girl_. Ten-Ten thought smiling at the way the girl was acting. She never imagined the shy girl would be this way when it came to this boy.

_Ah man this isn't good... of all the time she kept this to herself. Why did she choose now to make a move on him? ...man this isn't going to be pretty, I have to do something_. Ino thought, a little worried about the way things were going.

_Man this is troublesome. I never expected to still be alive when two girls fought for him...this is going to be very troublesome... _Shikamaru thought.

"I'm eating. I would really appreciate it if you don't speak of that traitor." Shikamaru said, with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

This caused eyes to stare at him, no one ever expected him to say something like that, especially with anger in his voice. Even though they were surprised, more than one person present in the booth was happy he said those words, with that everyone started to eat in silence again.

"Ah that was good, not as good as ramen but good." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach now filled with something other than ramen.

A few minutes after Naruto finished his food, the rest finished theirs and started to talk again but this time Hinata and Sakura just listened to the others.

"So there I was kicking and punching him with all my power, but the time for my medicine came...so I had to give him a break. After I took it, everything is a blur except the part was he was about to finish me and Gaara helped me..." Lee said to everyone impressing them with such a weird opponent he had.

"So...his bones were weapons, is that a blood limit...?" Shino asked, interested in a new type of enemy.

"Yes Shino it was, but he died after the fight....but it looked like it wasn't us who killed him. It looked like it was something he already had..." Lee said to them.

"So you got lucky he was sick." Ten-Ten said mocking him.

"Well...yeah...but luck is a skill as well..." Lee said to her.

"YES! Lee say it proudly, luck is with the best shinobis." Gai, who appeared out of nowhere, said.

Gai's sudden appearance made every one sweat drop, and causing some shock, and tears...well only from Lee.

"Gai-sensei! Your finally back from your mission." Lee said to his teacher standing up from his seat. He didn't care he was between Shino and Ten-Ten, somehow he was standing right in front of his sensei.

There the two stood face to face, the background strangely turned into a beach at dusk, this was very creepy to the rest of the genin including Shino. Everyone rubbed their eyes trying to make the image go away, but the worst came when student and teacher were locked in a hug.

Every ones jaw dropped, this was something no one wanted to see, even Sakura, Naruto, and Ten-Ten who had seen it before were shocked at the site. The genins couldn't hide their reactions: Shikamaru was shocked, Ino had a disgusted look, Hinata was embarrassed for them and Shino made the few bugs that were crawling around his body go back under his skin so they wouldn't witness such scene.

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan, that's pretty good stuff." Naruto said to Sakura.

This creeps Sakura out even more. Her eyes went huge, she then turned to Naruto and said.

"You baka dangerous, way to dangerous." She said while lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

After a few minutes, yeah minutes, they broke the hug. Gai looked at Lee, and said to him.

"Lee! I have returned from my mission." Everyone fought hard not to yell insults at him.

"And I have mastered a new Taijutsu technique." He said taking his good guy pose.

"Oh please tell me Gai-sensei about this new technique." Lee said while forming a fist and a fire burned in his eyes.

"No, Lee there are too many of your rivals here. You cannot give away your attacks to your rivals so quickly, they must see them only in combat against you." He said while looking at Naruto.

"We must go to our training grounds Lee." After that they started to walk out of the Café.

"Hey Lee." Naruto yelled.

Lee smiled and turned around. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will fight you as soon as I've mastered that new move." Lee said in a proud voice.

Naruto simply looked at the boy. "That's great fuzzy brows, but that's not what I wanted to say to you." Everyone was interested in Naruto's words.

Naruto pointed at Lee and said. "You haven't paid for the food you ordered." This caused everyone to fall anime style.

"Ha that's right Naruto-kun." He said while he took some money out.

"Here Naruto-kun." _Man, I almost did it again_. He gave him the money and left with his sensei.

_One less._ Thought Sakura as she waved good-bye to the boy.

"I should be leaving too...." Shikamaru sighed "I have to hand in a report." He said while slowly standing up.

"Aw Shikamaru!, come on stay a while more" Ino complained.

"Can't, I have to." He said back at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hahahah! You're starting to sound a little responsible Shikamaru." Naruto said laughing at the boy.

"He's right, a year ago you would have said it was too troublesome to even do a report." Sakura said backing up Naruto.

Shikamaru only cracked a small smile and turned to leave, but is stopped by a voice.

"Wait...I'm leaving also." The voice said.

"You too, Shino?" Ino asked in a complaining tone.

He simply nodded at her question, with that the boys take their leave only leaving Naruto with the four girls.

Naruto looked around him, the eyes of four girls were staring at him. This made him feel a little uncomfortable, well he noticed three but Hinata was looking at him from the corner of her eye.

_Man this feels weird, I'm not sure why everyone left me here alone with these girls_. Naruto sweat dropped as he saw Ino and Ten-Ten smile at him at the same time.

Out side the diner two boys talked about the scene.

"Man, good thing we were able to get out, I felt thing were going to get troublesome." Shikamaru said to Shino, which he simply nods agreeing with the lazy chuunin.

Shikamaru stops, and looks back at the café they just left. He cracks a small smile and turns to Shino.

"Even if we left, there's no reason we can't find out what's happening to him." He said in an almost excited tone. Shino who was able to pick up on the indirect hint, lifted his arm and a few bugs flew out towards the café.

"Done...." Shino said as they continued to walk away from the diner.

Back in the diner, things got interesting.

"Well, now that every guy left we can have a little girl talk" Ino said, Ten-Ten smiled right next to her.

"NANI? What about me? I'm a guy too, you know." Naruto said complaining about what she said.

"Huh? Really I didn't know...." Ino said mocking him, this made him angry. "You can stay if you want to...but you'll have to answer if we ask you something..." She said to him.

_Man...what should I say? I've always wondered what they talked about...but what can they ask me a man, what should I say...?_ Naruto thought

_What are you doing Ino...? What are you trying to pull saying that to him...?...Oh!...this can be helpful_. Sakura thought then looks at the shy girl..._Or troublesome...it might give her a chance.... Ino you baka, you didn't think this through_. (Ino-pig you BAKA!)

_Oh no...I can't stay here, if they ask me what can I say...? I can't tell them I like Naruto-kun...I want to say it to him, but not like this... oh no I can't...._Hinata thought blushing. While thinking of all the possible things they could ask her that are related to Naruto, madly playing with her fingers, while looking at the table.

_Hinata's blushing and Sakura looks mad...I think they don't want to have a girl talk with me...what am I saying I can't have girl talk, I'm a guy.... Thou it would be fun to see what they talk about..., no I can't......_ Naruto's mind was in conflict, but he made up his mind by weighing the pros and cons.

"No thanks Ino, I can't stay to have a girl talk with you." He said to her.

"Mm...ok Naruto if you're afraid of what we can ask you its okay..." Ino said, baiting Naruto.

"What afraid, I'm not afraid of anything." Naruto said to her.

"Very well you said it. You're going to have a little chat with us." Ino said to him in an evil voice.

Gulp _that's scary...._Naruto thought.

"So since you wanted to stay, lets ask you first." Ten-Ten said to him.

"NANI?" He said back. "Good idea Ten-Ten. Well let's think...I say one question each...." Ino said. "Yeah." Ten-Ten agreed, backing her up. The other two girls were a little nervous and angry at their friends.

"Not fair...." He said, sighing in defeat.

"Me first, what kinds of girls do you like?" Ino asked him, everyone was interested, but Sakura was sure he was going to described her.

"Mm.....well I like tall girls and short girls ...girls with long hair....with short hair....I like loud girls...and shy girls...." Naruto kept saying one thing and then the opposite of it, every girl sweat dropped, even Hinata felt angry at him for doing that.

"You baka, that could be anybody. Be more specific..." Ino yelled at him.

"What? You said the kind of girl I like and those are it...I like girls in general." He said giving his foxy grin to Ino.

_Ino...I know what you're trying to do...but Naruto...he'll answerer too truthfully... _Sakura thought angry but amused because of Naruto's answer.

"Well then...I know, tell me the name of a pretty girl you know?" Ten-Ten said hoping to get a familiar name.

Naruto started to think putting out his lower lip...then a smile crept on his face...everyone was interested in his next words.

"I'll tell you Ten-Ten-chan...." He took a pause, getting everyone more excited and interested.

"Ema and Kanako....." Were his words, this caused Sakura's, and Ino's jaws to drop, Ten-Ten was amused and Hinata was disappointed. She could understand if it was Sakura but two girls that came out of nowhere and caught Naruto's eye made her mad.

"Who are those two?" Sakura asked while standing up, and getting in Naruto's face.

"HA!! That's your question then!!" He said to her "Wait no that's not it, it just came out, no!" "Too bad that's your question." He said making fun of her.

"I met them today in the morning, they were very impressed with the fight I had with Neji. They wanted to treat me to breakfast, but I had the team meeting." He said putting his arms on the back of head looking at the ceiling.

"What do you mean BUT, did you actually think of going to have breakfast with them?!!" Sakura yelled at the boy.

"Of course not Sakura-chan, and besides she asked for the name of a pretty girl. They were pretty but that's all." He said scratching his cheek.

This caused some relief around the table, the plans of all of them were almost destroyed by two unknown girls he met today of all the days.

"It's your turn Hinata." Ten-Ten said to her.

"Um... no I d-don't know w-what...I...c-can't ask a-anything..." She said in a very low voice trying to hold back her blush, but to no avail.

"Come on ask him something, anything you've wondered, come on!" Ten-ten said motivating her.

"Come on Hinata, they already asked, after you it's my turn to ask." This comment made her even more nervous that he'll ask her something, but in fact she did always wonder about something.

"Have y-you had a d-date with a girl?" Hinata asked blushing, quickly looking down. Adding in that last part so he wouldn't say something like "he had a study date or something" similar.

Naruto once again started to think...but quickly said "Nope, none."

This made Hinata smile, one of her fears had been lifted, but that answer made Sakura mad. She wondered why he would say such a lie.

"Naruto, that's a lie we had a date didn't we." She said mad at him that he forgot their date.

This made Hinata's heart feel a pain, she didn't know who to believe. She would just have to listen.

"Oh, you mean after I brought Tsuande-obaachan back?" He asked her "Yeah that one." She said back to him "Come on, even I know that wasn't a date, you only wanted to talk about him...that bastard." He said, his eyes looking down once he said that last part.

After her outburst she fell silent, those words made her realize that Naruto wasn't as dense as she thought. She knew that was the only reason back then, but she thought he would take it as a date.

Everyone fell silent after that, none would have expected that to happen. Such a thing the boy had asked for so many times, and finally he had one but in his eyes it wasn't a date. Sorrow was felt by two girls, Sakura felt rejection, and Ino felt sorry for her friend. The other two felt a small amount of relief but only that, Sakura's reaction of disappointment from his words brought on more worries from Ten-Ten and the shy girl. The sudden silence was brought to an end by the same one that started it.

"Well enough of me, my turn to ask you girls who you like?" Naruto said giving them all, his foxy grin.

_Who should I ask, Ten-Ten...nah I'm sure she likes Neji or Lee...or me...HA HA _thought jokingly _. Ino...Sasuke, that's is obvious. Sakura......Sasuke...I wonder if she still likes him...she didn't get mad when I called him a bastard....I wonder? But Hinata I don't know anything about her.... I wonder what kind of guy a shy girl likes...?.... Maybe a quiet kept to himself guy like Shino...I wonder....?..._There he stayed wondering about the last two, each one gave him a reason, he debated for a few minutes which were like hours to the girls.

_Yeah right...he's not going to ask me..._Ino thought.

_Ask me! Ask me! I'll say I like you...that would be fun..._Ten-Ten thought.

_He is so going to ask me....I on ask me already...I just want to say it already...(_I'll kill you if you don't ask me, Hell yeah). Sakura thought.

_Oh no don't ask me, no please I can't tell you in front of everyone...I don't want to tell you like this...._ Hinata thought playing with her fingers.

_Who can I ask?......If I ask Sakura...but if I ask Hinata...I don't know...!...well I can ask Sakura any day I'm sure she'll tell me...but it would be fun to know who Hinata likes...when will I have another chance like this...._He thought in an evil tone doing it out of pure curiosity. For the shy girl can answer a question that crosses the mind of many men, what kind of guy a really shy girl likes?

"I choose..." He said getting everyone's attention.

He stood up and pointed at Ino, but then he started to move his arm from left to right in a roulette style manner. This made everyone nervous of who could it be, then suddenly in a sharp pause his arm stopped.

"You Hinata-chan." He said making the girl give a small whine out of surprise. Her fear came true somehow they always come true.

_What, her...? Bad luck Sakura..._Ino thought, sorry for her friend.

_Yeah! This is going to be fun... I wonder if she'll tell him right now...? _Ten-Ten thought.

_WHAT? Why her, damn you Narutoooo!!,_ (Why did you call her chan again!!?) Sakura thought, forcing herself to put on a smile. While inner Sakura was punching and kicking Naruto in her mind.

_Oh no, what do I do now?_ Hinata thought feeling the end approaching.

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto said grabbing her shoulder, causing her to blush and play with her fingers even more than she already was.

Everyone's gaze was set on Hinata, everyone waited for her answer. Ino waited to hear the same as Ten-Ten, Sakura just wanted to hear what she had to say. With a few words from Hinata, she could be sure to see her as a friend or as a rival.

"I-I.....l-like....I can't say...." She said in a very nervous tone, blushing furiously.

"Nah you asked me, now it's your turn come on." Naruto said looking at her.

"....I like...I-I like...l-l-like....y-y-y..." She tried with all her might to say that last word.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Was heard in the diner causing an uproar.

"There's bugs in my food." A woman yelled causing everyone to panic. With those words everyone started to leave disgusted including the genins, each one with their own thoughts.

_Aw man this bites...._Was thought by both Ino and Ten-Ten.

_Man that was so close_....Sakura thought.

_Thank you....... I'm so grateful...._Hinata thought thanking someone.

After that incident they all left the Café disgusted after such a scene, but Naruto was slightly happy, they still hadn't paid there food, so that meant he could kept Lee's money.

_Man that place sucks, last time I eat there...that's why I prefer Ramen._ Naruto thought angry about the caf's insect problem

There they all stayed outside in silence simply looking at each other, everyone disappointed or grateful for the incident. Ino and Ten-Ten mad at their friends that after so much effort on their parts, took no steps forward. Sakura mad that her plan fell apart, and Hinata was happy that something her heart desires didn't became something so embarrassing.

"Well it was fun girls, but it's getting late bye." Naruto said leaving, this made everyone wonder why so suddenly.

"Well that's was weird..." Ino said, just getting a nod from everyone else.

"Let's go Hinata, your house is on my way home, so lets get going." Said Ten-Ten cheerfully to Hinata, the shy girl simply nods at her statement.

"We should leave too Ino, it's getting late." Sakura said.

"Late, it's barely six." Ino complained.

After looking at the other girls, she simply sighs at her defeat and goes along with them. After this they simply exchanged their good byes, except Hinata and Sakura who gave a little but bitter one to each other but no one really noticed it, and took their leave.

On the streets Naruto walked at a fast pace, talking with his close friend about the reasons he left such a nice environment.

_Come on tell me fox, why did I have to leave them. I was having fun back there..._Naruto said to his friend.

**Someone is watching us....he's been watching us all day....**The fox said in an angry tone.

_How can you tell?_ Naruto asked it. **I can tell. **He said simply back

_It's no big deal, maybe just a fan girl_. He said jokingly remembering earlier.

**Nice joke, but I don't sense intent to kill, or any intentions. Either this human is good at following or is simply spying on us**. The fox said amused at how good a human can be.

_Wait if there's no intent...then why did you made such a big deal...._He said to it wondering.

**Because I don't like to be followed and watched, that's why...**Kyuubi said back to him.

Naruto stopped walking at a fast pace and started to walk normally, feeling calmer than before.

_That's all, I thought it was something more serious...I don't think its such a big deal, if he tries something funny I'll just have to kick his ass..._Naruto said to the fox in a confident tone.

**Very well but I warned you, that's all I can do...**It said, leaving the boy to his own thoughts.

_I wonder who could make that dumb fox nervous_. He thought amused of the incident. _But I wish he wouldn't have told me, I was having fun back there..._ Sigh _oh well next time..._He thought to himself.

- -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - --

In front of Sakura's house, Ino and Sakura said their goodbyes, after which Sakura went inside and fell tired on her couch.

Sighs _This day wasn't......what I expected...._ sighs .... (What the hell happened?)_...everything was going fine until Lee-san invited himself and everyone else. How can I like Naruto and go thru all this? _sigh _What's wrong with me? ...and what was Hinata's problem.... Bothering me and Naruto while we were talking so nicely....... _This made her emerald eyes frown.

_Hinata... She likes Naruto...that's just my luck right?...I finally accept I like the dobe and someone else shows up...oh well...I'll just have to beat her...after all who would pick a shy girl over me..._She smiles and looks at the ceiling.

_Beside I have the advantage, I'm Naruto's teammate..._her smile faded..._that didn't work with Sasuke-kun thou...Sasuke...I should try to see him....Mm...I don't have time right now... I'll go see him later...right now I need to talk to Naruto.... Tomorrow at our mission I'll talk to him, it's a C-class so I should have plenty of time to talk...and if Lee's bothering me, I'll send him on a patrol or something.... _She smiled at her thoughts, stood up and headed for her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -

Hinata sat alone on her bed, her legs hugged by her arms, and tears in her eyes. Tears she had shed so many times, even though today she tried to fight the best that she could and still it wasn't enough to defeat her opponent, let it be on the battlefield or in life itself. She knew she took a step forward but in her eyes Sakura had made a dash leaving her behind. On the battlefield her new technique couldn't stop her, in the café her words were mere a distraction that in her eyes didn't get her any closer to Naruto, she simply made a fool of herself having a stupid cat fight with Sakura, that last part was as she saw it.

_It's not fair why...why?...She had her chance long ago, he always talked to her, she always had his attention...why now?...After I finally decide to tell him, she comes along and tries to take him away...if she thinks I'm going to let her this time.... She's probably right I couldn't beat her today. I lost to her in the fight...I had my chance...but I didn't take it, I needed rescuing...like always...._ Her tears started flowing again, not caring other family members could hear her.

Knock Knock Hits on her door were heard and a voice called her name from the other side, concerned for her cries were obvious to everyone.

"Nee-chan, are you ok?" Were the words toward her. Hinata simply picked up a pillow and hugs it, forcing the next words to be as calm as possible.

"Y-yes Hanabi, I-I'm fine." She said trying to sound calm, but to no avail.

"Mm...really...? You don't sound like it, can I come in?" She asked not caring for the answer and already opening the door.

The room was dark, as all the lights were turned off. Her window that faced the front gate, the one which gave them a beautiful view of Konoha and the moon was closed. Once inside she saw Hinata was simply sitting in her bed, hugging a pillow.

"Nee-chan...why are you crying? ...Is it because of Neji-niisan?" She asked caring for her sister. Hinata simply shakes her head, saying no to her question.

"Then why?" She asked.

Hinata didn't know what to do, she wanted someone to talk with about this blond problem she has, but she didn't think her sister was that person. How can someone so young help her, but she wanted help so she asked her in a different way that could still be helpful.

"Hanabi, i-is there s-something you r-really w-want?" She asked her sister. Hanabi was surprised at the kind of question she was asked but still answered her.

Hanabi's white eyes looked at Hinata's, she simply smiled at her sister and answered.

"Yes..." She simply said.

Hinata was confused, she didn't know what Hanabi could want. In all of her life she has been given everything, including things that were Hinata's, but even after that Hinata didn't feel anger towards her sister.

"W-what?" She asked.

"A serious fight with you sister." She said.

Hinata was shocked of all the things she waited for, she never expected that. She had many fights with her sister so she didn't know what she meant.

"B-but w-we have a-already fought." Hinata nervously said.

"Yes, but you have never fought seriously. When Otoo-san trained me, he always told me that I would never be as strong as you. So I trained as hard as I could, I wanted with all of my heart to fight you. When we finally fought for the first time, I wanted it so much that I didn't care if you were my sister, I simply wanted to fight you so badly..." Hanabi said smiling and looking at the ground.

"But....when we fought, you didn't fight seriously. You have never fought seriously, that's why I still want to fight you...that's why every time we fight, I push my feelings to the back of my mind and give it all my all, hoping that you will fight me seriously... and I will keep doing it...until I get what I want. I just want to know if I'm stronger than you, I just simply want to know. I don't care if I lose when we fight, I just want that." She said to her.

After those words the girls stayed silent, only seeing each others form in the dark room. Hanabi simply bowed at her sister and left her to be with her thoughts.

_Everyone fights for what they want. Why can't I...why do I always hold back...? I tried to_ _fight with everything today...just like when I fought Hanabi. I can't let them win anymore, I can't let Hanabi win again...I can't let Sakura win, I can't let her...not this time, not anymore. _She stands up and walks toward her window.

_I can't give up...like before. Even on the darkest day, a beam of sunlight shines through the darkest cloud..._After that she opens her window, hoping to see her namesake. She sweat dropped.

_I forgot, it's already night_...... _I guess I'll try, NO! I'll go thru my cloud tomorrow_...After that she simply stayed, looking at the moon.

- - -- -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

In a messy apartment, a boy was finishing up a cup of instant Ramen he had prepared.

Slurp "Man that was good, better than the food at that bug place." He said to himself rubbing his stomach.

There the boy stayed, savoring the taste that was left in his mouth after such a feast. While he digested the food, he had a little time to pass. So he did what he usually did at the end of the day, he went and sat on his own couch and started to think of it.

_Man this day was great_. He thought with a big grin on his face.

_Lets see I got free food, fans and fan girls hehe. I got to see Sakura-chan...Lee, Shino, Ten-Ten-chan and even...Hinata-chan._ He stated to think about his embarrassing moment he had with the girl.

_Man that was embarrassing, I hugged her thinking she was the only one that visited me. What a numb skull I was.... I hugged her...that felt nice.... I hugged Sakura too, well she hugged me...that felt good too...and I rested on Ten-Ten's lap...that was new.... _He started to blush, thinking of the three girls.

Here he stayed, thinking of what he knew of Sakura, Hinata and Ten-Ten

"_If you beat Sasuke-kun, I'll be your girlfriend."......"He has very pretty eyes."...... _Suddenly those two phrases hit his mind, making the boy sit up straight. "Damn it." He cursed, just before he hit his forehead and laying on his couch.

_Baka, baka, baka._ He cursed himself, for not remembering earlier.

_Man I wanted to ask them about that. Damn it, I had my chance and those stupid bugs ruined it. I wanted to know why Hinata-chan liked my eyes and if Sakura-chan remembers that...and I also wanted to know why Ten-Ten has been so friendly with me.. _He simply lay back on his couch, thinking of those memories he recovered thanks to his nine tail friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - -

On the roof facing Naruto's bedroom window, a masked man watched the small boy, simply watching his mind focused on something else.

_This is boring I could be hunting missing-nin, but no I had to take this job didn't I.... Man he's getting sloppy.... _He thought

"What do you want?" He said to apparently no one.

Out of nowhere a gray hair jounin appeared.

"Me?, I just came to say hello, because you didn't back there." He said calmly to the hunter-nin.

"Hump, felt ignored......Kakashi-kun?" He said back to him.

"A little, I haven't seen you since you left after your objectives." He said to him.

"Is that so..., well it has been a while but I still haven't finished it. How long has it been 6, 7 years, I really don't know any more..." He said in a sad tone.

"That's about right...." He said getting closer to him.

"So, how's the old pervert? I saw him in the meeting but appearances can fool you." He said smiling under the mask.

"He's fine, I just got his new volume of make out violence." Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

"That's great...and my old teammate? Still a book worm?" He asked.

"Nope, in fact he's made a name for himself in the last weeks." Kakashi said.

The Hunter-nin turned around and was face to face with Kakashi.

"Is that so?...Who would have thought...well good for him, he never was able to beat me in a fight...but he already made a name for himself. That's great I'll have to go see him after this mission." He said in a happy voice, reminiscing about his old days and friends.

Kakashi smiles at him. "You already have a name, you're known as the best S-Class hunter-nin in the ANBU." He said to him.

"Best...? I'm good but not the best, if I was the best I would have already brought him in..." He said looking straight at Kakashi.

"Very well then..." Kakashi said smiling under his mask and closing his only visible eye.

There they stayed looking at each other, then the hunter-nin points at Kakashi.

"I've heard a rumor about you...that eye is it?" He said pointing at his covered eye.

"Yep." He simply answered.

"Is it for..." "Yes." Kakashi cut him off.

"So his plan went into motion. He was very smart, I'll give him that. I never was able to outwit him." He said in a happy tone.

"Yes I remember seeing you try a couple of times when I was with my sensei. You three always visited him while he trained us." Kakashi said to him.

"Yeah old friends aren't easily forgotten, even now....what a life, my team has 2 survivors. What about his last teammate, I've hear rumors as well but I don't trust them so much." The hunter-nin asked, wondering about him.

"He's doing fine...there was an incident with him years ago, but he is fine." Kakashi said gladly.

"Well at least there's still one of that team left." Kakashi simply nods "Well...that's the life of a shinobi after all." The hunter-nin said looking at the moon.

"Yo Kakashi, aren't you going to ever take that mask off?" He asked him trying to change the topic.

"Me? I take it off every time I eat, how about you?" Kakashi said back to him.

"Hahahaha, well in that case you haven't eaten since I've known you, mine you ask? I'll remove it when he's dead, that's obvious." He said in a joking tone.

"Yeah right..." Kakashi said back

"Well I have to get going...are you tagging along tomorrow?" He asked the nin.

"Of course, that's my mission after all. Besides with what I have seen today it will be very interesting." He said catching Kakashi's interest.

"Is that so...? Well I'll see you there...well not see you, but you know what I'm saying...bye." As he waved at him, he vanished.

_Still the same old baka, well at least that hasn't changed in this place, oh well tomorrow, will be more interesting than today especially after that meeting they had in the café. Oh and I should say hello to the kid, I don't want him to freak out if by any chance he senses me...._ He thought overestimating his abilities and underestimating Naruto's.

END CHAPTER 10

Well another chapter done...I hope you guys like it i really had trouble writing this chap, but i hope you guys like it....and the next one is done i send it to beta read so its only a matter of time by the way the next one is one of my personal fav :)

A/N: If any one didn't get the last part dont worry its just a set up for latter so just don't forget it, in that chapter I'll drop all my theory's about the Naruto world.

Dont forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**, so **REVIEW **damn it.

Here's the siting arragements if any one wondered. Brouth to you by **S-Wonderer999**

Left side Right Side

Window

Hinata --------- Shino

Naruto --------- Lee

Sakura --------- Ten-Ten

Shika Ino


	11. Mission Time

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins as Sakura finally notices him and a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her.

A/N: This chapter wa beta by **S-wanderer999, **thank you for you're help, I'm grateful

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property. The only thing mine are my own made up characters.

"Hello " speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** kyubi

**_Hello_** kyubis thoughts

( Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

Dont forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**, so **REVIEW **damn it

CHAPTER 11: MISSION TIME

"Yay, finally I get to go on a normal mission for a change. No more finding legendary sennin or bringing back traitors..." The blond boy cheerily said to himself as he jumped out of bed and headed for his bathroom.

_It's 7, the meeting time is 8, Kakashi-sensei should be there around 10. I still have plenty of time...._He thought as he left his bathroom and went to change in his room.

Once he changed, he went to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. Of course the boy had everything he could ask for; he had fruit, vegetables, cereals, all he could wish for a good breakfast, but he didn't care about those long has he had...

"Ramen!!, Itadakimasu!" He yelled as he started to eat his cup ramen.

_I wonder what kind of mission it will be. Escort, protecting, stealing, spying, assassination, I wonder..._ He thought as he gulped down his ramen, already forgetting that he wanted a normal mission, now he wanted B and A-class missions.

"Haaaa, that was good." He said as he finished his breakfast then headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then went out the door into the hallway after locking his apartment and started to walk away, when suddenly he is pulled up by something.

"What the..." He said as he was pulled up struggling, to the roof.

"Open your eyes." A voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes and he saw a mask, the man was the hunter-nin he saw before. He was holding him by his jacket's back collar. There Naruto just hung, being held by him, surprised he actually saw him again.

_That's the guy from the last time, he's so cool...._Was all Naruto could think.

**Him...yes it was him who was following us yesterday...**The fox said to him.

_It was him?_ He asked the fox.

**Yes it was him.** Kyuubi coldly said back.

_So this guy was the one making the fox nervous. Cool_. Naruto thought to himself.

"What do you want...and put me down" He said to the nin.

The nin put him down and crouched so they would be at eye level.

"I just want so say hi...." He simply said.

"Then why didn't you say yesterday, when you were following me." He said back to him.

This shocked the nin, it would be obvious if he didn't have the mask on.

_He..., detected me? This mere boy...? Impressive, many missing-nin don't know I'm there until it's too late..._He thought showing interest in the boy.

"Hey, hey why don't you teach me that teleporting jutsu you used last time?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"What that...hahahaha. It's an A-class jutsu that combines defense and space-time abilities all in one, and a simple genin like you wants to learn it, hahahaha." He said, laughing at what Naruto said.

Naruto simply looked at him, while he was laughing.

"Shut up, I already know a lot of powerful techniques." He said to the nin, giving him a death glare.

"Yeah right, what do you know: bunshin no jutsu, kawamiri no jutsu, or something like that." He said, waving off Naruto's comment, but still knowing some of what he was capable of.

_I have seen you use kage bunshin, and you tried using the rasengan but failed. You have a little skill, but if you can't use rasengan, you won't be able to use this one either._ He thought.

This made Naruto mad, no one will put him down any more, he won't let them.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." As he did the seal four Narutos surrounded the hunter-nin. "That's not all." After saying those words all the Narutos extended their arms.

"RASENGAN!" They all yelled, forming it perfectly.

The hunter was speechless, he even felt fear. Two great techniques he had seen before were being used in front of him perfectly, and the user was a mere boy....he truly was shocked at what the boy was able to do.

_Amazing...I guess kyuubi isn't the only reasons they're after you.... The Kage Bunshin is a jounin B-class technique, and the Rasengan a sennin A-Class technique, simply amazing..._He thought, staring at the Naruto in front of him.

PUFF. The clones disappeared, and the rasengan vanished.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto said, smirking at him.

"Mm...yes you seem to have a little skill. I'll see how you do on your mission today and if I see real skills, I might teach it to you we'll see.....oh by the way Kakashi isn't going to be late today..." He said in an evil tone just before he vanished.

"NANI?, oh man that can't be true." He ran as fast as he could, it was already 7:55.

- - - - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - ---- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - --

"Hi guys!.... where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei." Sakura, who was also waiting for him, answered.

"Sakura-san, is Naruto-kun always this late?" Lee asked, Sakura shook her head "No Lee-san, he's usually on time, but....today he's late and Kakashi-sensei is way to early". She added.

"Lee, did you learn that new taijutsu?" Ten-Ten asked trying to get some of the heat off Naruto.

Hinata and Shino simply waited there in silence behind Ten-Ten, but still wondering why the blond was late.

"Yes Ten-Ten, but I still have to master it." He said to Ten-Ten.

"Heyyyyy!" Was heard as someone got close to them; '_Finally'_ was thought by all of them.

"Hi Sakura-chaaaa" SLAM Was heard when Sakura greeted him with a punch.

"You're late." She said to him. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I just..._come on, think_....got lost on the road of life." SLAM Another punch was given to Naruto.

"Baka that doesn't work for Kakashi-sensei." She said, walking away from the boy.

"Oi Naruto, I have that copyrighted.....so don't use it again....but lets go get the mission now." He said leading all the genins towards the Hokage's office, leaving Naruto half dead.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - --- - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - -- -

"Kakashi, you came for your mission?" Tsunade asked

"Hai Hokage-sama." He answered.

"Yay mission, mission...what kind of mission do we get, assassination, spying what?" Naruto excitedly asked.

Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "Let me see...Mm....ha this is a good one, you get to attack a hidden stone outpost near our border..." She coldly said, shocking everybody but Naruto.

No one other then Naruto had been sent on a mission higher than a C-class. Lee helped them, but it wasn't his mission. Hinata and Sakura were very nervous.

"Yay, yay, that's great I'll beat those... SLAM" A scroll hit Naruto's face.

"Baka, I'm not going to send you on an A-class mission again, this time it's a C-class." Tsunade said to him.

This relieved the genins and Kakashi, he really didn't want to attack an enemy outpost with only genin.

"Ha!, come on Tsunade-obaa..." SLAM another scroll hit him.

"What was that for, Tsunade-obaa..." SLAM yet another scroll hit him.

Naruto kept talking and receiving a scroll in the face each time, still wondering why he was getting hit time after time.

"Quit it Tsunade..." He stopped, waiting for a scroll to hit his face.

"obaa-ch..." SLAM Another scroll came flying towards him, sending him to the ground dazed.

"Kakashi! That last one has your mission, take it and leave." She said, as she returned to her work.

With those last words he picked up the scroll and Naruto, who he carried under his arm and left with both teams.

Outside of Konoha everyone walked with their closest friends, Ten-Ten with Lee, Hinata next to Shino and Sakura with Kakashi who was still carrying Naruto.

Half an hour into the walk Naruto started to move, Kakashi dropped him so he would start walking by himself.

"Ouch...my face hurts wait, where am I? Hey wait up guys." He said as he caught up with the rest.

"Kakashi-sensei what's the mission?" Naruto asked.

"We're to provide security in Hana village. They have had trouble with local gangs and bandits, so they want us to protect them and according to this there's extra if we are able to send some to jail." Kakashi said while reading his favorite book, the just released Make Out Violence volume 12.

Naruto though disturbed after seeing him so calmly talk to him while reading that thing, but was excited about his new mission.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei how far is Hana Village?" Naruto asked.

"Man, that's what happens when you fall asleep while on a mission." Sakura, who was on Kakashi's other side said. After those words Kakashi slowed down leaving them talking.

"We're a day away from the village. So if we hurry we can get there today at night, then we can sleep in a comfy bed and not on the ground." Sakura said that last part loud so everyone could hear.

"But we don't have to hurry if you don't want to Naruto..." She said in a low voice.

_Maybe I can have a little alone time with him.... I just need to do something with the rest.... I got it..._ Sakura thought.

"Hey everyone, I have an idea." She said stopping everyone.

"Yes Sakura." Kakashi said.

"How about a race to the village in pairs, that way we'll train and improve team work." She said, making everyone interested.

"HO!! That's great Sakura-san!" Lee said to her.

"Yay that's great, I'll beat all of you." Naruto yelled.

Ten-Ten and Hinata didn't care much, and were unaware of her intentions. Shino was a little interested.

"Ho that sees like fun...but who will the teams be?" Kakashi asked.

"Easy Ten-Ten and Lee, Shino and Hinata, and Naruto and me." She said proud of her idea.

Those words caught the girls' attention, her intentions were clear and she was going to get away if someone didn't stop her.

"That sounds great, how about it guys?" Kakashi said to them

Naruto seemed fine with it just like Lee and Shino, but Hinata and Ten-Ten weren't.

"N-not fair." Hinata said. "T-they al-already have g-good team work, there's no point." She said putting an end to Sakura's plan.

This comment made Sakura mad, but it also had a point. They already had good team work with their teammates, there would be no growth.

"Good point Hinata, then I'll make the teams. Let me see...Shino and Lee, Naruto and......Ten-Ten and finally you two." He said smiling under his mask, "And to make things more interesting, none of you can take the main road. Just get there before tomorrow morning and we'll meet at the inn."

Everyone paired off, no one really satisfied with their teammate, well except one. "Yay, I get to keep Naruto-kun." Ten-Ten yelled making the girls give her a glare, but that's what the girl wanted, the other girls were unaware she was playing with both of them.

"Mark, set, go." Kakashi said making everyone run in a different direction.

A few miles after starting to run, Naruto and Ten-Ten stopped.

"It's time to win Ten-Ten-chan." He said as he looked around.

Ten-Ten was curious on what he could do to win. "Really how?"

"You'll see." He said as he bit his thumb and did the proper seals.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" A frog the size of a horse appeared in front of them, the frog had bright orange and red coloring.

_Great! I can control my chakra a lot better. I didn't use too much and summon Gamabunta or too little and summoned one of his kids._ He thought proud of himself.

"Amazing..." Was all Ten-Ten could say.

Naruto was smirking at an impressed Ten-Ten. "Hey frog, what's your name?" "Ribit" Was all that the frog said. "Mm....okay...Ribit...lets get on Ten-Ten-chan." He said as he jumped onto the frog, the frog at the last second got of the way and let him hit the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Naruto yelled at the frog. The frog faced the boy, looked straight into his eyes, reached to his back and pulled out at sigh that read WARNING: poisonous frog do not touch.(A/N: Like Ranma's dad in panda form)

Naruto's and Ten-Ten's jaws dropped. "You baka." Ten-Ten yelled hitting Naruto on the head.

"Sorry I didn't know it was poisonous...well you can go." He said, the frog disappearing in front of them.

"Do it again, this time summon a good one." Ten-Ten said strangling Naruto.

"Okay...okay...." He said again starting to form the seals again.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" A frog slightly smaller than the last one appeared. This one wore body armour and a helmet.

"Hey frog gives a ride." Naruto ordered.

The frog looked at Naruto "I'm a warrior type toad. I don't give rides."

"Nani!, I summoned you, do what I say!" Naruto said to the frog.

The frog simply shook its head saying no. This made Naruto even madder but luckily there was Ten-Ten.

"Please Mr. Frogie we need a ride to town, can't you please help us." Ten-Ten said in a very sweet voice, ending the words with a wink at the frog.

The frog blushed at Ten-Ten's words. The frog simply smiled at the girl, trying to hide his blush by pulling his helmet lower, then raised its head.

"Very well, how can I say no to such a girl..." Tha toad said, then he looked at the blond "But not him." The toad added getting a reaction from the blond.

"Please...." She said giving it her puppy eyes look.

The mighty frog warrior fell to her technique. "Very well then." it said blushing red.

Both the kids got on to the frog's back, sat down and grabbed tightly onto the frog's armor. The frog left out a croak getting them ready, Naruto extended his arm pointing right in front of them "Let's win this race...." He said, and in a quick motion the frog gave a huge leap into the sky easily getting miles with each leap.

_This is amazing...Naruto-kun is pretty cool, no wonder the girls want him.... _Ten-Ten thought as she held onto Naruto so she wouldn't fall.

_Yay...!! Man we are so going to win..._Naruto thought.

- - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Lee and Shino jumped from tree to tree, trying to go as fast as possible to win this little competition.

Smash was heard causing them to stop.

"Shino, what was that?" Lee asked. "I don't know..." He simply said.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast upon them. They both looked up, but just saw some silhouette going thru the sky.

"What was that?" Lee asked. Shino simply stayed quiet.

"I have a bad feeling, Shino we should hurry." Shino simply nodded and started to run, but stopped when the green boy didn't start to run with him.

Lee was taking off his weights. Suddenly he appeared right next to Shino.

"Come on Shino, get on my back." He said. This caused Shino to turn red, and shake his head saying no.

"Come on Shino, this way we will surely win." Lee said giving him his good guy pose and smile.

Shino simply shook his head again.

"You don't care if we lose?" Lee asked. Shino nodded to his question. "Really you don't care about losing to Naruto-kun?" That last part caught his attention, Shino reluctantly said.

"I can not lose to Naruto..." He said. "Great, now get on." In a swift move Lee lifted a red faced Shino and made a dash towards the village leaving a trail of smoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

On another part of the road Hinata and Sakura ran in silence, each one not looking at the other just simply running. Each was disappointed they got the other as a partner, not caring any more about winning they just wanted to get to the end so they can be with their respective teams.

_AH...why did I have to be teamed up with her? My plan was to get alone with Naruto... sigh I had to be with her...she ruined my plan...and I ended up with her.... _Sakura thought looking at Hinata from the corner of her eye.

_Why her...why couldn't it have been Naruto-kun...well at least she isn't with him.... _That didn't calm her down as she had felt nervous when Ten-Ten was with Naruto. _But I stood up to her...I didn't let her get to be with Naruto-kun...that's what's important, I'll just try harder next time_. Hinata thought proud of herself, but nervous about Ten-Ten and her Naruto-kun.

The girls kept running side by side for hours. It was way past noon and they seemed to be in last as they didn't hear or feel any of their teammates any more. They simple kept running by themselves until the arrived at a small river.

"Hey Hinata, want to take a rest?" Sakura asked her.

"Y-yes that w-would be nice." Hinata said back to her, glad for the rest she really needed.

The girls sat on a rock near the rivers edge, each one taking drinks they desperately needed and taking some for later. They wet their hair refreshing themselves from the long run they had getting here.

After cooling down they stayed there sitting, looking at each other.

"Hinata, there's something I've been wanting to ask you about..." Sakura said to Hinata in a serious tone. Hinata looked at Sakura.

"Y-yes, what i-is it?" She said to her, trying her hardest not to stutter.

"I've been wondering if...y-you like...N-naruto...do you...?" She said looking away from Hinata.

Hinata eyes shot open, she was speechless. She didn't want to tell her, but she also knew that if she said no, Sakura would have a perfect chance and it would be her own fault. She thought hard on what she could say and did what many do.

"Why, do you?" She said answering a question with a question.

"Well...you see....I've kind of..." She started to blush, making it obvious to Hinata what she is going to say.

"I've kind of...started to like him.....so I just wanted to know if you like him too." Sakura said, trying to sound concerned for her.

"W-would it-it matter...if I-I said I l-liked him, would y-you back off..." Hinata said to her, this comment made Sakura uncomfortable she didn't like the way this was going.

"Mm...well...no I wouldn't...but do you like him...." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I-I do l-like Naruto-kun..." Hinata said furiously blushing at that statement.

"But would you back off Hinata-CHAN?" Sakura said to her trying to convince her to forget about Naruto.

"By the way, you barely know Naruto. I know it's just a crush you have towards him, I on the other hand have known him for a while now." She said trying to convince little Hinata. But her comments made her mad, really mad, like never before and she didn't try to hide such feelings any more especially to Sakura.

"Y-you don't know what you're saying. I-I have liked and watched Naruto-kun s-since I've known him. While y-you were treating him badly I tried to get him to notice me, and what do you know about crushes, you still have o-one on Sasuke." She said to her not caring of the consequences.

_What, that little...how dare she throw that in my face. I only treated Naruto badly because I was blinded by my crush on Sasuke...I'm sorry I did it, but if she did like him from before, why didn't she do something_. Sakura thought.

"If you liked him since long ago, why didn't you do something about it. Instead of blushing and looking away, you should have looked at him and said something. You lost your chance little Hinata." She said in an evil tone.

_I can't help it if I blush every time...and I didn't lose my chance. I tried every time I saw him, I tried so hard...but you lost your chance and you know it, that's why you suddenly started to like him, you only like him because he doesn't treat you like before and you liked all the attention he gave you._ Hinata thought.

"I didn't l-lose my chance, y-you did. He hasn't asked y-you out or said he l-liked you for a while now....you only started to like him because he ignored y-you." Hinata said to her.

"That's a lie....I started to like him because I have spent time with him. I know the way he is, and the things he likes and dislikes...." Sakura said back at Hinata.

"You only know that?....D-do you know h-how hard he tried t-to get everyone's attention....how hard he tried to b-become a genin....No I'm s-sure you don't....you o-only know a f-few things a-about Naruto..." Hinata said to her.

"Of course I know how hard he tries to get acknowledged. I have seen him try his hardest in our missions even if he sometimes messes up....and I've notice how hard he tried to get my acknowledgment, that's one of the reasons I started to like him." Sakura said to Hinata, whose eyes started to tear.

"M-maybe you know t-that...but did you know he's Konoha's hero....?" Hinata asked fighting back her tears.

"Of course I know...he found Tsunade-sama and brought back Sasuke-kun...." Sakura said.

"T-that's n-not the o-only reasons. Naruto-kun h-has been a hero l-long before that..." She said putting her hands to her mouth. That was her secret that only she knew and in a moment of anger let it out.

"Yeah right? You're lying just to get the upper hand." Sakura said as she turned so her back would face Hinata.

Hinata after seeing Sakura's action also turned, so her back would be facing hers as well.

There the girls sat in silence not talking to each other, angrily thinking about the other. Neither of them was acting like themselves, only acting to get the upper hand over the other.

_Damn it, I was hoping she would tell me she would back off.... I really didn't want to have to do this.... I don't want to beat her, I should try to convince her again...maybe this time she'll understand she doesn't stand a chance... _Sakura thought trying to regain control.

Hinata was also thinking of what happened.

_What came over me...? I shouldn't have said all those things to her...even if she did deserve to hear them...I just don't know what to do.... I don't want to say anything mean to her...but I don't want her to be with Naruto-kun.... I have to be strong...fight for what I want...like Otoo-san, Hanabi......like Naruto-kun...._ Her thoughts were interrupted by her teammate.

"Hinata I'm sorry about what I said, I think I just got carried away." Sakura said in calm voice.

"M-me too, I'm s-sorry for what I-I said Sakura..." Hinata said to her.

"I just hope you would forget about him....if we fight over him...I don't think you would win. I already know and talk to him, and I spend a lot of time with him on missions. You have only been on this mission with him and I haven't seen you even talk to him...." Sakura said in a low tone.

"N-no I can't d-do that....I know h-he is over h-his crush on you....a-and even if I don't spend as much time with him like you, I-I can't just take back my word........That's my nindo way..." Hinata said to Sakura, not looking at her but looking at the lake.

That last part of Hinata's speech caught Sakura's attention. She had heard that before, she had heard that phrase many times in the time she has known Naruto.

_That's Naruto's way of the ninja.... _She thought wondering if she just copied it from him, or in a twist of fate they have the same ideology and way of life.

"I'm not mad Hinata, I would have done the same if you would have asked me...." She said to Hinata.

Hinata simply looked at her. She already knew Sakura would have never backed off, if she didn't when Sasuke had hundred of fan girls why now when Naruto only has one and a closet fan girl to make it worse.

Hinata simply nods at Sakura's words.

"But still we need to decide this matter. We can't just have a fight like the boys, we need something simpler....I got it, how about we turn this race into the race for Naruto's heart." Sakura said trying to make it sound romantic.

"Y-yes...that would be fine...." Hinata said worried that she would lose, but happy she has the chance to beat Sakura.

"Good then (I'll win! Hell yeah!)" Sakura said.

The two girls stood near a rock from were they would start the race. Getting side by side they decided to throw a rock, when the rock hit the ground the race would start. Each one looked at the other with a fake smile, wanting the victory for them self. Bang the rock hit the ground. Each girl made a dash towards the village, neither one having an easy advantage over the other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Welcome to our village young man." An old man said to a boy.

"Ho! I told you we will win Shino, I told you we would win!" Lee said flashing his good guy pose to Shino.

Shino simply stayed quiet, bowed to the old man and headed to the inn were they were to meet with the others and Kakashi.

"Ho excuse me elder-sama but I must meet up with my friends, thank you for the welcome but there are still a few to arrive." After those words Lee bowed to the elder and went after Shino.

Shino and Lee arrived at the inn. When they entered it they noticed it was different from many inns, it looked like it had a bar on the first floor and tables were scattered around and the barkeep was the innkeeper. They approached him looking around and seeing the different people around, most seemed commoners, others looked dangerous, but not to them of course, simple people can not beat trained shinobis.

Shino walked up to the barkeep. "Room....." Was all Shino said to him.

The man who was just leaning on the barstool said.

"Reservation?" Shino simply nods at his question. "The room is under Hatake." Lee adds.

"Let me check...." The man looked in his book. "Ha here it is. The room is 302, that's third floor second room on the left". He said pointing at the stairway at the far end of the bar.

"Let's go...I bet we're the only ones who have gotten here...." Lee said as they went up the stairs.

They got to the room, started to open it.....and inside the room they found.

"Oi, Lee, Shino. That was fast..." Kakashi, who was sitting on the windows edge, reading one of his books said calmly to them.

"HO!!! Kakashi-sensei how were you able to get here so quickly?"_ Amazing no wonder he is Gai-sensei's rival he got here before me without my weights..._ Lee said to Kakashi.

"That....I just took the main road....it was faster...." Kakashi calmly said.

"What? You said we couldn't take the main road?" Lee said pointing at him.

"Huh? I said you guys couldn't take the main road, I never said I wouldn't." Kakashi said closing his eye.

"Read underneath the underneath..." Shino said.

"Mm....Okay then...." Lee said not satisfied he didn't win.

"Rest a bit, it'll be a while before the others get here..." Kakashi said as he turned the page.

Lee dropped on one of the beds, there were three. Shino simply leaned on the wall next to the door.

- - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -

The hours past quickly, it was already dusk in Hana village, but a cloud of smoke got near the village.

"Just...quit...Hinata..." Sakura said gasping for her breath.

"N-No...." Was all Hinata said.

_I'm almost there. I just need to make a sprint to leave her behind.... _Sakura thought, but it was much easier saying it than actually doing it. She was as, if not more, tired than I wish I brought one of the soldier pills Kiba-kun gave me.... Hinata thought trying not to be left behind.

The girls saw the village, they were a mere 200 yards away from it. So close to finishing this race, they were shoulder to shoulder....neither giving the other even a step of advantage....the distance quickly got smaller 180...150....120....100...70....40....15.... BOOM A huge explosion in front of them occurred, sending them backwards away from the village a few yards knocking them both out cold.

The smoke settled from the explosion, and from it a toad emerged carrying Naruto and a mad Ten-Ten.

"I told you the village was to the east, but no you had to go north didn't you?" She said as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Ha it's not my fault the toad started to jump without asking where we were going..." Naruto said trying to blame the frog, the frog grunted at his excuse.

"Liar I saw when you pointed north, the poor frogie just follows your orders." After Ten-Ten's words the frog gave a small croak.

There they stayed arguing, they already knew they lost. It was already dusk, just a few minutes before night fall.

"Hey kids...what's that?" The frog asked pointing at the two K.O. girls. "Aaaah Sakura-Chan...Hinata-chan, what happened to them?" Naruto yelled as he got off the frog.

"Are they okay?" Ten-Ten asked him.

"They're okay...they're just knocked out..." Naruto said sighing from relief.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Ten-Ten said.

"I think they were too close to our landing...look at the tracks on the ground. See where they stopped just a few yards from me" The frog said to them.

"Ah! Stupid frog you hurt them!" "I did no such thing" The frog said back to Naruto.

"Shut up you and let's take them to the inn." With those words they headed towards the inn, the girls on the frogs back. The sight of an armored frog caught everyone's attention but Naruto & co didn't care they just wanted to go to the inn so they could rest. Finally they got to the inn.

"Well kids I'm worn out, I'll leave the girls with you.... Hey kid you can call me any time the girl is with you." After that the frog disappeared, leaving the girls with Ten-Ten and Naruto.

"He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be." Ten-Ten said. Naruto simply looked away.

"Let's just go...."He said as he carried Hinata into the inn, Ten-Ten followed carrying Sakura. Inside, just like the boys, they were surprised at the scene and asked for the room.

They got to the room just to be greeted by no one. The room was empty, completely empty.

"Huh? We were the first?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so...they must be out...." Ten-Ten said. They left the girls in separate beds, after that they left the room.

"Where can we look for them?" Naruto asked.

"I don't feel like going anywhere. Let's just get something to eat and drink downstairs." Ten-Ten said to him. Naruto simply nodded at her request.

Downstairs Naruto and Ten-Ten sat in a table near a corner. They each ordered a simple diner and a few sodas...they were calmly eating when three shinobis entered the inn.

"Oi! Naruto......on a date?" Kakashi said smiling under his mask. This comment made Naruto blush while Ten-Ten simply smiled.

"No...Kakashi-sensei, we're just eating." He said.

"It's okay if you are Naruto-kun, you don't have to be shy about it." Lee said to him.

Naruto simply shook his head saying no, giving death glares to Lee. After Lee's words everyone sat around the table and started to talk, Lee bragging about how they were the first to get here and Ten-Ten who was talking about the frog Naruto summoned. This shocked Lee, and Shino who didn't know he could summon them, Kakashi already knew about it so he wasn't surprised.

The time passed quickly while they continued to talk.

- - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

In the room a girl started to awaken, her pearl eyes looking at the ceiling...she didn't know where she was, she only knew where she wanted to be...

"The race!!" She said getting quickly up, "What happened?" She said to herself, looking around the room. She saw Sakura's backpack and things on the bed next to hers.

Tears formed in her eyes..._She won...she beat me...I must have fainted......No!...I lost again..._Tears started to flow from her eyes, getting a red tone in them.

She hugged a pillow and started to scold herself.

_I could have won...if I had trained harder, I could have won...I had my chance...to beat her but...I didn't..._She buried her face the pillow let out her frustrations.

After minutes of weeping she decide to leave the room and try to find her friend...her friends only that and never nothing more. She went down the stairs, and on the first floor she looked around....she spotted them. There they were Sakura was happily speaking with Naruto, the rest of them were talking with each other, except Kakashi who was just reading his book.

She saw them...so happily talking, she took a deep breath and slowly with her hands on her chest got close to them.

"Hi! Hinata-chan." Naruto said to her, this caused a little pain in her heart.

"Hi Hinata." Sakura said smiling at her, almost rubbing it in her face.

This made her mad. So much that she didn't even listen to the others saying hi to her.

She reluctantly took a seat next to Lee and Shino, just sitting putting her hands on her lap and looking at the table.

"Hey Hinata I'm sorry about...." Naruto was stopped by Sakura's foot under the table.

Hinata didn't know why he was sorry, but wondered.

"We're sorry we knocked you two out." Ten-Ten said after noticing Sakura was planning something against Hinata.

"Y-you knocked us o-out?" She wondered.

"Yeah! Right in front of the village entrance, you two got K.O.ed by one of my frogs." Naruto said giving his foxy grin to her.

This made Hinata breathe a sigh of relief. She looked at Sakura who was looking away, the poor girl thought she lost, and Sakura was going to let her think that. Hinata simply gave her a small death glare, but not one to be noticed. She mostly was happy she didn't lose to her.

"Well...since everyone is here, I should tell you about your duties tomorrow." This caught everyone's attention.

"Three of you will guard the three entrances so no one suspicious can get in, and the other three will be outside patrolling. Maybe you'll find the base of the bandits that have been bothering these nice people." He said, after that he turned the page of his book.

"Who's going to guard the gates and who is patrolling?" Sakura asked.

"Shino, Lee and Ten-Ten will guard the entrances...the others will patrol." He said as he suddenly blushed. Everyone sweat dropped but were warned by Sakura and Naruto not to ask.

"How did you decide that?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Like always by draw." He said making her sigh. This was the first time she didn't get paired with Naruto.

"Well it's late, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we wake up early." Kakashi said closing his book

Everyone stood up and headed back to their room, on arrival they realized something.

"Wait! There's only three beds!" Naruto stated.

"Does that mean we'll be sharing a bed with a girl?" Lee asked. Everyone felt uncomfortable and nervous.

"Of course not Lee, one bed for girls, one bed for the boys...and the other one for me." Kakashi bluntly stated making everyone's jaws drop.

"That's not fair Kakashi-sensei." Sakura yelled.

"Uh? Not fair? Why? Would you like to share with a boy...?" This comment made her blush and mad. "I don't know what perverted things you're thinking, but it's nothing like that...." She said giving him a death glare.

"Fine then...go to bed like I said and good night." He said, just before he puffed and his clothes changed from his uniform into black pajamas, everyone sweat dropped.

After that weird display, everyone took a turn and changed in the bathroom the room had. The girls took the bed closest to the door, the boys the next one, and Kakashi the last one.

There they started to doze off, excited about tomorrow's mission except for one thing.

"Hey! Why is my pillow wet?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Shut up, we're trying to sleep!" Ten-Ten and Sakura yelled at him, throwing a pillow at the boy....._Why is everyone throwing things at me today..._He thought just before he fell asleep.

END CHAPTER 11

Well guys thats another chapter...I hope you like it, on the updates I'll try to update once every week...think of it like a shonen magazine....if i don't update its because I'm very busy....right now i had a test on tuesday and i have another one on monday, so the next chapter isn't anyway near on getting finish i like making long chapter instead of a lot of really small ones. Usually there about 10 pages on word, this one was 17, so you can see how i like my chap....well thats all and don't forget to review and give you're opinion, comments anything I'd ike to hear from you guys and gals.

Dont forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**, so **REVIEW **damn it


	12. Inner Desire

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins. Sakura finally notices him and a shy girl will call upon her courage to stop her. This will be a long fanfic.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creator's property. The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

This chapter was beta by **S-wonderer999, **thanks for the help I really appreciate it.

to:

**Naruto-926**: Well see....and you have a point.

**Manatheron: **Thanks for the review and yes i have.

**OpposingForce:** Thanks for the review i love it when some one gives me there opinion, and about the some one wining the race i didn't whanted any one to win because i would have to deal with that you said and i'm lazy so i didn't, and not knowing were the story is going great! have you heard THERE'S ORDER IN CHAOS I'm glad about that.

**Chibified Kitsune:** About the fluff...i'm not good with it but 'll try it i hope you like this chap,

**LukeLuke:** If you really want to know how i get some ideas...here it is..music and start writting...what kind of music mostly anime themes and stuff, and offspring, bad religion and when not in you're house take some extremly boring clases you'll start to daydream like crazy :)

Well i would like to **thank every one that reviewed my last chapter **and every one who reviewed any other chap thanks and hope you keep reading it. **R&R**

A/N: If you guy's have any questions or something asked them i'll gladly answerd them.

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

( Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

CHAPTER 12: INNER DESIRES

Dawn came, and the small village was full of life. The genins were getting ready to go see the elder. "Okay let's go see the elder..." Kakashi said as he led them towards the meeting place.

"Good morning....children. Ha I'm still amazed such young kids are ninjas...." The old man said to them in a gentle voice.

"Good morning elder-sama." Everyone said in chorus.

"Our village had been attacked by bandits lately. They started only by bothering my villagers, but each day they're become more violent." Said the elder frowning.

"Okay guys...here's your assignments. Lee go guard the south gate, it's the one we came thru." Kakashi said, Lee nodded and headed to the gate.

"Shino, you go guard the north gate." Kakashi pointed towards the gate's location, Shino simply nodded and headed to it as well.

"And finally Ten-Ten, you get to go guard the last gate, the eastern gate." Kakashi said sending her off. Ten-Ten was disappointed that she would be by herself.

"What about us Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, jumping in front of his sensei.

"That's up to him." He said pointing at the elder.

"You may patrol as you guys wish, but they have often been spotted in the northern forest, so I recommend you patrol there". He said to them.

"Well guys I'll take the southern field, you choose were you want to patrol by yourselves." Kakashi said as he took out his orange book and walked away.

"Yay, I'll go to the northern forest." Naruto said as he ran towards the north.

"I'll go east." Sakura said.

"F-fine then." Hinata said going west.

Noon came quickly to the village. The streets were already filing up with people enjoying their daily life, but no sign of any bandits.

All the genins were having a calm mission except for Ten-Ten, who was bored out of her mind. No one seemed to pass thru the gate she was guarding, not even common folk.

_This is so boring...why did my luck have to run out so fast...I would have preferred to patrol...or at least have someone to talk to......_Ten-Ten thought sighing, cursing her luck.

"We are going to rock! Everyone is going to remember this day!!" "Yeah! Let's get this party started." "I wonder how many cute girls are there." Was heard by Ten-Ten, from the people approaching the gate.

Five men dressed with simple jackets and pants, each wearing blue bandanas, arrived in front of the gate. The men were surprised at seeing someone at this gate and even more that it was a cute girl.

"Ho? What do we have here?" "What a cute girl." "Can I keep her." They talked among themselves. Ten-Ten just ignored them and sighed from boredom.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing here?" One of them asked her.

She simply stood up and said. "Keeping bandits out." This caused all of them to laugh out loud.

She didn't find it so amusing and gave them a cold look.

"Keep bandits out huh, then try and stop us we're the top 5 of the Blue Bandana Bandits." He said and with those last words they all took a pose that made Ten-Ten sweat drop.

"Yawn Yeah right" She said in an extremely bored tone, Ten-Ten's response caused them to get mad.

"How dare you! Get her boys." The tallest one, who appeared to be the leader said.

One of the men went straight at her, sending a punch towards her, but she was able to grab the man's wrist and take him down. The other three surrounded her, the one facing her tried to get close, just to be hit by the sole of her shoe. While she was distracted, one snuck behind her and got her in a bear hug. Ten-Ten snapped her head back, breaking the man's nose and sending him to the ground. The last one sent a barrage of kicks, only to be stopped by one of Ten-Ten's leg sweeps.

The last man standing turned red out of anger, he got close to her and drew a Tanto (A/N: small sword, like a dagger. Gamabunta uses one) he had on his waist. He gave her an evil smile, but suddenly felt a pain in his crotch and fell to the ground in fetal position. Ten-Ten had elbowed the man in the groin.

"You don't want to use weapons against me..." She said in a bored tone.

The other four that somehow recovered, picked up their fallen leader and looked at Ten-Ten with anger in their eyes.

"We'll let you off this time.....but next time you'll be sorry." One of them said to her, this caused Ten-Ten to draw a kunai, which she spun on her finger.

This made them take a step backwards, and start running with their leader being dragged behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -

At another gate, a green boy got the wrong idea about his mission. He greeted everyone that came to the village: merchants, villagers, travelers, and all that passed thru there. Which made them a little uncomfortable, getting Lee's good guy pose just for coming to the village.

An hour after he started his watch, five men in bandages appeared. One of them had bandages on his wrist, one with a shoe mark on his face, one was using a stick to help him walk, another with bandages in his nose, and the last one bending forward.

"Let's us thru!...._The pain_....or else!" The leader said waving his Tanto.

Lee simply said "I cannot let suspicious people enter this village....and you look suspicious." Lee said, taking his fighting stance.

All of them took a pose with some trouble. "Try and stop the B.B.B. if you can." They all said and charged him.

"KONOHA GOURIKI SENPUU!" Lee yelled, sending all the attacking bandits flying (A/N: Team Rocket style).

Everyone who saw such display applauded at such an incredible feat by such a young boy.

Lee simply blushed from such attention and waved at all the people.

- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - --- - - -- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - -- - - --- -- - - -

While Lee was still greeting everyone at the gate, Shino did what he was supposed to do he simply looked at everyone that passed thru, stopping anyone who looked suspicious. Also overhearing any conversations, especially one that caught his attention.

"Did you hear, a weird kid wearing green is at the south gate." "Really?" "Yes, and he keeps taking poses in front of everyone." The two women that passed by Shino talked between each other.

Shino sweat dropped, and whispered a word under his breath "Baka......."

Crash A huge explosion appeared in front of Shino, but he didn't even flinch.

From the explosion 5 men emerged, walked towards Shino and said.

"We're the....screw it.... just let us in, or we'll have to kill you!" The leader said pointing at Shino, but he noticed some bugs on his hand.

"What...bugs...?" He said looking at his hand then he suddenly felt something on his legs, he looked down to see something horrifying. His legs were being covered by thousands of small bugs.

"Guys...?" He said turning to look at his friends just to find them already covered with the bugs. Every part of their bodies were covered by bugs, their faces as well. That was the reason he didn't hear them say anything since he started talking.

In a sudden move the bugs swarmed towards the leader's head.

"Aaaahh!, get them off!" He screamed just before the bugs covered him completely and sending him to the ground with the rest of his friends.

Everyone around him were shocked at such a sight, and some even swore they saw the strange boy crack a smile under his jacket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata quietly walked the field keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, but it was as barren as the sand country. There was no sign of any base or even camp. She knew there was an easier way to scout but she chose not do it. She preferred scouting like everyone else, and besides she really liked walking by herself thinking of a blond and a pink hair one to a lesser extent.

_Naruto-kun is so brave, he went into the most dangerous scouting area.... I wonder if he needs back up.... _The girl let a smile out. _Maybe I should go see how he's doing...there's nothing here anyway.... We would be alone in the woods.... _She blushes..._No we couldn't_.....She thought, banishing a small thought that creeped into her mind.

The girl took a seat in some shade a rock gave her, and started to seriously think about going to see the boy.

_I should go...Sakura was right, she has the advantage...I haven't talked or been with him since this mission started.... Sakura...she has quite some nerve, she was going to leave me thinking she beat me in the race.... Good thing Ten-Ten told me.... Ten-Ten...I wonder if she likes him too...? I have to ask her...even she's had alone time with Naruto-kun...That's it, I'm going to see him.... _She thought getting up and started to walk towards the forest.

"Tehe, I have to find him first...BYAKUGAN....." She said to herself, but for some reason she didn't look for Naruto right away. Her eyes took her east, there she saw Sakura walking by the main road, then her sight went to the gate where she saw Ten-Ten sitting in front of it and yawning. With her rivals at their posts, she looked north looking for the blond boy, and finding him sitting on a tree branch resting. _There he is.... _She thought running towards the forest, but suddenly stops. "Just in case." She said to herself, looking at her entire area just in case some bandits were there. After she confirmed there was no one, she deactivated her Byakugan and ran again towards the blond boy.

- - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -

Hinata arrived at the spot in the forest and immediately looked for Naruto around the area. She could feel he was here she just needed to find him. "There!" She said to herself, as she spotted him on a tree branch. She jumped up and greeted the boy without even having eye contact, not even looking at the boy actually. She simply looked down and played with her fingers while blushing red.

"Hi, N-Naruto-kun, I-I just f-finished scouting, and I-I wanted to s-see how you were doing....." She forced herself to say to him. But the boy stayed silent, something very out of character for him.

"I'm s-sorry, i-it wasn't my i-intention to b-bother you...." She said feeling rejected after not hearing a word from Naruto for a few minutes, he just sat there looking at her. Well she thought she still hasn't had the courage to look him in the eyes. She turned around and was about to leave when.......SNORE SNORE, this made her almost fall. "What?" She said as she turned around and saw him.

SNORE, SNORE

She sweat dropped.

"H-he's sleeping?" Hinata said to herself, it looked like he didn't give his all in every mission after all.

She got close to him, the branch moving with each step she took, getting closer to the blond boy which each one.

Indeed the boy was sleeping peacefully, ignoring the fact that this is the most dangerous area of all. Finally she was right in front of him, she bent down to be face to face with the blond boy.

_He looks so calm...peaceful...Hard to imagine he's so hyper when awake.... _Hinata thought smiling at him_. He's so handsome..._she thought as she got closer to him. She touched Naruto's cheek with her hand following his whisker marks with her fingers.

A thought came to her mind after such daring deed. _No...I can't do that...but...I may never have another chance..._She thought

_I can't kiss him wile he's sleeping..., can I.... _But while her mind was in conflict, her body was not. She got closer to him, starting to feel his breath while she got closer and closer. She didn't care anymore if this was right or wrong, her lips were a few centimeters from his. She closed her eyes, readying herself to kiss her beloved prince and hero.

CRACK was heard making Hinata flinch. Suddenly it was heard again, the branch they were sitting gave way, sending them both to the ground.

On the ground, a surprised Naruto started to whine about the fall.

"Itai!, what happened!" He complained to no one.

He stopped after he saw a spiral eyed Hinata in front of him. "Hinata-chan?" He said, helping her stand up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned for his fallen friend.

"Hai...gomen Naruto-kun...." She said leaving Naruto dumb founded.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked looking at her.

"Um...b-because...I...I....jumped on the b-branch and made it break...." She said quickly, blushing crimson red.

"Oh, ok then." He said rubbing his head, that was what actually hit the ground first.

"Nauto-kun y-you're hurt!" Hinata said, taking out a small container marked bruises and bumps.

With those words she opened the container and with her fingers she took a small portion out, and got close to Naruto and applied it to the bruises. Naruto was surprised at her actions but didn't resist the attention Hinata gave him, he simply stayed still for her to treat him.

"I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, i-it's my fault....." Naruto suddenly grabbed her armed and looked straight at her eyes.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault and even if it was, we can't be sorry for our mistakes, we just have to learn from them." Naruto said to her in a serious voice but ended with his foxy grin that made Hinata smile back at him.

After Hinata treated his bruise they started to patrol, apparently Naruto fell asleep almost as soon as he started to scout and he explained to her why.

"Um, I couldn't sleep..... Lee has the jimmy legs, he kicks in his sleep...." Naruto said lowering his head.

Hinata happily heard all of his complaints and stories. A few hours into the patrol, he was finishing his story about the battle he had with Kabuto and what he witnessed of the Sannin's fight.

"While Tsunade-obaachan was scared, I fought Kabuto and gave him a Rasengan to his stomach...after that I was tired, so I took a nap." He said, covering up his near death experience.

"Amazing Naruto-kun..." Hinata said hanging on to Naruto's every word.

After the story Naruto suddenly stopped, his eyes opened wide and he started to look around intensely. This made Hinata nervous, she almost expected an enemy attack.

"What's w-wrong Naruto-kun...?" Hinata asked nervously, getting closer to Naruto.

Naruto looks at her, his eyes narrowed before he placed his hand on her shoulder and took a small breath before speaking.

"I'm hungry...can you use your weird eyes to look for food....." He simply said

This made Hinata sweat drop, but simply smile back at him and nod at his request.

"BYAKUGAN!.....I f-found some f-fruit trees, t-that way...." Hinata shyly said to Naruto.

They quickly arrived at the place, it was simply a 10 meters from their previous location. Upon their arrival Naruto was amazed at the sight, a large tree stood in front of them and it was full of fruit. They quickly jumped on it and started to pick food for themselves, but Hinata grabbed an extra few pieces for Naruto.

The two genins took a seat at the base of the tree sitting next to each other. They were happily enjoying the food they gathered, but Naruto was a little disappointed, he was hoping Hinata would have found a Ramen stand even thou it was nearly impossible for that to actually happen.

Naruto and Hinata were enjoying each other's company, but Naruto kept gazing at Hinata, the small girl was taking small bites from her food. He was amazed at how much she had grown since the last time he saw her. He was unsure if she was still the same girl he knew back from the chuunin exam, the girl that kept trying to change to both improve herself and be acknowledged.

That last thought sparked an interest in Naruto. He tried to forget about it but to no avail, he just had to ask her.

"Hey...Hinata-chan..." Naruto said trying to get Hinata's attention.

"Yes...Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered, wondering if he was still hungry and wanted her to look for more food.

"Um...Hinata-chan, can I ask you something...?" Naruto said nervously, stopping for Hinata's answer.

_That's strange...Naruto-kun is asking me...if I can let him ask me something...? _Hinata was at a lost. The blond boy has never acted this way towards her, he was always open and cheery, but now he was asking her before speaking. This was odd indeed, especially for the nervous tone he had at the last part of his request.

_What can he ask me that would make him nervous...?. HU!._ Hinata gasped as a small thought appeared in her mind. _Naruto-kun...maybe you're going to ask me about that_. She thought hoping her alone time with Naruto gave results already, even if they have been alone just a small amount of time.

"Well...Hinata-chan can I ask you...because it's something very sensitive..." Naruto said, just making Hinata nervous and blush crimson red.

"Um...." Was all Hinata let out, nodding so Naruto would know what she meant.

"Well are you and Neji on better terms than when I left?" He asked her, this made Hinata sweat drop and his question disappointed her as well.

"Well I asked because you used Neji's move the other day, and you look a lot stronger than before. I know you guys didn't get along before so.....I was just wondering." Naruto quickly said, after not getting any reaction from Hinata.

"Um....y-yes...Neji-niisan a-and I have b-become closer than b-before.......just like when his father w-was still alive." She said, showing Naruto one of her small but tender smiles.

"That's great...because I promised Neji I would change the Hyuugas when I became Hokage....but its great that it's already started." He said while putting his hand on the back of his head and resting against the tree.

_Neji...looks like you're over your fate complex. I would've liked to talk to you when I got back...but we had a mission and we couldn't talk during the mission either...and I'm glad you made peace with the head family and Hinata. She didn't deserve the treatment you gave her, she wasn't the one responsible for your dad's death. You shouldn't blame her for something she didn't do or have a choice in.... Blaming her for something someone else did, baka...._ Naruto thought smiling at the sky.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in a low voice. Amazed from the words Naruto said to her, and seeing from where Neji had gotten the strength to change himself.

"Huh?...did you say something Hinata-chan?" Naruto said after hearing something from the pale girl.

"Um...I-I just said that...Neji-niisan h-helped me learn the technique, after you left...he h-helped me" She said while she madly played with her finger tips and blushed, but unlike any other day this blush was lighter. It appeared she was starting to get accustomed to being close to her beloved Naruto.

"Is that so Hinata-chan...., that's great but we have to finish so we can head home. I don't know about you, but I really need my ramen." Naruto said as he got up. Hinata simply nodded and got up as well with a little help from Naruto.

------- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

Time quickly flew by as they made their way thru the forest side by side. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

Hinata suddenly stopped in her tracks, this caught Naruto's attention.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, worried for his friend.

"I'm...okay Naruto-kun...just a little bit tired..." She said, gasping for air. _Why am I so tired...is it because of yesterday's race...? I have to work on raising my stamina. _She thought but suddenly Naruto took her hand, this caused her to let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Here Hinata....drink it you'll feel better." Naruto gave her his canteen, and gave her a smile but this smile was different then the ones Hinata has seen. This one was more sincere then his usual foxy grin, this caused Hinata's cheeks to turn a bright pink. Hinata was lost in Naruto's eyes, she couldn't look away like she always did. She simply stared into his beautiful cerulean eyes that have captivated her since so long ago.

"Thanks Naruto-kun..." She said still not letting go from his hand, but alas she had to.

"Rest here Hinata-chan, I'll go scout ahead a little." He said flashing his trade mark grin this time, after those words he jumped of the tree and made a dash further north. With his leaving he left a captivated Hinata, the young blond had become quite charming, even if he didn't know or do it on purpose.

_Naruto-kun...._Was all Hinata thought as she saw the canteen he left her, all she could think is that she had an opportunity to share an indirect kiss with Naruto. This didn't help much thou, she still wish she could tell him right here and now, but it's difficult to say such words to the one you love even if that person is right in front of you, and for someone like Hinata it was more difficult ten fold.

"I will tell him today, no matter what I will show him that I love him..." She said as she stood up and clenched the canteen between her hands.

BOOM a large explosion was heard in the north.

"What!...that came from the north...NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata said worried for Naruto, she couldn't believe this happened just after he left her.

Hinata made a dash in the direction Naruto took, cursing herself for being so weak.

_Baka...why did I decide to rest...baka..._she kept saying to herself.

After a few minutes of running nonstop towards Naruto she spots a large smoke column.

"T-there, that's w-where the explosion occurred." She said to herself as she got closer.

As she dashed towards the area of the explosion, she spotted a light behind some trees. A clearing was what she immediately thought of, and she was about to go into the clearing when she was grabbed from the back of her jacket.

The man grabbed her tightly, he hugged her with one of his arms and placed the other over her mouth so she wouldn't scream from the shock. Hinata didn't know what was happening she only knew some one grabbed her forcefully, so she struggled madly trying to get lose.

"Calm down Hinata-chan..." Was whispered into her ear, this caused Hinata's body to go limp, it was Naruto. _Naruto-kun_. She thought as Naruto was hugging her tightly, Hinata could feel his arms around her were tightly holding her. His breath hitting the back of her neck, and his chest pressed tightly against her back.

Naruto said some words to her but she didn't listen she was lost in a moment she dreamed about many times, but like all dreams it had to end. Naruto released her and whispered to her.

"Be careful Hinata-chan....the bandits' base is right in front of us." He said in a very low voice. Hinata simply nodded.

They made their way thru the trees trying to get close, but not to be detected by their enemies. After a few well timed jumps they finally made their way to some trees close to the explosion, there they saw the enemy's camp.

The camp was nothing more than many tents surrounding a large one, the large one was obviously the leader's. In front of it there was a small clearing with a smoking crater in it, from the leader's tent a large man emerged, he had three scars crossing his face like they were claw marks. He was followed closely by a cloaked figure.

"You fools! I told you to be careful with the explosive notes I obtained...I was planning to use them on the final raid on that pitiful village...but you had to screw it up, didn't you..." The man said holding his head with both his hands. The cloaked figure simply tapped the man's shoulder.

"You are right, we still have two more packs...but still what a waste..." The boss said sighting from his loss.

"Naruto-kun...t-there u-using exploding n-notes..." Hinata said in a very low voice to Naruto.

"Yeah...how did they get their hand on shinobi tools....?" Naruto asked to himself more than to Hinata.

"What d-do w-we do?" Hinata asked him. "We can attack them, but we need to know how many are there." Naruto said giving Hinata the hint to do her thing.

Hinata simply nodded and activated her bloodline.

"BYAGUKAN........t-there's forty bandits, the leader and the cloak guy...forty-two in total..." She said deactivating her eyes.

"Mm...we can fight the all!" Naruto said happily and was about to jump into action when he was stopped by Hinata.

"W-wait Naruto-kun w-we're outnumbered..." She mentioned. "What, outnumbered...I just need to do Kage bunshin and that's all...we'd outnumber them." He replied, Hinata simply shook her head.

"W-we can't, we don't know w-what they a-are all capable o-of..." She said to him, this made the boy sigh in defeat. That was actually a basic strategy class back in the academy.

"Fine...do you have paper and ink?" Naruto asked her...luckily for him Hinata was always prepared and had them on hand.

"W-what are y-you going t-to do...? Send them a m-message?" Hinata said to him wondering on what he was planning.

"Yep..." He simply said as he bit his thumb and did his jutsu.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" He said quietly and from the smoke a very small frog appeared.

"Hey bro...." The frog was stopped by Naruto's hand, but it was to late the cloaked figure already was looking their way from the corner of his eye.

"Shut up Gamakichi...I need you to do me a favor." Naruto said to the frog.

"I'll do it if you give me a treat..." He simply said back, this caused Naruto to almost hit him but he remembered what kind of situation they were in.

"Here I have this..." He said, giving him some fruit he had saved for himself.

"What that's all you got?" Gamakichi said in a disappointed tone.

"What else do you what...this is all we have?" Naruto said, but Gamakichi simply shook his head in disappointment.

"We have these..." Hinata said taking out some cookies she had in her bag. This caused the frog's eyes to light up but Naruto's became saddened.

"We had cookies...?" Naruto said to her. "Yeah...b-but they w-were for an e-emergency." She added, but her answer didn't satisfy him, because he started brooding.

"Okay now go....there that way, just go straight ahead." Naruto said to Gamakichi, who just hopped off.

After he left they went back to watch duty. All of the bandits were called out and assembled...they easily outnumbered their combined teams 6 to 1, including Kakashi.

The cloaked figure started to walk around the lines looking at every one of the bandits. They were well trained, and they looked like a small platoon.

Once the man reached the left flank of the lines he quickly turned around sending a barrage of shurikens and kunais at them.

At the sight, Naruto quickly got up and was about to jump away when he noticed that Hinata hadn't moved from her spot. He quickly lifted Hinata but it was too late, the weapons were too close. He couldn't help Hinata evade them, so he covered her with his body and a few kunais and shurikens hit him sending him and Hinata to the ground.

Once on the ground Hinata started to get up, her shock had vanished but the sight of Naruto made her worried. She had to be protected again like many times before.

"A-are you o-okay Naruto-kun..." She asked him.

"Yeah...it takes more than that to keep me down." He said to reassure her, but as soon as he finished, the cloaked man appeared next to them. Naruto thru a punch at him but he reversed it and threw Naruto at the bandits, who quickly surrounded him. Hinata was once again frozen in front of him, he simply picked her up from her neck.

"Put her down..." Naruto yelled as he was standing up.

"Very well..." Was all he said throwing Hinata towards Naruto who quickly caught her.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her, she simply nodded and stood up along with Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA what do we have here...little kids playing ninja." The boss said to them.

"Yuzo-sama, can we kill them?" One of the bandits asked the boss.

"Of course and you can do what you wish with the girl." He said giving them a perverted smile.

The bandits surrounded them, all of the bandits wanted to get a chance to kill Naruto and Hinata, five made their move. Naruto and Hinata were back to back waiting for them to make their move.

Naruto punched one of them in the gut then kicked the next one on the chin, while Hinata used her family's style to strike her opponents, but she didn't put enough chakra into her attacks. She only left the last three with a feeling of numbness and not doing serious damage.

Of the five only two were K.O'd, the other three were still capable of fighting. Naruto was excited this was the first time he had such a number disadvantage, but to him a number disadvantage was nothing when you can easily level the field.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto said as ten new Narutos appeared surrounding Hinata and himself.

With a sudden motion from Naruto, all the clones attacked causing chaos from the soldiers. Some of the clones were quickly destroyed but others did a lot of damage, Naruto and Hinata joined the attack. Naruto was releasing punches left and right, Hinata was as well, this time her hits were more powerful actually disabling some of the men.

After the chaos all of Naruto's clones were gone, he was a little tired but Hinata was exhausted, all the fatigue was finally catching up to her. After the free for all 18 bandits were left on the ground while half a dozen more were starting to feel the effects of the gentle fist.

_Damn it, we're getting beat down by a bunch of losers......Rasengan......more Kage Bunshin... _Naruto thought trying to find a way to get out of this situation. These men were no common bandits, they appeared to have been trained and had discipline. Their attacks even seemed to be coordinated.

Six men attacked from different points, Naruto threw his shurikens toward the two men charging at him head on. One was able to tackle Naruto, but he quickly freed himself by elbowing the man on top of his head.

The other three attacked Hinata, she attacked the first one with a hit straight at the man's stomach, making him cough up blood and fall to the ground. The other two stopped after that sight, they each drew a dagger and attacked her head on.

The man on Hinata's right tried a quick thrust, but Hinata was able to dodge it by side stepping. She then released a quick arm thrust of her own to the man's shoulder making him drop his weapon. The other one saw an opportunity and made a quick left to right slash, Hinata was barely able to dodge that one but the man was so focused on hitting her that he didn't care about injuring his friend. Blood splashed from the injured bandit on to the other one, this gave Hinata the chance she needed she release a barrage of hits on the man sending him to the ground.

Finally there were only ten men left. They placed themselves between the genins, the cloaked figure and their boss.

"Very impressive Naruto, I see you've become stronger since the last time I saw you." The cloaked figure said. At his words the wall of men moved to the side, allowing a corridor between him and the genin.

"What...? Who are you and how do you know my name?" Naruto yelled at the man, he was clearly angry and confused by the fact that a total stranger knew his name.

"What...I'm hurt, I was sure you would remember..." With those words the man took off his cloak revealing his true identity. The man was wearing a chunnin vest, he had a Konoha head band with a slash thru it....his head band was on like a hat and covered most of his head but traces of silver-gray hair were seen falling from his fore head.

"Your old sensei...Mizuki!!" He said proudly to Naruto.

Naruto was shocked, of all the possible people he wasn't expecting him. Hinata was also shocked, they couldn't understand how he ended up here.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail!" Naruto angrily yelled at Mizuki.

"I was you stupid monster. I had been in jail ever since you helped put me there, but thanks to Orochimaru's attack I had the opportunity to escape that damned village." He angrily said to Naruto.

_Monster......why did he call Naruto-kun a monster. _Hinata thought, being caught up in their conversation.

"I didn't do anything, it was your own fault for tricking me into getting that scroll for you." Naruto spat back at Mizuki.

"Shut up! It's your fault and you are going to pay. I, who was supposed to be the strongest ninja in Konoha, am reduced to being a missing-nin. Being hunted down every day...day after day...having to wear that stupid cloak every single moment...having to be with these mere bandits for protection. All of this is your fault and you're going to pay." Mizuki said to him showing all the hate he had for Naruto, and revealing his intention to kill him just like before.

"Yeah right, try it if you want. Come on Hinata-chan, let's get him." Naruto said as he started to run, as he said that Mizuki did quickly a few seals, after that Naruto noticed that Hinata didn't move.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" He said concerned for her, it looked like she froze once again.

"It's no use Naruto...she won't be moving any time soon. She has fallen for my KANASHIBARI NO JUTSU, you can't imagine how useful it has been since I left the village. All I can tell you is that it's very helpful for escaping the hunters." He said smirking.

"That doesn't work on her, she has those eyes." Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"Her eyes are useless, even if they can see thru my jutsu. I remember she has to do her hand seals...hahaha...that's one of the many reasons why she is the weakest of her family." Mizuki said mocking Hinata, trying to lower the girl's confidence so she wouldn't be a problem in the fight.

As he finished his words two more bandits attacked Naruto, but strangely they didn't attack with their all. They kept their distance and attacked with caution, this caught Naruto's attention, he felt someone moving behind him. Another man was attacking Hinata, who was still under the effects of the jutsu. Naruto drew a kunai but was punched by one of the bandits he was fighting making him drop it. He quickly reacted and punched him sending him to the ground he quickly kicked the other one that got close. He turned and moved to get the one that dared attack a defenseless Hinata but he was in no position to counter attack him.

SPLASH Blood splattered on Hinata's face, which was filled with fear and shock. The reason was that the blood that covered her was not her own, Naruto had jumped and placed himself between her and the dagger the man had taken out.

"You fool...there's no point in protecting her when the both of you will die." The bandit said as he drove it deeper.

"Arg...." Naruto yelled as it went deeper into his side doing serious damage, but still not getting out of the way. With a display of willpower he was able to throw a punch to the man's jaw, sending him to the ground.

Naruto tried to pull out the dagger, but it was pretty deep so it was quite painful. The pain was so much that he didn't detect Yuzo, the leader of the bandits, getting close to him.

"HAHAHA so this is all you have kid." Yuzo said as he lifted the injured Naruto by his collar.

"Hey Mizuki, I expected more from the boy you talked so much about." He said taking out a small sword he had tied on his waist.

In a quick movement the sword was inside Naruto's guts, blood was dripping to the ground.

_Damn it, why can't I move...damn it...he's going to kill us.... _He desperately thought

**Stupid kid, you fell for his jutsu. You let your guard down when you protected the female.** Kyuubi said, angry about Naruto's decision.

Yuzo took out his sword and let Naruto fall to his knees in front of him, Hinata was also on her knees behind him. It was odd how a single jutsu could affect them so much, even if it could be easily countered if she only could activate her Byakugan.

"Time for you to die." Yuzo said as he lifted his sword.

Naruto looked at Hinata but she was terrified, her eyes were tightly closed. Naruto was afraid for her, he didn't want her to die. He knew what he had to do but he was afraid of doing it in front of Hinata, but alas he had no choice.

_FOX GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR ......._ His thought were interrupted by a man's scream.

"ARGH......." Naruto quickly opened his eyes, in front of him Yuzo lay dead five shurikens were impaled on the right side of his neck. Naruto quickly turned his head left towards the place the shurikens appeared to have come from, but there was nothing, only a few embers going out.

_Embers...? Was there a fire? Oh...thanks..._He thought, trying to stand up but his body felt extremely heavy.

The last seven of the bandits got back to back so they wouldn't be surprised by another attack from the mysterious assailant.

"You fools, whoever it was is gone." Mizuki yelled, trying to get them to move but no avail. "Move damn it, go kill them." He said again and same as last time it had no effect. "Very well I'll kill them myself." He said as he punched one of them to get thru.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you myself Naruto. It looks like the heavens have smiled upon me...they gave me the opportunity to send the demon back to hell." Mizuki said as he picked up Yuzo's sword.

Naruto was starting to stand up, but his body was still quite difficult to move.

"HAHA it's more powerful than other KANASHIBARI NO JUTSUS. I have been using it a lot since I left. It usually wears off with time or pain but mine doesn't, it requires a large amount of willpower from you." Mizuki said proudly to Naruto, he had become quite skilled at evading and fighting hunter-nins.

"I can easily break your jutsu." Naruto said starting to stand up.

"HAHAHA! No...not even you can...you monster. She could have but she's too messed up to do anything...but I know who stubborn you can be.... just in case... I won't risk it this time. I'll kill you.... KANASHIBARI NO JUTSU." Mizuki said hitting Naruto once again with his jutsu taking away all the progress he had made.

_Damn it not again. Fox give me some of your chakra. _Naruto said to his tenant.

**No. **Was all the fox said to him. _What do you mean no, if he kills me you'll die too. _Naruto said back to it trying to convince him

**No...I've been wondering if that's true.** The fox said coldly to him.

_This isn't the time for your nonsense._ Naruto said nervously to him, but he got no response from Kyuubi.

**_No...child this is the perfect time to see if your threat is true. You have used it many times against me...it's time to see how strong these bars are....and if you are worthy for being my container...my vessel. _**The fox thought, looking at Mizuki preparing his attack through Naruto's eyes.

"Time to die...NARUTO!" Mizuki yelled as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and prepared to give him a finishing blow.

_Damn it fox give me your chakra...give it to meeeee!!!!!...I have to stop him, I have to save Hinata-chan!!!!!_ Naruto yelled to the fox, but got no response only his own thoughts echoing in his mind.

Naruto quickly looked at Hinata, she had her eyes closed like she given up on them. Naruto didn't know what to do...well he knew one way but it wasn't helping...Naruto closed his eyes...and once again tried.

_Damn it...damn it...damn it...give me some of your chakra!!!!!..._He yelled but nothing. No answer came from it...he only had one thing left, and that was to wait for the blow....SLASH...the sound of steel driving into flesh was heard by him and blood hit his face.

_Pain...the pain...I don't feel anything....I don't feel anything...._Naruto thought.

"What are you doing, you stupid girl?" Mizuki yelled at her.

Hinata had used her body as a shield for Naruto, her desire of helping her beloved prevailed over the jutsu. The sword was buried in her stomach; she was holding the blade with both of her hands. The girl was quiet, she was looking at the ground where her blood started to form a puddle.

"What's this...? Do you want to die first Hinata-CHAN." Mizuki said mocking her actions.

"I-I-I'll p-protect...N-Naruto-kun." She said in an extremely low voice...but was heard by Mizuki.

"What was that, you want to die before Naruto-kun? Hahaha, very well then." As he finished his words he tried to pull out his sword but was unable to, Hinata was holding his sword with her bare hands not letting him take it back. Mizuki couldn't believe what he was seeing, her hands were bloodied but still she didn't let go of his sword.

"Let go of it...I will kill you any way!!" He yelled to her but nothing happened, the girl kept her grip and looked at the floor.

"I-I'll p-protect Naruto-kun..." She said again a little louder to him, lifting her head slightly.

"What...?" He said back to her shocked.

"I'll protect NARUTO-KUN!!" She yelled releasing his sword, sending him back from the strength he was using to pull it out. Hinata lifted her head up, her eyes showing her byakugan fully activated and anger towards the man as well. She didn't care about the pain, she charged at Mizuki head as he tried his jutsu to no avail. Hinata quickly got to him and released two punches to both of his thighs, Mizuki fell to his knees. She tried to hit his shoulder but he blocked it, he couldn't move she had completely disabled his legs.

_Damn it...I can't do anything._ He thought as he did his best to fight off Hinata who had him beat, due to his limited mobility and large disadvantage against her taijutsu style.

Hinata managed to disable his shoulder, she had beaten him but that wasn't enough for her. She released a gentle fist straight into his sternum; the force was great enough that it knocked Mizuki to the ground, hitting it hard and coughing up blood once before he became extremely still.

Hinata fell to her knees, Naruto who had been released from Mizuki's jutsu ran towards her, catching her before she hit the ground. There they lay, Naruto holding a bloody and weakened Hinata, who was gasping for air.

"That...girl ...she killed...Mizuki-sama...she's a monster..." One of the remaining men said to the rest.

"We...can't let them live, they're both monsters." Another one said, and with those words they all walked towards them slowly, doubting if it was such a good idea.

"Don't come any closer. You'll be sorry if you get closer!!" Naruto yelled, concerned for Hinata who was shivering madly.

"KILL THEM!!" They all yelled in unison.

After those words a fire started to burn between Naruto and the bandits, from the fire a masked man emerged. The man turned to the bandits that had frozen in their tracks after such a display from the masked man.

"No one else dies today." The hunter-nin said looking straight at the men, but it looked like it only made them flinch as they started to walk towards him.

"Very well...as you wish...." He coldly said as he drew his katana from its cover. The katana was amazing, it was colored a crimson red as if it was forged and never cooled by the blacksmith. It was enough to make the men feel a shiver down their spines.

The hunter-nin took a battle stance and that made them all ran away, carrying their fallen friends or the ones they could. After that he turned towards Naruto and Hinata, Naruto took a few steps back not sure why but he felt an intent to kill from the hunter-nin. Holding Hinata closer to protect her, Naruto watched as the hunter-nin walked towards them but stopped in front of Mizuki's body. In a quick movement of his sword, he separated his head from his body. He calmly grabbed the head and placed it in a bag he took out from one of his pouches. Naruto was shocked from such a cold sight, but he wasn't finished.

"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU" The hunter-nin said in a low voice, sending a large flame directly at the headless Mizuki. The fire was a direct and constant stream, after the jutsu just a pile of ashes were left that were blown away and scattered by the wind.

The hunter-nin looked at Naruto just before he vanished in flames, just like he arrived.

"Naruto-kun..." Was heard, Hinata was still conscious. She witnessed such a cold scene, but she wasn't in good shape, she had lost a lot of blood from the fight.

Hinata couldn't hear anything, she only saw Naruto holding her. She knew he was trying to say something to her but alas she couldn't hear him. Hinata lifted her hand and placed it on Naruto's cheek. Naruto placed his hand over hers and kept moving his lips trying to say something to her....words of comfort most likely Hinata thought, smiling back at the boy.

Hinata felt tired, she wanted to sleep and recover her strength....but needed to say something to the boy.

"Naruto-kun...Did you see me....I didn't...hold back.....and it's...all because of...you...." She said as she closed her eyes, at what appeared to be a screaming and teary eyed Naruto.

END CHAPTER

Well another chapter done...I'm sory it took so long....I had a tough week...but her's the chap...the next one will be out soon, the next one is called **EMERALD EYES**. Well thats all so don't forget to R&R

**READ **and **REVIEW**, so review it only take a minutes or less...well if you have a crappy internet speed like me it will take you a few minutes but still **REVIEW**


	13. Emerald Eyes

**Important:** You call your self an anime fan?, se some recommendations in my profile. **the link is in my profile**.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creator's property. The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

This chapter was beta read by **Michael Truan**, thanks a lot for your help.

**READ **and **REVIEW** don't for get to...and check the box that says recommended hahaha or is it to much to ask?, well any way enjoy the fic.

**To S-wondered999: **Where you at man?…

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

( Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

Chapter 13: "EMERALD EYES"

BOOM. A rock was blasted into hundred of fragments, creating a large cloud of smoke that covered the surrounding area. As the dust cleared a figured formed…it was Naruto, he had destroyed the huge boulder with a single punch, his fist was shaking from the strength he was using to fist it…a small amount of chakra surrounding it.

Near a tree his two teammates looked at him with concerned and worry.

"Sakura-san, will Naruto-kun be alright?" Lee asked concerned for him as he had never seen Naruto in such a state.

"I don't know Lee-san…. he thinks it's his fault for what happened to Hinata…" Sakura said not taking her eyes away from Naruto.

_Damn it…why did you do it…?,why did you have to protect me…?,why? If Id been stronger…damn it…why didn't you gave me you're chakra fox?… why…? I could have broken his jutsu and Hinata wouldn't…_Naruto said in his mind, but was interrupted.

**SILENCE…!. **In an instant Naruto was standing in front of the kyuubis cage, it's eye's staring directly at Naruto with anger.

**I don not cared for the girl… I did not offered you my aid so you can save small females, beside you could have easily defeated them if you had not lowered you're guard helping her….besides….she's just a common female…. You're special... you will be acknowledged thanks to me…you will be a worthy container for me…..**The fox's voice echoed through his mind.

_But…we could have help Hinata…and why did you said you wanted to see if my threats were true……_Naruto asked the fox wondering because it has never doubted any of his threats and words.

**No reason in particular…just words…that came to my mind in the moment…**It said coldly to it, but even with such an obvious lie Naruto accepted his answered, he couldn't afforded to lose the fox's help in such a point, so close to finally be accepted by the village.

**Don't forget that the people are starting to acknowledge you because you brought back the Uchiha child…but remember that it was thanks to me…you wouldn't have ever brought him back with out me…**The fox said emphasizing that last part to Naruto.

Naruto knew he used a lot of the demons chakra in his fight against Sasuke…and his seal…so the fox had a point, its chakra has helped him in more than one fight in fact….Haku's fight, the forest of death…against Gaara…in all of this he has used the fox's power, and wondered if that extra boost of power is the reason he has won them all, and after yesterdays mission…he wondered more.

Lee and Sakura were watching Naruto as he stared to the ground but their attention toward Naruto was interrupted by a small voice.

"Hey!...pinky…you're Sakura right" A voice said getting an irritated reaction from Sakura.

"WHAT! how dare you call me pinky!!" Sakura turned with anger in her eyes and swinging her fist in the air, just to see no one.

"HUH?…there's no one there" She exclaimed wondering where the voice came from…but her thought were interrupted once again.

"Down here" The voice said getting her attention once again, she looked down…and in fact there was some thing there…it was none other than Pakkun, Kakashi's nin-dog.

"Ha…it's you, what do you want?" Sakura coldly said ignoring Pakkun and focusing again towards Naruto.

Lee on the other hand was interested in the dog and got close to it, got on push up position and stared straight into the dogs face, this made the dog extremely uncomfortable, making him drop a sweat and take a step backwards.

"Hey Sakura-san this dog can talk?" Lee asked just to get a quick punch over the head from her.

"Asks the boy who knows a talking turtle" She said to herself sighting.

"Well what do you want?….pakkun was it?" She said to the nin-dog.

"Hai, hai I just was sent by Kakashi-sama to inform you that he won't be coming today, so you have the day off…." He said to the two making them both jump up for different reasons.

"YAY! Day off!" Sakura screamed as she got up.

"WHAT?, but why?, how can Gai-sensei's rival be so irresponsible?" Lee said wile holding his head in disbelief.

"Well that's all" Pakkun said just before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

While Sakura and Lee were exchanging words regarding the missing sensei, Naruto had reached a cross point in his conversation with the fox.

**Yes child you need my strength, a human can only reach such level before reaching there limit, but with me you have no limit you can be acknowledged as the most powerful man not of this puny village but of this world….**The fox said to him a serious voice to Naruto…this caught Naruto's attention the fox was trying to take the glory, the reason of his victories.

_Shut up!!…I was the one who won the fights, I was the one who did all the work, I gave every punch, kick, I'm the one who felt every fist and kunai….you only gave me a little help nothing I would have miss. _Naruto answered the fox with all he had, he knew the fox helped him but only to such a point, it was him who did the rest.

**NO…you never would have won…without me…just remember at what points of the fight did my power help you…let's see….ha yes… after the boy Haku had defeated the Uchiha…and in the forest after the snake defeated you…and against the sand demon Shukaku and his container Gaara when you reached your limit. If I hadn't gave you my power in those moments you would have died…and perhaps, me with you as well…** The kyuubi said to Naruto smiling in his cage looking carefully at Naruto's actions.

_Yeah, right, you only want to mess with me….I'll prove to you I'm the strong one of the two…_Naruto said not to sure on how he would prove it.

"Hey! Naruto!" Naruto heard taking out of his deep thoughts.

"Hu?...Sakura-chan what is it?" Naruto asked her, then notice her huge smile…and behind her a fallen Lee with spiral eyes.

"While you where appreciating the ground, we got a message from Kakashi-sensei, he won't be coming to day so we got the day of…" She said waiting for Naruto to start jumping around and screaming yay…but got a different reaction from him.

"….Kakashi-sensei hasn't trained us since a while….he hasn't trained me since before the chunning exams…and what happened to Lee?" He said in a disappointed voice which caught Sakura's attention.

_Naruto's disappointed we have a day off?…or maybe because he wanted to be trained by Kakashi-sensei…?. _Sakura thought hard about Naruto's words…but only found one answered.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure kakashi-sensei will trains us tomorrow…o and Lee suggested to self train…he's nuts right…?, so how about we got get something to eat…" She said trying to lift Naruto's spirit, she knew he had suffer a few hardship these last 24 hours, his failing to protect Hinata, and know being ignored by kakashi were quite a hit to his spirit.

_Kakashi-sensei won't train me…ero-sennin is…I don't know were the hell he is….wait I know who can train me while ero-sennin is away….have to find him first….I have to work with what I have_. Naruto thought to himself getting excited.

"Lee is right Sakura-chan, we have to train!!" Naruto yelled while he turned and ran towards Lee, Sakura's head fell from defeat.

"Hey, Lee how about a fight!" Naruto suggested, he would get stronger and prove the fox and every one else that he was truly strong with out the fox and Lee the taijutsu specialist will be the proof.

"Very well Naruto-kun, I was waiting for this moment since the chuuning exam, I will defeat the strongest of my rivals…and with that I will make Gai-sensei proud" Lee said getting into battle stance showing fire in his eyes.

Lee and Naruto were prepared for the fight each one had taken battle stance and simply were waiting or one to make the first move, Sakura was watching and bored actually, because she has been waiting for the first move for a good five minutes now.

"Come on! Some one do something!" Sakura yelled making Naruto start the attack.

"HA!" Naruto yelled as he made a straight dash towards Lee, who was disappointed that was the exact attacked he use the first time they fought, as the last time Lee simply took a step forward and sent Naruto spinning on the ground.

"I was expecting more Naruto-kun" He said as he didn't even turned to see were Naruto had been send to after his move.

"Then you're smarter than you look fuzzy-brows" Naruto said getting Lee's attention as he turned Naruto had recovered from the counter already sending five shirukens toward Lee, he was just barely able to dodged them, if he didn't had his speed and reflexes he would have been hit easily.

As he dodge the attacks Naruto got closed and gave Lee a straight punch to his chin sending him back but not to the ground.

"Impressive Naruto-kun, you're much stronger just like I expected you to be…" Lee said has he got into his stance once again this time his eyes were cold and serious.

Lee ran toward Naruto but instead of attacking he started to circle Naruto, Lee's speed was amazing like always, even if he had lose a step or two according to him, he was delivering punches and kicks to Naruto from every direction, the green boy had a clear advantage against Naruto in speed and taijutsu, but Naruto held his own.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" He yelled forming ten clones around him, each clone jumped trying to find a way out of Lee's attack, and all but one of them was destroyed.

"What good does having a bunshin out side do?" Lee asked reducing the perimeter of his attack getting closer to Naruto.

"You'll see fuzzy brows" Naruto answered. As he said does words, Lee closed in, not giving Naruto any space to move anymore, Naruto quickly started to do a few seals but Lee attack started, releasing punches an kicks from every direction, Lee stopped and release a upper cup to Naruto's chin…..PUFF

"WHAT?!...that was the real Naruto-kun, I'm sure f it…"Lee said to himself…just to hear a laugh.

"KAWARIMI NO JUTSU, a basic jutsu Lee, I told you my bunshins would help me, it was fun seeing you're moves" He said as he attacked Lee who was still confuse from Naruto's technique.

"ARG!" Lee screamed as Naruto was able to hit Lee on his right side, but once again he didn't fall, he simply step back and remove his weight.

"Let's see how good you fare off now" Lee said while he stretched a bit.

Naruto simply smiled at hi statement, in an instant Lee made a quick dash toward Naruto banishing from his sigh.

_Man for a forbidden technique he uses it way to much… _Naruto muse to himself as he knew he only needed to dodge the first kick to stop the lotus.

Lee appeared in front of him, he was ready to dodge it, but was unable to move…_what's going on?. _Naruto thought.

**What's this you flinch just after seeing an attack coming? **The fox said mockingly but didn't get an answered, Naruto was hit by the attack sending himto the skies, quickly follow up by the Shadow leaf dance and a few words from Lee.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I must win…." Lee said while his bandages started to rap around Naruto.

BOOM…an explosion occurred as Naruto hit the ground, Lee a few yards from the crater, he was able to escape in the last second, but still was in bad shape after the OMOTE RENGE.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she saw Lee performed a forbidden jutsu on him, she started to run but stopped as a figure was standing with in the smoke.

"Naruto-kun?" Lee said in disbelief…he had received the full attack and he was able to stand.

Naruto released a burst of chakra clearing the dust, his chakra was red, and his eyes had a slight pupil, lucky for him he was a bit far so none of them notice the change.

**See kid… its much easier to stand up when you use my power instead of struggling for you're self, go on face him only with taijutsus feel the difference and be convince once and for all…you need me to become stronger…**The kyubi said in a malicious tone.

_What are you doing I didn't ask or needed you're help…._Naruto said to it.

**Just do it…**The fox said back…. Fine if it will shut you up.

While the fight rage on outside of Naruto, in the darkness of the corridor a pair of eye's looked through the bars, simply musing at what it had just done. **Yes….accept all my power become depended on it……feel the power flow thru you're body** The fox thought as a bar in front of him broke and turned to dust…after witnessing such a scene, it enjoyed even more the fight through Naruto's eyes.

"ARG!" Naruto yelled as he run towards Lee.

_What!!!. _Lee thought as Naruto approached him with a speed equal if not superior to his own with out his weights

Lee's took his stance and readies him self has well as he could. Naruto was right in front of him, Lee quickly through a punch toward him, but Naruto banish leaving Lee hit nothing but air, his speed had impress Lee making him drop his guard.

Lee quickly felt a punch to the side of his head, and flew back but Naruto quickly grabbed his arm pulling him toward him , releasing a other punch but letting him fall back this time…Naruto banish and appeared above Lee, Lee was incapable of countering he simple looked in aw as a heel kick from Naruto send him to the ground.

Naruto wasn't satisfied with the fight, he walked up to Lee and lifted him from his collar, and had a mischievous smile on his face, and he moved his fist back reading it for another blow.

"Naruto! Stop it please!" Sakura had ran up to Naruto, she had embrace Naruto, teary eyes, driving her teary face into the back of his neck…Naruto could feel her tears.

"Why are you acting this way, Naruto…this isn't like you…this isn't the Naruto I know…" She said to him with true concern and worry in her voice… it had a tone which was rarely directed toward him.

"Sakura-chan…." He said in a low voice as the kyubis chakra vanishes and his eye's turned once again into his normal cerulean eyes.

After her words Naruto released Lee and left him hit the ground…he looked towards the ground...not making a sound for a minute…he stayed there quiet…simple listening to Sakura's breathing and sound of her fighting back the tears…tears meant for him…tears of concerned, worry and even love…tears that he thought that would never be shed for him…he felt sorry for the way he acted…but happy for Sakura's action.

"Sorry….." He said in low voice.

"Hu?" Was all Sakura could master while trying to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry….I made you worry…I….I…" "It's okay Naruto…."Sakura said interrupting Naruto's words

"No…it's not okay…I..I enjoyed…doing this to Lee….I enjoyed hurting him…" Naruto said disgusted with himself. Sakura simply looked at him.

"I'm like Sasuke…...I hurt Lee…with out even doubting it…." Naruto added disappointed in what he did.

"No Naruto… you're not like Sasuke you care about you're friends you…care…about…me" She said to him, in a sincere voice, Naruto turned towards Sakura emerald and cerulean meet there they stayed lost in each others eyes, not capable of saying a word, lost in time in the moment, Naruto still being held by Sakura starts moving his lips like he was about to say something.

"Sakura-chan I…" "Sakura-san help…." Was heard interrupting Naruto's words, it was Lee they had forgotten about him.

"Lee-San" "Fuzzy brows" They both said as the poor boy laid on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - --

In the hospital a place which they visited quite frequently…but this was one of the few times Naruto visited it consciously, Sakura and Naruto waited for some one to answer they're questions. Finally a nurse gave them their attention.

"Excuse me…how is Lee-san" Sakura asked with Naruto behind her.

"Lee-kun is fine…he's just been injure a bit…most of his wounds will heal today…he can leave today at night, right now he's resting in his room you guys can visit him if you wish" The nurse said while she view some patient files.

As the walked towards the room Naruto was stopped by the nurse.

"Were you the one that hurt Lee-kun?" She asked with curiosity.

"Mm…hai" Naruto said calmly.

"Really?…a cutie like you?…hard to believe" She said just before she headed to a patients room leaving a blushing Naruto and an annoyed Sakura.

"Come on Casanova" She said as she grabbed Naruto's ear and dragged him toward Lee's room. "Itai, itai" Was all Naruto said while being dragged.

Sakura and Naruto finally arrived at Lee's room inside he was laying in his bed, depress Lee only stared at the roof.

"Oi Lee how are you feeling" Naruto said joyfully.

"Fine…Naruto-kun" Was all he said.

This caught their attention that wasn't the Lee they knew.

"Come on Lee-san, you can tell us how you feel" Sakura said to him giving him a small smile.

"Sakura-san…I'm fine I just couldn't…" He said but stopped cold.

"Come on fuzzy-brows where's that youthful spirit you and your sensei are always talking about?" He said trying to lift his spirit.

"That…I'm okay Naruto-kun honest…" He said to him giving him the thumbs up and a smile but there was no sparkle in his smile.

"Naruto….why don't you go see….Mm…Hinata so you can finally but you're worries to rest…" She said, not really liking who she send him to, but knew that was the only person he would go visit with out hesitating…and wanted to speak with Lee alone for a second.

"Mm…okay…I'll be back in a while" Naruto said just before he left, and went to see Hinata.

"Naruto's gone…now can you tell me what's bothering Lee?" Sakura asked him smiling, this made Lee blush lightly but sighted after a second.

"I…wasn't able to beat Naruto-kun…." Lee said sighting.

"That's…why?…but Lee…you're strong…you're just a few levels behind Naruto…if you learned something else besides Taijutsu you could probably even the odd" She said but suddenly remember the reason why he only used taijutsu.

"Is that so…." _I know that Sakura-san…if I only could use Ninjutsu and Gentjutsu…it would be so much easier… _Lee thought as he stared at the ceiling.

"Lee that's not the only reason right?" She asked him.

"Hai…I was going to use my new technique…but Naruto didn't even gave me a chance…I don't seem to grow any more…while every one else around me does…" He said

"But Lee you were almost killed by Gaara…and was told to stop being a Shinobi…but you recovered…that is something many cant do…that's something many have tried but failed...you have grown Lee…maybe…not at simple view but you have I can see it…you are and look much stronger that the day I saw you in the chunnin exam…" She said trying to motivate him.

But Sakura's word didn't seem to cheer him up…instead they seem to depress him further, Lee simply frowned a bit and turned his back to Sakura, Sakura simply got closer and place her hand on Lee's shoulder trying to find out a why he did that an what really bothered him.

_What's wrong Lee-san…it's not for losing or not being able to show you're move…every time you lost you always kept training and bettering you're self…that can't be the reason…_She thought extremely worried for her friend even if in the begging she only thought about him as a bother…she thought many of her friend were bothers when she first meet them…but now she started to acknowledge them as true friends, and trying to put behind her the obsessions she had and start a new…with every one.

"Sakura-san….""Yes Lee?" they simply said to each other a couple of times until Lee finally went forward.

"You no longer have a crush on Sasuke…you have moved on…" He simply said.

"Well...yes Lee-san…I have...moved on" Sakura said in a low voice confirming Lee, but every one had imagined that Lee would jump of joy after hearing Sakura say that, but instead he simply griped harder his sheet.

"So…would you go out on a date with me now?" He asked sitting up and facing her.

"Lee-san…I can't…I already...have some one…" She shyly said letting out a small blush

"You already have…Naruto-kun right?" He said getting a surprise reaction from Sakura.

"Lee-san…I…how do you know?" She asked dumb folded by his earlier words.

"It's clear…you have been closer to him lately…more than before…I was hoping it was because of Sasuke's absence but I cannot lie to myself anymore…you have looked at Naruto in a new light…one I wish you could se me in…" He said giving her a small smile.

"Lee-san I'm sorry but that's the way I feel…" Sakura said to him in a low voice.

"Tell me why Sakura-san…why him and not me…are my eyebrows to small" He said letting out a small laugh at the end.

"Lee-san…" " Sakura-san…even if Naruto is my new rival for you're heart I will not give up…I will keep fighting…I waited for my chance when you liked Sasuke…and I will keep waiting until I have a chance…even if my rival is Naruto…I cannot give up…" Lee said to her.

"I will not give up, and remember I will protect you until I die!" Lee said to Sakura giving her his good guy pose and this time his smile gave the traditional flash of light.

"Lee-san" Looks like you're back to your old self…is that a good thing?. Sakura thought to her self while she looked at Lee showing his youthful spirit.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

In the hallway, a confuse Naruto walked the hospitals hall.

_Man…I should have ask Sakura-chan were Hinata-chan room is…well I guess I'll have to ask a nurse_. Naruto muse to himself.

As he walked down the corridor he heard a familiar sound.

"RUN! AKAMARU!" a kid yelled to his dog as they dash out of a room and headed straight at Naruto.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto yelled waving hello, but got a different answered.

"Oi Naruto…now RUN!!" Kiba said as he pass and grabbed Naruto's arm making him run next to him.

"What are we running away from Kiba?!" Naruto ask as he made a dash through the hospital.

Kiba turned toward Naruto "Akamaru and me are being followed by and evil Medic-nin…" "BARK!"

"What do you mean Akamaru?, of course he's evil!" Kiba said to his fellow partner.

"Why is he evil Kiba?" Naruto asked wondering why a Konoha medic-nin could be evil

"He's trying to give me a SHOT!" He said emphasizing those last words.

"That's all…" Naruto said stopping his dash.

"What do you mean that's all…he's evil I don't need a shot…and shots don't do any good anyway it's just a way of torturing me in here!". "Bark, bark" Kiba stated but was interrupted by Akamaru.

"What do you mean you know what there for?" "Bark, bark, grrrrrr" Akamaru said answering Kiba's question

"To fight off an infection?" "Bark" They said.

"Yeah right you don't even know how shot's work…Akamaru" Kiba said to his dog but that wasn't the end.

"BARK, BARK, and BARK" "What?…hey don't work that way…if they work that way then…" "Grrr, Bark, Bark, Grrrr". This last comment of Akamaru's infuriated Kiba.

"Well…you're a dog HA….I win!" Kiba answered claming victory even if didn't appeared to be, it looked like he had been best by his four legged friend.

This discussion made Naruto's sweat drop, but quickly remember the reason he was around here.

"Hey Kiba do you know where Hinata's room is?" Naruto asked but his words made Kiba mad.

"What do you mean?, she's here?…what the hell happened to Hinata!" Kiba screamed at Naruto being backed up by a few barks from Akamaru.

"What? You didn't know?…Mm…we where on a mission and she got hurt….I'm sorry I couldn't protect her…" Naruto said lowering his head.

"She got hurt because of you?" Kiba said grabbing Naruto's collard, Naruto quickly slap his hands away.

"I couldn't do anything…." He yelled.

"You'll pay for not helping her" Kiba snarled just before he jumped Naruto.

"Ha!" Naruto yelled after being tackle by Kiba, Akamaru simply watched his master go berserk on Naruto, they weren't even fighting they wore juts punching randomly and choking each other.

"HA you bit me!, you bit me! Damn you Kiba!" Naruto yelled as he fought off Kiba.

"Ha here you are Kiba-kun" A nurse who just arrived and didn't care they were fighting said.

"Hey Onee-chan get this damn dog off me!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Come on Kiba-kun no rough playing inside the hospital…Shinji-sensei!, I found Kiba-kun!" The nurse yelled to apparently no one.

Out of no were two medic-nins appeared in front of Kiba and Naruto the first one had Gai's build, long black hair, his eyes were black as well, his face showed a gentle expression, yet showed a few wrinkles, the man was about in his forty. Behind him another medic, hi seemed much younger about his late 20, he had short black hair and clear browned eyes, he had a smile on his face and he was a bit taller than the other one, he had like all medic-nins his fore head protector on his medic uniformed and a name tag that read Koshi.

"You called?" Kenshi asked the nurse receiving a simple nod.

"Well it looks like we finally can give Kiba his shot" Ksoshi said while he was looking at Kiba fighting with Naruto, he oblivious to the fact that he had been surrounded by the evil medics.

"WHAT THE?" Kiba yelled as he was grabbed by Koshi and in a quick move was given the shot by Shinji

"OUCH! That hurt god damn it" Kiba complained.

"I'll take him to his room Shinji-sensei" Koshi replied taking under his arm a struggling Kiba.

"This isn't over Naruto!…you'll pay for not protecting Hinata!" Kiba yelled just before being dragged off "BARK!" was also heard by Akamaru.

Naruto was left on the ground insulting Kiba under his breath.

"Are you okay?" The medic said to him offering his hand to helping up.

"Yeah thanks doc" He said has he stood up.

"Hey doc…do you know were…Hyuuga Hinata's room is?" Naruto asked.

"Hyuuga….yes… I remember, follow me" He said heading for the room followed by Naruto.

Outside one of the room the medic stops.

"Here's young Hyuga's room" He happy said to Naruto.

"LET GO OFF ME!" Was heard coming out of the room.

"Not again…."Shinji said in a low voice as he entered the room.

"LET ME GO OUT!" Was heard again follow by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

_Hinata?. _Naruto thought as he entered the room but was surprise when inside there was in fact a Hyuuga just not the one he was looking for.

"NEJI!" He yelled as Neji kicked another medic to the floor, still trying to get up, luckily Shinji is well equipped for troublemaker….

"NEMURI"(sleep) He said just before tapping Neji's shoulder and making him drowsy.

"There…rest for now…" He said has he left the room follow by the other two medics that tasted the floor.

"Hey Neji…how are you feeling?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Naruto…what are you doing here?" Neji calmly asked.

"Do you know were Hinata's room is…." But shut up after seeing Neji trying to get up.

"Hinata-sama is here?…was she injured?" Neji asked him.

"Yeah…she got hurt on a mission we had yesterday…" Naruto answered.

"Damn it…she shouldn't go on a mission where the only one who can help her, is…a dead last like ..You" He said to Naruto making him mad.

"DEAD LAST!, a dead last that can kick you're ass you LOSER!" Naruto yelled at him but then noticed that Neji had fallen asleep.

"Baka…." He said under his breath as he left the room in search for Hinata once more.

Naruto once again was walking the corridors, and as he passes a room heard a laud screech.

"SHIKAMARU!, why did you bring him that!" Naruto heard and decided to go in, inside he saw Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji who was awake eating joyfully some potato chips, which Shikamaru had given him, making Ino scream.

_Wow…Chouji looks a lot better, he almost looks 100, well let's see…better not tell them about Hinata every one has screamed at me. _Naruto thought as he entered the room.

"Hey! Naruto!" Ino screamed Shikamaru and Chouji simply waved at him.

"Hey guys how have you been?" Naruto said back to them.

"Naruto, back me up…doesn't Chouji look a lot better now that he lost a few pound than before…and Shikamaru should stop bring him snacks" Ino said to him while she pointed at Shikamaru who was yawning next to Chouji's bed.

"But I like it when Shikamaru brings me snacks and beside I kneed to be…well eaten for me to use my family jutsus" Chouji said back to Ino.

"But you don't have to be that well eaten right?" Ino asked.

"Well…no but…" "But what? Chuoji?" Ino said back

"I like the chips…" He simply said making Ino's sweat drop.

"Fine then" Ino said as she left in defeat.

"She does it for your own good….you know" Shikamaru said to him in a bored tone.

"I know…I know…CHOMP" Chouji said while eating his chips.

"So Naruto what brings you here?" Shikamaru asks getting a nod of support from Chouji.

"Well I just her to see my friend that's all, cant I…?" He said nervously.

"Wow, Naruto's my friend…every day I have more friends…" Choiji said getting a yawn from Shikamaru.

Naruto simply got close to Chouji. "So how are you feeling Chouji?"

"A lot better Naruto…I'm sure I can leave in a few days…I've already been here for more than a week and man I'm bored…well that is when Ino and Shikamaru aren't here" He said to Naruto.

"That's great Chouji" Naruto said giving him a foxy grin.

"But I have to go…I still have to see some one else" He added.

"Really who?" Shikamaru said in a grumpy tone.

"Yeah who?, Kiba or Neji?" Chouji added.

"Well none of them I already saw them today" Naruto said to them getting Shikamaru to slightly raise one of his eye brows.

"Hinata then…." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Hinata?…Ho!…" Chouji added.

"What how do you know Hinata is here?" Naruto asked.

"I saw her name on the room chart in the front desk… So she's the obvious choice if you already saw every one else" Shikamaru said in his usual tone.

"Mm…okay so where's her room then?" Naruto asked.

"She's in the room two doors down" Shikamaru said in his classical bore tone.

"Thanks Shikamaru, see yah later guys" Naruto said to them as he left the room.

"It was nice of Naruto to have visited me…" Chouji said getting no reaction from Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru want to play Shogi?" Chouji asked him.

"Okay…" Shikamaru answered back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- -

Alone resting in a simple hospital bed Hinata laid, her eye's closed, breathing slowly and deeply. Next to her a base with a few flowers and behind them window that let in a gentle breeze.

The door slowly opened behind it strains of spiky hair appeared, then a pair or blue eyes.

_Is this it?…man I hope it is, I've been in every ones room except Hinata-chan's. _Naruto thought looking inside and spotting the reason for his worries and remorse.

"Hinata-chan?…" He said while he got closer to the bed. She's sleeping. He thought has he grabbed a chair that was close by and sat next to her bed.

"Hinata-chan…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry you had to protect me, I'm sorry…." Naruto said letting out tears and grabbing Hinata's hand tightly.

There Naruto stayed next to Hinata…not letting go of her hand for a second, time flew slowly in Naruto's mind every second appeared as hours, the sight of a hurt friend brought guilt to his mind and heart.

FLASH BACK

"Don't worry Hinata-chan you'll be okay…Gamakichi will be here soon with Kakashi-sensei and you'll be alright" A teary eyed Naruto cried to Hinata but it appeared that Hinata wasn't listening she only was whispering something to him , he only was able to make out a few words. "For……you…" Was what he was able to make out of her words.

_Hinata-chan what are you talking about?…god, she's delirious…I wish I knew some medical jutsus…she's going to die…there's nothing I can do… _Naruto thought desperately holding a now unconscious Hinata.

"NARUTO!" Was heard interrupting his thoughts, it was Sakura accompanied by Shino, Ten-Ten, Lee, Kakashi and Gamakichi leading them.

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI HURRY UP HINATA'S HURT!" He screamed at his sensei getting his attention quickly speeding up leaving them behind and getting next to Naruto and Hinata quickly.

"She's losing a lot of blood…" Kakashi said analyzing his options

"Hey bro…I brought them all…call me when you need me okay…" Gamakichi said has he vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto what happened are you okay?" Sakura asked him.

"Hinata…" Shino said with worry in his voice, the others simply stayed quiet simply looking and taking in the situation.

_Should I do it?…I'm not very good at it…but it looks like I have no choice if I don't Hinata could die…and I'll have to face the hyuuga….family…_Kakashi thought more worried for what happened to him in hand of the hyuuga's than Hinata herself.

"NARUTO move aside" Kakashi said has he started to do some hand seal, which after his hands started to glow in green chakra.

_That's a healing jutsu. _Sakura and Ten-Ten thought at the same time.

"Sakura, Lee, Shino, Ten-Ten, go to the village get the payment for the mission our things and prepare everything, we're leaving as soon I can stabilize Hinata…" He order not taking is eyes or concentration from Hinata.

"Hai" every one said leaving a full speed except one.

"Naruto you're covered in blood are you okay?" Sakura asked him slowly.

"Ha yes I'm fine Sakura-chan…most of it isn't mine" He said trying to convince her but if she had witness what happened moments ago she would have doubted it, even as they spoke Naruto was healing, it looked like the kyubi was finally compliant.

"SAKURA! What did I told you?" Kakashi yelled at her sweat already covering his face.

"Hai kakashi-sensei Sakura said leaving as she said those words.

Only Naruto and Kakashi remained Naruto was speechless at the sight, it looked like Hinata had stabilize, and kakashi gasped from relief and wipes the sweat from his fore head with his arm.

"I think she's okay for now….good thing a couple of the 1000 jutsus I copied were healing…right Naruto?" He said smiling under his mask but still worried, even copied he didn't had the control or experience to properly use those jutsus.

"Hai…" Was all he said to him.

"I'm sorry it took us so long to get here…when we heard the explosion we came as fast as we could…you two got pretty far away from the village…but I didn't expected bandits to be this strong…." Kakashi expressed

"There weren't only bandits!" Naruto exclaimed cutting kakashi off.

Kakashi raise his eye brow curios about his statement which made him examine the surroundings more carefully…around him many bandits laid ko'ed, a pile of ashes…_ashes?, Naruto doesn't know any katon attacks…and the hyuugas don't use any either…_then he looked at the dead leader_…five shiruken's to the neck…that's not Naruto's style…he tries not to kill his opponents….. _"What do you mean Naruto?". He asked just to confirmed his theories.

"We were fighting of the bandits easily, they were no problem…but they had a missing-nin with them…" _Missing-nin…_Kakashi thought while Naruto talked.

"He was from the leaf…maybe you remember him…it was Mizuki…but…Hinata beat him…after that a masked shinobi appeared…and….well he took care of what was left of him…" Naruto said to Kakashi.

_I remember reading a report about him vanishing from the jail…but never imagined he could be here… when he saw Naruto he must have wanted revenge…but if Hinata beat him…strange….all this doesn't add up, I he was here why didn't he helped them out…_Kakashi's thought were interrupted.

COUGH, COUGH. Hinata started to cough up blood.

"Damn it!.." "Hinata-chan" They both express with worry.

"She hasn't fully stabilize!" Kakashi said as he picked up Hinata.

"I have to take her to Konoha myself…go with the others and tell them…" Has he finished his words a wind blew there way carrying leafs and forming a small tornado around Kakashi when the leafs dissipated there was no one.

_A teleporting jutsu….._Was all Naruto thought has he was left alone in the clearing looking at the sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - --

END FLASHBACK

Naruto clench Hinata's hand, forcing himself not to shed a tear.

_I'm sorry Hinata I couldn't help you… I couldn't help you during or after the fight I need to be stronger…if Kakashi-sensei wasn't there you would have…_

Suddenly the door opened…Naruto quickly turned toward it awaiting who ever it was who was entering.

Pink hair and green eyes where what Naruto quickly saw. "Naruto are you in here?" he heard from her as she let her self in.

Naruto smiled at her"Hai Sakura-chan…"

"Are you still worry for Hinata? Naruto" She asked

Naruto looked at her."Yeah…."

"She's okay…I just asked a doctor who was outside…" Sakura said trying to calm him

"Really Sakura-chan?" Naruto quickly asked showing sighs of relief.

"Yeah, she lost a lot of blood and is very exhausted but that's all, it looks like the blade didn't hit anything critical" She said but stopped as she remembered something from the mission.

"How about you Naruto?…you had a lot of blood on you when we found you" She asked curios for the boy who didn't show any signs if fatigue or wounds.

"I'm okay…honest Sakura-chan…" He said giving her a small smile.

"Come on Naruto lets go…we have to let Hinata rest…" Sakura said pulling on Naruto's arm.

"Okay…" He answered getting up from his chair, Sakura left followed by Naruto but stopped right in front of the door.

"Bye Hinata-chan" He whispered as he closed the door.

"Naruto…kun…I... love…you" Hinata whispered in her sleep at Naruto's voice.

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - --

In a room deep underground guarded by six ANBU a raven hair boy looked at the ceiling wondering his fate.

_I have been here for days have they forgotten about me…or that's what there trying to do, put my here until every one forgets about me… _He thought simply looking at his arms still restrain to the bed.

_They won't even release my hand…afraid I'd try to escape from here…_He though once again as he gave a tug at his restrains.

The door opened and from it a gray hair jounin arrived follow by two ANBU.

"You two can leave…" He ordered.

The ANBU flinched "But sir…we were order to"

"…Leave… I just order it" He said to the ANBU who reluctantly agreed.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" He said, like if nothing ever happened.

"Kakashi…why are you here? Checking if I have escaped again…" He said to Kakashi sarcastically.

"Ho? What happened to my sensei…and no I don't think you will escape again…" Kakashi said smiling under his mask and pulling a chair close to the bed.

_What?, why is he so calm? _"That's what you say…I can go to Orochimaru's village as soon as I get a chance…" He said sarcastically.

They stayed quiet each looking at the other, one with mistrust and the other with hidden concerned. Silence nothing but silence among them not one even moving a muscle simply looking at each other.

"You won't be going to Orochimaru's…either be by your own will or forced by every shinobi in this village." He said coldly.

"But I'm sure you don't want to leave or wont want to after you here all the information regarding Orochimaru and you" He added taking out a small black book. "Let's see were to begin".

"What information that he wanted to take my body…I already heard that and I don't care if that will give me power!" He yelled at Kakashi getting no reaction.

"Yeah, yeah I already heard that from you to as well…but that's not all…Orochimaru wasn't going to give you power that was all just bait…bait that he gives to all he places the seal upon…do you know how the seal works?" He asked to a wide eye Sasuke.

"Yes…it gives me more power" He stated getting only Kakashi to close his eye in disappointment.

"Not really…it only draws forcefully all of you're chakra…all of it uncontrollably it molds it constantly…the source of the curse seal is…your own chakra…it gives you no more than you're own limit…that's why I warned you that if you use it would stop you're growth…molding and releasing chakra constantly is a great advantage in battle, it increases the power of you're attacks willingly or not, but if use constantly you will become dependant…. and using it fight after fight will prove that you have not grown or develop you techniques…" Kakashi said to a shocked Sasuke who hid his shock with a simple "Hump…"

_All the power the seal gave me…was my own…it drew all of my power…all of my chakra…mine...my…. that can't be, then why did level 2 changed me…. _He thought wondering if it was true.

"That's not true…it gave me more power…hats why when I got level 2… I…" "Changed…" Kakashi cut him off.

Kakashi flips the pages of the book he took out. "HA yes… we got reports from a team lead by Shizune and the members of Shikamaru's team…It appears that it only speeds up the charkas extraction rate and it also perfect the molding not wasting any of it when converted from stamina to chakra…on the transforming I believe is just an effect to make you and you're opponents believe you're stronger…" He said has he read his book.

"It's a lie…He would have given me true power!" SLAP Kakashi has hit him with the back of his hand.

"True power is not given is earned…If you truly call you're self an Uchiha you should have known that…" This only cause glares from Sasuke.

"…It's true an you know it to well…You have seen Naruto training, you're brother training and you have seen you're father train…none of them have use short cut's in their life….If you are you're father son act like it…". He said to Sasuke but again only glares from the young Uchiha.

"Well that's all I have to say to you today…well one last thing…if the seal gives so much power…why Orochimaru didn't use it in his fight against Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama…a fight which he lost…" He said just before he threw a key that hit one of Sasuke's restrains and opened it.

"Think about it Sasuke…" He said just before he left the room.

_You maybe right about a few things…Kakashi-sensei…but you're lying about Naruto…he has a short cut…I have seen it I just need to know what it is… _Sasuke thought has he freed him self completely.

Outside the room Kakashi stood in front of the door putting away the black book he had used.

"Keep on eye on him…." Kakashi said to the ANBU after which he took out a different book, an orange one and walked away but got the ANBU interested.

"Was that Icha Icha Paradise vol. 12?" One asked.

"Yeah I think it was…I wonder were he got it, it isn't suppose to be out until next spring" Another said back.

"Yea it is…but I guess that's one of the benefits of knowing Jiraiya-sama personally" Another said, there they stayed talking forgetting they were suppose to tighten security.

- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Out side of the hospital the sun shine bright after all that problems it still was early barely midday, so the town was at its peak full of life, energy and joy, so much that it was contagious.

"HIAAAAAAAA! What ha great day" Sakura screamed at the sky stretching herself and taking in the sunlight.

"Day's like this filled you with energy don't they Naruto?" Sakura cheerfully asked the blond boy who got a weird sensation from her tone of voice.

Naruto raised one of his eye brows got close to Sakura and put his hand on her fore head.

"Are you feeling okay Sakura-chan…did you caught something in the hospital?" He asked a little concerned.

SLAM Sakura' fist met Naruto's head. "BAKA I was just expressing my self…" She said crossing her arms in front of a fallen Naruto, such action caught everyone attention.

"Ohayo, Sakura, Naruto!" A man said to them.

"Kakashi-sensei…what are you doing here…and why didn't we have training today?" Sakura asked

"A mission is the answered for you're questions Sakura…" He said smiling under his masked.

"And why is Naruto on the ground…?" He added.

"He was being Naruto" She answered. "Ha, OK then." Kakashi added has he started to walk away but stopped.

"Sakura…today is the last day of the week right?" Kakashi asked the kunoichi.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei" She answered wondering for the reason of such a question.

"Ok…then you're one week vacation starts tomorrow…so while you guys have the day of I'll be on mission" He said in a calm tone.

"WHAT?!, really Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto who had miraculous recovered asked.

"HU?, you recovered already Naruto?…well…but yeah I have to go on mission my money is running out and these books aren't free you know…" Kakashi said waving his book in front of them getting their usual reactions.

"Kakashi-sensei how can you read that thing in public!" Sakura exclaim to no avail.

"Why not?" He answered getting Sakura to sigh from defeat.

"Well guys you have the week off, tell Lee and do what ever you want, ok" He said has he walked away.

"Yay! week off…we have the week off" Naruto screamed out of pure joy.

"Yeah, yeah come on lets go get something to eat" Sakura said pulling on Naruto's arm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

A girl was walking down the street, throwing up and catching a small ladybug shaped wallet. It was a happy eyed Ten-Ten who walked the streets accompanied by the owner of the wallet Shino.

"Man good thing we caught those 5 weirdoes and got the extra money…right Shino?" Ten-Ten happily said to him.

"We?" He added.

"Yeah WE, if I hadn't weaken them you would have never caught them…besides we're a team now so my money is my money and you're money is mine as well" She said with an evil but cute smile at Shino who only adjusted his glasses.

"Is that so…" He simply stated.

"Come on let's go get something to eat…and after that my weapons need to be sharpened and maybe some new clothes" She said to Shino who didn't answered but only thought something all men think when in this situation.

_Were going shopping for clothes…this is going to be a long and troublesome…day…_

But luckily for Shino something or better said someone caught Ten-Ten attention changing the days to do list.

_Ho! That's Naruto and Sakura...Hinata's hurt and she thinks she has a clear path to Naruto's affection…damn why didn't I think of it…I can't let her get the upper hand on me…I guess I'll have to join them… _Ten-Ten thought with an evil smile a pure evil smile this time, Shino notice it and saw were she was looking and one thought came to his mind.

_Crap…I would have prefer to go shopping for clothes._

"Come on Shino! Hurry up!" She said pulling on his arm so they would catch up to Sakura and Naruto.

"So what should we eat Naruto?" Sakura asked him. Naruto raised his eyebrow it was pretty odd that Sakura would want to eat with him, but he would never lose the opportunity to eat with a friend

"How about ramen Sakura-chan…?" Naruto asked her. Sakura simply looked at the boy with a face of disbelief, every time food would come up it would be ramen for Naruto, but this didn't surprise her, she had come to know Naruto…more than most.

_Baka…even with a pretty girl you think about eating ramen…but that's Naruto all the way… _She thought nodding at Naruto request, which after Naruto grabbed her wrist and ran toward Ichiraku's.

In Icharuku's the old man and his daughter were preparing a few for there customers when they heard.

"Hey Oyabiin!, Oneechan!" Which made them turned toward there best customer.

"Hello Naruto" "Good morning Naruto-kun" they answered respectably as the boy sat down but unlike every other day, today he was accompanied but not by Iruka but by a cute girl

"Hey Naruto who's the cute girl?" The old man asked.

"Is she you're girl friend?" He quickly added before he could answered. But only got Naruto to cross his arms and stick out his lower lip.

"What are you taking about pops…you better be careful with what you say or well go some where else" Ha said getting a laugh from the old man. "Very well Naruto what it will be?"

While they were talking Sakura was simply smiling trying to hide her disappointment from Naruto statement, but her smile didn't fool the old man's daughter Ayame.

She got close to her and signaled her to get closer then whispered in her ear.

"Disappointed are we?" She said before giggling a bit and causing Sakura to have a blush that would rival Hinata's.

"Hey Sakura-chan what do would you like?…_Why is she blushing maybe she did caught something in the hospital…_well Sakura-chan?" He asked her looking at her.

"Right…I would like medium chicken ramen please" She said to the old man while she looked at a menu she picked up.

"I'll have a large miso" Naruto said as he got up and search in his jacket.

"And I have coupon for a 2x1 when you buy any large ramen!" He sated all proud of himself this cause Sakura sweat to drop and let out a small smile but a bit embarrass for Naruto's out burst.

The old man simply took the coupon and started to prepare the ramen, while that was happening in the ramen stand a few yards from it storms were brewing.

"Look Shino there on a date!" Ten-Ten exclaim as she peek from behind a bush, Shino who had been dragged into this was beside her with a hat made out of leafs that was force upon him by Ten-Ten.

"Why do I have to wear this?" He coldly asked.

"Because its camouflage duh!" She answered quickly.

"Now think of a way we can 'invite' ourselves to the date" She told Shino who was starting to feel uneasy helping Ten-Ten when he knows how Hinata feels about the blond gennin.

"I don't think Hinata would like me helping you…." He coldly said to Ten-Ten.

"What?…we're a team, she wouldn't mind. Besides if we don't stop Sakura then we all lose!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face giving Shino no other choice.

"Mm…Very well…" Was all he answered.

"Come on then" She said as she started to walk toward the ramen behind her a reluctant Shino followed.

"Hey Naruto this ramen is pretty good" Sakura expressed toward Naruto.

"Good? This is the best" Naruto added just before he started to eat his own.

Suddenly interrupting there food .

"Hey! Naruto-kun!" A girl screamed as she hugged Naruto from the back causing him a little discomfort.

"What? Ten-Ten! What are you doing here" Sakura asked as Naruto was hitting his chest trying to push down the Ramen.

"We saw you guys eating so we decided to joined you" Ten-Ten sated letting go of a now purple Naruto and revealing Shino a few steps behind her, Shino at the sight of them talking and ignoring and obviously choking Naruto walked up to him.

"Naruto…this will only hurt for a second…" He said as he grabbed Naruto and preformed the Heimlich the girls were just shocked, there little talk blinded them from a suffering Naruto.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa! Thanks Shino" Naruto said as he took deep breaths recovering from the near death experience.

"We're sorry Naruto, we thought you were just enjoying you're food" Sakura said.

"Ha its okay…" He said as he started to eat once again, getting every one to sweat drop.

"Hey Naruto what's good here?" Ten-Ten asked getting very close to Naruto, this didn't go unnoticed by a pink hair girl.

_Dam it I thought she was only playing around after the fight…now I don't only have Hinata but also her…what the hell are all the girls coming out of the woods…just my luck only Ino is left…(_What the hell!!!!!!) Sakura thought cursing her luck with men.

_Why is it every guy I like has a group of Fan girls?…_She thought shooting glares at Ten-Ten.

"Ho yeah Ten-Ten…miso is great, it's one of my favorites…but chicken had its charm…but we can forget about beef ramen…there all good so pick any…" He finishes getting a small smile from her.

Ten-Ten was overjoyed she had Naruto attention but that wouldn't last. "Hey Naruto this is great I should have accepted one of you're offers to eat here" Sakura said to him staring into his blues eyes.

"Really Sakura-chan?" "Yep…yum" She added as she had another bite.

"Then how about we eat here tomorrow too…Sakura-chan" He said waiting for her answered. Now Sakura was happy with the attention she had gotten but again the speech shifted.

"Naruto-kun how did you find Tsunade-sama?" Ten-Ten asked not knowing what else to ask, after which Naruto's eyes lighted up he loved telling his feats and adventures…well mostly bragging but still he loved it.

There they stayed, Naruto's attention shifting from one to another, but Naruto happy for the attention, he ate and talked to his hearts desire, while the girls had finish eating and simply listen happily each one trying to get the upper hand but to no avail, while Shino simple keep eating, delighted for it was his first time eating Ramen.

"Hey Oyabin un last large pork please" Naruto yelled and almost as soon as he ordered it the old man made it, like he had predicted the order.

"Here Naruto…" Ayame said has she gave Naruto his fresh Ramen. Which he quickly received with a quick slurp getting some on his face.

"Tisk, Tisk, You have ramen all over you're face Naruto-kun…let me clean it…" Ten-Ten exclaimed as she got a napkin and started to clean his face, which cause Naruto to blush from such and action.

"Ten-chan you don't have to" He said but did nothing to stop it.

"But I want to" She added getting a brighter blush in Naruto's cheeks.

This action was seen clearly by Sakura and wasn't going to let her get her way, she went for a napkin in front of her. THUMP a chop stick drove it self into the napkin nail it to the counter, she quickly looked at Ten-Ten who was simply smiling at Sakura.

_That bitch how dare she throw a chop stick in a treating way at me….I'll teach her a thing or two. _Sakura thought.

"Hey Naruto" She yelled to get the boys attention and succeeded the boy simply turned.

"Here Naruto" She said as she tried to feed Naruto some ramen, but got a different reaction.

"Sakura-chan…are you sure, sure you're not sick…" He said worried for Sakura's attitude.

"Shut up and eat" She said to him and got him to start eating.

_Man Sakura-chan has been acting weird…but I don't mind this is nice…just like when I was tied to that tree trunk…tha was the only thing good about it…being feed by Sakura…now that I think about it Ten-chan and Sakura-chan had been acting really nice…even when they scream at me… _Naruto thought as he happily ate his hand feed ramen.

Ten-Ten watched as she was being left behind by Sakura. Naruto opened his mouth wide and was about to be feed when a ramen ball flew by Sakura's chop sticks and went into Naruto's mouth causing him to choke. "Gulp…Chocking…Gulp" Naruto mumble as he choked down the ramen.

"Sakura-chan what was the big idea" He wined.

"Sakura you really have to learned how to be more gentler…let me show you" Ten-Ten Said as she offered some food to Naruto.

_Ten-Ten wants to feed me?…well I'm not going to say no…they have been acting weird, but weir can be good_. Naruto thought has he started to eat, around him the people were amused, Ayame was adoring the scene in her eyes it was the cutes thing she had ever seen.

_Kawaii…if he only wasn't so dense it would be perfect but to who…the pink hair girl and Naruto make a kawaii couple…_Ayame thought as she stared at them from across the counter.

_HOHO Looks like the boy is finally getting the attention he deserves…he's come a long way from the boy who begged me to sell him a small bowl of ramen so many years ago…. _The old man thought as he felt nostalgic about the old days and proud for what the boy had become or was becoming.

This ramen is great… Shino thought in his own little world.

"What do you think you're doing Ten-Ten…"Sakura exclaimed with rage.

"I'm feeding Naruto-kun…got a problem?" she answered.

"Yes I do…I have a big one…" She added.

"Want to do something about it Sakura" Ten-Ten said.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Yes I do…"

"Then lets go outside…" Ten-Ten finished stood up and walked up followed by Sakura but just as she was about to go out she stopped at the door.

"Naruto…about you're offer…it's a date…" Sakura said then left.

Naruto, Shino, Ayame and the old man stayed baffled by the girl's sudden way of acting, but broken by a stupid question.

"What's there problem?" Naruto asked.

"I think they like you…" Shino coldly said not resisting anymore the blond's stupidity.

"What?…you're talking none sense Shino…" Naruto said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Don't say that Naruto…I think tall, dark and quiet here I right" Ayame added getting a blush from the boy.

Sakura-chan…likes me….Ten-Chan likes… me…to…nah that can't be can it?… "Ha young love" The old man said interrupting Naruto's thought's. Leaving Naruto looking at the door his eyes wide open, blushing and finally releasing his foxy grin for a second.

- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Outside of the ramen the girls walked a good distance so they would not be seen or bothered by any one, the perfect place was indeed a classic, the park, there the girls looked eye to eye and finally could talking freely.

"Ten-Ten, I would never have imagined you liked Naruto" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Same here Sakura…I thought you still liked Sasuke" Ten-Ten said even if she already knew, shewas just trying to play with her mind and get the upper hand.

"That's not any of you're business…beside weren't you and Neji a thing" Sakurta smirked.

_Damn that Ino she has a big mouth, way to big for her own good… _"Nope…we were never a thing even if I wanted at one time…" Ten-Ten said.

"Really what made you change you're mind…he looks like a better boyfriend that Naruto…" Sakura said.

"That ice king…I got tired of his attitude even after I helped him every way i could, he still was the same…that's why I started to like Naruto he's more open, expresses him self… I would have imagined Neji is the same as Sasuke…so didn't you got tired he never really acknowledged you after so much" Ten-Ten said with a small tone of nostalgia in her voice.

"Something like that…" Sakura answered.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I cant let a weakling like you beat me….not in a fight or in life so how about a little spar…" Ten-Ten said taking out a few Kunais.

"Don't worry, after you lose you'll still have Lee with you…" Ten-Ten smirked, which caused Sakura to give her a death glare and drew a Kunai.

The girls dash at each other.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Was hear causing and explosion between the girls causing them to stop.

"TEN-TEN I AM DISAPOINTED IN YOU" A voice said that came from the smoke. A sudden PING was heard followed by a flash. Both the girls sweat dropped.

_This can't be good…were going to hear a sermon… _Ten-Ten thought.

_That's Lee's teacher…what's he doing here…_Sakura thought.

"TEN-TEN, SAKURA I BELIEVE YOU HAVE LEFT YOU'RE YOUTHFULL SPIRIT OVER WHELM YOU'RE JUDGMENT…TEN-TEN IS WHAT MY EARS HEARD CORRECT?" Gai asked about the conversation he accidentally heard.

_Gai-sensei was eavesdropping again… _Ten-Ten thought.

_Does he have to yelled so much…_Sakura thought.

"Yes…Gai-sensei…" Ten-Ten shyly said.

"GHOSH…SUCH FATE HAVE THE SPRING OF LIFE BROUGHT UPON SMALL TEN-TEN HO WHY!!!…FIRST THE PAIN OF BEING FORGOTEN BY THE FIRST LOVE AND NOW ANOTHER FIERY SPIRIT HAS OPOSSED THE ONE NEW LOVE THAT THOU HAS FOUND" Gai said as he wiped his river of tears on his sleeve, getting a confuse look from Sakura and uninterrupted attention from Ten-Ten who had learned to translate his metaphor.

"Youth is sweet and sour and sometimes strict girls" He said in a low voice holding his chin as he waited for there reaction

"One of you will tastes the sweetness of the sweat and another the sourness of the sour of life…" He said taking his good guy pose.

"What the hell are you talking about" Sakura screamed.

"Ten-Ten…please…"He said to her in a calm voice

"Hai Gai-sensei…He said that one of us will win…but that is up to Naruto…and we can't let our rivalry cloud our judgment…" She calmly explained

"GOSH! I'M PROUD OF YOU TEN-TEN….REMEMBER MY WORDS... DYNAMIC EXIT!" Gai yelled as ha huge explosion occurred after it there was no sigh of him.

"Gai-sensei might not be the handsomest or coolest ninja but when his right his right…" Ten-Ten admitted as she put away her weapons and started to walk away.

"Perhaps he's right…but…I will not lose…" Sakura said has her emerald eyes stared coldly at Ten-Ten who walked towards her house.

- --- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night had come to Konoha a strange day had come to an end, Naruto's view on his friends had changed dramatically but he was still a little un sure on that…but it made a little sense after he started to think about it…but Ten-Ten was one thing…Sakura an other.

_Ten-Ten likes me?…that would explain why she had been so nice with me even thou we don't know each other so well…But do I like Ten-Ten…I think she is cute…nice...and really fun to hang out with...but Sakura is so cute to…I have to be 100 sure they like me…I don't know…Man my head hurts a lot…. _Naruto though as he laid in his bed watching the ceiling, a dilemma he never expected had come and he was at a cross road.

**What's wrong kid didn't you wanted the pink female's attention…**The fox expressed in a mocking tone.

_Well yeah…but…She like's Sasuke…remember when I brought Tsunade…and when I brought Sasuke back…_Naruto stated a little depress from the memories he had of those moments

**So…what…a woman's heart can be a fickle thing…it can feel something one day and feel the opposing the very next second…but which female do you want to be you're mate the pink one or the short hair one…**Was the fox's answerer to Naruto's statement.

_Shut up don't mess with me right now my head hurts…_Naruto said while holding his head tightly.

**Kyahaha one of you're long life dreams had become true…you wanted a chance to get the pink hair one…but you had accepted she would never be yours, so it's hard to accept it now…**The fox said mockingly, making fun of Naruto's situation.

_You think you're so smart fox…then what about Ten-Ten…what's your opinion there…_Naruto asked trying to shut up the fox.

**That was a surprise for me as well…I never expected that female to be so expressive…yet if you choose her you would have a clean slate no bad memories with her…but also you don't have the lingering feeling…choose carefully… **Honestly answered.

_Who would you choose?_. He asked curios. **I would have fun with both… who said you have to pick only one….Kyahahahaha… **

_Ha shut up you dumb fox…what do you know about girls…_He spat out after which he sighted from the tension he felt and the fox words didn't help.

He was hoping Shino's words were just a prank…even if it were unlikely because it was Shino, because if he was right he would have to choose from two girls he considered his true friends…and Sakura's words before he left also made him uneasy, he had asked her on a date and she had accepted…this made him happy but also sad for if what Shino said was true he might lose a friend a special person in his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -

While Naruto tried to fall a sleep a very important meeting was about to begin in the Hokage's office a meeting that will formed the future of Konoha.

"Hokage-Sama…he is here" Aoba the dark glasses wearing jouning said.

"Thank you, let him in…." She said to him.

A tall figure with clothe wordy of a kabuki play walked in, spike white hair, a wrinkle here and there a two red stripes that follow down his eyes.

"Tsunade!" He said.

"Be quiet Jiraiya I'm sober…and why did you send a letter you were coming…that's a mayor security risk…" She said to him showing him she was displease with his action.

"I told you so you could get every one here" He said to her looking around, but to no avail there was no one in sight.

"They have jobs to do…I only was able to get a couple…" At her words two men walked in, one reading and orange book the other showing his disgust for such action.

"Kakashi…how can you…read such a disgusting thing?" A green jump suit wearing man said.

"Did you said something Gai?" Kakashi asked back.

"No…!" _Damn you Kakashi...and you're hip attitude as well... _Gai thought on defeat.

"Gentle men please…" Tsunade said.

The men exchanged welcomes with Jiraiya, One complimenting him for his books the other one begging him to stop writing them and think of the youths he is corrupting.

"Well…I have called you here so you can hear Jiraiyas report not talk about his books…" Tsunade stated.

"Very well then I shall begin……" He paused for effect.

"I came back earlier not under my own will but force because of the large number of enemy troops on the move…What I was able to obtain is this…" He took out a pocket book.

1-Orochimaru's troop have again regained number, they equal us in number, it appeared they did a massive recruitment after there defeat

2-Most of the new Shinobis are gennins and chunnins…and of course jounin left from the previous fight…and have reinforce there line with missing-nins of unknown level.

3-They will probably attack Konoha in the next two weeks when exactly is unknown

"What?…but Orochimaru was cripple by the third" Gai screamed out of surprise.

"Ha let me finish….." Jiraiya complained and restarted his list.

4-Orochimaru has switched body after Naruto stopped Sasuke…It appeared he had recovered his arms how well he can use them I don't know".

5-Orochimaru considers Naruto a greater threat now that he stopped Sasuke and may try to kill him once again,

6-And last he is searching for new allies…

"We have to prepare for all of that and bring back every Shinobi…so we can counter his army…" Jiraiya suggested.

"We can't Jiraiya…if we bring every one it will alert them that we know about there plan…we must take this opportunity and stop him once and for all" Tsunade said as he stood up from behind her desk.

"Gai, Kakashi…you will be in charge of gathering troop for the battle…but be discrete…we cant spare that many active Shinobis…we still must complete the mission we are given…" She said sighting, the way of thing once again making it difficult to protect the village.

"Hai Hokage-sama we will take care of it…" Kakashi said and left followed by Gai go gave his pose to Tsunade and left.

"This is unsettling…." Tsunade admitted.

"Yes it is" Jiraiya added.

"It's not a very good idea to attack when you only have gennins and chunnins mostly…" Tsunade stated.

There they stayed silent each one thinking about the probable future battle.

"He most likely wants to recover Sasuke…and eliminated Naruto…before he becomes a greater threat…" Tsunade commented.

"At his current level he already has stopped a few of Orochimaru's plan…" Jiraiya stated proud.

"Yes…he had…we must make a few arrangements for their safety…and we must finish Sasuke's rehab" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya sat down in front of Tsuande and yawned… "That was you're signal to leave and get some escorts for Naruto and Sasuke…and one last thing who was the poor guy who gave up his body…?" Tsunade asked.

"I do not know…he was covered in bandages the few times I spotted him…and when he attacks he will surely be wearing his old face like last time…but who ever it was he must have been powerful…and came from a mighty clan…" Jiraiya said worried about who could have that body belong to.

"I'll see if I can find any information about any missing Ninjas…so we might know who could have been…" She said not really hoping to find out anything about the person.

"You do that Tsunade I'm leaving…see yah" Jiraiya screamed as he jumped out the window.

"I have a bad felling about this…" Tsunade said to herself as she started to do her paperwork.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -

A cold wind blew in Konoha, the nigh was at its pick midnight was always a good hour for him, the night was still bright thanks to a full moon in the sky, giving Konoha a beautiful shine and point of nostalgia.

A man stood in the roof of a building…and ANBU to the commend eyen...his uniformed didn't differ much from any ANBU…He was wearing his standard Boot, armguard…His vest was different it had the ANBU symbol over his heart and a Uchiha fan on his opposing side, he had small shoulder pads all his body armor was colour black and dark blue which made him stand out from any other ANBU, he also carried a Katana on his back.

His mask was different by far, instead of an animal it was ornamented with colourful leaf patterns on it and a Konoha symbol on his fore head.

The mans height was about 186 cm. Showed a build very similar to Gai. His hair was short dark spiky hair, had a stray of it run down on his right side. Under his mask a stoic expression filled it.

There he stood admiring the night view, taking in what he had missed for so many years and always wanted to see once again, but a promise must be kept roomed in his mind.

"Oi!" He heard coming from behind him, after which he turned to great that person.

"Jiraiya-sama….Hello" He said calmly to him.

"You really have to take that thing off a day or two…" Jiraiya said.

"First Kakashi and now you…I'll take it of when his dead" The hunter said to him.

"Yeah, yeah…I've hear it before…" Jiraiya sighted.

"So how he doing…" Jiaiya asked him.

"Quite well actually…are you here to relieve me?" The masked man asked him.

"No…not yet…I still have a few things to do….but I have a favor to ask you" Jiraiya said getting the hunter to raise an eye brow wondering on what he might ask.

"Depends on the favor…" He answered.

"Would you train Naruto a bit…I'll be busy for a while…just a bout two weeks or so…" Jiraiya asked rubbing his hand together waiting for the answered.

"No…." He simply said.

"What?…Why?" A jaw fallen bug eyed Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not a good sensei…my first and last student turned out…" He said as he shook his head side to side.

"Come on…please I'll owe you one…" Jiraiya said trying to convince him.

"I can ask for anything…?" He asked just getting a nod from Jiraiya.

"Very…well but…only if he asks me…and I don't promise anything…" He stated.

"Great now that's out of the way…I have a message for you from Tsunade…"

He simply looked toward Jiraiya "Yes…"

"You have to keep on eye on Naruto…" Jiraiya said.

"I'm already doing that" He finished.

"Let me finish…..a war is about to start…but this war is for only two persons…it a war to capture Sasuke…and a war to kill Naruto…" Jiraiya said.

"A war…what a waste…so I guess I have to keep on eye on Naruto…" He stated.

"Actually on both…" Jiraiya finished.

"What?" He answered.

"Orochimaru…will attack and go after Sasuke…Naruto will try to help Sasuke…that's his Nature…so at one point they will be in the same area…so here's you're mission…" Jiraiya said.

"I understand…" Was all he said.

"And last…" Jiraiya added.

"What still more?" He complained.

"I know you don't like to do multiple missions, but still this one is for you're sake"

"Really?" "Yes…you will meet with the young Uchiha…in the week" Jiraiya calmly said.

"What? Why? "He asked back getting a weird reaction from Jiraiya.

"What do you mean why?…the same reason as everything…Tsunades orders…" Jiraiya said sighting.

"Mm……very well…" He said as he turned to look straight into the moon.

"Well that's all; don't forget about anything ok…well see yah Musashi!" Jiraiya yelled as he took his leave.

_Life is pretty good in making thing difficult for me…I wish it was much easier but no…I wish I could go back to the good old day…isn't it funny I'll get to see one of you're son's even if it's not the one I want to…._ He though as a cloud passes in front of the moon leaving nothing but darkness.

END CHAPTER

******Important:** You call your self an anime fan?, se some recommendations in my profile. **the link is in my profile**.


	14. Reasons of the Heart

******Important:** You call your self an anime fan?, se some recommendations in my profile. **the link is in my profile**.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creator's property. The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

This chapter was beta read by **Michael Truan**, thanks a lot for your help.

**READ **and **REVIEW** don't for get to...and check the box that says recommended hahaha or is it to much to ask?, well any way enjoy the fic.

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

( Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

CAPTER14: "REASONS OF THE HEART"

The sun shined throughthe blond boy's bedroom window, making his blond hair sparkle form the light, he only shrugged and covers his head with his sheet ignoring the wake up call form the sun, a few seconds later his alarm clock rang, forcing him to get up but not before he did something.

CRASH he threw his alarm clock acrossthe room breaking it, he finally sat up, drowsy , yawing and scratching his head under his sleeping hat.

"Nani?…I lose more clocks that was YAWN!" He mumbled falling back on his back onto his bed.

_Sakura-chan…Ten-chan…I like them both…I think there cute…I would have given everything to make Sakura-chan my girlfriend…but…I was so sure she would always like Sasuke…I wonder why she accepted to have a date wit me?…so sudden…and what Shino said true?…Nah…it's just a date like friends I'm sure of it...right? _KNOCK. KNOCK. Interrupted his thoughts.

Naruto' quickly went to answered the door on the other side of it he saw something unexpected.

"Hey Lee, good morning...what are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here? What are you doing here?!" Lee shouted walking inside Naruto's apartment.

"What do you mean Lee?" Naruto asked thrown off be Lee words.

"It's already 9 o'clock…I have been waiting for you…Kakashi…and Sakura-san since 7….and not one showed up…" A teary eyed Lee said wiping his tears on his sleeve.

_A crap…so much happened I forgot to tell him we have the week off…._Naruto thought embarrassed for the fact that he had forgotten something so important.

"OH that…Mm…late last night, very late…Kakashi-sensei told me and Sakura-chan that we had a week off, didn't he tell you?…because we were sure he had told you…" Naruto said shifting the blame to Kakashi.

"Is that so….well he didn't but it's okay…I trained while waiting…but we have a week off…that's great!, more time for training…" Lee said but was about to leave but was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Hey Lee wait" Naruto said stopping him in his tracks.

Lee simply looked at him." Yes Naruto-kun"

"Can you tell me about Ten-chan" Naruto asked averting eye contact with Lee and scratching his chin out of embarrassment.

_Ten-Ten…? score Gai-sensei…If Naruto has eyes for Ten-Ten it doesn't matter if Sakura-san has eyes for him…she will be rejected and come to my powerful arms for comfort….I have to make him see the best qualities she has…_He thought but only memories of flying Kunai's coming at him appeared. Lee's face fell. _This is going to need some embellishment…_

_Let's see if I ignore so many kunai related memories…_"Well she has a cute face…a nice body…nice eyes…AND A YOUTHFUL SPIRIT THAT WILL HELP HER REACH HER DREAMS! GOSH!" Lee screamed getting a sweat drop from Naruto.

"I can see all that Lee, I have talked to her…but only a few times, how is she with you?…" Naruto asked wondering if she always has bee so spirited.

"Well Ten-Ten always is cheerful…she will support you…if you are Neji…" He said remembering a few scenes in his mind.

"Neji?…she likes him? He asked" Naruto asked.

"Liked him…" Lee added.

Naruto was baffled by Lee's words "Hu?"

"Well that's what I have seen and heard…she always wanted Neji's attention…but never got it…he has always been cold toward human contact…only spending time with him in training session never out of it…he rejected all our team meals and party's even the ones thrown by Gai-sensei!" Lee screamed the last part.

"That's great fuzzy brows but about her?" Naruto said getting Lee back on track and Gai away from the conversation.

"Ho yes!, well she has a dream of becoming has strong has Tsunade…but with a twist of fate by wanting to be as strong as Tsunade, she know also need to become Hokage….to be acknowledged to be as strong as her…" Lee said adding that last part to get Naruto's attention.

_Ten-Ten also wants to become Hokage…but why does she want to be strong?…_Naruto wondered and got an answered from Lee with out asking..

"If you are wondering why does she want to become so powerful…is to be acknowledged by the strongest male ninja…" He said to Naruto.

"Neji…" Naruto added simply getting a nod from Lee.

"But Neji…always said she would never become as powerful…her family style is weapon specialist…and pure weapon attacks can't win all battles…just like taijutsu cannot defeat all as well…" Lee said once again drifting from the subject.

"Her ninjutsu…taijutsu…and genjutsu aren't that good…compared to others…even thou she is considered one of the strongest female genins…but she hides that using her weapons…and only her weapons…her chakra control is terrible…" Lee said getting a weird reaction from Naruto.

_She just wants to prove them wrong….she works hard with what she has to get Neji's attention, just like I try to get Sakura's…she wants to prove she can become stronger…_Naruto thought seeing how one can have a past so difficult behind such a cute face.

"And after her defeat at the hands of Temari…Neji became more distant from her…only calling her when he needed her help…and he never cared much for her dream…he didn't care much about the power of female ninjas…so Ten-Ten one day finally snapped at him…" Lee said pausing.

"I'm tired of you're cold hearted attitude…I'm glad you lost to Naruto…he always expresses himself…I wish some of his punches to your face would have passes some of it to you…I'll find some one the opposite of you…who is expressive and…strong, those were Ten-Ten's words…Neji simply stayed quiet….that day Gai-sensei and me stayed far away from...her, she expelled an intent to kill all day" Lee said.

_She got tired of being ignored…of being push aside…I can understand that._ Naruto thought.

"After that…Neji started to train alone…mostly on his eyes…and Ten-Ten slowly cooled of…and went back to normal…but this time refuse to train with Neji many time…" "She moved on…." Naruto interrupted.

"I believe so Naruto-kun…" After which Lee headed for the door thinking about what he had done.

_I hope I did the right thing….if Naruto chooses Ten-Ten then I would have a greater chance of being with Sakura-san…but did I do the right thing…Gai-sensei I wish I could ask you_. Lee thought as he faced Naruto outside his apartment.

"Hey Naruto-kun how about we let our spirit burn high and have a spar like none other and push our bodies to their limit…I CHALLEGED YOU NARUTO-KUN, MY NUMBER 1 RIVAL!" Lee yelled pointing at Naruto with fiery eyes and a sparkle in his teeth.

"Sorry fuzzy brows…I cant I have a date with Sakura-chan later…and I have to get ready…bye" He said as he closed the door at what looked like a statue version of Lee, he had frozen his expression, frozen by the shock…all his hopes crushed in a second and even after his spirited and incredible speech about Ten-Tens life and qualities.

Inside his room Naruto got ready…for his date with Sakura, he took a shower, all of his morning rituals…finally it was 11:30 half an hour to his date…he quickly ran out, but in front of his door he saw Lee still in shock….he passes his hand in front of him a couple of time but had to hurry so left him there adorning his front door…as he walk toward Sakura's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

In Sakura house she was getting ready as well, she had changed from her normal pink dress and shorts to a knee long red dress similar to a Chinese dress…her hair was let lose letting some strays over her face…She looked at her mirror.

_I'm pretty cute when I dress up…_She thought blushing at her own statement.

"Sakura! What are you doing still in your room" A voice yelled.

Sakura's expression fell "I'm getting ready for my date! (I already told you damn it! Hell yeah!)"

Her room door opened and enterer her mother with a skeptical look on her face.

"What?…are you really going on a date?" She asked dumb folded.

"Yes…mom" She answered annoyed by her mothers words.

"Ho…I thought…every time that Sasuke turns you down you come home saying you're dating other guys…but never actually doing it…" She said lifting her shoulders.

"This time is for real mom…" Sakura wined while she put on perfume.

"OH! This is great! I'm so happy you're growing out of that crush…because honestly that kid isn't right…seeing his family getting killed affected him…froze his heart…" She said frowning a bit…along with Sakura with those words.

"But that's another story…but tell me with who are you going out?…" She said smiling at her

"Naruto…" She answered making her mothers smile fall but quickly put it back on.

"Ho….Naruto…are you sure about him…he's a little to hyper…" She said to her getting Sakura attention.

"Yeah he is, but I'm use to it mom…and beside he asked me out probably double the times I asked Sasuke-kun….and it looks like he" "Cares…" Sakura's mom added.

"Um….yes…" She answered slightly blushing, for that was one of the reasons that moved her.

Her mother face soften. "And that's al that really mater isn't it…" She said as she got up and left her room.

_That was weird…o man I have to hurry up…._She thought hurrying to get ready.

- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - --- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - --

Naruto walked happily toward her house but felt something was missing…Sakura was already waiting in her living room.

_Baka he is late…its already 12:05…_(Were the hell is he? Hell yeah) KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Finally" She said to herself as she went to open the door.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily said flashing him his best foxy grin.

Sakura was about to answered but go distracted by his clothes. _What he is wearing his orange jump suit…on a date?…_ She thought looking up and down Naruto who was dressed as always.

She was about to say something about it but was stopped by a bouquet of flowers that where flashed in front of her by Naruto.

_Naruto..._ She thought amazed from such a sweet action from him.

"You look beautiful and these are for you Sakura-chan…" He said sweetly to her.

"Thanks Naruto…their beautiful…thank you…let me put them in water…" She expressed as she did such action.

"I'm glad you liked them Sakura-chan…" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on let's go Naruto…" She said walking out and accompanying Naruto.

As they left Sakura's mom watched her walked away.

_I cant believe my eyes…after all her years with her crush on Sasuke…she is going out with Naruto…I feel worried for what that boy carries but…being with those two…has helped her grow…I hope that's the right thing…_ She thought while she looked at her daughter leave with the demon boy.

"So where are we going Naruto?…" Sakura asked.

Naruto stuck out his lower lip "What?…I thought you had an idea…."

"Why me?…you're the guy you should take the initiative" Sakura said tapping her foot and glaring at him.

"But….but you said we should go on a date!" "After you asked me…." She added sighting at the end.

"Okay, okay let me think…" There Naruto stayed thinking of the couples he had spied on, hoping he could get some ideas.

_Ha….dinner…no its to early…movie…same thing…what can I do… I got it…ice cream…a little snack and a little chat that will work… _He thought happy of his ideas.

"Let's go get some ice cream Sakura-chan!" Naruto stated.

"Ice cream…okay that's a good start…" She said smiling.

Once in the ice cream parlor Naruto ordered them a couple off them…after getting them they started eating it quietly…and that was the problem actually.

_Say something damn it…are you going to stay quiet… _Naruto thought for once not being able to talk.

"This ice cream is good right Sakura-chan?" _What the hell was that_. Naruto thought.

"Um… yeah its very good…" _Why I'm I so nervous come on Sakura_…(Do something hell yeah!) Sakura thought and inner Sakura complained.

There they stayed quickly eating there food until. Sakura pulled close to Naruto…

"Man you cant even eat…" She said sighting while she cleaned Naruto's face. "There all clean" She added smiling.

"Mm… thanks Sakura-chan…" He answered blushing after such action they started talking more freely mostly about the past…they're missions to the wave country and the Chuunin exam…always trying to evade Sasuke's evilness in them, they were mostly talking about Naruto's scream at the first exam and Sakura's defense of them in the second.

"Man that was good!" Naruto exclaimed as he finished his ice cream.

"Yeah that was very good…" Sakura said licking he lips.

"Now where to" She added.

"What we have to go some place else?…" He exclaimed perplex.

SLAM a smoking bump was left on Naruto's head.

"Naruto…is this the first ever date you have been on?" She asked curios.

"What of course not...I have been on hundred of dates with hundred of girls…" He said giving a fake smile, which was obvious that he was lying. "Liar.." She answered smirking

"Mm…" Was all he answered while he crossed his arms and looked away.

"It's okay…It's my first real date to be honest…." Sakura said trying to make him feel better.

"Let me think….then lets go to the movies okay?" He said trying to take charged again.

"That would be great" Sakura answered.

In front of the movie theater.

"Lee Bruce Long and the fighting spirit?…that's the movie you want to see?" Sakura wined.

"Yeah…is there something wrong with it?" He asked.

"Nothing…nothing…lets go…" _Baka…that's an action movie…you should have picked a romantic one…_SIGH (BAKA, BAKA, BAKA) Sakura thought while inner Sakura kept screaming.

Inside the movie theater.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP…I WILL NEVER SURRENDER…I WILL DEFEAT YOU…BECAUSE MY FIGHTING SPIRIT IS SUPERIOIR HIYAAA!" a shirtless man with cut marks similar to those of a scratch talked in the movie.

_Man…should I place my arm around her…like on the movies…or…a what the hell. _Naruto thought.

YAWN Naruto extended his arm trying to get it around her.

"HELL YEAH" Sakura exclaimed punching the air making Naruto fall side ways.

"GO!, KICK!, PUCH!, DRAGON FIST!". Sakura yelled once again at the screen this time strangling and punching Naruto.

Finally outside the movie theater a injured Naruto walked behind Sakura who was still punching and kicking all fired up from the movie…and Naruto just pained by her hits, but still happy everything was going pretty well for his first date.

"Hey Sakura-chan let's go for a walk at the park…" Naruto said getting a nod from her.

In the park they walked side-by-side…Naruto walked her to a small hill…where she grabbed Naruto's arm, got close to him and lean her head on his shoulder.

"It's already sunset….it's beautiful…" Sakura commented.

"Yeah…" His stomach grumbling stopped Naruto's words. There sweats dropped from such a noise.

"I'm a little hungry Naruto…lets go get some dinner…" She said mostly for Naruto's sake.

"Ramen? " he said but got a little look from here which he instinctually knew that wasn't good first date food….so he wondered were they could eat.

"I know a place let's go" Naruto walked leading the way, with Sakura still strong on his arm simply enjoying the date…a date she would have never dreamed of being so perfect.

They finally arrived, they stood in front of a large restaurant…it was the one where the man offered Naruto a seat and samples. They entered just to be stopped by a long line of people waiting to get in, Sakura frowned at such a sight, Naruto as well but the loud mouth ninja couldn't hold his frustration so went up and talked to the waiter letting the people in.

"Hey! I'm here with my date and I will really, really appreciated it if you could let us in…" He said t o the man in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry kid… all of these people came as a result of a date…but no reservation means no food.." He stated making Naruto shoot his mouth.

"What?…why you no body waiter I demand to talk to the manager in charged of this dump" Naruto yelled at the man after which he reluctantly went to find his manager.

"Yes!, can I help you" The manager said.

"Yes…I'm Uzumaki Naruto…future Hokage of Konoha andI demand a table!" He said slamming his fist on the wall.

"Ho?…Naruto?…the same Naruto who capture one of the Uchiha traitor?" he exclaimed excitedly..

"Is there any other Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto answered with a foxy grin

"I guess not.." The manager added grabbing a menu and slamming it over the waiter's head.

"Baka…take him to a table, a good table…" He whispered to the waiter.

"This way Naruto-san…" the waiter reluctantly sai,d has he showed them in getting a few disgruntle noises from every one else waiting.

"Amazing…" Sakura stated.

"Get use to it…Sakura-chan…you're living it Naruto-style…" He said, even thou he was a little surprise himself being the first time some other place other than Ichiraku's would even let him inside their door.

The two enjoyed the last part of they're date, having a wonderful meal even spotting a few people the know.

"Hey Sakura-chan isn't that Iruka-sensei…" He whispered making her discreetly turn toward them.

"Yes…that's Iruka-sensei…and GASP that's Anko-san…" She said to him.

"Ho it's that weird nee-chan from the exam" He added looking carefully at Iruka who wasn't wearing his normal Chuunin clothes rather a nice black jacket and pants combo, and Anko a nice backless dark dress.

_Well… Anko is very Narutoish…and Iruka-sensei likes Naruto…(_WEIRD! hell yeah!)_ a little but still is good to see Iruka-sensei having some one...unlike another sensei who is only obsess with a book…_She thought to herself.

The young genins were enjoying there diner, chatting about each other.

"I love the color Orange is so unique, it stands out there is no way some one can ignore such wonderful color!"Naruto said smiling at her.

"Yeah…I can see that…" She said kindly to him, spending the time talking about themselves.

"I liked it longer…but I had to cut it…" Sakura stated.

"Then let it grow again Sakura-chan…but to be honest you look cute with long or short hair…" He said getting a blush form her.

They kept talking any subject that came up.

"HAHAHA I caught ero-sennin peeping in front of the women's bath, and screamed pervert at him, making all the women run a way…HAHAHA, that was how I met Ero-sennin" He sated.

"He sound worst that Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said.

"He is Sakura-chan…in fact he is the one that wrights those books Kakashi-sensei always reads". His comment hit a soft spot in Sakura.

"GASP NO!…he's the one writing those thing?…my god…" She stayed dumb folded and shock…but a bigger one came when she realized something.

"Naruto!…you're always around Jiraiya-sama…you better not end up like a pervert like him or Kakashi-sensei!" She said glaring at him.

"HU? No of course not Sakura-chan, I'll never become a perverts like them…" He said to her but that didn't assure her.

"You better not be lying Naruto…" She said in a treating him.

"Yeah…I promise Sakura-chan and you know I always keep them…" He said so the subject could change.

"Fine…an I'll remember it…" She said winking at him.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

In the streets of Konoha covered by the dark sky, Naruto and Sakura walked together, Sakura was hugging herself she had never thought about taking a jacket for her self, but luckily for Sakura, Naruto had been watching her and covered her with his orange jacket.

"Hu?" "You looked cold Sakura-chan…." He expressed getting a blush from the young kunoichi. "Thanks Naruto"

After Naruto's action she got very close to him, again grabbing his arm with both of hers…facing him letting her head rest on his body, enjoying such moment of bliss, she never would have expected that came from the loud mouth blond…such a perfect date…the image of the perfect date that included Sasuke had been long shattered by Naruto… only one thing was needed to make this night memorable… Naruto did not ignore her actions… _Sakura-chan…_ Was all the blond boy could think of keeping his eyes fix on the pink hair girl.

"Sakura-chan…you want me to walk you home?…" Naruto asked.

"No, I'll walk you home its closer…." She said softly leaving the boy confuse.

_Man I don't get girls…she told me to take charge…a man... what to do…_ He thought walking toward his apartment.

- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -

Naruto and Sakura where standing in front of his apartment, they had been there for minutes already trap in a trance…Cerulean and emerald were meet and could not be broken…there covered in the moonlight the stayed not caring about anything else only about the moment a moment brought to a climax from such a perfect day.

Sakura got closer to him and said. . "Naruto…answer me honestly… have you ever looked at a person, and have seen completely a new" She said getting a simple "yes" from Naruto.

"Well Naruto recently, I saw you in a completely new light I finally saw the boy who has always been there for me, the one who has always cheered me on, the one that push me forward and I hope you can forgive me for all the times I rejected you, the only thing I've been able to think of lately has been... this." She wrapped her arms around Naruto neck, she got close to him but Naruto flinched and pulled slightly back.

"Sakura-chan…and what about Sasuke…" He said with slight fear in his voice.

"Forget about…Sasuke…just like me…only think about me…just like I only think about you…Naruto-kun…" She said as she once again got close and pressed her lips against his firmly. A kiss that Naruto had dreamed of for years had finally come there he gently kissed her back…alone covered by the moonlight ending there date with a life long wished kiss.

END CHAPTER 14

A/N: Well thats another chapter done with...so you want to know whats the others girl do?....then be nice and review and i'll be nice and post in a few days...or shoul i post till i come back from my vacation?...well it's up tp you so

**READ **and **REVIEW**, reviews are the fuel that keeps a writer writting....let it bee good ones or bad ones review and tell me what you think about this one.

******Important:** You call your self an anime fan?, se some recommendations in my profile. **the link is in my profile**.


	15. Confusing Time

******Important:** You call your self an anime fan?, se some recommendations in my profile. **the link is in my profile**.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creator's property. The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

This chapter was beta read by **Michael Truan**, thanks a lot for your help.

**READ **and **REVIEW** don't for get to...and check the box that says recommended hahaha or is it to much to ask?, well any way enjoy the fic.

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

( Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

Chapter 15: "CONFUSING TIMES!"

A blond boy shrugged and moved restlessly in his bed, his eyes twitched, his hand tightened and released his blanket, until his eyes shot opened.

_Man…I can't sleep…._ He thought to himself grabbing his brand new alarmed clock.

_It's barely five o'clock….I cant sleep…_ He thought sighting deeply.

**What's wrong?…you usually sleep until the sun rises and sometimes even longer…**The fox words echoed through his mind.

_I'm fine…I just had to many things to think about…_He answered back at the fox in a strangely calm and a bit depress voice which didn't go unnoticed by the youma.

**Mm…is this thing about the pink hair female you spend the day with yesterday…?** It asked, but it already knew the answer, he only was watching carefully Naruto's reaction, his fascination for human relations was always present.

Naruto stayed quiet not answering him.

**Your silence only confirmed my word child…what's the problem….I thought you would have been overjoyed for such an opportunity…** The fox snickered.

_Mm….Ha shut up what do you know…_ He yelled back at the fox.

In an instant Naruto found himself standing in front of the Kyuubis gate…seeing straight into the best yellow slight eyes.

**Ha…this is much better I prefer seeing you're fearful face when we speak.** Were the beast words..

Naruto took a step forward pointed at the fox with out hesitation, showed it his lower lip and stared straight into the bests gaze not flinching for a second when there gazes met.

"Who the hell do you think you are bringing me here with out my permission you stupid fox!…and no one and I mean no one scares me!…especially a trapped loser like you!" He screamed at it after which he started to breath deeply for he had yelled at the youma withal his might and for such and action one can only expect an equal reaction.

**You insolent brat! I here bring you here to give you the opportunity to speak face to face with a great being and you dare insult me!…I only bothered bringing you so you can stop you're whining and get to do something productive today**! It said as chakra burst from behind the bars making Naruto cover himself and take a few steps backward.

"HA shut up…I'm still mad at you…and besides…I'm going to train a bit…" He said to it just before he appeared back in his house…what seemed a long conversation with the fox actually was just a moment in real time…after such morning chat he did his morning rituals and headed toward the woods surrounding the village for an intense training session.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The blond boy yelled producing five Naruto in front of him all smirking and talking to each other…this didn't make Naruto classic any bit happy.

"Hey! Guys! Lets play a game!" He stated to them getting their attention.

All of them were carefully listening to him, then he spoke.

"The game is tag…and I'm it" He stated has a rasengan formed in his hand…that was the bunshins signal to run for their existence.

In a second all of them jumped out of sight heading in different directions, Naruto quickly jumped after the middle one who had dash straight forward and quickly was in his sight.

"Ha! I see you!, take this!" He said as he throws the rasengan straight at the bunshin…which was able to evade it by jumping to a higher tree, which after dodging his attack flashed his tongued out at Naruto.

_Why you!…it's to slow how can I make it faster…_ He thought chasing after his bunshin.

**How about make it smaller…**The fox stated.

_What the?…I told you not to bother me…I already thought about that… _**No you didn't it…** _yes I did now shut up…._ They said back in forth.

Finally after being able to quiet the beast in his mind he formed a smaller rasengan which he held between his middle, index finger and his thumb which he threw at the bunshin…the rasengan headed toward the bunshin at amazing speed hitting it right in his back making it banish in a puff of smoke.

_Ha! One down four to go._ He thought while smiling and rubbing his nose.

A sudden move of leaves caught his attention quickly taking chase after another clone.

In fact there were two clones running at the same direction which made this a lot easier for him, the clones at their detection separated but it was to late for them, one was almost immediately impacted by one of Naruto's attacked finishing him, the other simply stayed immobile for had lost Naruto's position and was turning its head left and right trying to find him ones again, he jumped and took cover behind a tree so he would be protected from Naruto's attacked.

He stayed immobile…simply listening for any sigh of Naruto…any sound any feel of him but nothing. BOOM PUFF the clone was destroyed as a rasengan had gone through the tree as well as the clone just leaving two more for the game which had turned into a simple hunt.

_Only two left…_ He thought had he jumped in search of them.

He spotted them in a clearing side by side has he landed in front of them smiling.

"What's wrong? Give up?" Naruto asked them smirking at them.

"Of course not…but when you cant out run, you take charge" The clone said as it and the other formed rasengand in front of Naruto.

"Hahahaha two rasengas against mine…that will be fun!" He said to himself preparing his normal rasengan in the palm of his hand.

"RASENGAN!" As the three Rasengans met…a flash of light surrounded the impact zone Naruto was holding back the combined power of his bunshins rasengan….but just barely… his current power wasn't enough to over power two rasengan.

_Kage bunshin splits my chakra evenly…I'm out powered right know…I have to hold until they ran out of chakra…_ Naruto thought while he was slightly being push back by the bunshins attack.

**Stupid child…why struggle so much when I can easily lean the balance in your favor…** He said to him.

In a second Naruto's rasengan grew and flashed a bright red-orange color consuming the other rasengan as well as the bushins, along with them ending the fight in an instant giving him the practice he wanted but with some assistance he did not.

_I don't get you…you only help me when you want to…_ Naruto stated as he tried to catch his breath.

**I will only help you when I see it fit…and that time is now… **It stated to Naruto.

_What do you mean…?_ Naruto asked curios for the kyubis words.

**I will help you by giving you knowledge…** It coldly said.

_NANI?…you're talking like Iruka-sensei… _Naruto answered.

**That man…has an important job, I must admit he did It well…it's not his flaw to have pupils like you…** It said smirking.

_Ha shut up and what do you want to tell me…_ Naruto said waving of the kyubis last comment.

**What do you know about me…have you heard my legend…?** It wondered.

_Mm…yeah you're a nine-tail fox…a demon that attacked konoha… _He only answered leaving the youma a bit annoyed.

**_I can't understand this kid…he discovered I was inside him…yet he only knows that about me…I will have to show him…tell him what I am, maybe that way he will give me the respect I deserve… _**The fox thought holding himself not to yell at the boy now that it had finally gotten his full attention.

**Listen and listen carefully…I am a Youma called kyubi…**As he said each work images of that appeared in Naruto's mind showing him the demons actions.

**I am a fox that has lived for over 1000 years…and gained nine tails to prove it…I have travel the lands in this world and changed it with mi passing…I have fought humans as well as other demons…in my battles I had seen and learned thousand of techniques…some that you have never even heard about and some that had been lost with the passing of time… but with all that I have seen I still posses the most powerful techniques of all…each of my nine tails posses a power which I can call upon when ever I desire…and for being seal with in you, you can call upon them as well…**

_What kind of technique…._ He asked a bit unnerved from the fox's words.

**Have you never heard the bedtime story… Once existed a demon fox…that with a swing of its tails…topple mountains…raised tsunamis and levels forest…although there a bit crude those stories are accurate about the power I posses.**

_Amazing…NANI?… does that mean you're going to teach me all of your techniques right know?…_ He said excitedly.

**Kyahahaha of course not…I only said it so you can see what you can gain if you become stronger…** It said with a sarcastic tone.

_Stronger…I'm already strong!_ He complained.

**Yes, you have become stronger…but not enough…just a bit stronger…just a bit more…but for now…you must train…but not your body…but your mind…meditate and strengthen your mind… for power to exist there must be a balance in life… **It said before living Naruto with the quietness of his mind

"Stupid fox…trying to sound all hi and mighty…blah, blah this an that" He said to himself as he sat down.

"If to learn a cool jutsu I just have to sit down and be quite very well…like I cant do that ill show that stupid fox…" He mumble to himself just before he closed his eyes and started to meditate.

But doing it wasn't as easy as simply saying it for memories flashed to his mind.

FLASHBACK

-- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -

"Forget about…Sasuke…just like me…only think about me…just like I only think about you…Naruto-kun…" She said as she once again got close and pressed her lips against his firmly. A kiss that Naruto had dreamed of for years had finally come there he gently kissed her back…alone covered by the moonlight ending there date with a life long wished kiss.

Moments passes and finally they released the kiss leaving a confuse face on Naruto and a face expressing pure satisfaction on Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan….." Naruto stuttered.

"Ne…Naruto-kun I didn't know you stuttered!…" She said giggling a bit at the end.

"But Sakura-chan does this mean?" He said but a fingered to his lips stopped his words, and simply started to a smiling sakura.

"I know how thick you can be Naruto-kun…so I'll se you tomorrow…and you can give me you're answered then ne?" She said as she left Naruto confused simply looking at her happily skipping away while humming a strange music.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Naruto's eye twitched…he sights. Man…_I wanted this so much long ago but why am I so unsure?…_

**I knew you wouldn't be able to do it…your still thinking on the female…and these mix feeling you have…** It mocked Naruto.

_Then tell me why feel this way…?_ He asked trying to find an excuse.

**Perhaps you feel something for another female…perhaps that weapon user…or the one with the blood limit, you have been spending a lot for time with these three girls…and what the bug user said to you gave you hope of finding a mate…** It said to him carefully watching his reaction.

_Always with this mate stuff man you're a one minded fox….beside maybe he was joking…about Ten-chan…and the other one you mention was Hinata-chan right?…well she's cute, really nice, and ……but…she's just my friend…_ He answered it.

**Are you sure?…those answered don't seem to convincing…** He retaliated

_If course I'm sure….stupid fox_. He said mumbling the last part.

**Very well as you wish…and by the way watch out….** _Watch out?_

SMACK

"Itai, itai…" Naruto complaint as he opened his eyes and searched for what hit him while he rubbed his head.

"A rock…hit me?…who thru it?" He said to himself as he searched the surrounding looking for he one who thru it.

"Finally you've being sitting there for almost an hour I was getting bored of watching you breath" He heard coming from a tree behind him.

_Ten-chan?…_ "Why did you hit me and what are you doing here?" He screamed as she jumped of and landed in front of him.

"I came here because I was about to train a bit, but I saw you and I already told you why I hit you" She said giving him an innocent smile at him.

"So what do you want?" He said crossing his hand and pouting.

"Ha don't be mad because I hit you Naruto-kun…I was wondering if you could help me train?" She asked giving him a puppy eye look.

"Mm…_I have a bad feeling about this_…Okay" he said with doubt in his heart.

"Kay!…Now run cutie run!!!" She said as she took out a large amount of Kunai…making Naruto sweat drop.

"Nani?" "You hear me I'm a markswoman remember this is how I train…" She said flashing him a evil smiling looking at him as a cat sees a mouse.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He yelled as four more Naruto's appeared and made a dash but as they took a step Kunais flew to them destroying all and pinning the real one to a tree near by.

"Yay! I win Naruto-kun!…I haven't lost my edge!" She said jumping cheerfully in front of a dazed Naruto…never had so many kunais flew toward him

"That was fun…how about we have lunch now Naruto-kun" She said forgetting he was still pined to the tree. _Hehe silly me_ She thought as she took Naruto down.

"Here Naruto-kun.." She said giving him a few sandwiches she had prepared for herself making the young genin happy.

"Ha thanks Ten-chan" He said happily eating the sandwich, even thou he wished it was ramen deep down.

"There good Ten-chan!" He said snacking down sandwich after sandwich

The girl simply saw him eat all of her food which ironically was for Shino and herself…Shino was simple left waiting on the other side of the forest.

She was curios about the boy and he's way of acting, she wondered how can some one be so different from every one else she knew in the village…well maybe with the exception of Kiba or Anko.

"Hey Naruto-kun…why are you so loud?" She said getting Naruto to choke on his food.

"Wait I didn't mean in a bad way I just love the way you expressed you're self and don't let people get you down" She said covering up her miss use words and tapping on Naruto's back to help him.

COUGH, COUGH, He blushes at her praised and was a bit surprise no one had ever asked him why he was so loud they only complained about he being so loud.

Naruto scratched his head "Why are you asking Ten-chan?"

"Just wandering Naruto-kun" She simple answered.

"Mm…well I'm 'loud' because when I was younger no one ever paid attention to me…so I had to get their attention…but when I got it the always said something to put me down…so after many time of that, I decided that I won't let them…I will be Hokage some day…and finally they'll have to eat their words…no one will ever say I'm weak, that I cannot become Hokage I will not be ignored and will be acknowledge by all" He said ending his speech with a foxy grin toward Ten-Ten who jumped toward Naruto.

She got close and pressed her lips against his, Naruto was surprise by her sudden move but kissed her back enjoying Ten-Ten lips trapped I the moment they were sharing.

They stayed there for minutes not stopping not even for a breath, until the were force to finished the long kiss they had shared.

"Ten-chan?" "Yeah I know I'm a good kisser" She said given him a smile

"Well yeah but…why did you kissed me" He said causing her to restrain herself from killing him.

"BAKA! Man…you are thick aren't you?…well Naruto-kun I like you…a lot…I love the way you are , the way you act and how you always are honest to every one…I adore that of you…I just wanted you to know Naruto-kun…how I been feeling about you…" She said blushing madly after her own words waiting nervously for his answered.

"Ha…Ten-chan…I just…" Naruto mumbled incoherently. "It's okay Naruto-kun if you don't…." "Wait its not that...I just surprise…I really don't know what to say…" He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Baka…I just told you one of the thing I like about you is…how you can always express your self…If you need time I can happily wait…because I'm sure what your answered will be…" She said giving him a gentle smiling just before she walked away leaving an even more confuse Naruto behind.

Naruto simply watched her leave, seeing her hips swing with each step she took still tasting her limps, smelling her enchanting perfume she wore every day but haven't truly notice until now.

_What am I thinking…what am I looking…I have to spend less time with Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei._

I _need to go think…but were can I go with out bumping into Sakura-chan or Ten-chan again…I got it…._ He thought has he made a dash toward Konoha.

-- --------- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -- - - -- -

Naruto walked through the streets but at one point was followed by a square shape rock, with two eye holes in the front. He quickly notice it but ignored it and kept walking the box followed it…then he started to run but it also when after him, until he stopped and face the box.

"I now it you Konohamaru…you should get a better disguise" He said putting his foot on the box.

"To be expected from the man I admire…" Was her from the box just as it exploded.

COUGH, COUGH was heard by the three kids inside the box. "You use to much Udon…" One complaint but they quickly recovered.

"The senior member of the group…the girl with the sex appeal of an adult!…Moegi!"

"The ninja who likes to divide numbers…Udon"

"The genius ninja of Konoha…Konohamaru"

They all said taking an pose and ended saying in unison "And we are. The Konohamaru corps"

"Ohayo Leader!" Konohamaru said but Naruto simply walked away.

"Leader is depressed…"Moegi stated.

"Maybe if he answered some math questions he would get happy" Udon suggested but got a look from the other two and simply dropped his head in disappointment.

"Hey leader want to play ninja" Moegi said to him as she grabbed his arm but simply got dragged by Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto turned and faced him "O nothing Konohamaru…I just need to think…"

"About what leader?" Moegi asked.

"HO! Moegi you're a girl right?" He said to her.

"Ho leader…you finally notice" She said blushing and taking a pose where she put her finger over her mouth and arched her back.

This cause Konohamaru and Udon to sweat drop…Naruto was oblivious but she would be a little useful.

He grabbed her "Hey guys I need to speak with Moegi alone"

"Moegi…if you had to choose between to kids you like…" He turn and looks toward Udon and Konohamaru

"How would you choose?" "HAAA Leader likes boys!" She screamed getting everyone's attention this cause Naruto to wave his hand fanatically and quiet the little girl.

"No! Moegi…its just that…two girls said they liked me…" He said getting a look of disbelief from her.

"Nani?!…leader is popular with the girls…" She said getting only a blushing nod from Naruto.

"So what would you do Moegi…" A blushing Naruto asked.

"I would search in my heart and see which one I truly love…which lives in it…who leaves no room for no one else…and try not to hurt the other one…but one must be guided by love alone…and not but what others say…don't forget that love only come ones in a life time." She said finishing her speech with a wink toward Naruto.

Naruto simple looked at her with a confuse look, the small girl seemed to know a lot of the matter of the heart, but he simply ignore her and headed to find simpler advice.

"Leader where are you going" She screamed at him.

"Hey Moegi…what happened to Naruto-niichan…he looks even more depress" Konohamaru asked.

"He asked for my hand in marriage but I had to say no" She said taking a dramatic pose with her hand on her fore head.

"Mm…really what happened?" He asked again.

"Sorry Konohamaru-kun…cant say matter of the heart" Words which caused the both of them to shrugged their shoulder on the simple words.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - --

Naruto wondered the street and back alleys when signs of any of the girls appeared, and swept by the hand of fate he ended up in front of the hospital.

_Hu?…how did I end up her?…Hinata…chan…I haven't spend a lot of time with her since we got here…so many thing came up…I should go see her, I didn't even thank her for helping me…I'll go see Hinata-chan…she seems the most down to earth girl so maybe she can help me…_ He thought has he entered the hospital which was filed with many shinobis and commoners being treated and other waiting for it.

"I'm here to se Hinata-chan…" He stated to the receptionist which only nodded and pointed toward her room.

_This is it…_he thought has he entered the quiet hospital room, but inside her room a small figure sat next to her, which turned at the sound of the door opening.

The small figure was a short girl with long black hair, and big white eyes, which resembled Hinata's, she stood up and stood in front of him.

"Err... Hello?…" Naruto said nervously for he didn't know who this was.

"What are you doing here?…" She coldly answered.

"Me?…I'm just here to visit Hinata-chan" He said.

"Hinata-chan? Who are you to refer to my sister so friendly?" She asked back making him uneasy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto…and I'm the future Hokage…" He said the last part in a low voice for her cold stare made him a bit nervous to speak.

_Uzumaki Naruto…this is the boy…she talks in her sleep about…he doesn't look all that great…_ She thought about the blond genin.

"Allow me to introduce my self…I am Hyuuga Hanabi…Hinata's younger sister and heiress to the Hyuuga clan…" She said as she slightly bowed.

_Hinata's sister? I didn't know she had a sister…wait, heiress isn't the older one the one who is the heir?…man this family is messed up…_ "It's a pleasure to meet you Hanabi" He said giving her a foxy grin.

"Like wise Naruto-san…I will leave you alone with Hinata-neechan but…she is a bit groggy she has been given a lot medicine today…so forgive her if she doesn't answered back…" Hanabi said to Naruto as she left the room and left him alone with Hinata.

He took the chair Hanabi was using and placed himself next to Hinata, she laid there sleeping peacefully deeply illuminated by the last light of the day that snuck through her room window, making her pale skin shine.

"Hi Hinata-chan…your looking better…I came to see you… and needed some one to talk to…and your sleeping … " He sights at his circumstances

As he talked Hinata's eyed twitched showing that she was about to awake from her slumber.

"HA! Hinata-chan you finally woke up….are you ok?" He asked as she slowly sat up.

Her eyes where set on Naruto's as the started to tear up at his sight.

"Naruto-kun….." She said as she quickly sat up and hugged Naruto and buried her face in his chest surprising the young genin.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" He asked.

The girl looked up with her teary eyes. "I'm okay Naruto-kun…I-its that I was so afraid I-I would never s-se you again…" She said not taking her eyes of Naruto's.

He was speechless, he couldn't say or even move a single muscle he was frozen in the moment, and he only could hear her words.

"When I saw you got hurt…I was so angry and afraid…when I was brought here… I-I only could think of one thing…of y-you….I was so afraid I might have died…and would h-have never told you…never told you how I felt…." She said blushing crimson but something inside her was pushing her further…further that any other time…the time had finally came for her and she would no longer let it slip by her fingers.

"I want you to know….the way I feel about you…I-I…love you Naruto-kun…I have always l-love you…and will always…" She said getting closer to him.

"Hinata…chan…" He said in a low voce but was simply ignored by the girl.

He only stayed entrance in her eyes as she drew closer feeling each other breath as she finally press her lip against Naruto's, who simply closed his eyes and returned her kiss there the stayed locked in the kiss one thinking about a long awaited kiss from the man she had loved since she could remembers and the other entrance by the girls beautiful face and tender lips but still able to think of something.

_Stop…kissing her….now…stop….now…I mean NOW! O man I cant this feels to nice…I'm no better than Ero-sennin or Kakashi-sensei…I kissed three girls…I'm a player…_ He though mentally sighting but still kissing her happily, then a realization hit him.

_SAKURA-CHAN….TEN-CHAN….HINATA-CHAN I kissed all three!….I'm so screwed…_

END CHAPTER.

To all raeders: Well looks like some of you where surprise by the last chapter, well like you just read im still going strong with the pairins and then some, ad i still havent touched some thing i have prpared do keep reading adn reviewing and keep and eye out for my other fic **Fear The Exiled **and a future fic called rising sun

**A/N**:Well my friends that's the end of chapter 15, and man I got 30 reviews for the last chapterSniff I never gotten so many reviews for one chap, well guys if your nice and review and break that record maybe I'll post in the week the next chapter, and my friends this chapter ends my second arc, and were not even half was thru this story dont forget there's a fourth pairing in this thing.

Hope to se you around and remember only you can prevent this story from **dying** and thats is **reviewing.**

Dont **forget** to read and **review**

**********Important:** You call your self an anime fan?, se some recommendations in my profile. **the link is in my profile**.


	16. Carried by the wind

******Important:** You call your self an anime fan?, check out my site. **the link is in my profile**.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creator's property. The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

This chapter was beta read by **Michael Truan **and** Hisoka316**, thanks a lot for your help.

**READ **and **REVIEW** don't for get to...and check the box that says highly recommended hahaha or is it to much to ask?, well anyway enjoy the fic.

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

( Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

Chapter 16: "Carried by the wind"

It was the third day of the vacation except for one boy who was at an emotional cross road one that could and most likely affect the rest of his life.

It was early in the day…the first rays of sun light had barely showed them self upon the land and a blonde boy was lump over his breakfast table brooding a predicament any man would whish for.

"Ten-Ten….Sakura….Hinata…." He had kept repeating those words for all night; the little rest he had managed was curse by recurrent nightmares of the same subject.

"This must be punishment for making fun of Sasuke and his fan girls…." He sighs deeply looking at his table.

"If I choose one…the others will get mad…but if don't choose one I'll go back like before…" He said to himself.

"I like them all…" He whispers his words and sighs again deeply.

But his words and thought were interrupted by the grumbling of his stomach causing him to stand up and head for his kitchen.

_What to eat, what to eat…at least I don't have problems choosing my food_. He thought as he opened a cabinet, but inside there were only three instant Ramen cups.

"NANI?!…I thought I had only one left…let's see…I have…Pork…beef…and chicken…" His eye started to twitch along with his lower lip.

"WHY, WHY… Why does even my ramen mocks me?!!!…" He said as he got the ramen close to his face and screamed at it.

"I'm not hungry any more…" He said as he put the ramen back to where it belonged and headed out into the streets of Konoha.

It was still early and not many roamed the streets, Naruto had no place to go so he just wondered around the streets that is until his face found a wall in the middle of the streets.

"Itai, Ita" He exclaimed as he rubbed his red colored face.

_What the hell…why is there…a wall in the middle of the streets and why is it made of sand…wait!_ He thought but was interrupted when the sand topple over him covering him completely.

There Naruto laid on the ground most of his body covered with sand, only his head and right arm were free from the sands embrace, while the blond boy tried to struggle free while cursing the sand a small red headed boy approached standing in front of him simply looking down on him.

"Naruto…." He said as he looked down at the struggling boy.

"Gaara! Hey…good morning! Nice to see you…" He nervously said to the red headed boy in front of him.

"Naruto…I wish to fight you…" He said as the sand lifted Naruto and made him stand in front of Gaara.

"What… right now!?" He said confuse for the sudden challenge early in the morning and in the middle of the streets but this did not concern the blond boy one bit he only lifted his fist in the air and gave a smile of pure confidence to Gaara.

"Alright…let's do this…so I can beat you again like last time…!" He exclaimed with nothing but confidence a fire in his eyes almost rivaling that of Lee.

Each of the boys took fighting stance at a fare distance one from the other but there concentration would be interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey! Okaa-san I'm going to the flower shop to see Ino…I'll be back later kay!"

"Ah crap…that's Sakura-chan!. She'll want an answered if she sees me…" The boy said to himself while panicking and starting to run in circles getting a small sweat drop from Gaara. _Gaara…_The boy thought, he was the scapegoat he needed, which was no surprise for a former original prankster.

"Gaara…please cover me with your sand…say I'm Lee and you haven't seen Naruto if she asks…okay" As he said those words the sand completely covered him leaving a large cocoon like object in the streets.

_He was a little to willing…_ Naruto thought as sand crept around him.

"See you later Kaa-san!" Was heard as a small pink hair kunoichi came out of a nearby house heading toward Gaara and the cocoon of sand, this thing and Gaara didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Hi Gaara…what are you doing in the middle of the streets and what's this thing?" She asked the red hair boy.

"Mm…this…is Lee…and I haven't seen Naruto…" Gaara said as weird sound come out of the pile of sand and getting and odd look from sakura.

"Okay… Well I'll se you guys later, bye Gaara, bye Lee-san" Sakura said tapping the pile of sand and heading toward the flower shop.

After that incident Gaara stayed there not releasing Naruto from the sand embrace, but after a minute or so loud sound started to escape from the sand, finally Gaara let the sand fall to the ground releasing Naruto.

"What's the big idea Gaara…and wait the hell is she doing out so early…?" Naruto complained.

"She just left….." Gaara answered him.

"Liar!, I know when she left I heard her…and beside why did you said you haven't seen if she didn't even asked you?" Naruto said to him.

Gaara simply started walking and stopped next to Naruto's side.

"So… will you fight me…?" Gaara stated.

A foxy grin crept onto Naruto's face making his answer clear and already forgetting his problems.

- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Yamanaka residence a loud noise was heard.

"NO WAY!!!!" A loud scream was heard causing an uproar.

"Quiet Ino, be quiet…" Another one answered after the uproar.

"Ha don't worry my parents aren't home….but come on keep telling me…what else come on…Sakura." The young blonde begged.

"Well after that we went to eat…he managed to get us into a really nice restaurant…you should have seen just after they saw him…they just let us in." Sakura said blushing from the memories still fresh in her mind.

"What else, what else!" Ino screamed at her.

Sakura simply smiled and continued to speak of the night.

"Well…at the end of the night he ask me if I wanted him to walk me home…and I said no, I said I would walk him, after that we went o his apartment, outside of it we spend a while taking,…after which…we kissed…."

Sakura's words had left Ino dumb folded, she was in complete shocked, she never expected for her to make such a drastic move so soon, that left her wondering if Sakura was already Naruto's girlfriend.

"YOU KISSED NARUTO!" Ino yelled loud enough for people outside to hear making Sakura's sweat to drop.

"S-so…does this mean…you're his girlfriend now?" Ino asked the shock still present in the girl's voice.

"He hasn't ask me, but he was in such bliss he wasn't able to say a word, so I gave the dope a day to think about it, so he should tell me today he's answered" Sakura said with a hug e smile on her face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you shouldn't have given him a day to think about it what about you know who…" Ino said a bit worried Sakura had left her opportunity to claim victory slip away.

"Nah I'm sure everything will be okay…I haven't seen Ten-Ten around and Hinata is still in the hospital…so I guess nothing really interesting could have happened to him in one day….or can it?" She said with a bit of doubt in her voice.

The girls looked at each other. "NAH!!!" They both said in unison after which they started to laugh.

"Who would have thought that after so much time chasing after Sasuke we would end up choosing a person so different than him…" Ino said sighting at the end of her words.

"We? Who is it Ino? Come on tell me?! Sakura jumped up exited.

"What? Did I say we? I meant you…" She answered giving her a nervous smile.

"Ha come on, you're a big mouth when it's some one else life…come tell me!" "NO" "Come on Ino-pig" "Stop calling me that!"

And so they back in forth speaking so loudly a few people outside where able to listen in on them.

_Mm…so Naruto kissed Sakura…this is troublesome indeed…poor Hinata-san will be crushed….I have to make sure Kiba doesn't find out or he will…make… a scene that will only make matters worse…he'll think he has an opportunity to comfort her…and knowing Hinata she will just revert back into her shell…the open she has become with us through time will be shattered…_Thought a boy wearing a long jacket and black glasses as he watched the Yamanaka residence and heard the loud noises coming out of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

In the hospital, a pair of pale skin girls were talking in a room.

"Finally you get to leave Hinata-neechan…" One said to the other.

"Y-yes Hanabi…I was a b-bit tires of this place…here lets go" Hinata stated has she gave Hanabi a few flowers that where given to her by Kiba.

"Ho that reminds me isn't your teammate getting out today" Hanabi stated.

Hinata simply smiled at her sister. "Y-yes, I heard that K-Kiba-kun and Choiji would leave today…t-thou Neji-niisan s-still needed to s-stay here".

They two girls left the room Hinata walking next to her, her steps were slow but consistent, but her sister Hanabi had been watching her sister, she had a glow like never before, her cheeks had a dash of pink and it was unlike any other time she had seen her blush.

_I should ask her…_ Hanabi thought as she saw her sister smile, she truly had a glow like never before.

"Ano…Hinata-neechan…yesterday…when I was here….a boy came here to se you" Hanabi said to Hinata.

"That, w-was Naruto-kun…" Hinata said happily.

"Well he wanted to be alone with you….and a left you….but I kind of was curios and used Byakugan and saw you two….kiss…" After those words Hinata dropped the flower base that carried the flower Kiba had given her.

"Hinata-neecha…" Hanabi said as she saw fear and shock in her sister's face, a fear and shock that only has been seen on Hinata's face during the chuunin exams when she faced Neji.

"H-Hanabi…you can't say tell…oto-san…p-please you c-can't tell him…he already thinks…I-I'm weak...he would never approve of me….doing such things…." Hinata said to her sister with tears in the corner of eyes and hen index finger o her lip.

"So why did you kiss him?" Hanabi asked.

"Ano…well…I...have l-liked him since I can remember…and yesterday…I had a nightmare…I dreamed of the day I got hurt…but this t-time Naruto-kun was the one hurt….I was so afraid…so when I woke up and I saw him….I couldn't bare not telling him anymore…so…I told him…and… I just kissed him…." Hinata had manage to say to her sister in a normal sounding voice but still looking at the floor but with a visible smile on her face.

_She sounds louder and doesn't stutter when she talks about him…"_So does that mean you a couple now?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata's head fell, her smile disappeared. "I don't know….I was so weak……after I kissed him I fell asleep again…I never heard his answer…so I don't know"

"Don't worry…I wont tell Otoo-san….and I'm sure he'll say yes…I bet he's just a little shock…after all it was you who kissed him. Anyone would be surprised if they hear this story" Hanabi said trying to reassure her, but she wasn't to sure about that.

_I should have never told him…he'll say he still likes Sakura…I shouldn't have told him at lest that way I could have dreamed what he could have said…_Hinata thought, her glow banishing once again being covered by her insecurity's, but her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sound.

BARK was herd by the two Hyuuga women turning there attention toward the origin of the sound they saw nothing else than the small nin dog Akamaru.

Bark The dog barked a few times after which he ran toward Kiba's room.

_Akamaru heard us…he's going to tell Kiba-kun…and Shino-kun…what will they think…_Hinata thought her blush returning to her face.

--- -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- --

In the streets of Konoha.

"Well bye Ino, I'll go look for Naruto-kun" Sakura waved farewell as she left the flower shop leaving a smiling Ino.

_Man how time changes things, I would have never thought she would be kissing Naruto and calling him kun…_As Ino was lost in her thought the bell signaling some one entering.

"Hey Shika-kun!" Ino happily yelled.

The lazy chuunin simply mumble under his breath his classical words of how troublesome.

"Don't call me that Ino…" Shikamaru complained.

"Why not? You let Temari call you that…" Ino complained.

"How troublesome…I don't let her do anything of the things she does…" Shikamaru said.

Ino simply pouted and gave the lazy chuunin a death glare.

Shikamaru's sweat dropped. "Well…_how troublesome_…well…I came to see if you wanted me to come see choiji he gets out later today…they just have to give him one last physical…"

"Yeah sure…why not I just have to close first" Ino answered but as she said those words the bell once again rang signaling the arrival of another customer.

The one entering was a small girl wearing a Chinese style dress, short pants and had her hear fashion in two donuts to the side of her head.

"Hey Ino, give me a docent white roses" The new arrival stated.

"Hey Ten-Ten" _Man she's cheery she mustn't know about Sakura's kiss…poor girl to be defeated and not even knowing…but I thought she was going to help poor Hinata…well must has well find out why she started to make a move on the blond boy…_Ino thought wondering about Ten-Ten's reason, some people may call her nosey, she just says she concern for her friends.

"Hey Ten-Ten you sound really cheerful…what happened?" Ino asked.

Ten-Ten simply smiled. "Yeah I'm happy…yesterday Naruto and I had a nice picnic…" This caused Ino to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? What did you see in that blond dope any way?, I thought you would help Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Mm…that. I was just going to stop Sakura….but I started to know Naruto a lot, especially the day we spent together few days ago, that's where we got to know each other…so that's where I saw that we have so much in common".

"Really? When did you spend the day together?" Ino interrupted wondering about when sparks flew.

"It was the day we headed toward the village…we where team mates, and we spend the entire day together while we got there, that's where I knew the real Naruto, the honest Naruto, the charming yet innocent kid that is him….I may have let my guard down, and while I just planned to make the two girls jealous, but… I ended up in the mix…and after yesterdays kiss…" Ten-Ten said with a huge smile and a faint blush on her cheeks.

That last word made Ino drop the flower she was preparing and made Shikamaru's jaw fall, he was just listening quietly but never expected to hear those words, he knew the girls like the blond but he never expected for Ten-Ten to make a move like that.

Ino quickly picked up and fixed the flowers that where taken off her hands by Ten-Ten after which she paid and left the flower shop leaving them shocked.

"I have to go some where, sorry Shikamaru…!" Ino said as she cleaned the flower shop a bit.

"Yeah me to…I'll go see Chouji…" _Naruto what trouble have you brought to Konoha…._ Shikamaru thought as he left the shop.

-- - - - - --- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - --

"KAGE BUNSHI NO JUTSU" Was heard in the forest.

"SUNA SHIRUKENS" Was heard as well after which a large amount of smoke surrounded the area.

After the smoke settle two figures where visible, on one side a blond boy with his jacket opened and was panting heavily, on the other side a small red hear boy had his arms hanging also panting but not as much as the other.

"You've gotten stronger Gaara…you made me break a sweat this time" Naruto mocked Gaara.

Gaara got a smile on his face.

"You have become stronger; since I came here I have been wanting this..." As Gaara said those a large amount of sand charged at Naruto, but he simply jumped back at the last moment evading the last attack.

"JA! You have to do better than that, something like this…." Naruto jumped toward Gaara.

"KAGE BUNSHI NO JUTSU!" As he said those words six Narutos appeared pouncing on Gaara.

The first one jumped kick him, so did the second, the first two were blocked by the shield of sand, two landed in front of him and kicked Gaara upward, the other two bunshins helped raising Gaara with two uppercuts,

The original Naruto who was standing on a tree branch jumped down and did a downward kick sending Gaara to the ground.

"UZUMAKI RENDAN! Modified version!" He yelled as he landed in front of Gaara.

Gaara started to move, and slowly got up.

"Unimpressive…." Gaara coldly said as he extednde his right arm that was starting to get covered by sand.

All the Naruto's got in defense position.

"SUNA OGAMA" As he said those words the sand around his arm formed a scythe, with a simple swiped of his hand it went directly toward the Narutos, PUFF; PUFF, PUFF, PUFF, THUMP, PUFF, PUFF, all the clones were cut in half making them disappear, luckily Naruto was able to dodge the attack, but e wasn't unhurt the sand scythe was able to cut his shoulder.

"Man that was close…can't you come up with a non lethal jutsu!" A bug eye Naruto yelled at Gaara who simply walked toward Naruto.

"It's much simpler…to fight when one can control his other half…isn't Naruto…" As Gaara said those words, a sand color chakra emerged from Gaara and covered Gaara's sand.

_NANI? Gaara can tap into his demon chakra…man this is trouble…he was tough when he went crazy…he's going to be tougher now that he can control it._ Naruto thought as he saw Gaara with Shukakau's chakra surrounding him walk toward him.

"SABAKU KYUU!" Gaara said it calmly sand quickly covered Naruto only leaving his face exposed.

"I win this time Naruto…" Gaara stated has he got just in front of Naruto.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled but his power wasn't able to break through the sand that was being heavily reinforced by Shukakus chakra.

"Not this time…last time my shield was overpower by this Rasengan of your…but not today…give up before I complete the attack" Gaara threaten.

"I'm not losing to you!" Naruto forced him self to say.

Gaara extended his arm toward Naruto. "SUBAKU…." "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as a red sphere broke thru the coffin of sand.

A red blast of light blinded Gaara for a moment, after he recovered he saw Naruto, with his whisker mark more visible, his eyes yellow with a slit pupil, his teeth looking like fangs.

_It looks like I'm not the only one who is gaining more control over his better half….but I thought that I finally had surpass him…_Gaara thought as he regained his footing and prepared to continue the fight.

Gaara let out more of Shukakus chakra, but unlike the other time it was different, he didn't took the form of the sand demon it self, his body wasn't covered with sand, instead his body changed very similar to Naruto's changes , first of all the black surrounding his eyes got bigger, the black surrounding has become similar to a mask, also his nails grew larger, his teeth became larger as well, but the most noticeable characteristic was that his black eyes, became a sand yellow that had three black dots surrounding his pupil, very similar to ha sharingan.

There the two faced each other not moving simply analyzing the opponent.

Finally they dash toward each other.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as a crimson sphere formed in the palm of his hand and charged Gaara with it.

"SAIKOU ZATTAI BOUGYO SHUKAKU NO TATE" A huge Shukaku made of sand emerged blocking Naruto's attack.

There the unstoppable force met the immovable object.

BOOM

A huge explosion covered the field as red and sand color chakra was releases madly, leaves, tree, sand, dust the entire forest felt the impact of those two forces.

The dust started to clear, a lone figure was visible, it was the sand made Shukaku with a gapping hole in its body, but none of the shinobi were visible.

Suddenly two figures were visible on the ground, the two had been sent flying to a nearby tree there they were gasping for air, they ad returned to there normal form, the loud blond and the quiet red hair, both of them smiling for such a fight.

"Oi Gaara! Good fight you'll beat me next time!" Naruto yelled to him.

This didn't please Gaara one bit. "I can still fight…"

Gaara tried to stand up but to no avail he simply feel down once more.

"That's enough Gaara, you fought well you can have a rematch any time" A voice yelled at them.

"Oi! Temari!, Kankuro!" Naruto yelled as Temari and Kankuro arrived being carried by Temari's fan.

"Look at this place…you two really have to cut back" Kankuro complained.

"Shut up Kankuro better here than in the village" Temari answered.

_Temari!, she a girl, I bet she can help me out, she's got to know what to do in a situation like this I'll ask her_. Naruto thought as he quickly got up forgetting about how tire he was.

"Hey Temari, can I talk to you in private!" Naruto said getting really close to Temari, making her a bit uneasy.

"Yeah sure…" She said as she walked next to Naruto toward Konoha and started to talk.

They left Gaara and Kankuro alone a bit surprise for Naruto's sudden burst of energy.

"How the hell does he do that?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara simply gave a small smile and watched the sky. "I don't know but…I will find out…"

- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - --- --

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha alone, her sister had heiress thing to take care of, but she didn't mind she enjoyed her walks very much.

"Hey Hinata!, good to se you finally left the hospital" She heard coming from behind her.

As she turned she saw no one other than the weapon girl Ten-Ten.

"Ohayo…Ten-Ten-san…." She said almost at a normal speaking voice.

"Hu? I actually heard that?" Ten-Ten mocked.

"Mm…y-your mean….." Hinata answered in her normal lower voice.

"What?, no way your not going back a step, I don't know what made you get a bit of confidence but I wont let you lose it, what would Naruto think!". She said smiling to Hinata.

The Hyuuga girl was turning red, every time she would hear that name, the day before would come to her mind, and she would also feel embarrassed for she didn't know how she could have thrown her self at Naruto.

"Ano….y-your right…I-I have to be stronger…not weaker…" Hinata stated with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

_Man…Hinata's pretty lively today…and I just mention Naruto…_She also became a bit red in the cheeks and memories came to her mind.

"Have you seen Naruto-kun?!" They both asked at the same time getting a shock from each other, this was indeed an uncomfortable situation for both of them; they just gave each other a nervous smile.

_Damn…this isn't good…I can't tell her…I kissed him_. Ten-Ten thought.

_Ho!, I can't tell Ten-Ten I kissed Naruto…she would make fun of me…_ Hinata thought..

They were paralyzed. They didn't know what to say or think, they were whishing that some one something would break this silence.

"Hey Ten-Ten!, Hinata!" Was heard interrupting the silence.

It was none other than the pink hair kunoichi Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" "Ohayo…Sakura…." They answered.

There the three where together rivals, yet friends, but each one thought they had the advantage but no one really did in fact they only thought.

_Man perfect I can tell them I kissed Naruto and end this silly rivalry_. Sakura thought but then realized something very serious, she was out numbered. _Mm…maybe not…I should tell each one in private, but I have to talk to that baka first._

"Have any of you seen Naruto-kun!" She asked getting a glare from Ten-Ten and a glare from Hinata even though many wouldn't consider hers a glare.

Again the silence returned, every one watching the other, Ten-Ten with a fake smile same as Sakura, while Hinata had her hand to her body watching the others out of the corner of her eyes.

There they stayed for minutes until another voice saved them.

"OHAYO Sakura-san!" Was herd from the green spandex wearing boy.

"Hey LEE-SAN" "Hey Lee" "Ano…hello Lee" They all answered.

"Its nice t se you all, I'm glad you finally are let out of the hospital Hinata, I'm on my way to see Neji would any of you like to accompany me?" He asked the girls.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Two blondes walked the streets of Konoha talking about the woes of the heart.

"So I kissed all three!, and I don't know what to do…if I choose one I might lose the others friendship…" The blond complained to the blond.

"Well if you truly care for one…you shouldn't care for the others…" Temari answered.

"But that's the problem…I think I like all of them…" He said back.

Temari raised an eye brow "all three?!, then you're in deep trouble…if you cant make up your mind no one else can help you".

"You're right…I have to pick one, but…I need more time…more time…" Naruto said in a whimpering tone.

"Yeah I bet you do…but I'll help you any way I can, I owe you that much for helping Gaara…" She answered.

Naruto's face light up. "Really?, wow thanks Temari-chan!"

"Yeah but I don't know how I will help you get some time thou" She stated.

Naruto stuck his lower lip. "Me neither but I'll think of something…at lest I know you can help out…" He said giving out a sight of relief.

"OI! NARUTO-KUN!" Was heard by the two blonds.

Naruto cheerfully tuned toward the origin of the sound only to be surprised by the company it had, it was Lee who was accompanied by the three girls.

This caused Naruto sweat to drop, as the three girls and the green genin got close.

"Sakura-chan, Ten-chan, Hinata-chan….I'm glad you're out of the hospital…and hi Lee" He said very nervously as the girls where starting at him as if waiting for something.

"Well Naruto I think you should tell them…!" Temari said in a calm tone, it looked like she didn't get the meaning of more time, or she was just being evil about it.

_NANI?…o man…she'll pay for that…_Naruto thought as his nervousness increased as the girls didn't stop staring at him.

"Well...you…see…hehe…GULP Man what to do?" The blond was at a wall…but his prankster's instinct kicked in.

"Well, you girls….Temari here…is my new girlfriend!" He said giving a foxy grin to all, every one was shocked from his sudden words even Temari she wasn't expecting such words from him, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari and Lee where in pure shock.

"Well I have to go now…ninja stuff you know…well bye girls bye Temari-chan!" He joyfully said as he kissed Temari on the cheek causing the girls eyes to shut wide open an whispered a few words in her ear.

"Please help me out, just buy me some time until I decide and I mean it this time….please…" He said to her as he started to run away from the scene.

This left all the girls giving a death glare to Temari even Hinata wasn't able to hide it, such a sudden declaration had caused such damage, there the girls started to ask a many array or question to poor Temari as Lee simply watched Naruto run away from the scene with questions in his own mind but still had something to do before he could ask him.

_He's going to pay for this….but I do owe him a lot…_Temari mentally sighted because she knew she had promised to help him, and owed him big time.

While Naruto was on the run he also mentally debated. _I hope this doesn't cause me more trouble…but I still need to decide, man what should I do?…._

- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - --

Later that day in the hospital two genin's where finally being discharged from it.

"Well Neji I have to leave…to bad you still have to stay a few days more!" A kid with red marks on his cheeks said.

"Yes I do wish I could leave already, but at least I wont have to hear your racket anymore Kiba!" Neji answered him.

"Yeah right you caused more uproars than me!" Kiba said smirking.

Neji simply looked at Kiba and showed a faint smile. "Perhaps…"

A door knock was hear and Shino accompanied by Shikamaru and choiji arrived.

"Hey Shino, Shikamaru, Choiji what you are guys doing here?!" Kiba asked.

"I just had my last physical and we where about to leave but we bump into Shino…and he said he was looking for you so we accompanied him" Choiji explained.

"Are you ready to go?" Shino asked.

"Nah I can't find Akamaru I have been looking for him since this morning" Kiba answered.

"How troublesome why don't you just sniff him out!" Shikamaru stated.

"I can't, I can't smell past this damn hospital stench…." Kiba complained.

The door started to open and a green boy entered carrying a small dog.

"Hello all!" Lee said as he carried the small dog in his arms.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he took Akamaru off Lee arm and place him in his jacket.

"I've been looking for you since this morning!, where have you been!" Kiba complained.

"BARK, Bark, Bark" "Ho so you were wondering the hospital, so?" Kiba translated.

"BARK, BARK, BARK" WHAT! HE KISSED HER! HOW DARE HE KISS HER?" Kiba yelled getting every ones attention.

"I'll kill him, I'll tear him apart! Naruto is so dead!" Kiba kept yelling.

"What's bothering you…so he kissed Sakura…why do you care?" Shino stated getting a shock look from every one including Kiba.

"Mm…you are mistaken Shino….Naruto-kun would never kiss Sakura, know that his girlfriend is Temari" Lee stated.

This caused an enormous shock to Kiba, Shino and even Shikamaru, who couldn't hide his surprise.

"What? No that can't be...I thought he kissed Ten-Ten…" Shikamaru surprisingly blurted out getting every ones attention.

"What he kiss Ten-Ten?" Neji stated with complete shock in his face.

"What the hell all of you are talking about? Akamaru told me he kissed Hinata!" Kiba franticly yelled.

"Hinata-sama…kissed that dead last?" Neji again said this time with anger in his voice.

Then it all hit them, they all finally realized what had happen, they where speechless, all expect for one.

"Man Naruto is a ladies man" Choiji said in between chips.

This caused a glare toward him by many.

"That dead last will pay for kissing her" "That dropout…I will kill him for kissing them" "Naruto-kun…you have let your spirit take over you" "Naruto is making every ones lives very troublesome" "Man…I have never seen Shikamaru so upset…." "Man….this is too damn troublesome" "Kiba is going to make a scene"

There they stayed, talking with each other only making each other madder than before until, they reach a boiling point, until a couple of them couldn't take it any more.

"NARUTO YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

END CHAPTER 16

Hope you liked it, if you did or didnt give your opinion in a review, dont forget to check out my fic thats co writted with Hisoka316, se you later guys and gals

Dont **forget** to read and **review**

**********Important:** You call your self an anime fan?, se my site. **the link is in my profile**.


	17. Friendship or Love

Summary: Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins. Things aren't as easy as he would like especially when one must make a choice that will affect the rest of his life and many others.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

A/N: This is my first fic I hope you guy like it and review, if you like it or didn't, you're opinions, etc. well enjoy.

This chapter was beta by **Michael Truan **and** Hisoka316, **thanks for the help I really appreciate it.

**A/N: Important: **Well man it took me a while to update, but wont be able to update so often like before, I'm in school full time now, no more free time, I'll try to update every time I can, well here's the question should I keep the length of the chapters like the ones before? Or should I make them shorter? If I make them shorter I can update a little more often if I make them normal size I'll update about once every two weeks but will have more content. So tell me about it.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

---------- Scene change

**-LIFE LONG FIGHT- **by ToniMan.

Chapter 17: "Friendship or Love"

The fourth day of Naruto's vacation arrived, vacation or hell…that was depending on who you asked.

The blonde boy was lying on his house roof watching the sky, evading the girls was tougher than before now they even try to ask about Temari, but luckily for him she was taking most of the attention, that is if they see her before him.

_Damn it…its pretty cold here I should have brought a blanket…_ Naruto thought as he shivers.

KNOCK, KNOCK He heard from below, the young genin looked carefully from the roof and spotted only pink hair but that was more than enough to I.D. such person.

_Sakura-chan…_He thought has he pulled back and continued to look at the sky ignoring the constant knocking and screams.

"NARUTO! I know you're there so open up! Come on open up…fine be that way…" Sakura yelled as she kicks the door one last time and stormed away.

Naruto sighed deeply a few times and simply stared at the sky calmly.

Man, I'm in deep trouble, its doesn't matter who I choose I will have to say no too the other two, and I'm sure that it won't go back the way they were, but what am I saying, I don't even know if I can choose one of them…

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- -

On the streets of Konoha a boy on all four is roaming the streets accompanied by a small white dog and also, a green spandex wearing boy, a chubby kid and a lazy looking chuunin.

"I can smell him…he's near, right Akamaru?" Kiba stated and was supported by a few barks from his companion.

"Are you sure Kiba?" Lee asked.

"Why did we have to look for him so early?" Shikamaru expressed.

"I didn't get to have breakfast…" Chouji complained.

"Why are you two even here?" Kiba asked apparently Shikamaru had managed to hide the fact that he felt a little jealousy toward Naruto for having Temari as a girlfriend and Chouji was just there for Shikamaru.

"I'm just here to make sure you two don't cause any trouble." Shikamaru stated.

Chouji continued eating. "And I'm here to help Shikamaru keep an eye on you two".

"Where the hell he is…there are too many scents I can't make out his." Kiba complained.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Its pretty early…I'm sure he's still in his house".

"I hope so. I want to have a few words with him." Kiba said grinning his teeth and cracking his knuckles.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Naruto who hasn't moved still was watching the sky simply trapped in his mind and finally had reached a point where he knew that he was in lose-lose situation.

This can't be good; if I choose one the others will hate me…and I truly don't want to lose their friendship…I don't want to be alone again.

"**You foolish child you're thinking of the consequences without even choosing one**." Echoed in his mind.

_Yeah…I guess its a bit dumb_. He answered.

First you must choose one and after that worry about the rest… 

If I choose one? Which would it be….I don't like one over the rest…I like being with them all…I enjoyed the day I spent with Ten-Ten. When we headed to the small village…I got to know Hinata and when we fought those guys…and I really enjoyed the date with Sakura…

**Yes, you seem to be in a deadlock…Is there anything that would give one the advantage…over the rest?**

Well…Ten-Ten has a better body than the rest…Hinata is much nicer that the other two…But I have liked Sakura far longer…

**_No progress. What a surprise…_**The Kyubi thought.

**Your back to square one…then negative stuff perhaps…**

_Well…Sakura can be sometimes to bossy…Hinata even thou I can't hold it against her is too shy…Ten-Ten…is…is…well Ten-Ten is… _"Oi Naruto!" Interrupted his thoughts.

It was Ten-Ten he recognized that unique hair style, a small smile crept on his face then it was replaced by a frown.

If you can't make up your mine, perhaps a third person approach… Hey that's a good idea but who can I ask? 

**Friends…Teachers…parents… Any one that would help you know them better an ease the choice.**

I hate to say it, but you're right I should ask some people…but who to ask first?

**How about some one that knew all three of them.**

You're on a roll dumb fox, I'll ask Iruka-sensei he knew all of them for a long time perhaps he can help. Finally said Naruto as he got up.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

"Hi Sakura" Ten-ten stated.

"Hu? Hi Ten-Ten. How are you?" Sakura asked back.

"Mad! That's how I am. That bastard!" Ten-Ten said back.

"I can't believe he did that, I went to ask him today about it and he didn't answer." Sakura said.

Ten-Ten eyes widen. "You went too?"

"Yeah. And he didn't answered, I know he was there he never gets up before noon on a day off" Sakura expressed.

"Really?" Ten-Ten asked getting a nod from the pick hair kunoichi.

"I just want to talk to him, after I bash his head in of course." Ten-Ten said with a smile on her face. This made Sakura laugh a bit.

"Ten-Ten-san, Sakura-san. Good morning" A voice addressed them.

"Good morning Hinata." They answered her back.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I-I'm going to s-see Naruto-kun" She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry but he isn't home, or at least that's what he wants us to think." Sakura said.

"You a-already went?" Hinata asked.

Ten-Ten nodded at her question. "Yeah we went, but right know when were talking about him. Want to join in?"

Hinata simply nodded she was curios of what they could be talking about.

"I wonder what possibly made Naruto-kun ask Temari to be his girlfriend?" Ten-Ten stated.

"I don't know. But I really want to ask him" Sakura answered.

"Do you think he is evading us?" ten asked.

"Yeah perhaps" Sakura answered.

"And he is using Temari to get our attention away from him?" Ten-Ten asked gain.

Sakura's eyes widen "Yeah perhaps"

"N-no. Naruto-kun w-wouldn't do that. Or would he?" Hinata interrupted.

The two girls looked at each other and shook their head. "Nah I don't think Naruto-kun would do that." Ten-Ten stated.

"Yeah, his not that smart" Sakura added making the girls let out a small giggle.

"We could always ask Temari-san." Hinata suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea Hinata." Sakura said.

"Well its settle. The hunt begins." Ten-Ten said taking out her weapons making Sakura's and Hinata's sweat drop.

"She said ask her not hunt her." Sakura said making Ten-Ten put her weapons away and gave an innocent smile while she rubbed the back of her head.

With that the girls left in their search for the blonde and not the usual one.

- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -

At the academy.

"Well children. It's recess time." A man stated.

With his words the children stormed out of the class room leaving him grading paper at his desk.

"Hi Iruka-sensei." He heard.

The man turns to the source of the sound and after seeing his visitors Iruka's eyes light up and a gentle smile appears on his face.

"Ohayo Naruto!" He said.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. Can we talk a bit?" Naruto expressed to him in a serious tone getting Iruka's attention.

"Sure Naruto. What do you want to talk about?" He gently asked.

Naruto entered the class room and took a seat inn front of Iruka's desk.

"Well…Iruka-sensei… I'm having girl…Um…girl trouble" Naruto said while he blushed after saying those words to Iruka.

This comment made Iruka raise an eyebrow. "Girl trouble?" Then a smiled appears.

"Is this about the date you had with Sakura the other day?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Naruto's eyed widen. "You knew I had a date with Sakura-chan?"

"News flies fast in this village. And besides I was in the restaurant when I heard you scream, so I saw you there with her." Iruka explained.

"Oh yeah, I saw you there with Anko." Naruto said.

Iruka scratched his chin. "I forgot about that, well what's the problem with Sakura then?"

"Well the problem isn't just Sakura-chan…it's Hinata-chan and Ten-chan too." Naruto stated making Iruka's jaw hit the floor.

"Wait!…you are dating Sakura, Hinata and Ten-Ten? All three?" Iruka blurted out.

"Dating all three!! That's a great idea thanks Iruka-sensei" Naruto yelled as he got up and was about to leave but was stopped by a voice.

"NARUTO!!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei." Naruto answered.

"Sit down we still need to talk" Iruka said.

"Are you really dating all three?" He asked a bit skeptic of his words, but Naruto's blush and inability to answered made it clear.

After Naruto sat down, he took a deep breath, sighted and he started to speak. "You can't date all three girls; it wouldn't be right to them."

"I know; you're right…but it would have been so much easier that way. I wouldn't have to say no to the other two." Was Naruto's answered.

"Are you afraid you'll lose their friendship?" Iruka asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"But if you just keep thinking about it you'll end up losing them all, you have to make a choice." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded once more.

"But I'm sure that's why you came to see me right? You want my opinion?" Iruka asked, getting a nod once again from the blonde genin.

"How do you know all that?" Naruto asked making Iruka crack a smile.

"I have known all of you for a long time, so I can see when something troubles you kids." Was Iruka replied.

"So can you pick one for me?" Naruto asked.

No. I can't pick one for you Naruto, only you can choose her, but I will tell you all I know about them, perhaps it will make it much easier." said Iruka.

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Mm…I would have liked it if you picked one, but anyway tell me about them."

"Well Naruto I can't favor one over the others, but I'll tell you what I know about the girls." Iruka said.

"Let me see…Hinata; well she is a real sweat girl, honest, cute and she has had a crush on you since I can remember I would always catch her looking at you and blushing."

"But Sakura; You have had a crush on her since I can remember, you too spent many hours simply looking at her, and she is a cute girl, she will speak her mind and when she put her mind into something she always manages to do it."

"And Ten-Ten; Well she's as cute, strong, honest and sweet as any of the other two girls, but with Ten-Ten you have no back story, but that's not necessary a bad thing Naruto, every one can use a fresh start."

"Well Naruto. They are all great girls so it all depends on the kind of girls you like, because they are all very different from each other." Iruka ended.

"But Iruka-sensei after I pick one what will happen? Will the other two stop being my friends? Because I don't want that to happen." Naruto answered.

"Naruto you should know better. None of the girls is like that; none of them will become distant from you for being happy." Iruka stated.

"But Iruka-sensei!!"

"But nothing Naruto. Don't tell me you think the girls are so shallow? You won't be alone anymore, you have to stop worrying about that and try to live life and be happy."

"You're right like always, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

A smile formed on Iruka's face. "Well Naruto, want to go get some ramen?"

"Nah, can't Iruka-sensei and besides its just recess and you still have classes." Naruto responded.

After their father-son conversation Naruto left the classroom leaving Iruka thinking about Naruto's life.

_I never thought Naruto would be in such a predicament, well I hope he chooses the right one for him and the other don't take it too badly…I wonder if I'll have to give Naruto the birds and the bees talk…_Iruka thought sighing and continued his work.

- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - --

Later in the streets of Konoha a blonde genin carrying a large fan was walking the streets, but she wasn't in a good mood a vein was showing on her forehead, her step was fast, her eye twitched and teeth grinned.

_Damn it, I owe him…but what he did for Gaara isn't worth this…it isn't worth half of this!_ She mentally screamed as the reason for her monologue was three girls following her non stop.

"Why are you three following me around!" She stated as she drew her fan and got ready for a fight.

"We want to now when you became and why are you Naruto's girlfriend!" Ten-Ten stated getting a nod of approval from the other two girls; Sakura and Hinata.

_Damn it…I should just tell his fan girls and get them off my back…Grrr…but I still owe him something, after this he'll owe me, damn it I'll give him one freaking day._ She mentally said to herself as she placed the fan back on her back.

"Naruto is my boyfriend and you three should just get used to it. Because there's nothing you three can do about it." Temari stated.

_Good thing I don't like any of these girls or I would feel guilty saying this_. Temari thought.

"What do you mean we should just get over it?" Sakura sad back.

"We have a right to know when this happened." Ten-Ten added.

"You don't have a right to know, this is personal and I don't have to share anything with you." Temari said.

"Please Temari-san, w-we just want to know when this happened and how?" Hinata managed to say.

_Man she's too damn sweet I can't lie to her._ Temari thought.

"Fine I'll tell you everything you want. But later if I see any of you before sundown I'll kick your asses and won't say anything" Temari said walking away from the three girls.

"Fine!!" Sakura yelled to her.

"Well I have to leave. I'll see you girls later." Ten-Ten said as she waved good bye.

"Me too bye Hinata." Sakura said as she left as well.

_Naruto-kun is it true are you really Temari's boyfriend_. Hinata though as she saw all of them leave.

- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

"I can't find him anywhere" Kiba yelled.

"Well. This was a waste of time." Shikamaru complained.

"Not really, I had fun going around the village with you guys." Chouji added.

"What happened to your famous sense of smell?" Lee asked.

"Shut up! There's just too many people here and his scent is very weak." Kiba answered angrily at Lee who doubted in his abilities.

"Bark, bark, bark" Akamaru stated to his master.

"That's a good idea, Akamaru; he said that we should split up and look for him on our own." Kiba stated.

"YOSH! Great idea Kiba!" Lee said giving the thumbs up and going on his own.

"Fine I'll look for him on my way home." Shikamaru said as he left.

"I'll go get some more chips." Chouji said leaving.

"Bye guys! There gone, now lets go to the academy. I'll make Naruto pay for taking advantage of poor Hinata." Kiba stated as he ran toward the academy with Akamaru besides him.

- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

"I think this is it." The blonde said to himself as he stood outside an apartment.

Knock, knock, and knock.

A couple of minutes after the knock, the door slowly opens half way and from behind it a gray haired masked jounin peeked.

"Oi Naruto. What brings you to my apartment?" He asked.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei can we talk a bit?" Naruto asked.

Inside his apartment that was filled with his favorite books and a single plant Naruto started to explain his situation to his sensei.

"Mm…So that's the problem." Kakashi mused.

Kakashi took two chairs and gave one to Naruto who sat down same as he.

"Well I say pick Sakura; you've know her the longest and best, and many teammates end up as a happily married couple." Kakashi said.

"Really! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto expressed.

"Yeah! really, but most end up widows because of this reason, but who knows maybe you'll be lucky and have many years together." Kakashi said.

Naruto's expression fell. "Well…thanks Kakashi-sensei, I'll see you later" With those words Naruto left Kakashi's apartment leaving his sensei in deep thought.

I hope he picks Sakura. It wouldn't be good for the team if he doesn't. Mm…Naruto's situation would make a good story actually…

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -

"What do you want?" Temari said.

"I just want to know if you really are Naruto's girlfriend?" The boy asked.

"Why do you even want to know?. What is your name again?" She asked back.

"I'm Chouji and its because I'm concerned for a friend" He said.

Temari's check blushed lightly. "Really? I only know one of your friends. Is it Shika-kun?"

_Damn. Should have thought this through. Shikamaru won't like this._ Chouji thought as he simply looked at her calmly

"Well?" She said once more.

"Well you see…"

"Hey Temari!" Interrupted them.

"Hi Kankuro, Gaara" She answered.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing I'm just asking this kid something very important." She answered back.

Chouji started to sweat he knew he couldn't say who he was talking for but didn't see a way out, until a light turned on in his mind.

"Temari-san has a boyfriend." He coldly said making everyone eyes widen and jaws drop.

"Temari! Boyfriend?" Was all Kankuro could say.

"Who?" Gaara asked.

A smiled formed on Chouji's face. "Its Naruto. Mm… this is a family things, so I'll go."

"Yeah leave we need to talk a bit." Kankuro said making Chouji leave.

"Wait!" Temari yelled at Chouji who ignored her as he continued walking.

"Let him leave. Gaara! she has a boyfriend and it's that blonde loud moth" Kankuro stated.

"I approve." Gaara stated making their jaw drop.

Gaara calmly walked away leaving Kankuro with a mad red faced Temari.

"BAKA! You ruined everything I had really important thing to talk about with the fat kid." Temari yelled hitting Kankuro with the fan making Kankuro regret being there.

Damn it. I so hate her….

- - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - -- -

Naruto calmly walked done the streets, with Jiraiya a no show, he had used up all his fatherly figures to ask. His chats with Iruka and Kakashi had only helped a bit; but the Uzumaki luck came through.

"Asuma!! How can you smoke all day! What kind of example are you giving the youth!! Is this the image you want to be tied with the Sarutobi name!" Naruto heard as he walked.

_Hey its thicker brows!_ Naruto thought as he turned the corner to see Asuma and Gai.

"Give it a break Gai, are you on 24/7?" Asuma complained.

"But Asuma. Think of the children!" Gai said back.

"Hey Gai, Asuma!" Naruto interrupted.

"Hello Naruto." Gai said while Asuma simply took out a brand new smoke.

Naruto flashed them a foxy grin, which made them raise and eyebrow. "Can you guys help me out a bit?" He said.

And with that he started to share his problems and woes with them, Asuma was quite interested in his story, while Gai seemed shocked.

"HO!! This is the result of Kakashi's immoral but still hip attitude, he has corrupted your young mind and only, I the beautiful green beast of Konoha can guide you to the moral path once again!" Gai yelled finishing his ramble with his good guy pose.

"Ignore Gai there, we usually do anyway. But Chouji told me Temari was your girlfriend, and I recommend you choose any one other than Temari." Asuma said taking a puff of smoke afterward.

"I agree! You should choose Ten-Ten! She is a true jewel. I have known her for a long time and can proudly say that under my tutelage she has become a great woman as well as a great shinobi!" Gai yelled.

Naruto simply smiled at their words. Their words didn't actually help him much, well Gai's words a bit, Asuma's words where useless.

"Well thanks." Naruto said to them as he left.

"DON'T FORGET WHAT I TOLD YOU!!" Gai yelled to him.

"Not so loud." Asuma expressed.

"He will take my advice." Gai said to Asuma.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Asuma replied as he thru his cigarette to the ground.

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Kiba walked down the streets following the trail, he had gone to the academy but was told he had missed him, now he was crossing the par hopefully he could find him there.

"Bark, bark" Akamaru said making Kiba stop.

"Hinata? You smell her nearby?" Kiba stated sniffing the surrounding.

"Yeah, you're right Akamaru she's around here." Kiba said starting to look around the area hoping to find the white eyes girls.

Finally Kiba saw the girl sitting on a bench by herself, they got close to her but before saying anything Kiba fixed his hair, checked his breath and remove the dust from his clothes and got closer to her but stopped when he heard a sound.

Sniff, sniff. He heard coming from the pale girl causing Kiba to stop cold.

_Hinata is crying?_ He thought as he felt bad for seeing the girl this way.

"Bark, bark!" Akamaru barked getting Hinata to quickly clean her eyes and fight back incoming tears.

"Hello Kiba-kun…" Hinata weakly said as she continued to clean her eyes and forced herself to hear in a normal tone.

"Hinata are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Kiba-kun" She said back.

Kiba eyes felled. "No your not. I know when your not, is this about Naruto?"

Hinata didn't answered his question simply looked down.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

"Nothing Kiba-kun." She replied.

Kiba got mad with such and answered. "Its because of Sakura and Ten-Ten isn't it? You just thought that he liked Ten-Ten or Sakura more didn't you?" He asked again.

"No, why do you think that?" Hinata said as she got up but a hand stopped her.

"Why are you so hang up on Naruto when I like you!!" He said pulling Hinata toward him and kissing her on the lips, making Hinata eyes widen and leaving her in complete shock.

Hinata pushed back Kiba after she recovered from the shock. "Kiba-kun?" Was all she managed to say has her face was red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Hinata. First I see you always watching that guy, always talking about that guy and now I see you crying because of him. I just couldn't take it anymore….I like you Hinata. I like you a lot and I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I want you to be girlfriend Hinata. Forget about Naruto, he'll never care like I care about you!" Kiba ended.

"Kiba-kun I can't…I like you but not that way." Hinata said to him placing her hand on her chest.

"Not like Naruto right? What's so great about Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata started to blush "He's Naruto."

Her words made Kiba incredibly jealous and mad he could believe what had happened.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but that's the way I feel, I'm very sorry" Hinata said as she left Kiba there.

Kiba fell to his knees in his mind every time he kissed Hinata, she kissed him back and accepted to be his girlfriend.

"Well Akamaru. Looks like I'm not the player I thought I was." Kiba said with a sad smile on his face.

Akamaru whimpered and tried to comfort his master.

"Well Akamaru I feel like going home putting some sad music on and feeling sorry for myself. Want to join me?" He asked getting his partner to lick his face and whimpers at his side.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kiba said as he picked up Akamaru and headed home.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

Naruto was walking toward his house when a hand on his shoulder caused him to stop.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hello Kurenai-san" He said to her.

Kurenai showed a smile. "I heard from Asuma."

Naruto's face became pale "What?"

"Yeah he told me everything…and you should pick Hinata, its as simple as that." Kurenai said to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" He asked back.

"Yeah! She's sweet, nice and adores you, everything a boy could want from a girl. So choose Hinata, so what if you have to face the Hyuuga house when you date, it will be worth it." She said with a huge smile on her face once again.

"Really? Well thanks." Naruto said before he left Kurenai smiling. The idea of facing the Hyuuga house wasn't something he was looking forward to.

_I need some ramen_. Naruto thought as he left.

- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Night had covered the sky and four girls and a boy had gathered in front of the sand sibling's apartment.

"What is Shika-kun doing here?" Temari asked.

"I met up with Sakura and she said she was coming here, so I accompanied her here because I want to talk to you about something." Shikamaru replied.

_Damn it. I can't say I'm Naruto's girlfriend with him here I'll have to tell them everything."_ Temari thought while the other girls became impatient.

"So are you going to tell us something or will we have to force it out of you?, either way is good for me I have been wanting a rematch for some time now" Ten-Ten said with a smile on her face this also made Temari crack a smile.

"I'm with Ten-Ten on this one." Sakura said backing up her friend.

"Yeah right. Like you two can take me." Was Temari's answered to their threats.

"Calm down, please tell us." Hinata said trying to calm them down.

"Well! Listen up pay attention because I'm only saying this once and I won't repeat myself." She said getting a nod from the girls and a yawn from Shikamaru.

"You three did a number on Naruto-kun, you actually expected him to choose so easily one over the others? Of course not, that's why he said I was his girlfriend which I'm not by the way. That was so you would be following and bothering me and give him some time to think, so don't hold it against him, you three backed him to a tough corner."

The girls where speechless they couldn't say a word, the where still in shock from Temari's words. Temari after her cold calculating words headed into her apartment leaving the girls to their thoughts.

Shikamaru showed a small smile "Man you three sure left Naruto in a troublesome spot."

After Shikamaru left the girls started to think about Temari's words, someone had finally showed them the situation they had all put Naruto in.

-- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

While the girls headed for their houses, Naruto was sitting at the base of the middle log of the training spot; He was looking at the stars and had finally reached a decision.

"I think she's the one for me, I don't know how thing will be now on, but maybe dating her will change things for the best…yes definitely…she's for me…I pick…"

"Oi! NARUTO!" Interrupted his monologue.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! I have heard about your problem and 'I' the great Jiraiya have the perfect solution." The frog hermit expressed as he arrived.

"Solution? Nah I don't need it I already choose…."

"Baka, baka, baka!" Jiraiya interrupted.

Naruto showed an angry expression caused by his words. "Baka? Why? If I already made a choice…"

"Baka, baka, you have a great opportunity here Naruto!" Jiraiya stated.

"Really? And how did you found out?" Naruto asked.

"Ho that?! Kakashi came to me pitching me a story for one of my books; it was pretty good and because that would never happen to him, so I asked him where he got it from and he told me all that had happen to you." Jiraiya ended with a huge grin and a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

"What!! Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Ho yes! You have to be careful with who you talk, here in Konoha, Kakashi, Asuma and Gai have the biggest mouths, so you have to be careful, well when its not about them!" Jiraiya explained.

Naruto's head fell. _Just my luck the few people I talked to and they're the Konoha's gossip mill that explains how Kurenai knew so suddenly._

"Well no matter, here's the idea!" Jiraiya said and started to whisper into Naruto's ears after a few minutes of speech Jiraiya ended with a huge grin on his face and Naruto simply nodded.

"Well Hinata will go along if I ask her; Ten-Ten is a wild card so I'm not sure, but Sakura I don't think she's into that kind of stuff." Naruto answered nodding his head, then quickly his eyes became wide open after realizing what Jiraiya had suggested.

"What the hell! Why am I thinking about this stuff?" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya.

"What you don't like the idea?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes…I mean NO!!"

"You're no fun; anyone would give anything to be in your shoes." Jiraiya stated.

"I don't care about that" Naruto answered.

"Fine then! If you don't care about the girls then we'll train none stop!" Jiraiya said with a smirk on his face.

"Nani! No wait I don't want to train right know!" Naruto quickly stated.

"Why are you going to say to the girl that you love her and all that?" Jiraiya mocked.

Naruto started to blush. "So what if I am!"

"Well you can't! You have a training session and you can't afford to miss it!" _There that should teach him. Shoot down one of my ideas will you, last time I try to help him. Baka. Besides he needs the training anyway. _Jiraiya thought evilly.

"What I don't want to train. I'm on vacation!" Naruto tried to weasel out of training.

_I'm so smart I know how to get him to._ "These are orders from Tsunade herself; will a future Hokage not respect the request of another?" Jiraiya said.

"But, but, but…o man" Naruto said has his head dropped in defeat.

"Excellent, come on I'll take you to the one who will train you." Jiraiya said as he readied himself to jump.

"Wait! It's not going to be you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not I have things to do" Jiraiya said.

"I don't want anyone else to train me" He said trying to get away with not training.

"Yeah right, I'm sure you wished someone trained you when Kakashi and me where away" Jiraiya said to him.

"Come on I'm sure you'll like him, he's waiting for us in a training site behind the Hokage monument, in fact you might already know him" Jiraiya expressed as he jumped out of sight.

"Fine" said Naruto reluctantly as he followed.

Later at the training area Jiraiya stood in the middle of the woods with Naruto next to him.

"So where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's here" Jiraiya replied.

As soon as Jiraiya said those words the masked man appeared in front of them startling Naruto.

"You!" He yelled pointing at the masked Nin.

"Hi there long time since our last talk." The hunter said.

"Well now that's he is here I'm off, I have work to do." Jiraiya said.

"Don't you mean peeping?" Naruto replied.

"Not today, first I have work to do, you must know the difference between; me time and work Naruto." Said Jiraiya as he left them.

Minutes past and they simply stayed quiet. Until the blonde broke the silence.

"Well. See you tomorrow. Same place right?" Naruto asked.

The masked man simply looked at him. "Tomorrow? Can't you train today?"

"Nani?" Naruto replied in surprise.

"If you can't commit yourself to a training session then don't bother coming back, but you should just forget about becoming Hokage as well, since that implies hard work." The nin said.

"Why you! Fine let's start the training session!" Naruto spat at him.

"First I must tell you all the flaws you posses." The hunter said.

"Flaws? You must've never seen any of my fights." Naruto said cracking a smile.

"Yes I have and there acceptable, but you only fight close range and need to learn a few long range attacks." It said at him.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Ho! And are you going to show me some cool jutsus?"

"Depends on how you do on your training, since you have a large amount of chakra, I say kage shirukens and a couple of the katon type jutsus will do, they will greatly increase your long range attacks." The nin explained.

"WOW they're cool! Teach me those quickly so I can go back to Konoha!" Naruto excitedly said.

"If you're in such a rush leave and I won't teach you anything." The Nin said.

"Fine I don't need them anyway." Naruto said as he started to walk away.

**Stop kid, you can't afford to let such an opportunity pass you by kid. Those fire techniques can be very useful and if you learn them they might facilitate your learning one of my jutsus. **The fox's words echoed in Naruto's mind.

_Nani? You mean if I learn those jutsus I can learn one of yours?_ Naruto asked still in disbelief.

**Yes. I might teach you a technique. That is if you finish this man's training then perhaps you will be at a high enough level to use one of my techniques and not kill yourself in the progress. **the fox said back.

_Man I can't let this opportunity pass me by. But I want to go talk to her_. Naruto thought to himself but was interrupted.

**Yes you can see her later.** The Kyuubi stated.

_Hey you hear me? I was thinking to myself_. Naruto complained.

**You have to concentrate more; don't forget we communicate this way**. Kyuubi responded making Naruto think harder.

_Damn it. Know I have to concentrate when I think, so that dumb fox won't ease drop_. Naruto thought concentrating more.

**_Foolish child. You have to be ready for anything; I will train you every second of your life even if you don't like it_**. Kyuubi thought, imagining Naruto's future progress.

"Know that I think about it, I think I'll train a bit." Naruto said to the masked Nin.

"Before we must speak about one last thing. You summon frogs, they're loyal and powerful beast but you should have a few more summons." The Nin said.

"What? Why would I need to have another one?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, if you fight another one that can summon frogs and by luck he summons the boss before you, then your screwed no other frog will fight against the boss, well this is true about any beast." The hunter says.

"Nah no thanks, that would never happen" Naruto replied-.

**Stupid child. Having another beast under your control can be quiet useful, this man is trying to make you stronger and you're making his work very hard. So just be quiet and learn from him.** Kyuubi stated.

"Fine I could use another summon, do you know any cool one like snakes or big slugs like Tsuande-obacha?" Naruto asked.

The Nin shock his head. "No I do not know how to summon any of those I only know how to summon, Dogs, Turtles and Monkeys. An besides you can not have a contract with snakes and snails" The Nin explained.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because when you sign a contract with one creature you make an enemy of another, since you can summon frogs you can't sign a contract wit snakes, slugs and many insects because there natural enemies, the natural enemies can not have the same summoner, but there also animal rivalries this can sign a contract with the same person just not be summon at the same time, one example is the dog-monkey rivalry, I can summon them both just not at the same time."

"Okay I kind of get it…so which summon will you give me?" Naruto asked.

**Kid choose the monkey, the make great fighters or the turtle who posses some of the most powerful defensive jutsus, just not the dog, I hate dogs and their useless so any one other than the dog will do.** The Kyuubi interrupted.

"We'll see. Depend on how you do in your training" The Nin said as he took out a scroll and opened it.

"Fine. What is it going to be, chakra control, running, push up, or anything of that?" Naruto Asked as his lower lip stuck out and his arms where on the back of his neck.

"A lot of everything" The Nin said as he made a few seals an released dozens of weights from the scroll.

"You'll do weight training" He said.

"Weight training? Isn't that training style used way too much?" Naruto complained with a smug tone.

"Why mess with a proven success." The Nin said as he placed the weights on Naruto.

"Man their heavy. I can barely move." He complained.

"Well that's the idea, beside its just a few hundred pounds" The Nin answered as he continued to place weights on Naruto.

"Now what do I do? Just walk around till I'm accustom to them?" Naruto asked.

"You're funny kid, I like you. What you're going to do is do 300 push ups and if you can't do them you'll do 500 squats." The hunter Nin said as he jumped and sat on a tree branch.

"Fine" _Where have I heard that before?_ Naruto thought as he started to do push ups.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -

Five days have passed since the reluctant Naruto started his training and his disappearance didn't go unnoticed.

"Well guys training is over for today so you have the rest of the day off." Kakashi expressed to his last remaining students.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei. But do you know where Naruto-kun is? We haven't seen him in days?" Sakura asked being backed up by a nodding Lee.

"O yeah I felt like something was missing." Kakashi said making Sakura and Lee fall anime style.

"Every day I wonder even more. Why is he Gai-sensei's rival?" Lee said with tears coming down his eyes.

"I don't know Lee-san, but I'm starting to wonder how he became a jounin? Seriously Kakashi-sensei where is Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked once again making Kakashi's eye open widely.

"I really don't know Sakura I just got a memo saying he wouldn't be coming to training for a few weeks." Kakashi stated.

"Weeks? Wait you knew and just left us worrying?" Sakura yelled.

"Didn't I tell you guys about it? Well I have been very busy lately I guess it slipped my mind." Kakashi defended.

"Liar you didn't wanted us to tell us so we wouldn't go looking for him." Sakura replied.

Kakashi simply let out a deep sigh "How can you say that Sakura. Oh look at the time I have to go see you later guys." And Kakashi left in a puff of smoke.

"All this stinks Lee-san." Sakura said.

"Yes. It does seem bit odd." Lee answered.

"What can possibly make Naruto go missing for weeks?" Sakura asked.

Lee simply lifted his shoulders. "I have no idea Sakura-san. Perhaps a secret mission."

"Maybe Lee-san. But all this rubs me the wrong way." _I wonder if I'm the reason Naruto disappeared like this, maybe we pushed him too much and now is in a deep emotional cross road which he can not escape until he admits he loves me and not the other two._ (Dramatic but…HELL YEAH!!).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - ---

In another part of Konoha two girls, a boy and a small dog eat together.

"Well girls I'll see you two later, Bye Ten-Ten, Hinata" Kiba said in a low voice evading eye contact.

"What's with Kiba he's been acting weird all week" Ten-Ten asked.

"Ano…I don't know…" Hinata answered with a blush filling her cheeks.

"Ho Whats this? Your blushing with that question? You know and it involves you, come on tell me please!!" Ten-Ten said giving Hinata her biggest doggie eyes she could muster.

"Um…I don't know." Hinata reply shyly.

"Come Hinata, I thought we where good friends even with the Naruto-thing, you tell me and I'll tell you something too." She tried to bargain.

"W-well the other day…I was I-in the park and…and" Hinata stopped as she turn crimson red just thinking of what happened.

"Kiba-kun…kissed me…" She said making Ten-Ten let out a girlish squeal.

"And after that he a-asked me to be h-his g-girlfriend and forget about Naruto-kun." She said placing her hand together and playing with her finger tip as her face some how became even redder.

"So are you going to take his offer?" Ten-Ten said smiling.

"Of c-course not, I-I like Kiba-kun…just not in that way….I hope Kiba-kun understands." Hinata said in a sad tone.

"Well I hope he does, well you shouldn't care if he doesn't really, he could have told you any time but the typical man waited till he might lose you." Ten-Ten said bitterly.

Ten-Ten fisted her hand. "Well I'll guess I should tell you something too…Well the other day I went to visit Neji and he was mad about me having some alone time with Naruto-kun."

"Neji-ni-san knows?" Hinata asked fearfully.

"Yeah I guess there's big mouths in Konoha. Well anyway when I got there he started screaming and saying. "What do I see in a drop out I can do better. Let me tell you that seeing him like that was such a turn off" Ten-Ten said in a cold tone.

"I think he still like you Ten-Ten-san, isn't their any chance you can be together?" Hinata asked.

"I doubt it, I would really rather be with Naruto-kun he's just so different from Neji and all the other boys I know." Ten-Ten said.

"Yeah he is..." Hinata added.

"But I'm starting to get mad at him!! Where can he be? I haven't seen him in days!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"I h-have been t-thinking about that too, I'm a bit worried." Hinata stated.

"Don't be, he can take care of himself, but I wonder why he suddenly banish from sight?" Ten-Ten said in a sad tone.

"Maybe he left to think d-deeply and finally make a choice." Hinata said while blushing

Ten-Ten walked and got behind Hinata then she place her arms around her and put her cheek next to Hinata.

"You know Hinata I wouldn't mind or get mad if Naruto-kun chooses you…" Ten-Ten stated making the girl blush.

"Really?" Hinata shyly asked.

"Yeah really, I like you. You're a true friend, that's why I wouldn't care much, but I would get a little mad if Sakura gets to keep Naruto-kun, I just feel bad about him asking her out so many times and now when she asked him she expects him to come to her…don't get me wrong she's my friend and all but that's the way I feel" Ten-Ten said.

"I feel bad for Naruto-kun when I r-remember all the time she said no to him, but I wouldn't feel too bad if y-you date him Ten-san." Said Hinata.

"Really? Hinata-chan" A skeptic Ten-Ten asked.

"Yes. Really" She shyly said back.

"Ha you're so sweet Hinata-chan. That's why I like you a lot." Ten-Ten said with a huge smile on her face.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Ten-Ten asked getting a nod from Hinata.

"Great come on." Ten-Ten expressed as she let go of Hinata and started to pull her toward a restaurant.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

While every one in Konoha tried to live their life a pale man with long black hair had entered the village accompanied by a young shinobi with white hair and wearing glasses and both of them with a huge grin on their faces.

"Well Kabuto. Where do you think they're keeping Sasuke-kun?" The pale man asked.

"Well Orochimaru-sama. I believe it would be the hospital." Kabuto responds fixing his glasses.

"Excellent. Do you think he will be happy to see us?" Orochimaru asked in a joking tone.

"I can't answered that Orochimaru-sama, but are you sure it's a good idea to come in through the front gate?" Kabuto nervously asked.

"Of course Kabuto don't forget this is my home village after all, and I'm sure they'll understand and give me Sasuke-kun willingly, but if not you now what me must do…."

End Chapter 17

**Pairing: **Well I have decided on the final pairing, I won't make a poll or anything, thou your reviews helped me out a bit, some will like it, others will hate it…others will live with it, the next chaps will unveil it, so sit back and enjoy the story. Same with the OC with time, i was thinking way to a head of time when i put that in, but there will be one.

Don't forget to **Read** and **Review**, just saying not pleading thou…jajaja :)


	18. Burning Soul

**Summary:** Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins. Things aren't as easy as he would like especially when one must make a choice that will affect the rest of his life and many others.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

**A/N:** This is my first fic I hope you guy like it and review, if you like it or didn't, you're opinions, etc. well enjoy.

**IMPORTANT! WOW** thanks a lot people, i cant believe we almost hit the 400 review and 100 000 words. i couldnt have done it with out you guys, i wonder who will be 400? and if well get to 500 hahaha well, this fic is doing review wise a lot better than i ever imagined, i would like to thank all that have reviewed, read, e-mailed me and took the time to read the wramblings of an anime fan.**ARIGATOO MINA-SAN**

This chapter was beta by** Hisoka316 and Michael Truan, **thanks for the help I really appreciate it.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

- Scene change

**-LIFE LONG FIGHT- **by ToniMan.

Chapter 18: Burning Soul

A gentle breeze blew raising his hair entangling it across his face, a face that showed a malicious smile a smile that would cause anyone to feel shivers down their spine, he licked his lips as he calmly continued to walk next to his silver haired underling down the streets of Konoha.

"I can't wait." The pale man said in a low voice as he placed the hairs stranded across his face behind his right ear.

"You really think they will let us leave calmly with Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama?" The silver haired young man asked in a skeptic tone as his adjusted his glasses.

"Of course Kabuto, I doubt they would want their village to suffer an attack like before, especially when Sarutobi-sensei isn't around to stop me anymore." Orochimaru stated with a malicious smile on his face.

"What about the remaining Sannins? What will we do if they get violent?" Kabuto asked.

"I'll leave Tsunade and the fool to you." Orochimaru responded.

His words caused Kabuto to stop in his tracks showing shock on his face and as sweat started to form on his forehead.

"I can't fight against two sannins on my own" Kabuto responded in a worried tone.

"I don't need you two fight them, just hold them while I retrieve Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru responded in a calm tone as he also stopped walking, but not facing him while he talked.

"They will kill me" Kabuto stated.

Orochimaru turned toward him. "Perhaps, but at least you would have done something useful" He said just before he started to walk toward the hospital once again.

Kabuto was left in shock; such cold words had been direct toward him, such words that showed nothing for his well being.

Kabuto bit his lip drawing blood. "Yes…Orochimaru-sama" He said as he walked behind his master.

-

In the Hokages office Tsunade with a huge grin was calmly talking to Jiraiya, while she took a swing of a sake bottle in between words.

"To be young again" Tsunade mused as she sat on her chair.

"I can't believe that happened to Naruto" Tsunade added as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well believe it! I guess being around me has been for the best" Jiraiya said as he started to laugh uncontrollably.

While Jiraiya laughed Tsunade coldly stared at him, such eyes didn't go unnoticed by the frog hermit, after he noticed her cold eyes he stopped laughing, but this wasn't enough, the cold eyes continued making sweat appeared on the back of Jiraiya's head.

"What?" He asked, still being unnerved by her gaze.

"Nothing good can come from being around you" Tsunade said coldly.

"What? Come on, you have to admit I'm such a great person!" Jiraiya complained.

They traded stares, her gaze still cold, and more sweats appear on the back of Jiraiya's head.

"I guess so…" Tsunade let out in a low voice as she purred some sake and drank it.

A smiled was formed on Jiraiya's face has he stood tall, his head was up and his hands taking a hold of his shirt, such words where never sweeter to him, they had known each other for many years, almost all their entire life, they had been through a lot, and in all those days she had never complimented him, she never had admitted that Jiraiya posses a virtue, and for him this was something he would remember for therest of his life.

"KYAHAHAHA. Yes I'm so great, I have taken Naruto under my wing and he has become such a great young man, even now I gave him advice on how to resolve his girl problem" Jiraiya gloated but his words caused a different reaction that he expected.

"Advice? What kind of advice?" Tsunade abruptly asked.

"Well you know…manly advice…" Jiraiya said calmly as a small trickle of blood ran down his nose making Tsunade turn red.

"BAKA! That kind of advice! If he becomes a pervert like you and does something to does girls I'll kill you!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed him by his shirt and threaten him with her fist.

"Hokage-sama!" A nin wearing dark sun glasses yelled as he abruptly entered the room , just to whiteness a man being shake down by a petit woman.

Tsunade turns at the man, her face still showing anger, making the nin sweat drop and take a step back.

"What is it Ebisu?" She coldly asked.

"Hokage-sama, Orochimaru has been sighted in the village!" He stated.

"What!" Jiraiya and Tsunade yelled in unison.

"Yes, he entered through the main gate" Ebisu responded.

WhileEbisu explained the situation Tsunade's eyes narrowed, a vein on her forehead was pounding.

"What the hell, where are the guards doing?" She yelled interrupting Ebisu.

Ebiso adjusted his glasses. "Nothing, what can a couple of guards do against an S-class missing-nin"

Tsunade had no choice but accept his answered.

"Gather every one, will stop Orochimaru once and for all" Jiraiya interrupted.

"Yes Hokage-sama, Kakashi, Gai and others have been informed and will meet up with you there" Ebisu explained after which he left them to themselves.

There Jiraiya and Tsunade where left alone, Tsunade was grinding her teeth's and holding back screams, while Jiraiya was leaning on the desk while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll take care of this" Jiraiya stated, but a hand in front of him stopped him.

"No, I'll go as well, time to finish what we started" Tsuande stated as memories of her and Naruto's near death experience at the hands of the snake sennin flooded her mind causing her an uncontrollable wish of facing him.

-

In the center of Konoha a large number of shinobi faced the snake-sennin, no one moving or even speaking simply forming a wall to denied Orochimaru's advancement. In the wall of shinobi many faces where visible; Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, where just some of the ones visible, members of the Konoha clans also appeared, beast masters, insect users and white eyes ninjas reinforced the lines, all gathered to stop Orochimaru.

"There's more flies than I expected" Orochimaru said to Kabuto in a low voice as he looked through all the shinobi.

"This is odd they should be away on missions" Kabuto answered.

Orochimaru looked at all of them; he was amused by the large number that had blocked his way.

"OROCHIMARU!" Was heard by all as Tsuande and Jiraiya arrived at the scene.

"Tsunade, long time no see" Greeted Orochimaru.

"Are you here for Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked.

Orochimaru took a step forward. "Of course. What other reason could I have to return to this village? So if you give him to me we'll leave without incident"

"BAKA! Do you actually expect us to comply with your demands? After all that you have done to the village you dare to simply walk in like this" Tsunade spat at Orochimaru who wasn't affected by her words and simply looked at her his smile still ever present.

"I was doing this for you Tsuande, I was just trying to solve this in a peaceful way" Orochimaru mocked.

"Peaceful? You must be joking" Tsunad said back..

"I didn't want to taint our reunion in Konoha with blood. But if you give me no choice, Tsunade" Responded Orochimaru as he took out a small mirror and reflected the sunlight toward the north confusing Kabuto along with the rest of the shinobi that had witness his action.

-

In the forest, an orange clothed shinobi laid in the ground, a ground that was severely burned, a huge grin on his face and sweat on his forehead. Still he seemed very satisfied with himself, as he stood up panting trying to regain his breath.

_There I can use the fire attack…now how about the jutsu you promised…_Naruto said in his mind, but got no response.

_Hey stupid fox…answered me damn it!_ He yelled in his mind but still nothing, he was ignored.

"Good work kid, you can finally use it, in a few more days you will use it to its full potential" The nin said to Naruto but he himself was ignored as Naruto simply stared into the void.

The nin walked up to him and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder making him react.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked.

The nin simply looked at Naruto's expression. "Nothing. You need to keep training"

Naruto nodded at his words and started to mold chakra.

BOOM, BOOM, Multiple large explosions where hear though the woods alerting Naruto and the nin that something was terribly wrong, with out trading words they quickly jumped up to a tree. Smoke and explosions was what they managed to see emanating from Konoha that was visible to them from the tree top.

"We have to go help!" Naruto yelled as he started to remove the weights.

The nin only nodded at his words and took off leaving Naruto a blank.

"Nani? I meant together!" Naruto yelled but was useless the nin was out of view.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Naruto mumble to himself as he finished removing his weights letting them slam to the ground.

_Damn it, what's going on?_ Naruto thought as he ran toward the village, feeling an intense feeling of anger as he approached the village.

-

A strung wind current blew pass the three sannin, a wind created by the explosions that had occurred near by, a wind carrying dust, smoke and debris from Konoha itself, a wind that was amusing to one and infuriating to an other, a wind that only fanned the flames of hatred and war.

"What have you done Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked.

Orochimaru simply started to laught. "I have done nothing, I just signaled some of my men to destroy Konoha"

"Damn you" Tsunade yelled as all the shinobi's readied themselves for a battle with the legendary snake-sennin.

A small chuckle was heard from Orochimaru. "Are you all going to fight me? Are you all going to fight me instead of protecting Konoha?" He said leaving every one with the realization.

With all of them facing him, who would stop his men that where scattered all around Konoha.

"You can all fight me if you wish but while we fight you can see Konoha become nothing more than rubble before your eyes" Added Orochimaru, as he said those words more explosions where heard around Konoha.

"Damn it" Tsunade said in a low voice as her eyes twitched and her hand tightened.

"Every one! Go and stop Orochimaru's men, Jiraiya and I will stop Orochimaru and Kabuto" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" They al yelled disappearing from sight, no one objected to her decision for they knew it was for the best.

"Jiraiya. I don't want a buffoon like you to bother me so I'll give you something to play with" Orochimaru mocked as he bit his thumb and started to for hand seals.

PUFF A large cloud of smoke was raised, and from it multiple giant smakes appeared, the snakes did not attacked Tsuande and Jiraiya, but instead they dispersed into the village.

"Nani?" Jiraiya asked confuse.

"Jiraiya-sama, you can either fight us or stop the giant snakes, we both know that no other shinobi would be able to stop Orochimaru-sama's summons" Kabuto said with a smile on his face.

"Damn it" Jiraiya yelled as he was about to attack Kabuto but Tsuande's hand stopped him.

"He's right Jiaiya. You have to stop the snakes" Tsunade ordered.

Jiraiya simply looked at Tsunade with an skeptic face.. "You can't be serious Tsunade. You can't face them both on your own"

"I can and I will. Now go before I make you gomy self" Threaten Tsunade with a smile on her face.

A reluctant Jiraiya nodded and went after the snakes. Leaving Tsunade alone, but still couldn't shake away a bad feeling he had on the back of his mind.

"It's time you paid for all you have done Orochimaru" Tsuande said as she removed her jacket and readied herself for the fight.

Orochimaru simply stared at her as he smiled. Tsunade also looked at him but her eyes were cold and calculating.

"I'll be your opponent Tsunade-sama" Kabuto said as he stepped in between Tsunade and Orochimaru.

As he said those words Orochimaru ran passed Kabuto, but Tsunade wasn't about to simply let him run away. "Orochimaru!" She yelled as she threw a punch toward him, but Kabuto managed to block it, in that instant Orochimaru and Tsunade traded gazes as he run pass her and toward the hospital.

"I won't let you get away!" She yelled once more as she ran after him but was stopped almost immediately as Kabuto jumped in front of her.

There the two medical nins stood facing each other, one with a small smile on his face while the other didn't even try hiding her anger, there they stood reading themselves for a rematch, each one still remembering that day where Tsunade faced her fears.

-

CLANG, SLAM, CRASH, The sounds of a fierce battle echoed as a huge snake caused chaos around Konoha, this particular snake has chosen as prey a young weapon user that had the bad luck of encountering it.

_Oh man this can't be good._ She thought as she looked around her, managing to see a building with a huge hole leading into it, rubble around her as well as smoke and dust flying all around.

"Ha!" She yelled as she threw multiple kunai's at the snake, but it was futile as with a swing if its tail the snake managed to block the attack, after it the snake quickly lunged itself toward Ten-Ten, who in the last second jumped out of the way letting the snake slam into the ground.

In mid air Ten-Ten saw as the snake swung its tail toward her, unable to evade the attack in mid air she had no choice but to brace herself for the attack.

SLAM, CRASH. Ten-Ten was slammed against a building leaving her dazed and an easy target for it.

"AH!" Ten-Ten yelled as she view the serpent launched itself toward her hissing and showing its long poison drenched fangs at her.

"RASENGAN!" Echoed through the streets as TenTen witnessed a blue sphere impact itself on the snaked head, the snake hissing in pain as the blue spheres shredded through its head, the snake was slammed to the ground dead raising a cloud of dust from the impact.

_That jutsu._ Te-Ten mused as she looked toward the cloud formed of dust, only making out a small silhouette.

As the smoke cleared the image became clearer and it was none other than the orange wearing, foxy grin flashing Naruto, who simply turned and walked up to Ten-Ten who still, was on the ground.

"Are you okay Ten-chan" Naruto asked as he helped the young girl up.

"Baka! Where have you been I was worried" She said as she weakly slammed her fist against Naruto's chest.

"I'm sorry Ten-chan, I was training" Naruto answered as he noticed TenTen was starting to tear up.

"Baka, that's something Neji would say!" She said in an angry tone as she again slammed her fist against Naruto's chest multiple times.

"I'm sorry Ten-chan. I didn't wanted to train, I was sort of forced to" Naruto tried to explain.

"Really?" Ten-Ten weakly asked.

Naruto nodded at her words, giving her a gentle smile still not letting her go from when she helped her up.

"But while I was away training Ten-Ten, I didn't for get about what happened before I left, I was thinking every day about that day" Naruto managed to say in a low voice.

"What day Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"About the day you kissed me and said all that stuff you thought about me, when I hear all the explosions, I thought about you, I was afraid you might get hurt" Naruto said in a low voice trying to avoid eye contact.

"What are you saying Naruto-kun?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I like you Ten-Ten, I like you a lot, and I'm sorry it took me a while to realize it…everything that happened those days made it difficult for me to be sure about my feeling…but while I was away I had time to think" Said Naruto with a blush across his face.

"Naruto-kun" Ten-Ten said I a soft voice as she placed her hands on Naruto's face, brought him close and kissed him.

There they stayed trapped in the moment of the kissed, consumed by it ignoring all around them, simply enjoying the kiss as Ten-Ten shifted her hands and placed them around Naruto's neck pulling closer, the same Naruto as he placed his hand around Ten-Ten waist holding her gently.

BOOM another snake emerged from a near by building causing them to end the kiss abruptly. Naruto hold Ten-Ten tightly as he jumped with her evading the snakes charge letting it smash against a building with a gaping hole in its wall.

"Hinata!" Ten-Ten yelled surprising Naruto.

"Nani?" Naruto asked still confused by her words.

Ten-Ten pulled her hands close. "Hinata was thrown into that building by the other snake, I'm sorry I completely forgot about her, we have to help her"

"I'll go help her, you keep the snake busy" Naruto yelled as he ran to the building evading a snake bitein the process.

Inside the building Naruto searched high and low for the Hyuuga heiress, but the severe damage made it pretty difficult, Naruto continued to hear the battle outside, still worried for Ten-Ten, as he looked he managed to see a hand under a pile of rubble.

"Hinata-chan!" He yelled as he removed the rubble, as he finished removing it, he saw Hinata who was unconscious, he quickly took her pulse and after verifying she was fine she picked her up and headed for the way out.

Once outside Naruto looked for Ten-Ten and spotted her a few blocks away from where he left her, it appeared her fight against the snake made her change locations. In a quick move the snake head butted Ten-Ten leaving her dazed after a hard hit to the ground.

"Ten-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward her, but there fight had taken her too far for him to reach in time, Naruto could only see as the snaked attacked her.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" Was yelled and in a second something that appeared to be a tongue wrapped itself around Ten-Ten pulling her away from the snake letting it hit nothing but dirt.

Naruto turned toward the origin of the sound, and managed to see a white haired man on top of a toad with Ten-Ten over his shoulder.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya yelled as he jumped of the frog and slammed his attack against the snake tearing it apart and forcing it to disappeared in a puff of smoke, all of this while still carrying Ten-Ten on his shoulder.

"Ero-sennin" Naruto said as he approached Jiraiya.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Jitaiya asked as he let a now waking Ten-Ten down.

Naruto turned around looking at all the damaged caused just by a pair of snakes. "Ero-sennin. What's going on? Why are there's snakes in konoha again?"

"Naruto. Orochimaru has come for Sasuke, he is causing all this chaos so no one will interfere in his plans" Jiraiya explained.

Naruto left Hinata down next to Ten-Ten. "Orochimaru is going after Sasuke again. Where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is in the hospital, but Tsunade is fighting against Orochimaru right now" Jiraiya explained but only saw Naruto ran away has he finished.

"NARUTO! Where are you going?" Jiraiya screamed.

"To the hospital! I have to make sure Sasuke is okay! Take care of Ten-Ten and Hinata. Ero-sennin" Naruto yelled as he ran toward the hospital.

Jiraiya simply was left looking as Naruto ran full speed toward the hospital and Sasuke.

-

In front of the Hospital, many shinobi where scattered, as the snake sennin walked over them, the smile still ever present on his face.

_Soon I will posses the Sharingan and I'll be closer to obtaining what I want._ Orochimaru thought as he grows even more excited with every step he takes.

_I'm so close. I can feel Sasuke's presence_. Orochimaru thought once again as he was in front of the hospital main doors.

"RASENGAN!" Was heard as a blue sphere past in front of Orochimaru's face and crashed against the ground, creating a gust of wind that raised dust and debris, that would envelop Orochimaru leaving him covered with it, such action didn't impressed Orochimaru as he saw the attacker jump in front of him and has he saw the young shinobi only one thought came to mind.

_How annoying._

"Your not getting pass me you pale, snake loving freak!" The new comer yelled.

Orochimaru eyes widen. "It's been a while Naruto-kun, this time Tsuande and Jiraiya aren't around to save you KUKUKUKUKU" Orochimaru said as he started to laugh uncontrollably.

END CHAPTER

**A/N:** Well thats it man theres the chap, i'll explain more on the why and how he picked her, so dont forget to review and get your opinion. OK. Something else did any of you read a review saying these are the finals chapters? well it isnt true. **Narutofan** is wrong i dont know where he got all his wrong info. These arent the finals chap where about half way thru this fic, i still have a lot to write a lot.since i'm not planing of doing a sequel i'm going to end it with this one.

Well thast all, hope to hear from you** Read** and **Review** i would like to hear from you.


	19. Painful Truth

**Summary:** Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins. Things aren't as easy as he would like especially when one must make a choice that will affect the rest of his life and many others.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

**A/N:** This is my first fic I hope you guy like it and review, if you like it or didn't, you're opinions, etc. well enjoy.

This chapter was beta by** Hisoka316** and**Jiraiya **thanks for the help I really appreciate it.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

- Scene change

**-LIFE LONG FIGHT- **by ToniMan.

Chapter 19: Painful Truth

They stood face to face, one with a calm expression while the other was expressing his anger.

"Long time no see, Naruto-kun" Orochimaru calmly said.

Naruto's expression was unaffected by his calm words "You won't get Sasuke" Naruto yelled.

"Why do you still care about Sasuke-kun? Didn't he try to kill you?" Orochimaru stated letting out a small chuckle.

"They told me it wasn't his fault, your seal made him nuts" Naruto said back, remembering what they had told him before, even if he had ignored it out of anger when he was told so many days ago.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and gave a faint smile. "My seal did no such thing, it just gave him what he wanted, and he wanted power, not pitiful friends like you, that's why I have come here to take him to the sound. Where he will get what he truly wants!"

"LIAR! Who do you think I'll believe you or Kakashi-sensei?" He yelled as he formed a hand seal.

"Kukukuku, looks like you already forgot what happened between you two. Friendship… hah. That's something he doesn't need and doesn't want, you can ask him right before he kills you" Orochimaru mocked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked straight into Orochimaru's. "I haven't forgotten what he did, I'll never forget what happened in that fight, but he's my friend…and I won't let you get him. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as one Naruto turned into many and jumped Orochimaru.

-

"Oh man, this is bad…." Jiraiya said to himself as he watched the two girls.

"I have a job to do, I can't look over these two" He complained again, but was interrupted by a groggy Ten-Ten.

"What happened?" She complained as she rubbed her head.

"You're the guy that hangs out with Naruto-kun. Right?" She said as she stood up.

A smiled appeared on Jiraiya's face has he jumped back and ended his hand toward Ten-Ten and started to jump side to side.

"Oh! You know me? I guess my name is known by many, for I am the great Jiraiya, the frog hermit of mount…"

"Don't care. Where's Naruto-kun" Ten-Ten interrupted making Jiraiya fall anime style.

Jiraiya approached Ten-Ten "What do you mean you don't care?" He yelled with tears in his eyes. _First time a pretty girl isn't captivated by my words…._Jiraiya thought doubting of his abilities.

"I just don't. Where's Naruto-kun? I saw him before the snake hit me" Ten-Ten said.

Jiraiya had no choice but to accept her words and had realized that the torch had been passed to Naruto.

"I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to go after him and to stay here and care for her" Jiraiya said pointing toward Hinata.

Ten-Ten was a bit unsettled by his serious words, but had no choice but to nod, since she really wanted to know why he suddenly disappeared.

"There's a battle going on, a man came for Sasuke and Naruto went to stop him" Jiraiya said.

"So Sasuke wants to run away again? So he has to stop Sasuke again" Ten-Ten commented spitefully.

"I don know if he still wishes to leave, but what Naruto doesn't want is for Orochimaru to take him against his will…and stop him if he does want to go" Jiraiya commented

"Stop him from taking him, why does he get all the crappy assignments?" She asked bluntly.

Jiraiya smiles lightly. "No one ever asked him to do what he's about to do, he wont give up on Sasuke even after what happened"

"But why? Why does he still care about what happens to him?" Ten-Ten said furiously.

"Because he's Naruto, he won't give up on one of his friends" Jiraiya said with a huge grin on his face.

Ten-Ten simple looked to the horizon toward the source of many explosions. Hoping those weren't meant for Naruto.

"I have to go, I have a lot to clean up, take care of the other girl!" Jiraiya stated has he left toward the remaining snakes.

As Jiraiya left Ten-Ten was left thinking about his words.

Baka…he should just forget about Sasuke and leave him to the Hokage…but Naruto wouldn't abandon one of his friends…even if its Sasuke…I just hope he doesn't get hurt.

-

"HA!" A blond woman yelled as she punches the ground cracking it open.

A white hair man jumped behind her heavily sweating and breathing heavily.

_Damn one of her punches did this much damage? I should have been more careful, I got careless_. He thought has he hold his chest trying to breath, hoping he didn't have any mayor internal damage, hoping they where just a few cracked ribs and sternum.

"Too bad, if I would have hit the second one, it would be over" A smirking Tsunade said.

Kabuto started to form hand seals a green light surrounded his hands, after which he placed them over his chest, after a few seconds he took a deep breath a smile at Tsunade.

"With my cell regeneration abilities and chakra healing I can quickly recover from any hit, though it still hurts" Said Kabuto as he once again formed hand seals preparing his chakra scalpel.

"Stuck up brat" A frowning Tsunade said, as she started to perform hand seals.

Her hands started to glow green like Kabuto's, an expression of shock filed his face for a second but he quickly recovered.

"You're not the only one who can use chakra scalpels" Said Tsunade as she charged Kabuto.

In a second Tsunade reached Kabuto throwing a punch toward the young man, he dodged by ducking out of the way, while ducked Tsunade performed a vertical kick, hitting his chin lifting him to the air.

In mid air he managed to control himself back flipping and lading on his feet, but he didn't had time to rest as Tsunade already was throwing a heel kick toward his head hitting his glasses throwing them to the ground broken.

Kabuto managed to take a few steps back putting some distance between them. "I'm glad to see that desk works hasn't lowered your abilities" Kabuto said.

"Shut up, this is payback for last time" Tsunade said as she watched Kabuto take out another pair of glasses from his bag.

Tsunade raised an eye brow. "Replacements. Just in case the other gets damaged" Kabuto explained as he noticed the Hokage's slight reaction.

After their calm words they continue to fight, the fight was mostly missed punches as one hit could be fatal, a scalpel hit to the neck could sever the jugular vein, a hit to the chest the aorta, a hit to the thigh the femoral, a deep enough hit in any part of the body could damage them in a life threatening way, so they dodges hit after hit.

But Tsunade had the advantage in this fight as she managed to dodge an elbow strike and got close enough to deliver a deceived blow to Kabuto's stomach, shredding his insides.

Kabuto fell to his knees holding his stomach. "Don't worry I just hit the muscle lair in you abdominal cavity, it's not life threatening since I didn't hit your nerves or arteries, just the muscle lair, but you wont be able to move freely" Tsunade explained.

"Don't patronize me, I know what a hit there does" Kabuto said back as he held his stomach and tried to get up in vain.

"Heh! Time to end this" Tsunade said as she cracked her knuckles and got close.

_What happened? Last time I had her under control…is she this strong without her fear of blood? _Kabuto thought as she got closer the smile still present on her face.

BOOM! Two smoke bombs exploded between the two, and from the smoke two masked sound nins appeared.

_Looks like I'm not as useless as he said._ Kabuto thought as a smirk appeared on his face. He quickly started the healing jutsu to repair the damage Tsunade had caused. He wasn't about to waste the valuable time these two nins had given him.

Kabuto's action didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade as she charged, but a barrage of shurikens caused her to take a few steps back.

_Damn it, they know I'm not good at long range attacks._ She thought as she saw Kabuto stand up, unable to do something about it.

"Well I have to leave you now, Hokage-sama…I have more important matters to attend…delay her as much as you can" Kabuto stated as he ate a soldier pill and jumped out of sight.

"KABUTO!" Tsunade yelled as she ran after him, but was intercepted by the two sound nins.

_Damn it…I have to take care of these guys first_. She thought as she bit her lip.

-

In side Konoha hospital. Two medic nins and a masked one stood in front of a raven hair boy.

"Orochimaru is here?" The boy yelled.

"Yes, it looks like he came for you" The medic nin responded.

"Why are you telling me this?" A suspicious Sasuke asked.

A silence fills the room for seconds but is interrupted by the younger medic nin. "We've been working with you for a month now, and we have managed to get that curse seal under control, but we think we might be able to get rid of it, maybe…" He said hoping Sasuke would understand.

"You have placed seal after seal over Orochimaru's. Why ask me now if I want another one?" He asked again.

"Because the seal messed up your mind, we had to place them there for your good, but now we think you're on the level and well enough make a choice by yourself" Shinji, the older medic nin said.

"You have to make your choice, since you can think clearly now, just remember all we talked about" The younger medic nin Koshi added.

"I don't know any more, how can I know you two are telling me the truth?" A paranoid Sasuke asked again.

"Don't forget what they told you about the five sounds" The masked nin interrupted.

Sasuke threw a simple glare to the masked nin, but felt he had a point.

"I honestly thought you deserved to be severely punished when they brought you back, but know that I have seen all the power the course seal had, you lost your freedom to make choices" Shinji said.

_If you decide to go to Orochimaru-sama, you'll lose your freedom to make choices, you'll lose your free will…._Those words rushed to his mind, those words that one of the five sounds told him, those words where a warning given to him by them yet he didn't cared he was blinded by his hunger of power. It appeared they didn't want another to feel the pain they had, the pain of always being under another's control, the pain of not doing what you want, and the pain of never being free again.

Sasuke looked straight into the medic nin's eyes and nodded. They nodded as well as the older medic nin took the masked nin out side that room, leaving Sasuke to be prepped by the younger medic nin.

"We need some more time…" He said to the masked nin. After which he banish leaving the medic nin thinking.

_I hope it works, if this doesn't work we'll be out of options_. He thought as he watched Sasuke being prepared by the other medic

-

"HA!" Naruto yelled as he hit the ground all his clones exploding around him.

"You haven't gotten any stronger Naruto-kun, I don't know how you could have stopped Sasuke-kun from coming to me" Orochimaru mocked as he got closer to the fallen Naruto.

"Don't you ever shut up…?" Naruto said in a cold voice as red chakra started to emanate from his body.

_The Kyuubi again…._Thought Orochimaru as he started to form hand seals.

"GATSUUGA!" Was heard by them, forcing Orochimaru to stop his seals, and making Naruto return quickly to his blue eyes form.

"How annoying" Orochimaru said to himself as he evaded two spinning attacks.

The boy after missing his attacks took position in front of Naruto, accompanied by his beast clone.

"I can't see what's so great about you, especially when your on the ground like that, but she would have hated me if I didn't stop that guy from killing you" The boy said in a joking way as Naruto got up.

"Kiba?" _What's the hell is he talking about_. Naruto thought as he watched.

"I want to talk to you after we beat this guy" Kiba said as he ran toward the snake sannin followed by Akamaru in Kiba form.

"AH!" Kiba yelled as he started to slash Orochimaru, but the sannin evaded every strike easily, Akamaru managed to get behind Orochimaru and together with Kiba attacked furiously, but not managing to get even one hit.

Orochimaru in a quick move managed to strike Akamaru with his knew sending him back, undoing the jutsu.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled out of concern for his partner, but this concern became his undoing as he dropped his guard and received a punch from Orochimaru sending toward Akamaru making them crash into each other.

"Kiba, are you ok?" Naruto asked as Kiba and Akamaru stood up.

Kiba shock his head trying to recover. "This guy's strong" Kiba stated.

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you. This guy is Orochimaru" Naruto said.

Kiba's eyed widened as he looked at the pale man in front of him, he didn't expected him to be Orochimaru, yet his instincts told him this guy was dangerous, and he expelled the non-mistakable stench that is death.

_So this is the guy that convinced Sasuke to leave Konoha, he doesn't look tough, but he makes me nervous_. Kiba who has started to sweat lightly thought.

"Kukuku. What's wrong? Is the dogboy's bark mightier than his bite" Orochimaru mocked.

His comment made Kiba furious as he showed his teeth's at Orochimaru, and took out two soldier pills.

"BAIKA NO JUTSU!" Was heard by all as a large spheres crashed into Orochimaru lifting a large dust cloud.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto complained as he covered his face from the dust.

As the dust cleared they saw Orochimaru stopping what appeared to be a rolling Chouji.

"Roll, roll, roll, roll" Chouji repeated over and over again as he tried to run down Orochimaru, but with a calm smile on his face Orochimaru lifted him over his head and threw him toward a building.

"I told you to wait until I came up with a plan" A pony tail chuunin that landed next to Chouji said.

"I know. But Kiba and Naruto where in trouble" Chouji answered.

"Shikamaru, Chouji get out of here! That's Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled.

"I know…I saw his photo when I read his file before the Sasuke mission…" Shikamaru answered as Chouji stood up.

Naruto and Kiba where a bit surprised from his answered as they didn't expected for him to know the sannin.

"How did you know we were here? Did you sniff out Naruto too?" Kiba asked making Shikamaru sweat drop, and like many times before he forced himself not to insult Kiba's stupidity, instead he took a deep breath and answered calmly.

"We didn't, it was obvious that he would come after Sasuke" Shikamaru answered.

Kiba eyes widen. "Sasuke is here? How did you know?"

"I saw his name in the patient listing" Shikamaru coldly answered. Making every ones jaw drop as no one ever read those listings.

_Konoha shinobis are so annoying_. Orochimaru thought as he heard them talk between each other.

"I'll take care of him!" Chouji yelled as he jumped to the sky and formed a seal.

"BAIKA NO JUTSU!" He yells as he transforms in mid air falling straight toward Orochimaru.

BOOM. Chouji caused an explosion as he slammed to the ground, as the dust settled Orochimaru was standing next to Chouji.

"How annoying! Orochimaru said as he started to walk to ward the hospital, only to find that after a few steps he wasn't able to walk anymore.

"Good work Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled as Shikamaru has he used shadow bind on Orochimaru.

_How annoying…_Orochimaru -who was reaching his limit, thought. He started to walk once again easily breaking the jutsu

In a second Orochimaru kicked Chouji toward Naruto and Kiba who where unable to evade him , causing them to crash into each other, he also in a quick move grabbed Shikamaru by his collar sending him toward the rest of them, slamming him against the others.

All of them quickly stood up as they saw Orochimaru simply standing in front of them, they didn't know what he was waiting for they felt that if he wanted he could have finished them long ago.

"You really should keep it quiet, I can't rest with all your commotion" A sound that came from behind the leaf nin.

They quickly looked as the saw Neji walking out of the hospital with Lee by his side.

"All right! We're all together again!" Naruto yelled as he took a few steps ahead of them all.

Naruto extended his hand, palm facing the sky. "Born and raised in the old fire country…trained as a ninja in the village of the leaf... I… the future Hokage and great ninja, Uzumaki Naruto!" He said making every one sweat drop even Orochimaru's.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba yelled. _What the hell does she see in this buffoon?_

"What? Ero-Sennin told me to make a good impression you have to have a great entrance…but I forgot to do a dance like him"

"BAKA!" Kiba interrupted.

"We're in the middle of a fight, remember?" Kiba added making Naruto rub the back of his head.

"You're right…well…I'm Uzumaki Naruto and we are the Konoha 5!" He yelled pointing at Orochimaru once again causing his friends to sweat drop…except for one that was a bit confused.

"Naruto-kun there are six of us" Lee interrupted.

"Oh that, well you weren't one of the team Lee" Naruto said, and caused Lee to get teary eye, he didn't wanted to be left out by the guys.

"Sorry Lee, you're a member of the Sasuke recovery team and should be mentioned in the intro…we are the Konoha 5 featuring Lee" With those words Naruto took a battle stance along with Lee, Chouji and Kiba. But Neji and Shikamaru had been embarrassed by his words and simply stood their looking how their comrades made fools of themselves

Orochimaru's eye twitched, his fore head showed sweat and had a forced smile on his face, he was truly being ticked off by the Konoha shinobis, he was ready to blow and that wasn't good for the Konoha gennins.

_How annoying…I'll kill them for doing that_. A truly ticked off Orochimaru thought.

-

"Take this!" A petit large breasted woman yelled as she connected a punch to a sound nin sending through a building leaving him under a large amount of rubble.

She turned to the remaining one and stared him down, the other one is visually shocked, as he turned and ran away from the scene, but no one had ever escaped from a ticked off Tsunade.

"Not so fast!" She yelled as she ripped out a nearby tree and threw it toward the escaping nin, crushing him with it.

_Damn it I lost too much time with these losers. I have to get to the hospital_. Tsunade thought as she ran toward the hospital hoping she wouldn't be too late.

-

"Your in range of my divination" Neji said as he started to throw hit after hit of his technique, his hands where moving at amazing speed they where just blurs for the other genins but more impressive was Orochimaru evading them all with out any difficulty.

In hi last hit Orochimaru grabbed Neji's wrist stopping his movements, after which he punched Neji on is side and slammed his elbow on his shoulder sending to the ground unconscious.

A malicious smiled filled Orochimaru's face as he slammed his foot on Neji's shoulder.

"NEJI!" Lee yelled who in a quick move managed to hit Orochimaru's head making him take a step back.

Orochimaru placed his hand over the light wound; he was a bit impressed at Lee's speed. Lee once again tried to hit him with a spinning kick, but Orochimaru's stopped him with his hand leaving Lee in shock for no one has ever stop his kicks.

"You seem to have a bit of talent" Orochimaru said to Lee as he swung him into the ground wit such impact that he was knocked out immediately.

"Fuzzy brows!" Naruto yelled as he saw Lee getting his ass kicked. Naruto looked around and saw all of his friends lying on the ground. There were Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Neji, Chouji and Shikamaru. They where all defeated by the snake sannin, even Naruto himself had taken a beating but some how still managed to stand up.

"Damn it! I'll beat you by myself" Naruto expressed as he formed a hand seal.

But in that moment Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, I will take care of Naruto-kun" Kabuto expressed.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No I will kill the Kyuubi brat, he's becoming a great bother and he being Jiraiya's pupil makes it even more worthwhile"

Orochimaru dash toward Naruto preparing his jutsu, but a few Shurikens stopped him.

"Nani?" Orochimaru yelled as he looked toward the source of the shurikens.

In a second a figured jumped from the hospitals roof and landing on Naruto's side.

"Need any help?" The new arrival who was none other than the mask nin asked.

Naruto formed a foxy grin, finally things where starting to look up.

"Nah I can take them…I already beat the white hair guy" Naruto said mocking Kabuto for their previous battle.

"Is that so?" The mask nin responded but was more interested in inspecting the opponents. _Orochimaru…I won't be able to defeat him if the white haired kid interferes…but I guess my job wasn't to stop him, just to stop him from getting Sasuke or killing Naruto._

"Orochimaru-sama. I'll take care of them, while you go retrieve Sasuke" Kabuto stated and with those words Orochimaru nodded and ran toward the hospital, but the nin tried to block him, he threw a punch toward Orochimaru but Kabuto appeared in front of him stopping the punch with the palm of his hand. The nin tried to move and go after Orochimaru once again but found it impossible as Kabuto tightened the hold on his fist making it impossible for the nin to pursue.

"You're not going anywhere" Kabuto mocked as he threw a punch of his own just to have the nin stop it in the same way.

"I'll get Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the hospital after Orochimaru.

"Naruto wait!" The masked nin yelled at him, but Naruto didn't care as he kept running.

_I can't let Naruto-kun get in Orochimaru-sama's way_. Kabuto thought as he tried to go after Naruto, but the masked nins held his fist in the same way Kabuto hold his moments ago.

"You're not going any where" The mask-nin said as he pushed Kabuto back, who reacted and jumped back.

There the two stayed motionless waiting for the other to make a move, carefully analyzing the other.

-

In Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his bed, he was being held by the shoulders by Koshi the younger of the two medics. The other one was doing a large number of jutsu.

BOOM and explosion outside Sasuke's room started them, causing a bit of tensions and forcing Shinji to increase his speed.

"I'll go buy you some time" Koshi said as he left them alone.

Sasuke nodded at the man, informing him that he was ready. The medic nodded back and performed the last seals.

"FUUIN JUTSU: YIN-YANG SEAL!" He yelled, slamming his palm over the curse seal causing Sasuke to yell in pain as he fell to the floor trying to withstand the pain. He laid there on the ground still in pain, but it was slowly recovering.

"There now you have complete spiritual and mental balance, now you can make your own decisions, so if you decide to run again you wont have a excuse for doing it, you would be running away by your own will" Koshi replied.

"This seal is no excuse…I tried to go to the sound because…"

"You made a mistake, every one makes mistake, you just don't have to let them get you down just learn from them" Shinji interrupted leaving Sasuke speechless.

"That was corny" Sasuke said getting the medics attention.

_Was that a joke? Hope the seal works._ BOOM his thought where interrupted as Koshi went through the door hitting the wall.

"Nani?" Sasuke yelled as he and the medic got close to inspect Koshi.

"His neck's broken…he's dead" Shinji reluctantly said as he hit the wall out of anger.

"I finally find you Sasuke-kun" Was hear from the door, and as they turn the find the snake sannin and behind him dead medics along with nurses.

"Orochimaru!" Shinji yelled as he stood up.

Orochimaru's slowly enters the room a malicious expression on his face.

"AH!" Shinji yelled as he punched a hole in the wall leading toward an alley behind the hospital, in a quick move he threw Sasuke out through it.

"Get out of here!" He yelled as he formed hand seals and produced negative chakra similar to the one that Tsunade tried to use to kill Orochimaru with, when he asked her to heal his hands.

"I only need one hit!" He expressed, but the only reaction Orochimaru showed was amusement.

"Kukukuku, you actually think you'll get one hit, you're not at my level" Orochimaru mocked.

"If I can destroy your seals I'm sure I can land a hit" Shinji spat back this time getting a sock reaction from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked toward Sasuke who was holding where the seal was supposed to be, but was unable to be sure if he indeed had remove the seal.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you laughing anymore" Shinji mocked as he charged Orochimaru, he threw hit after hit, rights and left all trying to hit hi in the chest or head for a fatal blow, Orochimaru evaded them all a few managing to scratch his cheeks and torso.

SLAM. After Shinji missed an arm thrust Orochimaru saw an opening and he took full advantage of, hitting him in the stomach, after which he grabbed him by the throat lifting him up.

There Orochimaru stayed holding him, just letting him die slowly letting the life escape his body slowly.

"We…know…everything…." Shinji managed to say.

Orochimaru's eyes widen, his words had interested him. "You know nothing…" He said to the dieing man.

"We…know you…had part in…the Uchiha…massacre…we know…why he did it…we finally… know why you're so interested in Sasuke…we…finally know why you left the Akatsuki…" Shinji struggled to say.

"You were responsible for Itachi killing them all!" Was heard by Sasuke who had stayed to watch the entire thing.

"Damn it…I told you to leave…do what you're told for once!" SLASH His eyes widen as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Orochimaru had placed his hand through it giving him a death blow.

"You talk too much" Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Bastard!" Sasuke yelled as he saw Shinji's lifeless body hit the floor.

"My, my, Sasuke-kun. Are you actually going to believe him?" Orochimaru responded, but Sasuke's eyes where filed with anger.

"Want to know? Then follow me" He said as he jumped toward the Hospitals roof top.

Orochimaru walked toward the gaping hole in the wall and jumped up after Sasuke, but unfortunately for him a blond managed to see him and went after him.

-

In the roof top Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru, they where both silent as the only traded gazes, that is until the silence was shattered by a familiar sound.

"SASUKE!"

They turned to see Naruto jumping on to the fence that limits the roof top.

There the three looked to each other. One with a smirk on his face, other with anger in his eyes and the last surprised for the sudden appearance of the loud mouth ninja.

END CHAPTER

A/N: Well what did you guys thought about this chap? nasty cliff right? LOL, well to;

TO **everyone** that reviewed; thanks for reviewing and hope you keep reading i have a lot of thing to write and a couple more twist, so enjoy the fic.

**Kyubi-Naruto**; Yeah this isnt a pure love story, thats why i added the gerneral category, so i can add, humor, drama, etc. you get it right?.

**Silver dragon 15**: Thanks, and i change summaries after every chapter, tell me if this new one is better. :p.

**Kawai-angel**: Ate some sugar before reviewing:) thanks for reviewing and how your shaman fic coming?.

**Kuria Kitsune**: Thanks for your support.

**Yondaime-Hokage:** Is the grammar better?.

**Dragon Man180:** Thanks for reviewing man, your probably the most loyal revier out there, you have reviewd almost all my chaps in all my stories, thanks.


	20. Rasengan! Chidori!

**Summary:** Naruto's fight to be Hokage and the fight for Naruto's heart begins. Choices haunt every ones life, but the wrong one can change the life of every one around him, Sasuke is tested by his new choice. Will it be the right one?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

This chapter was beta by **MichaelTruan **and **Jiraiya **thanks for the help I really appreciate it.

**Texas Ranger: **As you knowmost stories evolve and changeby themselves, this one isnt the exception for it has changed since it began in a very starnge way, i know many things like the fisrt summary dont add up, but all those things will be fixed when i revise this story, on the contradicting thing, i really dont think i contradic much, but if i'll re read all my story and see what minor things i can change in the future, later.

**Monaki-cheung:**I have thought about going faster, i have tried, but i cant i dont want to leave anything out of this story, i honestly would prefer a long story than a rushed one, wouldnt you?

**Yondaime-hokage:** Really teanses? okay. later

**Crutches:** I have no idea what a Narutard is man sorry.

To _**everyone:**_ Thank you for reviewing every one, this chapter is for all of you, thanks and for all who didnt you really should not just this one, but all you read, reviews really motivate a writter.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

o-o-o- Scene change

**-LIFE LONG FIGHT- **by ToniMan.

Chapter 20: Rasengan! Chidori!

_A Life Long Friendship Explodes!_

A clear day was upon Konoha. The wind was blowing trying to energize the beautiful day.

The day itself wasn't being enjoyed by the people of the leaf village for a fierce stand off was taking place in Konoha's hospital rooftop, on one side of the stand off was the infamies snake sannin Orochimaru, the one who had once abandoned the village for his own selfish act's and had return to it, but his return was just as his leave for his motivations were selfish ones once again, for he had simply decided that he wanted the body of the raven hair boy called Uchiha Sasuke and didn't care who or what stood between him and what he desired.

The snake sannin was calm. He was completely sure he was going to succeed on obtaining Sasuke, there was no doubt present in his mind that he would be successful.

On the other side stood Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha in Konoha, the last one in the village to posses the true Sharingan, since his childhood he was cursed by the death of his family, and all this pain that had haunted him was caused by his own big brother, yet the man in front of him had offered him the power he needed to avenge his family; Avenge…Avenger such a word he had used so many times in the past to motivate himself, to push himself forward, to give meaning to his life, for in his mind he wasn't a survivor of the Uchiha massacre, he was the avenger of those who had fallen by Itachi's hand. But he had discovered that he wasn't a match for his brother, not yet anyway, but Orochimaru had promised to changed that, he had offered him what he needed and once again he was motivated by his self proclaim title of avenger, he had neglected all the little he had for that title and self given mission, leaving it behind and letting himself being pulled in by the darkness of his own soul.

S**_asuke's POV_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_I can't believe I'm still in Konoha, after all I did to go to the sound, Orochimaru ended up coming here…ha so bright. Feels like Its been years since I last saw the sky, but I never was a big fan of the outside after all, I spent so many days locked in my house simply brooding about being by myself._

_What am I thinking about? I shouldn't be losing my time thinking in nonsense, especially when I have Orochimaru in front of me._

_Orochimaru. I don't know what to think anymore, if what they told me is true. If his men got beat by Kiba and the rest, then what good can his power do me against Itachi, but what did he had to do with Itachi killing our parents? What did he meant by that, damn it I don't know what to think anymore, I can't forget what Itachi did to our family… but what was Orochimaru's parting in all of it? _

_That is… if he had anything to do with it. How can I be sure what he said was true, no I can't be tricked by any one, I will do what I am meant to, I will do what I need to do, I will kill Itachi and I need power, enough of it to finally put an end to his life._

"SASUKE!"

_What was that? Naruto? I can't believe he's here I can never get away from him can I? Damn it I can't let him interfere now, I have to do it, so I can be sure I can defeat Itachi, and I can't if he keeps messing things up._

_"I wondered that when I talked to you, it was like talking to a brother"_

_Stupid memories, I don't need to be thinking about that, not right now, I only have one brother… I have to do something before I die, I just have to, and I don't want everything I sacrificed to be in vain. I don't want all those days I spent alone to be for nothing,I still have to see his true power even if he had something to do with it, his not the oneI saw over my parents bloody bodies._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

All three stood one in front of the other, Sasuke had simply a smile on his face, he was now sure on what he needed and wanted to do, Naruto's face showed anger, never did those blue eyes showed so much fury, His foxy grin was no where to be seen.

"SASUKE! What are you doing with that snake again?" Naruto yelled jumping from the fence landing in front of Sasuke who didn't looked at him; he was simply looking at the ground smiling calmly and confidently.

Naruto kept asking Sasuke the same question, but at some point the anger banished leaving only concern for he truly didn't wanted to go after him again, he truly didn't wanted to fight Sasuke again on those terms, while Naruto tried to get an answered from the raven hair boy, Orochimaru simply laughed in a low voice for he was truly amused by such a display, even more when Sasuke slapped away Naruto's hand.

"I need to do this alone…." Sasuke whispered leaving Naruto speechless.

Such action left the blond boy in a state of shock, more so when Sasuke walked passed him, going straight toward Orochimaru, everything seemed tohad fallen perfectly into place for Orochimaru, but it was different for Naruto who only saw Sasuke walk away once again from Konoha and his friends that had risked their life's for him..

"Sasuke you idiot!" Was all Naruto could yelled as he saw Sasuke walk to Orochimaru's side.

Finally Orochimaru had what he wanted, for he and Sasuke where facing Naruto, Orochimaru placed his arm on Sasuke's shoulder noticing the course seal still present on his prize, such view caused Orochimaru to laugh mockingly.

"Ku ku ku, see Naruto-kun? I told you Sasuke-kun would come with me willingly" Orochimaru mocked causing Naruto to grin his teeth in anger, he felt betrayed once again as he felt Sasuke wouldn't fall for his words a second time.

"Sasuke?" Naruto expressed disappointed.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you finish Naruto-kun and show him the power you posses" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke raised his head showing a confident smile. "Power…that's what I truly want" Sasuke said as he started forming seals, letting lose the sound of a thousand birds.

"CHIDORI!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile

In the streets of Konoha a fight raged on, unknown to many, Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand fought against a well-known Konoha hunter, such fight was a calm fight. None wanted to make the first move out of fear of making a mistake the other would surely capitalize from, instead they tried mind tricks.

"One ANBU. If you really want to stop me you need to find nine more of your ANBU friends" Kabuto mocked.

A smiled appeared behind the mask. "You think too high of your self, but usually the ones that thinking too highly about themselves end up being weaklings" The mask Nin said back.

The smile on Kabuto's faced banished as he took out a curved kunai, readying himself for battle, the mask nin simply took a battle stance, they readied themselves, until the sound of birds triggered the first move and it was the mask nin launching multiples shurikens at Kabuto, who managed to deflect them all with his kunai.

"Where is he?" Kabuto expressed as in a second he had lost site of the mask Nin._ Left? Right? Up? Damn it! Down_! Kabuto cursed as he looked down just seeing it cracking beneath him.

"DOTON: SHINJUU ZANSHU NO JUTUS" Was hear as a hand reached from below the ground, only to miss Kabuto's legs by mere centimetres.

_Damn it! That was too close, I have to be careful…argh! A sudden pained went across Kabuto's body as he held his stomach. I thought I healed the wound Tsuande caused me_ He thought as he tried to find and explanation for his sudden pain.

CRACK. The earth was splitting apart as from beneath it the mask Nin emerged launching a single shuriken at Kabuto, but was quickly followed by a quick set of hand seal.

"KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU" He whispered as one shuriken turned into many, the barrage of shurikens impacted Kabuto sending him to the ground bloody. Puff, The bloody Kabuto turned into a simple log, disappearing from view.

_He's no where in sight…you need something better than that._ The Nin mused as he quickly took out an explosion note placing it on the ground below him, jumping out there immediately.

Boom! The explosion tag caused a large explosion, sending Kabuto as well as earth fragments through the air.

_This pain isn't from the wound Tsunade caused me, it's because I've used too many soldier pills against her already…my body is exhausted!_ Kabuto came to the conclusion as he it the ground.

"Just like I thought all talk an nothing to back it up" The mask nin said as he saw Kabuto try to stand up.

Kabuto some how managed to stand up, but the damage he had suffer by the forceful effect of the soldier pills was obvious for his breaths where shallow, his face was covered by cold sweat and his knees where shacking. As he heard the Nin mocking words he took out a pill, another one knowing very well the damage another one could cause him.

_I have to use another soldier pill, with it I will be able to use my scalpels against him, but I have to do it quick if I don't I'll be helpless after it wears off_. Kabuto thought measuring the cons and pros of using another small but potentially fatal pill, for forcing ones body and stamina so many times can be fatal.

Kabuto ate a soldier pill, after which he stood up forgetting all about the pain that a moment ago was torturing him. Now that he and recovered he quickly formed hand seals preparing his classic attack. The chakra scalpel.

"Let's try this again," Kabuto stated as he dash toward the Nin.

Slash was the sound of Kabuto's jutsu as it sliced through the air along with some of the mask nins hair, after evading that attack the nin managed to hold Kabuto's shoulder an in a quick moved flipped him to the ground, puff was left as a log occupied the crater in the ground, causing the nin to take defensive stance readying himself for the next attack.

"Argh!" The mask Nin gasped as he suddenly coughed up blood, covering the inner part of his mask wit it. _When did he hit me? _He though as he started to check for wounds, but nothing it seemed it was internal damage.

"There!" The Nin yelled as he jumped to the side evading multiple shurikens meant for him, he quickly answered with his own hitting a nearby tree.

Kabuto jumped of the tree, attacking the Nin with a barrage of kicks, the Nin ducked and moved evading the ones he could and blocking the ones he couldn't, still blocked Kabuto's punches where able to do the damage, sending the Nin back leaving a trail behind him.

The nin went for his katana but wasn't able to pull it out as Kabuto's attacked continued, Kabuto thru a punch toward the masked nin who do to the fact that he was trying to pull out his blade was in no position to evade so he had no choice but to block his attack with his left forearm taking the full damage o the chakra scalpel.

"Itai!" The Nin cursed as he held his wounded arm losing most of its mobility. _Well at least I have limited movement._

The nin held his hand, trying to verify the movement he still posses, luckily for him he managed to still do hand seals, but he wouldn't be able to fight with that hand anymore, at least until he was treated if even possible.

While the Nin coursed his luck, Kabuto showed a smile, for the tides of the battle had quickly turned and all thanks to a small pill. _Time to finish this. _He thought as he once again charged the Nin.

The Nin noticed the charging sound Nin, he started to forming hands seals thanking god, and the adrenalin was numbing the pain.

Puff, a cloud form as Kabuto hit the mask nin, leaving in its place a cut log, the fight was looking it was going for the long term something Kabuto couldn't afford, he knew he had to drag him out to the open but he only needed to find out how.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

While the fights rage on in the vicinities of the Konoha hospital, other small ones occurred, as a white hair sennin, and grey hair jounin met in the battlefield.

Slam, puff, the sound of a huge snake disappearing echoed thru the streets as Jiraiya appeared from behind the smoke.

"That's the last of them," He mused to himself has he took a deep breath.

"I've taken care of all the sound Nins I could find…but" A grey hair jounin stated getting the old sennin to rub the back of his neck.

"There weren't that many, where they? Kakashi" Jiraiya answered before the jounin could.

Kakashi shock his head. "No, there mostly explosion notes and traps, just to make it look like a large number of Nin had entered, it was just a plan to distract us"

"Its just like that snake to do something like this, keep looking around, even if there just traps they can caused mayor damage, I'll take care of Orochimaru" Stated Jiraiya after which he went after his former teammate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"CHIDORI!"

The sound of a thousand birds drowned the screams of pain of the one who felt the jutsu.

"Sasuke?" A confused Naruto said in a low voice, as he was blinded by the light of the chidori.

"Humph" Was Sasuke's answer to Naruto's comment as he continued the jutsu.

"Sasuke-kun. What is the meaning if this?" A confused Orochimaru spat out along with some of his own blood.

Orochimaru and Naruto had become paralysed with the shock, for Sasuke had hit Orochimaru's right side with his jutsu, the confident smile on Sasuke's face was ever present as a shocked one filled Orochimaru's' such an expression he had only showed when the third had sealed his arms away.

"Prove to me how powerful your power truly is" Sasuke coldly said to Orochimaru.

The snake sannin's eyes widen as he punched Sasuke away, he held his wounds still trying to get a gasp of the situation.

"Sasuke. So your on our side!" Naruto expressed as he held Sasuke's shoulder, but the Uchiha didn't accept this and slapped his hand away.

"I haven't made up my mind Naruto, that's why I want to fight him" As he said those words the curse seals started to emerge covering his body.

"Kukuku, you doubt the power of my seal and yet you dare use it against me?" Orochimaru said to Sasuke who was being covered by the seal.

"I'm not doubting anything, I remember now the fight I had against Naruto, and this seal was useless, and according withwhat I've been told it didn't help your men either against Kiba and the rest" As he finished those words he started to expelled his charka in large amounts.

"I have to become strong enough to defeat Itachi, I don't care if you have anything to do with it, but your seal is useless and I can't waste my time on useless things!"

Sasuke expelled all of the chakra he could master, this had caused the seal on his body to glow red the seal started to expand trying to cover his entire body as if going to level two, but the expansion suddenly stopped as Sasuke continued to expel chakra, now stopped the seal started to glow brighter and brighter.

"_We have done all we can, if it works or not it all depends on your will, to be free from this curse is all up to you and you alone_" The memories the medic nin told him before he was killed remained in his mind and just like always he had to do things by himself.

"AH!"

In a last burst he expelled all the chakra he could, by this the seal flashed red one last time before it started to disperse leaving Sasuke's body the way it was before his meeting with Orochimaru.

"SHARINGAN!" He yelled giving way to his blood limit and thou the copy wheel started to spin uncontrollably, only stopping to reveal a third circle with in the eye, Sasuke had given birth the perfect Sharingan.

"My seal? What have you done to my beautiful seal Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru yelled, but the already charging Sasuke didn't answered.

As Sasuke attacked he let lose multiple Shurikens, all who where dodge quite easily by Orochimaru, but he also noticed the strings attached to them but he didn't cared as he didn't moved letting the wired tie him up.

Sasuke approached the tied up snake.

"Why have you betrayed me Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"I haven't betrayed you, I only wanted the power you were offering me" Sasuke coldly answered.

"And I'm starting to see that your power isn't that great, especially when your using such an obvious tricks to hide" Sasuke said as he pulled on the wires cutting Orochimaru to pieces, but Orochimaru's blood became mud as well as his body.

_A mud bunshin._ Sasuke thought while his eyes searched for any sigh of the real Orochimaru and in fact he noticed a part of the building covered with a hi-level genjutsu.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" Sasuke yelled as he took a deep breath followed by a powerful flamethrower attack going straight toward Naruto.

"Sasuke you baka!" Naruto yelled as he ducked letting the jutsu fly past him hitting something that had placed itself behind him.

"Impressive Sasuke-kun, you managed to find me even after I replaced myself with that bunshin and placed myself behind Naruto" Orochimaru mocked as the jutsu wore off leaving behind a smoking Orochimaru.

They traded gazes Sasuke still ignoring his new eyes, yet he had the feeling he was doing much better against the snake sannin then in their previous encounter in the forest of death a few months ago.

Orochimaru charge Sasuke, Letting lose a barrage of punches and kicks all with the intent of quickly knocking out Sasuke, Sasuke dodge all of his punches and kicks, such a deed didn't go unnoticed by Orochimaru, Sasuke and Naruto.

_Amazing. Sasuke is stopping all of pale face attacks._ Naruto Thought carefully watching Sasuke's movement so was the trance that he didn't even thought about joining the fight.

_This is very strange; I can see his punches before he even throws them. I can predict his next move, does this mean…._ Sasuke thought as he kept evading Orochimaru's attacks.

_Sharingan. Sasuke has awakened the fully developed Sharingan; I want his body even more, even if I must take it by force just like this one._ Orochimaru thought being tempted even more by the abilities of Sasuke's blood limit.

The fight's pace increased as Orochimaru's attack became even faster than before, such speed was one that Sasuke wasn't able to fully match, that is if he didn't possessed the ability to predict his opponent movement, Sasuke was starting to fully grasp the abilities he had gained, he was gaining confidence in the fight, finally feeling truly powerful, on the other side Orochimaru's frustration was taking over for not a single hit was landing he knew he had to ended with a jutsu Sasuke couldn't use against him and had no way of predicting them.

Orochimaru stopped the attack putting some distance between them starting o form seals, Sasuke carefully watched the seals learning them as soon as the are made, this didn't go unnoticed by Orochimaru who simply saw the reason he wanted them.

"HEBI OSAERU NO JUTSU" (Snake hold) Sake Looked around trying to find the attack but nothing, only Orochimaru was visible still holding up the hand seals for snake, after taking a good look around he dashed toward Orochimaru sure there wasn't any danger.

Crack. The sound of crumbling was heard as in front of Sasuke the roof stop staring to crack apart. _What the?_ He thought as he saw a large number of small snakes appear from the building. Unable to escape the snakes he was entangled by the hissing beast, they had raped them selves around his neck, arms, legs and torso stopping his movements completely.

_Damn it I got careless._ Sasuke thought as Orochimaru extended his hand letting lose his hidden snake arm technique on Sasuke.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he placed himself in front of the snakes attack.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispers as he witness the Rasengan shred through the attacking snakes.

"What the hell do you think your doing? I told you not to interfere!" Sasuke adds as his angers shows up.

"Ha, shut up Sasuke. Can't you say 'thank you Naruto for saving my ass' once?" A foxy grin Naruto said as he used his Rasengan to free Sasuke from the Snake hold.

"I didn't need your help, and I don't want it. I have to do his alone," Sasuke answered.

"Alone this, alone that! Well you're not alone no matter how many times you say you are; do you think we went after you just because we were ordered? Of course not! Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru and even fuzzy brows wanted to go help you because you're their friend. So stop feeling sorry for being alone because your not, because were not" Naruto ended remembering how many times he felt alone and how many times he thought he was alone, the words meant for Sasuke hit quite a few points in his own life.

"Humph" Was Sasuke answered after which he looked up to the sky.

"Fine you can help, but only this one" Sasuke said getting a nod from Naruto.

_Damn it, that kyuubi brat is ruining my plans again, I can't let him get away with it, and I'll have Sasuke's body! No matter what, I left the Akatsuki because of it I won't lose it now that I'm so close._ Orochimaru thought as he watched the two Konoha gennins charge him.

"HA! Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled as four new Naruto's appeared next to him charhing Orochimaru.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Was heard by Naruto, he quickly turned to only witness one Sasuke become four.

"NANI! That's my move!" Naruto complained to a smirking Sasuke.

"You didn't expect me not to copy it or did you? I've seen it a hundred times" Was Sasuke's answered, but that didn't make Naruto change moods he still didn't liked Sasuke copying his moves.

"Baka! That's my move and you shouldn't copy it!" Naruto complained once again.

"Fine I'll only use it this once dobe!" Sasuke answered as he and his clones started the attack on Orochimaru.

_Fools. They won't be able to beat me and this is the perfect time to kill the kyuubi brat_. Orochimaru thought as he dodged Sasuke's attacks.

Two of Sasuke's clones thru punches toward Orochimaru, he managed to dodge them by ducking, but as he ducked two more clones appeared in front of him, delivering a kick to Orochimaru, sending him upward.

_Nani?_ Orochimaru cursed as he felt a tap on his back, it was Sasuke performing the shadow leaf dance. Sasuke gave a kick to Orochimaru's side, but was blocked, he then elbowed Orochimaru on his opposite side getting a hit, he continued with another hit to Orochimaru's side, ending it with a spinning heel kick driving the snake sannin to the ground.

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke yelled as his kick drove Orochimaru into the concrete.

"Amazing Sasuke-kun, I simply love seeing you perform that technique" Said Orochimaru just before he turned into mud.

_Damn it. He used kawarimi again_. Sasuke thought as he tightened his fist.

"Sasuke watch out!"

Naruto yelled trying to warn his friend. Sasuke quickly turned trying to find the reason for Naruto's warning but saw nothing. Puff the sound of one of Sasuke's bunshin disappearing caught his attention, as he turned he saw Orochimaru standing where he bunshin should be. Puff the sound of another bunching disappearing filled the rooftop, only to see another Orochimaru standing there. Puff, puff the last two feel victim to Orochimaru's attacks leaving Sasuke unnerved, until he heard a chuckle from beneath his feet.

"Kuku" Was heard as from beneath his feet Orochimaru emerged delivering an uppercut to Sasuke sending him against the fence, luckily for the young Uchiha the fence held.

"Sasuke jump!" Sasuke heard and with out hesitating he did, leaving only the five Orochimaru's surrounded by the five Narutos who had started to form hand seals.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" Was yelled by the five Narutos letting lose five fireballs at Orochimaru covering in flames the entire rooftop.

Puff, puff, puff, puff. The clones banished as the finished the jutsu, leaving only a scorched building an Orochimaru who was on one knee, while his clothes burned started to fall off.

"Naruto?" A confused Sasuke asked, as he watched the damage Naruto had caused.

"What? Your not the only one who can copy you know" Naruto said back to Sasuke.

"Fine, but we're even now" A ticked off Sasuke, said back.

"Kukuku, I guess I have to kill you Naruto-kun, so that Sasuke-kun will come with me" Orochimaru expressed as he pressed his stomach, letting a snake emerge from his mouth, the snake also spat out a sword that was held by Orochimaru.

As Orochimaru grabbed the sword, Naruto and Sasuke got ready for they knew the fight was far from over and now it had become even more dangerous than before.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"KATON: KARYUU ENDAM"

"DOTON: DOROKU GAESHI NO JUTSU"

A large flame crashed into a dirt wall deflecting the flames around the sound Nin. As the jutsu stroke a smile covered the face of the sound Nin as he saw the hunter breath deeply.

_I'm getting old, I can barely keep up._ The mask Nin thought as he ended the katon attack leaving behind scorched land between him and Kabuto.

Kabuto behind the was smiling yet breathing heavily as his hands started to shake uncontrollably, this was the side effect of using the soldier pills, time was running out for him.

"HA!" Kabuto yelled as he jumped over his stonewall charging at the mask Nin.

Kabuto crashes into the Nins fore arms, pushing him back by the force of his attack, after it Kabuto managed a leg swipe sending the mask Nin to the ground. The mask nin rolled out f the way before Kabuto's next attack was able to land, he stood up taking out multiple shurikens and launching them toward Kabuto who was able to dodge the attack, but still suffering scratches on his left arm.

"Pretty good kid, what's your name?" The Nin asked as adjusted his mask.

Kabuto relaxed his pose removing the sweet from his fore head with his arm. "I guess you want to know the name of the man who's going to kill you. Right?"

The Nin simple cracked his neck and shoulder letting out a small chuckle. "You think to much of yourself I was just buying time to recover"

"Fine, my names Kabuto" He simply said.

The mask Nin scratched the back of his head, a bit interested in Kabuto know that he had said his name. "So you're the kid that betrayed Konoha during Orochimaru's last attack, well I guess ill have to kill you then, if there's something I hate those are traitors" The mask nin said as he charged Kabuto.

Slam. The mask Nin managed to land a hit to Kabuto's gut making him caught up some blood, he followed up with and elbow to the chin sending his head upwards, after the hit he ended the attack with a kick to Kabuto's side sending him to the ground rolling.

"Time for you to pay for your crimes against Konoha" _Good I'm getting my second wind, I'll have to beat him now_. The thought as he looked Kabuto stand up, but as he saw the young sound nin stand up he noticed he was bleeding from the corned of his mouth forming a puddle below him, and also his eyes, red eyes, red as the pool of blood below him, such eyes that showed raged in them, as Kabuto watched the mask nin from the corner of his eyes a chill passes down his spine, the look Kabuto had given him had made him uneasy, _like a hunter sees its prey_. He thought as he slowing took out his sword.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o

Orochimaru the snake sannin swung his swords trying to land a hit on Naruto, who was focusing all of his chakra to his legs just to manage to evade the snake's incessant attacks. As Naruto evaded the attacks the raven hair boy watched carefully Orochimaru's attacks waiting for just the right moment to make his move, and that moment was now.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he saw Sasuke place himself between Orochimaru and him.

"Hurry up dobe" Sasuke complained as he actually had catch Orochimaru's blade with his bare hands.

"Let go Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru ordered as he tried to release his blade from Sasuke grip, but it was no use, as Sasuke didn't let him get away.

Fear filled the snake sannin's body as he heard the sound of chakra assembling. _Nani?_ He cursed as he looked around at the damage rooftop, spotting Naruto who already was charging him with a Rasengan on hand.

_What's happening? I can't kill the kyuubi brat, their teamwork is impressive, even though their just two gennins I can't manage to kill Naruto, ill have to do something but what?_ He thought, as time seemed to stop for the three.

_I got it!_ Orochimaru celebrated as his eyes shot open.

"Time to end this" Orochimaru expressed out loud as he opened his mouth releasing his tongue toward Naruto.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, as he was unable to escape the attack allowing it to rap itself around his torso tying down his arms and undoing the Rasengan.

The sound of Naruto crashing to the ground filled the areas as Sasuke became distracted by his teammate's predicament.

Anger coursed thru Sasuke's body as he saw Naruto on the ground already released by the snakes tongue, He grinned his teeth's as he tightened the grip on the swords and started to move his arms from one side to the other trying to force Orochimaru to drop his blade.

As the young Uchiha tried to force Orochimaru to drop his blade amusement coursed through Orochimaru's being, as he and thought of the perfect way to end Naruto's existence and finally having Sasuke. He kicked Sasuke sending rolling to the ground.

Orochimaru performed a set of hand seals, after which Snakes emerged from the ground beneath Sasuke feet; entangling themselves around Sasuke stopping his movement's cold. As this occurred Naruto stood up, quickly noticing what was going on, he attacked Orochimaru punching and kicking the snake sannin, only to be blocked by him, Naruto performed an uppercut missing Orochimaru as he sidestepped avoiding his attack, as Naruto missed the attack he left wide open his left side receiving a sword stab causing blood to splattered around the battle field.

Narutos eyes widen, his teeth grinded trying not to scream out of pain, at least he would deny the snake that twisted pleasure of his. But still he fell on one knew holding his wound and cursing his self for missing the last attack.

"If I can't have Sasuke-kun then no one will," Orochimaru mocked as he kicked Naruto sending him to the ground a few feet from where the restrained Sasuke was held.

"Damn it Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke yelled trying to get Naruto to stand up.

Shut up Sasuke, remember I'm the one still free" Naruto yelled back but Orochimaru's words where echoing in his mind, he didn't understand the full meaning of is words, but one thing was for sure he didn't liked them.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said with a malicious smile on his face as he formed seal after seal.

_He can't be serious?_ Sasuke asked himself as he recognized the seals Orochimaru was performing.

_Fire dragon blast! If I don't get free he'll kill me._ Sasuke cursed himself as he increased the strength he was using to get free, but to no avail, as the snakes didn't soften their grip on the young Uchiha boy.

As he discovered he wasn't going to be able to escape from the jutsu and his ands where also restrained, for he wouldn't be able to perform hand seals, he didn't cared strangely enough even for him he didn't cared about himself, he was worried for his comrade that was struggling to get up next to him.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan" Orochimaru yelled releasing a power flame toward the young gennins catching Naruto off guard and causing Sasuke to reach a decision.

"Naruto get out of here know!" Sasuke yelled not caring that he was tied up and defenceless.

"Nani?" Naruto cursed as he saw the flame going straight toward him and Sasuke, Sasuke's words had confused him.

_I can't leave him here, he would be killed, and I have to do something!_

"AH!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward the flames instinctually forming seal after seal, going up against the most powerful fire jutsu know to Konoha.

"NARUTO! NOOOOO!"

End Chapter

See what happens when you dont review? i take my sweet time updating LOL just kidding, sorry i couldnt update any sooner i had my hands full with school work, i hope you liked this chapter the next one will be much duller, well se you guys later.

**Review **or ill die...LOL man im saying such stupid things today to much work i think, well dont forget to support all the writers on by reviewing all the stories you reed, later.


	21. Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

This chapter was beta by **Michael Truan**thanks for the help I really appreciate it.

To _**everyone:**_ Thank you for reviewing every one, this chapter is for all of you, thanks and for all who didnt you really should, not just this one, but all the stoiesyou read, reviews really motivate a writter.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

o-o-o- Scene change

**-LIFE LONG FIGHT- **by ToniMan.

Chapter 21: Broken dreams

An orange cloth boy runs though the wood at amazing speed, the light shining through the leaf barely showing sigh of him, he doges kunai after kunais that is thrown at him, running in a zigzag pattered between the trees he manages to evade the strikes but still he hears foots steps behind him, but these steps aren't coming from behind him their from above him. In a quick jump he reaches the tree braches and continues his dash from tree branch too tree branch, but while he evades the deadly weapons meant for him, his mind is flooded with recent memories.

NARUTO'S FLASHBACK

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_I can't leave him here. If I do he will be killed._ Naruto thought as his body shock from the pain caused to him by the snake's blade.

**Leave him, letting pay for what he did to you.**

The vile voiced echoed in Narutos mind, distracting the blond genin for a few seconds, the voice sounded cold as if not caring a bit for the fate of the Uchiha boy.

_Nani? What are you saying_? Naruto said back as he recovered from the harsh words said to him by his other half.

**He did you wrong kid, no one should be left unpunished when they dare hurt you. If you don't then you'll never be acknowledged and every one will walk all over you**. The fox sad back with a loud voice, trying to get his message through.

_But I cant, he would be killed. _Naruto said back worried for Sasuke, if he followed the fox's words it would surely mean death for the young Uchiha, something Naruto would allow.

**So? That would be an appropriate punishment for him, remember he tried to kill you to kill us.** It said back again this time in a low tone, catching Naruto' attention.

_NO! I cant just stand here and let him just die, and you don't have a say in it, every time I try to talk to you, you never answer an always interrupt me while I'm in a fight_. Naruto yelled to the demon fox, remembering the many times the fox had ignored him even in the worse of moments.

**You're mad for not answering your call before? I couldn't I was planning something great for you, something that will change your life…**The fox said trying to temp Naruto even further with its powers.

_Really? Tell me what it is so I can help Sasuke!_ Naruto demanded as the flame got even closer to Sasuke.

Naruto's mind became silent, as the fox voice was lost in the vastness of his mind, Naruto only had but wait nervously as he saw the crimson of the flame get closer and closer, his fear increasing, fear not for his own well being but that of Sasuke. Until the silence was broken by a loud and impressive voice.

**Never…I will only allow you to use it if you let him be, let him burn… allow the flames to do our biding, to avenge the pain he had caused you in the past**. The fox loudly demanded causing Naruto's eyes to widen from its cold words.

_No I can't! Even if you won't help!_ Naruto yelled as he ran toward the flames not caring for his own well being only trying to help Sasuke.

As Naruto stood between the flames and Sasuke memories flooded the two boy's minds, memories they had shared in the not so long past. Sasuke's sacrifice in the wave country, Naruto's attempt to save him from Orochimaru in the forest of death and Naruto's courage's fight against Gaara of the desert. All those actions where made out of the wish to protect their friend and comrade, to aid one another and once again Naruto had to help Sasuke…even if the last time the had seen each other was in the battle field as enemies.

"I have to help Sasuke, I won't let him die!" Naruto whispered as he started to perform hand seals, but his other half didn't like what he had done.

**You idiot! None of the jutsus you have learn so far will be able to stop the most powerful fire attack!** The fox yelled in Naruto's mind for his reckless actions had placed him in a dangerous predicament, for he knew that the katon jutsu would be very difficult to stop for Naruto, almost impossible it would say and the damaged that caused by it would be a sure death for the both of them.

_We'll see about that!_ Naruto spat at it at him as he finished the seals taking a deep breath and placing two of his finger in front of his mouth.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" Naruto yelled as his flamed met Orochimaru's, creating wall of fire between the two, but with each passing second Narutos fireball was being pushed back, the wall getting every time closer and closer to him and Sasuke.

While the fire burns in the battle field, something very different occurs in a jail cell placed with in Naruto's navel, for in it the kyuubi mused about his future, for it had expected for Naruto's love for jutsus overcome the attachment that he had for the raven hair boy, but the kyuubi once again miss to fully grasp the concept of friendship and human relations. Something that interested even more with every passing day.

**_Damn that kid, he is as reckless as ever, I cannot afford for his actions to constantly endanger my existence, if I was in control I would have shredded the snake to bits long ago. But a prisoner cannot choose the time for lock down can he? But he can make it a bit more comfy_**. The fox mused as he weights the pros and cons of exiting with in Naruto.

"HA!" Naruto screamed as he gave his all to match Orochimaru's flame, but it was all in vain as the fire finally over powered Naruto enveloping him in the flames.

**Stupid kid, trying to help that kid will get us killed**. The fox complained as Narutos body was ravaged by the fire.

_No, I can still beat him!_ As he said those words to the fox, Naruto found himself in front of a very familiar jail cell, being stared down by a couple of giant red eyes wit a slit pupil. The eyes where intensely watching the young blond as if a predator was watching its defenseless prey before it pounced.

_Why did you bring me here_? _I'm in the middle of…_

**Getting killed**. The fox interrupted his words causing Naruto to narrow his eyes, a bit angry by its words.

**You cannot defeat a dragon blast with a great fireball, it is simply just not possible, even if you managed to put all of your chakra in it, it wont be enough. If you want to live you will have to use a fire jutsu much more powerful than a dragon…**Said the fox in a confident tone.

_And you know one? If you do tell me about it, pay up you rent!_ Naruto said threatening the fox as always.

As Naruto raised his fist trying to intimidate the fox, its eyes narrowed since it had seen this one to many times, it had lost its full impact on the fox, they were just simple words now, simple words coming from a mere child. Something that would never intimidate a demon, very less the most powerful of them.

**No, I will give you the abilities you need, but not for rent as you say, I will give it to you and you will be in 'MY' debt, if you don't accept these terms then you will die with the snake's attack.** The fox commented causing a great shock to go through Naruto's body freezing him.

_Stupid fox, if I die then you die with me…_He weakly said back, trying to get the upper hand once more.

**Yes but an existence of eternal blackmail and control is not for me, I am the grates of all the youmas, I will not be intimidated by a mere kid, take my offer or let me finally rest, for I will return some day… but you will not**. The fox answered back with a very cold voice, leaving Naruto in awe for its words where to cold and calculating to be mere threats.

Naruto tighten his fist at the fox's words seemed to cold to calculating to simply be a threat, he couldn't understand if he was being serious or simply trying to get back the control he had lost in its life. _I can't give in to his threats_

**Just remember that if we die the other kid and many more will die at the hands of the snake.** The kyuubi added to finish the job he had started on Naruto; he had backed up Naruto to a corner where he couldn't oppose him any more.

Naruto nodded at his words, he could only do that, for he didn't wanted the snake to be victorious on his quest, As Naruto accepted his terms a malicious smiled appeared behind the iron bars that locked the kyuubi away, and from between them its chakra emerged headed towards Naruto who by instinct took a step back but quickly recovered his nerve when he remember the situation he was in.

**Behold my power child!** The kyuubi proclaimed as its power engulfed Naruto allowing him only to see red.

"HA!" Yelled Naruto in the real world, where he was still covered by the fire, just a second passed in the real world, where Naruto has began to form hand seals at incredible speed, but these seals where different, they were flooding Naruto's mind, he could only think about them and had an incredible desire to perform them.

As the last seals took place which happened be the dog seal, but perform in an inverted way, Naruto took a deep breath taking with in him even fire, the jutsu had began and the outcome was unknown to all, for not even the kyuubi knew if the power was something Naruto's body could withstand.

"KATON: KITSUNE HO NO JUTSU" Naruto yelled launching a missile of fire towards Orochimaru; such was the power of the attack that it absorbed the flames Orochimaru's attack had caused.

"What was that? What did he said" A shock Orochimaru said as he saw the flame coming toward him at incredible speed.

As Orochimaru heard Naruto's words the fire got ever closer to the snake, as it got closer the blast separated into nine smaller fire missiles all heading toward the vile snake, Orochimaru jumped back and to the side trying his best to evade the attacks, The sannin had managed to evade all but one that was able to hit him on the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"I did it….I knew I would beat him…"An exhausted Naruto said as he fell to the to the ground exhausted.

While on the ground he could only manage to see Orochimaru who was also on the ground, he closed his eye to rest a bit but his calmness was shattered by a familiar voice.

**Well done KIT, I really didn't know if you would manage to pull it off, but since your still alive, your body has adapted to much of my power, now that piece of power is yours, you wont need to ask for it anymore and with that power you'll get added benefits. But right now your almost completely out of chakra….I myself feel a bit tired for that jutsus draws a large amount of my power automatically**. The fox said as his voice also seemed a bit slow and slug hiss.

As the fox explained Naruto only heard one thing that caught his attention. _Kit? Why did you call me that? _

**Its something you have earned you are beyond any human, you are now a kit, that's what I will call you from know on**. It calmly said back to the exhausted blond.

_What ever…._Naruto managed to say as his eyes closed, falling unconscious by the pure exhaustion his body had suffer from performing such technique.

End flashback

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Damn it if I had stayed awake I could have finished him right, and I wouldn't be have this damn feeling that I failed_. Naruto thought as he continued his run evading still incoming weapons.

As Naruto dashed onwards he had noticed he had become much more agile and quick, for he was easily running and dodging the weapons meant for him, but that's is not all for he had noticed some other thing's had improved quite drastically, he was able to hear the footsteps from his opponent, and more impressive he was able to listen to the sound the weapon creates when cutting through the air, his vision seemed sharper more precise and clearer than ever before, he was sure his vision was beyond the 20/20 scale…and last he was picking up strange odors in his surroundings. All of this had left him overwhelm and a bit confused, but all things keep pointing towards one single conclusion.

_Is this what it's like when you're a kit?_ He pondered as the fox words where still ever present in his mind, he felt different stronger, faster, but a bit concern for he didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse.

As Naruto pondered his new existence he lowered his guard, men are famous for not being able to perform multiple task at once, at lest most of them, for his deep thinking gave way to a deep wound on the back of his left shoulder.

"Itai!" He cursed as he turned around facing the source of the weapon removing the kunai that had injured his body, but such action caused him to flinch, and in that second two more kunais hit him, pining him to a unsuspecting tree behind him immobilizing him.

"What's wrong? Are you still thinking about yesterday?" Was heard by Naruto as beautiful young kunoichi jumped from a nearby tree.

The young girl got close to Naruto placing her hands against the tree leaving Naruto between them.

"Only a bit Ten-Ten-chan, it's just that I could have ended everything right there, I had the perfect chance…but the snake managed to get away…" Naruto said in a disappointed tone leaving the girl a bit confused and curios.

"You almost beat a sannin?" She asked jokingly as every one knew that Orochimaru was as powerful as Tsunade and Jiraiya. For he was one of the three legendary sannin.

Narutos eyes widen as he realized he couldn't just tell her what happened especially how he was able to hurt the snake sannin, he took a deep breath trying to think of a good excuse he could use for it. One that wouldn't bring even more questions.

"Well I didn't almost beat him, but with Sasuke's help I manage to get a hit that hurt him, after that I could have hit him again but I was too tired…"

Naruto's words where interrupted a finger to his lips, Naruto was a bit surprised as he could only see a smiling Ten-Ten, not sure way she suddenly stopped him, when she was the one who asked a second ago.

"Ten-Ten-chan?" He whispers as she removes her finger from his lips, simply giving him a gentle smile.

"Forget about yesterday…could have, would have, and should have are just words… no one can change the past, forget about yesterday and concentrate on today on me…" Ten-Ten whispers as she got close delivering a kiss on Naruto's lips, who gladly accepted it and kissed her back gently enjoying every second their lips where locked together. While they kiss Ten-Ten removed the kunais releasing Naruto from the tree, after which she placed her left arm around his neck while passing her right hand through his golden colored hair, Naruto also placed his hands on Ten-Ten waist holding her firmly buts still gently pulling her body closer to his own.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile in the Konoha hospital many shinobis had gather for it had been left in ruins, Orochimaru had slaughtered every one that stood between him and Sasuke's room, the floor was covered in blood and human bodies for he didn't discriminate he had slaughtered medics as well as innocent nurses, many walls where shattered, doors knocked down, but still with all these tragedy life had to go on, and people had to be treated. Among them Sasuke.

"Let go of me, I'm fine!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled away from the medic taking care of him.

As he continued to argue with his medic, the door opened giving way to Tsunade and a mask Nin behind her heavily bandaged, they slowly approached Sasuke, who had been bandaged lightly but still needed a few more treatments.

"Stop complaining kid after all we needed to treat you, you and Naruto stood up against Orochimaru impressive…stupid… but still very impressive, so shut up and let yourself be treated if you don't ill tie you up and force the treatments on you" Tsunade threaten causing a sweet drop to appear on the mask-nin's fore head as well as the medic that was treating Sasuke moments ago. .

As she finished her words Sasuke extended his left arm allowing her to treat the wounds caused by Orochimaru's attack, but as he was treated memories stir in his mind, memories he won't soon forget.

Sasuke's flashback

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Damn it his going to use that justsu?" Sasuke cursed as he recognizes the seals and sequence, a sequence he had seen many times in the Uchiha clan when he was young.

As Orochimaru launches his fire attack Naruto jumps in front of it, Sasuke screams ordering the blond ninja to get out of the way, but to no success as the blond ignores his words and performs his own fire jutsu, stopping Orochimaru for a second just before his jutsus was pushed back closer to him.

_That idiot, that wont stand a chance against Orochimaru's, I have to help him out_. As those thought crossed Sasuke's mind a bright light flashed in front of him, Naruto had been overcome by the flames he was now screaming in pain.

_Damn it Naruto_. He cursed as he started to gather chakra to his arms just too simply be distracted by a larger light. _What the? _He gasps as he witness the intensity of the chakra Naruto has started to expelled.

Pure amazement and shocked flooded Sasuke's body as he witness Naruto expelled a large amount of red chakra from his body, a greater shocked was caused to him when he witness the wound Orochimaru had caused with his blade heal in just a few second, Sasuke watched carefully as Naruto performed a set of hand seals, seals he couldn't identify, he watched in awe as Naruto's launched a large flame toward Orochimaru.

"What's that?" He gasps as he saw Naruto's attack break into many smaller projectiles one managing to impact the snake sannin in the gut sending him to the ground in pain.

As Orochimaru hit the ground so did Naruto, falling unconscious with a smile on his face, Sasuke was speechless for he had never seen anything like that, the flames seemed like to have a life on their own when they attacked Orochimaru and Naruto's wound healed in a matter of moments, that also left him speechless but brought back memories from his fight in the valley of the end.

_I have to know what secret he posses, that's not normal._ Sasuke thought. Orochimaru being unconscious had caused the jutsu holding Sasuke break.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's side, moving him trying to see if he would react, he didn't he seemed completely out of it, a smile formed on Sasuke's face as the words dobe where whispered by him, letting out a small laugh. After seeing his comrades is fine he stood up rubbed the back of his neck trying to relieve the pain he was feeling.

"Damn kyuubi brat! Was hear by Sasuke who quickly turned toward the source of the sound, it was Orochimaru who showed an intense burn on his stomach, it was completely chard, but still he managed to stand up, thou he didn't seemed fine to Sasuke as he was breathing with his mouth his arms where left hanging from his body his knees shaking franticly.

_Kyuubi?_ Sasuke thought as he heard Orochimaru's words, but strangely enough Orochimaru's face didn't showed anger, it showed a smile a huge grin was covering his face leaving Sasuke a bit confused but he wouldn't take the risk.

Sasuke placed himself in front of Naruto and readied himself already started to perform seals.

"Caught, Caught" Orochimaru started to spit out blood as he took a few steps closer to the two genins but quickly feel to one knee.

"Naruto!" Was heard as Jiraiya arrived at the scene causing anger to course through Orochimaru's being.

Jiraiya placed himself next to Naruto seeing if he was stable, after which he faced Orochimaru anger covering his face.

"We'll end it this once and fore all Orochimaru" Jiraiya stated as he took a few steps closer to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked into Jiraiyas eyes. The snake seemed worry as he didn't have the strength to fight Jiraiya, but he tried a different way to buy himself some more time.

"Jiraiya…I'm willing to leave Sasuke-kun here a while longer… if you let me take Naruto-kun I will happily leave" The snake managed to say despite his exhaustion and pain.

Naruto's words caused greater anger to course through Jiraiyas being, for such a question had been an insulting to Jiraiya. How could he ask such a thing, knowing pretty well what the answer was going to be.

"You've switched bodies one to many times Orochimaru, looks like you lost your mind in one of them. How can you ask for such a request knowing pretty well what I would answered" Jiraiya spat at the snake sannin.

"Kukuku are you sure? After that the leaf and sound may sign a alliance treaty" Orochimaru said trying to tempt him, but it appeared futile for it didn't seemed to move Jiraiya.

"Sasuke get Naruto out of here" Jiraiya ordered.

"But…"

"NOW!" Jiraiya ordered causing the young Uchiha to carry Naruto up; he placed him up using his shoulder as leverage.

"I'll be back to finish him" Sasuke stated as he left carrying Naruto on his shoulder.

_Why did Orochimaru asked such an odd request? And why can Naruto call on such power like that…kyuubi…why did Orochimaru said that after getting up?_ Sasuke thought as he carried Naruto looking at the unconscious boy very curios on the power Naruto kept calling upon.

End Flashback

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Damn it I should have stayed there, that way I could have found out more on Naruto and how he manages to become so powerful all of a sudden…and…about everything that happened in our fight. _Sasuke mused as he was being treated by Tsunade.

"There. Good as new, he wasn't as hurt as you" Tsunade said with the last part meant for the mask Nin who was standing on the doorway.

"Well I wasn't expecting that kid to have so many tricks under his sleeve, and a blood limit to boot, no one ever said to me that he had one and a powerful one at that" The mask nin said back as he walked in the room.

Tsunade gave him a joyful smile, but then the smile fell. "If you can't stop some one like Kabuto why do you keep aiming for Itachi, he would kill you in an instant, and you wouldn't stand a chance against him…you should forget about him and stick to lower missing nins"

As Tsunade commented those words Sasuke ears burn as the name Itachi came up getting his full attention.

After seeing Sasuke's reaction Tsunade decide to leave, leaving those two alone.

"What do you know about my brother? And why are you the one assigned to hunt him if you can't defeat a second rate ninja like Kabuto?" Sasuke spat out as his blood started to voile on the mere mention of his brothers name.

The Nin walked next to the Uchiha kid, grabbing a nearby chair and taking a deep breath. Calming himself before he spoke to the raven hair boy.

"Well kid, my names Kyogi Musahsi. I was teammates with Shinji who was killed yesterday by Orochimaru and also with your father so many years ago" Musashi said getting a shock from the young Uchiha whose mind was blown by the sudden comment for he had never hear of his parents teammates.

"That cant be, if you two where my fathers teammate I would have meet you when I was younger" Sasuke quickly said back to the masked one.

"Our team disbanded shortly after Itachi's birth, your father decided to leave the high risk ninja life and joined up to the Konoha police force, so he would have a safer life and there weren't any risk of leaving the boy fatherless" He said leaving Sasuke speechless, for the boy never had expected such words from the masked one.

A silence was present in the room for many minutes, that is until it was broken by the voice of the masked Nin. This came after he had realized that the Uchiha child wouldn't speak after his words.

"You maybe are wondering why I am hunting Itachi down. right? Well we three where the best of friends, but our team was broken apart because of Itachi's birth, your father gave everything up for that boy, when we had reunions he always talked so much about him, he made me and shinji wish we had our own kids actually, but even after all he did for him, after all he gave up for that boy, he betrayed and killed your father…his father. Your father loved your brother so much, he saw himself in him, that's why he pushed him so hard…I cant leave him get away with killing my best friend and betraying his father and this village"

His words didn't surprise Sasuke. For he noticed he wasn't even mention in his father's memories not one single time, only Itachi, he was still in Itachi's shadow.

"But as much as that betrayal may have hurt him, I'm sure yours would have crippled him even more in the next world, for he said that you could surpass Itachi if you stopped following him around and imitating him, that if you forgot about Itachi, trained and did things your way you would have done it easily, but no! even now your following after your brothers foots steps, following the snake and leaving the village" The mask nin ended leaving Sasuke ashamed of what he had done, ashame for what he tried with so much intensity.

"You mentioned Orochimaru again, why do people keep mentioning him when they remember Itachis betrayal?" Sasuke asked, concern for the constant mention of that snake in the memories of Itachi's betrayal.

The Nin takes a deep breath, focusing and arranging his thoughts "Yes, he had a great part in it, Itachi had was always trained to be stronger, he was always praised for being the best, always confidence with his strength, that is until he was given that ANBU entrance mission, he was giving the simple mission of locating the Akatsuki hide out...and he succeeded…he succeeded to well for he didn't only found their lair but he met with a few of the Akatsuki members…he was beaten bad, really bad. But they didn't killed him Orochimaru was among the ones that found Itachi out and gave him the choice to join them…do you know why he did such thing?"

Sasuke looked at the Nin with disbelief, but he knew what he was trying to say, he knew what he tried to get through.

"The Sharingan. Right? But if he wanted Itachi's why did he asked me to go with him?" Sasuke asked still a bit confused for what had happened.

"Yes the Uchiha eyes, but when your brother was giving the opportunity to enter the Akatsuki, after he entered he would have been an equal to Orochimaru and Orochimaru was forbidding to try his; back then, experimental jutsu on Itachi, so when Itachi was given the order to kill ALL of his clan, Orochimaru interfered changing the orders and asking to leave the most promising Uchiha alive and that's was you. After he completed the test the Akatsuki where outraged for what Orochimaru had done, they accepted Itachi for they didn't blamed him for what had happened, they blamed the snake, who shortly after that left fearing for his life"

"So I wasn't left alive to be an avenger…" Sasuke said.

The Nin shook his head after Sasuke's words. "No, but that does not mean you cannot avenge them, just don't get consume by the wish of doing it, live your life and enjoy what you have, I'm sure your father would prefer you to be happy than avenging him"

As the mask nin said those words Sasuke's head drop leaving him in a conundrum, he didn't know of doing things that way, he had left the title of avenger to rule his life, he had never thought of simply leaving the death of Itachi as something he will do while living and enjoying everything else in his life.

"I have something for you before I leave and continue my mission, it was your fathers when we were in the ANBU, he asked me to take care of it until one of you two became an ANBU, it doesn't have a special abilities, its not sacred or can cut through everything, but it was your fathers and he wanted one of his sons to have it and since you have proven you are your fathers son and I feel you should have it" The mask nin proclaim as he removed his sword shed and placed it on Sasuke's lap leaving him shocked but happy for he had something that was his fathers.

As Sasuke was given the blade the mask Nin stood up and left the room leaving Sasuke alone with only his thoughts and memories as companies.

Sasuke was overwhelm by the information that had been given to him, so much of his life had been showed in just a few minutes, so much about his father and brother so much he wondered, so much that had haunted him during his entire life, and mostly an important thing he had never wondered, what would his mother and father want for him if they where alive, he had left his ambition control him and turn him into a new Itachi, but instead of killing his family by blood, Sasuke had threaten to kill his new family, for unwillingly Sasuke had taken Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi into his heart and consider them family.

"I will live my life…enjoy it…and still kill Itachi. I wont leave one single person no matter which person control my life….and I will also know more about Naruto"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Far from the Konoha walls, two men sat on top of a giants snakes head, that's slowly slivered each second ever closer to the hidden village of the sound, while the snake calmly travel, on its head a white hair nin was performing a healing jutsu on Orochimaru who still seemed in constant pain, sweating heavily and trying his best to catch his breath.

"There Orochimaru-sama, your wounds have been healed" Kabuto stated as he removed his hands from Orochimaru's abdomen.

As Kabuto removed his hands. Orochimaru simply glared at him, for he still held his stomach as his pain was still present, his sweat still was constant and breaths short as if each breath cause the pain to be greater.

"That can't be, I still feel the pain" Orochimaru yelled back at Kabuto, his pain obviously still present.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and sat on the snakes head, looking towards the horizon reminiscing about his past.

"When I was young, I was told many stories by my adoptive parents in Konoha, many of them where about the kyuubi itself, your predicament Orochimaru-sama reminds me of one of them" Kabuto stated with a gentle smile covering his face, but his words didn't seemed to please Orochimaru.

Orochimaru took a deep breath trying to relax, after which Orochimaru showed a small smile as he started to show interest in Kabuto's words. "Is that so? Why don't you share it with me?"

"The kyuubi is the greatest of the demons in the known world, for just seeing it will give you nightmares, many had fallen to his fangs, claws, and tails and those who where able to survive it, where for ever cursed with memories of it, for the kitsune fire which the kyuubi wields will not only burn the body, it will burn the soul, even after the body is healed the pain will never disappear being an ever constant reminder of your encounter with it"

"Amazing…is in it?" Orochimaru manages to whisper out as he sat down on the snaked head still seeing where the wounds had been, still red as if still injured, placing his hand over it a quick pain shoots through his body amazing him even further.

Suffering this wound is it a curse or a blessing, for I was able to witness such jutsu… Orochimaru's flash back 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Orochimaru laughed has his flames covered Naruto, making him scream out in pain, a feeling of satisfaction went across his body as Naruto burned. A malicious smiled was present on his face as he mocked Jiraiya and Naruto in his mind.

_Kukuku finally the kyuubi brat meets his end, this makes two of Jiraiyas pupils to leave this world before that old fool…Nani? _Orochimaru's thoughts where interrupted as he witness Naruto become perfectly calm, his calmness banished as Naruto had started to perform a sequence of seals, seals he had never seen in his life, a jutsu that had never been witness by him.

_Nani?_ _What are those seals? I have never seen that sequence?_ Orochimaru cursed as he paid even more attention to the seals trying to memorize but it was impossible for Narutos hand seemed as simple blurs that is until the finished stopping in the inverted dog seal.

What? He must be joking the seal isn't performed that way? 

"KATON: KITSUNE HO NO JUTSU" Interrupted his thoughts as he witness his flame being overpower by Naruto's jutsu, bearing near toward.

_Fox fire? Kukuku he must be joking that jutsu is to slow to hit me…Orochimaru mocked_ but his smiled banished as the flame broke apart releasing 9 smaller flames all coming closer toward him at greater speed, Orochimaru cursed in his mind as he did his best to evade all of the flames, but these seemed to posses a life of their own as they adapted after he evaded one, Orochimaru ducked and evaded as well as he could but he wasn't able to evade them all, as he was hit by the last one sending him to the ground.

_Amazing…jutsu…_ Where Orochimaru's thoughts as he hit the ground.

Orochimaru laid there on the ground perfectly still, his eyes closed and his breathing erratic, but still conscious for the pain didn't allow him to have some rest. While on the ground he didn't cared for the pain he was suffering, he didn't cared about the fact a kid had beaten him, he was only interested in the weapon that had been used against him.

_That jutsu, what an amazing jutsu, I cant believe such power exist in this world, such power…fox fire…it must be because of the kyuubi, he…Naruto-kun can use that technique, so Sasuke's eyes wouldn't be able to copy it even if he tried, how would I be able to get that jutsu? By taking over Naruto's body? Is that even possible? If I take his body will I be able to command the beast? Yes….yes…to gain the powers of a demon… I have already cheated death itself what can a mere demon do against me…yes I will have that jutsu…I will take his body!_ Orochimaru's eyes shut open as he gathered all his strength to manage to stand up, for a new ambitions had appeared in his life to master the jutsus of a demon.

"Damn Kyuubi brat" Orochimaru cursed as he stood up a flash of pain cursed through his body causing him to start coughing.

"Caught, Caught" Orochimaru started to spit out blood as he took a few steps closer to the two genins but quickly feel to one knee.

"Naruto!" Was heard as Jiraiya arrived at the scene causing anger to course through Orochimaru's being.

Jiraiya placed himself next to Naruto seeing if he was stable, after which he faced Orochimaru anger covering his face.

"We end it this once and fore all Orochimaru" Jiraiya stated as he took a few steps closer to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked into Jiraiyas eyes. The snake seemed worry as he didn't possessed the strength to fight Jiraiya, but he tried a different way to buy himself some more time.

_Dam you, stupid fool, I don't have the strength to deal with you I guess I will have to leave in amore peaceful manner at lest that would buy time until my ace arrives._ "Jiraiya…I'm willing to leave Sasuke-kun here a while longer, if you let me take Naruto-kun I will happily leave Konoha" The snake said as he gathered all his strength to speak.

Orochimaru's words caused greater anger to course through Jiraiyas being, for such a question had been an insulting to Jiraiya, how could he ask such a thing, knowing pretty well what the answer would be.

"You've switched bodies one to many times Orochimaru, looks like you lost your mind in one of them. How can you ask for such request knowing pretty well what I would answered" Jiraiya spat at the snake sannin.

"Kukuku are you sure? After that the leaf and sound may sigh a alliance treaty" Orochimaru tempted, but it appeared I didn't moved Jiraiya.

"Sasuke get Naruto out of here" Jiraiya ordered.

"But…"

"NOW!" Jiraiya ordered causing the young Uchiha to carry Naruto up; he placed him up using his shoulder as leverage.

"I'll be back to finish him" Sasuke stated as he left carrying Naruto on his shoulder

As Sasuke left the battlefield leaving the two sannins to themselves, the snake and toad sannins traded gazes one with pure hatred in term the other with everlasting confidence especially when he faced his old teammate. A mix of emotions cursed thru Jiraiyas body as he didn't removed his eyes from Orochimaru, he had escaped once to many times and had brought pain to Konoha one to many times as well, if it was up to him he would ended eight here and now. But the request the snake had made was an odd one and he had to find out what where his intentions now.

"Why do you suddenly want Naruto? Did Sasuke do something to you?" Jiraiya mocked in a serious tone making Orochimaru let out a small chuckle out of amusement, this made Jiraiya pissed as he didn't answered him and didn't wanted the snake anywhere near the young blond.

"I just understood what you said to me the last time we met, there is no fun in training a genius, its better to work hard on a dropout…if I'm not mistaken those were your words, and I agree with them now. I think it would be fun to train a dropout for a change" Orochimaru said to Jiraiya in a mocking tone, getting the toad sennin to glare at him with cold calculating eyes.

"Really it doesn't have anything to do with that burn on your stomach?" Jiraiya asked making Orochimaru let out a small laugh as he placed his left hand over the wound.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Was hear by them a s a white hair boy arrived placing himself next to Orochimaru, the boy had his cloth torn up, many open wound on his body, his glasses where broken and his body was trembling, he looked and was exhausted.

"Kabuto? Seems you had some trouble with your last opponent" Orochimaru mocked.

"Yes I had some trouble, I knew coming into Konoha so soon was a bad idea" Kabuto said back opposing his master's ideas.

"Yes. But you where the one who had gather information saying most shinobis in this village had left it, leaving only Tsunade and Jiraiya as a real threat" Orochimaru said back shifting all the blame on to Kabuto's data gathering, making the boy shut a small glare toward the snake sannin.

"But it doesn't matter as I have found something very valuable here in Konoha" Orochimaru added leaving Kabuto a bit confused.

As they talked a small petit woman appeared next to Jiraiya catching the attention of all the men, for the woman had arrived and already her cold eyes where locked on to the snake sannin, and the vain on her fore head was a signal that she was ready to go into a violent rage that all would feel.

"About time you got here Tsunade" Jiraiya said as he watched Tsunade out of the corner of his eye. But the hokage didn't react she simply tightened the fist ready for the fight.

A silence filled the area as they all looked at each other, trading gazes, the two of the leaf didn't seemed amused as the thought of fighting was already on their mind, while the two from the sound were smiling and Orochimaru had already decided on the next move he would make he would force their hand but not in a fight in something he will take advantage of much later, for time is something the snake had in abundance.

"Tsunade. I'm gald to see you're here, I was just talking with Jiraiya about a peace treaty between the leaf and sound. And it would only cost you Naruto" Orochimaru expressed forcing Tsunade to be held back by Jiraiya, for he had hit a cord within her, on his side Kabuto was left baffle as he didn't grasp the fullest of the concept, but with a small looked by Orochimaru was his signal to continue what Orochiamru had started.

"I say you take Orochimaru-sama's offer, it would be for Naruto's best interest, with us he wouldn't be hunted by the akatsuki, and he would be the ruler of one of the ninja villages" Kabuto said with a smirk on his face, but his words didn't amuse Tsunade one bit.

"Empty words just like you told Sasuke, if Naruto left with you it would be the end, he would become strong, but only to become another of your vessels, he might become a Kage but only through you never, enjoying the life he wanted and would reach on his own." Jiraiya said in a calm voice letting go of Tsunade.

"I will make sure you don't lay a hand on Naruto, I will rip you part if you come near him, because today you pay for what you have done to this village and the ninjas that reside with in it" Tsunade expressed with all the fury her heart was feeling for another shadow had risen over the youth of Konoha and this time Naruto was the one threaten by it.

"Afraid of losing another brother? Tsunade" Orochiamru calmly mocked. Amusing himself with Tsunade's reactions and expressions.

Tsunade had learn that patience was something a Hokage must have, but his last words had made the petty woman cracked, letting her let lose her fury on the two sound ninjas, she charged the snake Sannin throwing a punch with all her might, but that punch was made out of pure anger and she didn't had necessary control, missing her mark by far and smashing her fist into the ground causing the roof to collapse raising a large cloud of dust and debris.

As the dust settle, only a disappointed Tsunade stood in front of the gapping hole she had caused, she was disappointed in her recent actions, as she stood there Jiraiya walked next to her placing his hand on her shoulder looking at the hole same as her, for she had fallen for Orochimarus trick she had been provoked into causing a diversion for the snake and now they didn't knew where the snake could be, the only thing left was to send search party's to find them again and protect Naruto and Sasuke from him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Maybe I should have made my move quickly after we escaped._ Orochimaru pondered as they moved every time closer to the sound.

"What are going to do know Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said breaking the silence between the two.

A malicious smiled creped onto Orochimarus face for dreams of the future started to take form in his mind.

"We will go onward with the plan, we will form alliances with other ninjas villages and in one great move we will take the leaf once and for all, I was planning on using Sasuke's body for that attack, but it looks like I will claim it as well as Naruto's after that battle" Orochimaru ended as his eyes narrowed, showing the pure malicious intent of his future actions, the expression went further for he almost tasted the sweet taste of victory and almost saw the enjoyable scene of Konoha burning with its streets covered by the bodies of its ninjas and villagers alike.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back in Konoha more decisions and feeling where being sorted out as Naruto and Ten-Ten became closer and knowing each other, others tried their best to know themselves, to know if their life was worth living it, if their personality and way of acting was what makes them be alone and not getting what or who they want.

One was a pink hair girl for she was sitting in front of her mirror, looking at a number of pictures. Pictures she had taken back in the happier day, or at least she considered them happy until these last days, when she discovered that they where just days of denial, for she was being blinded by pure infatuation, how many days of happiness with Naruto she could have had, if she had just forgotten about the raven hair boy, how many heart breaks she would have saved herself from feeling, if she had seen past the foxy grin, pranks and misplaced hate she and many others had felt toward the boy, she could had seen that his blue eyes and can do attitude was so appealing, she would be happy today instead of brooding over a picture of her and Sasuke, once her most price possession know only a constant reminder of loneliness, of pain.

_Why did I had to fall in love with Sasuke. Did I even loved him? Was it only a crush as my mom so many times said to me?_ Sakura mused as she picked up her photo with a unwilling Sasuke next to her, she had long hair and had her hand around Sasuke's neck while the young boy simply looked away from the photo, in the back ground she was able to make out a Naruto who was jumping and waving his arms trying to get some attention.

Naruto always tried to get my attention, and I never gave it to him, how things change don't they? Now I wish he would try so hard to get my attention, I would gladly give it all to him, is it too late? Do I still have a chance of being with him? Will he forgive me for being so mean with him? Would I forgive myself?

As Sakura mused with herself she opened her drawer taking out a small box, from it she took out a large number of photos, these photos where of all her friends, she had many photos of Ino and herself when they where much younger, she had pictures of Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata and even Shino, but she didn't had any picture of only Naruto he always appeared with some one, she didn't had a picture of Naruto and herself, only one picture of Naruto smiling while he had his arm around Hinata's shoulder with his other arm extended giving the V for victory, it was taken when they passed the first part of the chuunin exam and Naruto had just bragged that him and Hinata passed it so easily with out copying the answers from any one.

I don't have a single picture with Naruto, I even have one of him and Hinata, they look so happy especially Hinata who's actually smiling and looking straight at the camera, maybe I should forget about Naruto and leave him to Hinata…No what am I saying if I stood up to Ino who's my best friends why shouldn't I fight for Naruto against Hinata, especially when fighting for him feels so right…

As she ended her inner monologue Sakura placed face down her picture with Sasuke, and left the photo with Hinata over it, a small smile appeared on her gentle face as her green eyes lit up with a ray of confidence

"I'll never give up…or so would Naruto say" (Hell yeah! You go girl!) She said to herself as she left the room leaving on her desk only her group picture standing, the only picture where Sakura and Naruto where side by side, the only picture that showed what she wished. But it also showed the raven hair boy who is still in Sakura's life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the other side of Konoha, a pale girl laid in her bedroom, her hands where bandage and her faced had a couple of band-aids covering her cheeks, the white eyes girl was calmly laying in her bed watching the ceiling thinking about the yesterday of her unsuccessful attempts to vent her anger and feelings.

_I couldn't do it again, I just couldn't, I flinched if I hadn't flinched I'd would have beaten the snake, I had a clear hit, and in the end I had to be saved again._ Hinata cursed her way of being, cursed her constant inability to change, but she was underestimating herself for she had changed, even if she couldn't see it, even if she needed a certain blond around to fully show her strength.

Hinata's flashback

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Ow, all my body hurts. I should have killed it, but I just couldn't, I messed up again…I can't talk, I can barely breath, what feel over me? _She wondered as she was covered by a large amount of debris limiting her air, squeezing the life out of her slowly.

Hinata felt weaker as every second passes, her consciousness abandoning her, she felt the end near but a ray of sunshine broke through her darkness. "Hinata!" She heard as the last of her strength.

_Naruto-kun is saving me again? I'm happy Naruto-kun is here, but I don't want him to always save me, I wasn't to be with him not always like this, I won't be saved by him again…I wont… _She thought as she fell unconscious while on Narutos arms, cursing but still happy for her situation she was in.

Hinata finally woke up, but she wasn't I the hospital, the roof was very known to her, it was her bedroom ceiling, her mind was confused for she was unable to find a reason why she was there, was it all a dream? Did I really fight against a giant snake? Where the questions that ruled her mind, but her moment of panic was interrupted by a sudden knock at her door.

"Enter" She replied at her visitor and from behind the door a tall man entered, he had long black hair, and large white eyes.

"Good morning Otou-san" She said in a normal tone voice, her voice didn't seemed whispered as before.

End flashback

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Otou-san gave me another have to be strong speech, but I wonder what he would say if he knew I give myself that speech more times than he can imagine, I do want to be strong I want to be brave. _Hinata thought as many instant came to mind.

_I have to be strong, I have to step up to him and just tell him everything I feel towards him, at least this way I wont have any future regrets like Kurenai-sensei said to me, I don't want to look back and see that my weakness cost me Naruto-kun just like it has cost me so many things already….._

Hinata sat up from her bed, seeing something she kept fore her shelf, it was a picture, a class picture, where she and Naruto where next to each other, she was at the farthest corner of the group by choice, and Naruto was also on the edge next to her but not by choice, even if Hinata knew that, she felt it was fate shoving them together. That pictured always formed a smile on her face, no matter how down she had felt before.

_I can just imagine us together, I just can, I have to tell him, no matter what I just have to, if not I will regret it the rest of my life, I have to…no…I will I will tell him, I don't care about Sakura or Ten-Ten I only care about Naruto-kun…_

_I will…this time…_ She said to herself as she picked up the picture not taking her eyes of the smiling blond.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In a room where the images of great men hanged, a great man an equally great woman, sat faced to face having but a small table stand between them, their faced expressed the importance of their conversation, and more so it showed the pain it was causing them both. Their faces where long not showing a piece of happiness.

"So Orochimaru has taken an interest in Naruto….you know what we must do right?" A white hair man asked as he took a bottle that was in the table in front of ham taking a sip from it.

The small woman in front of him took also a bottle in front her taking a bigger drink than the man, after which she gasp for the flavor of the liquor, she simply placed the bottle down and placed her hand under her chin as she entered deep thought.

"Can we even sure he was serious? Maybe it was just one of his plans. Jiraiya" She said braking the silence in the room, her words were a bit uncertain for she stuttered a bit.

Jiraiyas eyes softened as he saw what she was trying to do, she was in denial in fear most of all. "I know you might want Naruto to stay here in Konoha, the last thing you want is losing another little brother, but I think Orochimaru's words where true, and we can't risk his safety Tsunade"

"Little brother? Come on Jiraiya why would I want a little loudmouth as a brother" Tsunade said as she started to laugh nervously but suddenly became silent.

"I'm sure we can protect Naruto here, he doesn't need to leave Konoha" Tsunade added, but Jiraiya didn't flinch his stare was as cold as steel, as he saw Tsunade continue to drink from the bottle directly.

"No, we can't leave Naruto here, we have a lot of things hanging over Konoha, first the akatsuki, now Orochimaru, his attack was to sudden, it must have meant for a quick hit and run" Jiraiya calmly stated.

Tsunade rubbed her fore head, for it appeared as there was nothing she was able to do. For everything was threatening the little kid she had come to consider a brother.

"I know, he's drawn to much attention to himself, first the akatsuki and now Orochiamru, his no longer safe here, he's become an easy target" Tsunade said in a sad voice as she laid back resting on the couch she was in, she looked at the sealing trying to remember the info they had gathered on Orochimaru before.

"You said he was gathering support? But he attacked too soon, this was a last intent to get Sasuke before planning a full out war against Konoha? If it is, we need to stop him form getting to much support and confirm our own allies" A disappointed Tsunade said as she took the last sip of her drink she slammed it against the table.

"Yeah, we'll have to do something against that as well, we cant afford another large scale attack like the one during the chuunin exam, if Orochimaru becomes stronger he will surely succeed in destroying Konoha" Jiraiya stated in a cold tone hoping that wouldn't come to be.

"Then I guess we have no choice, do we? You'll have to leave the village and do treaties with the hidden villages that way well have an edge over Orochimaru" Tsunade stated, letting out the plan that would stop Orochimaru from gaining more power.

"Tsunade…" Jiraiyas said on a low voice giving the petite woman a cold glare.

Tsunade let out a long sigh as she new what Jiraiya had meant me hi speech. "Very well... Naruto will accompany you in the mission…yet I feel it isn't necessary"

"Stop fooling yourself Tsunade, if Naruto is always here Konoha will be the target of many enemies, while we travel Naruto would become more experience and stronger, and will take every ones yes off Konoha" Jiraiya said back.

Tsunade simply looked at Jiraiya before throwing the bottle at Jiraiyas head.

Jiraiya dodged the bottle that smashed behind him right under the picture of the third. "Are you nuts woman?"

Tsunade stood up and grabbed Jiraiyas shirt. "Baka you think that by saying that to me I would let you just leave? I won't! I won't let you take off and take every one who's after Naruto be on your tail! You won't be able to protect him by yourself, not from the combine forces of the akatsuki and Orochimaru, not even you can't"

Jiraiya simply looked down at the woman, he knew she was just saying those words out of concern, but he had to do it for Konoha's sake, for Naruto's sake.

"I know about that, but we have to leave, this is the only way Naruto's dream of becoming hokage might come true, you know how strong we came when we traveled" Jiraiya turned toward the images of the past Hokages.

"They where all great ninjas, they all knew what it meant to be hokage and they protected it with their lives…especially the fourth, Tsunade they where all great men. Great Hokages have come and gone, but you know as well as me that only Naruto can carry on where they have left off, even you will die soon, wouldn't you like Naruto to rise in your place as Hokage. Tsunade?"

Tsunade released her grip on Jiraiyas cloth. Resting her forehead on Jiraiyas chest. Jiraiya placed his arms around Tsunade comforting the petite woman with his arms, rubbing the back of her head.

"yes…I would love to proclaim him Hokage while I still live…but there must be a better way than just leaving, with all of them behind you…if you leave with out telling anyone, just disappearing…going missing…" Tsunade whispered making Jiraiyas head fall.

"That would make things much easier, we wouldn't have the Akatsuki and Orochiamru after us, we would just to keep down awhile out there…but we would have to leave as soon as possible to use the confusion from the fighting to our advantage…we would have to leave tomorrow morning and you wouldn't be able to say good bye" Jiraiya whispered in Tsunade's ear.

Tsunade looked up and locked eyes with Tsunade who looked and felt as she had lost another brother, but her only comfort was that he would return.

"I know…just come back…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The day was almost over for Konoha, dusk had shown it self and was covering most of the fire country, on a hill a trees stood as if challenging all to face it, on this tree Naruto sat using it as support and besides him sat Ten-Ten, she was resting on Narutos chest, while he wrapped his hands around her, enjoying the sunset and romantic moment the two where sharing, hoping it would last for the rest of time.

"Naruto-kun…" Broke the silence returning Naruto from his trance into this world.

Naruto blinked and then quickly looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He gently said.

Ten-Ten said as she slightly blushed captivated by his clear blue eyes. "Why did you wanted me to be your girlfriend?"

"Nani? You didn't wanted to be?" Naruto quickly said.

Ten-Ten face turn read as she started shaking her head signaling no. "No, no, no, not that…I was just wondering why me…when Sakura and Hinata know you so much better than me"

Naruto looked away, he sighted as he watched the horizon as he watched the sunset.

"Because where one and the same… you want to be what you want to be, no matter what other say…Sakura and Hinata don't know how it feels to be always told you cant do something, they don't know the feeling of being put down by every one around you"

"Really?" Ten-Ten asked as she couldn't get her eyes of him.

"Really, I think were one and the same, I think I already know you… when I see Sakura-chan, I can only see those days she was obsess with Sasuke and when I see Hinata-chan…I really don't know here, I've know her for many years and already me and you have talked much more"

"Really?" She asked once more.

"I think I have more in common with you than with any others, they cant image how I have felt during my life…but I feel you can" Naruto said as he placed his head next to Ten-Ten's

"I don't know about that…about Hinata…" Ten-Ten whispers, but Naruto was able to pick it up.

"What was that Ten-ten-chan?" Naruto asked confuse once again.

"Nothing, nothing" She said back quickly trying to cover up her fears.

Naruto simply smiled and gave her a small peck on her check "Besides where the same age" He added getting a shock from her.

"What you're my age? No I am older that you I'm 14 and your 13. Right?" She said a bit curios for his words.

Her words caused him joy, as a big foxy grin formed on his face, he had caught her attention, and he had her captivated.

"I'll be 14 tomorrow, well be the same age for a few months, you didn't know did you? No one did, for me it has been just another day, but for some reason I wanted you to know. I just wanted it" Naruto said happily causing Ten-Ten to blush crimson, challenging Hinata for the reddest blush in Konoha.

As Naruto saw the Horizon Ten-Ten started to move strangely.

"What's wrong Ten-Ten-Chan?" He asked confused by her actions.

"Here" She said as she took his hand and gently placed hers in the.

As Naruto opened his hands he came to see a small silver chain, he extended the chain letting it hang from his hand, it was a silver chain with the number ten hanging from it, the pun was very clear, but Naruto didn't cared he found it very cute.

"I want you too have it, so you'll have something of me always with you, but it wont matter cause we'll always be together. Right?" She said jokingly.

Naruto placed the necklace on. "Thank you Ten-Ten-chan, I will always have it on, but it won't matter because I will always be with you, no matter what"

"Really? Promise you'll never leave me?" She shyly asked.

"I promise I will never leave you" He said back as he held her even closer.

"I will hold you to that, because I will never forgive you if you dare leave me, I just wont…I wont…I'm serious" Ten-Ten said giving Naruto a pleading look as if that had happened to her before, as if the pain of her being alone too haunted her. And didn't wanted to feel it again.

"Don't worry Ten-Ten-chan, I will always be with you, I will always be here in Konoha with you, no matter what, we'll be together"

As Naruto said that, he hugged Ten-Ten closer to him, giving her a passionate kiss under the now starry night enjoying the moment for unknown to them it just maybe the last for a long time.

End Chapter

There's another chapter my friends, hope you liked it, dont forget to leave a review i want to know what you guys think.

**Review NOW what wil it take you 1 minute? **LOL man im saying such stupid things today to much work i think, well dont forget to support all the writers on by reviewing all the stories you reed, later.


	22. A New Dawn

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

This chapter was beta by **Jonathon** **Philips** thanks for the help I really appreciate it.

To _**everyone:**_ Thank you for reviewing every one, this chapter is for all of you, thanks and for all who didnt you really should, not just this one, but all the stoiesyou read, reviews really motivate a writter.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

- -- - - - Scene change

**-LIFE LONG FIGHT- **by ToniMan.

Chapter 22: A New Dawn

On the streets of Konoha, under the starry sky, and blond hair boy and a dark hair girl walked side by side, the girl held the boys arm, getting close to him, placing her head on his chest.

As they walked down the street and toward the females house and ever present smile shined, for once they were truly happy, for once they had someone who actually cared for the other, and they were enjoying every moment they could of each others company.

"So this is your house, Ten-chan" The blond boy expressed with amazement for he never expected her house to be so near his own apartment, his blue eye lit up as his question was answered by a nod from Ten-ten.

Naruto accompanied Ten-ten down to the house entrance stopping in front of it, simply staring into Ten-ten's eyes, not saying a word, Ten-ten the same was loss for words and simply looked at Narutos cerulean orbs, which seemed to shine with the moonlight.

"I'd better be going, I'll see you tomorrow same place as today, bye" Ten-ten said as she quickly got close and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek blushing and quickly entered her house closing the door behind her.

A dazed Naruto could only watch the door closing, for that simple peck had disappointed him, for he was waiting for something else, something similar to the kisses they had exchanged a while back under the watchful eye of the evening sky.

_That's all? I wonder if she told her parents about us. Maybe not we have only been together for a day._ Naruto thought as he walked away from the door, still being watched from the window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the way to his home, Naruto saw many villagers all of which had waved hello to the young blond ninja, this confused the blond boy quite bit, but he gladly waved back at the villagers. It was such a fresh difference from back in the day the days they would all scream obscenities at him and hide somewhere when they noticed his presence.

This is so cool, I cant believe this is happening every one is saying hello and being really nice…I have everything I ever wanted right now, the people here actually acknowledge that I'm here and aren't ignoring me like so many times before….and I finally have a girlfriend! a real girlfriend! no wonder some guys bragged about having one it feels…so right!…just so right!

But…what will I do with Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan…I don't want to hurt them…I'll talk with them tomorrow, hope it turns out okay. I'm sure they'll understand.

Naruto walked down the hallway approaching his apartment. "What?" He asked himself in a low voice as he reached for the doorknob noticing the door was opened a bit, _some one is inside _He said to himself as he placed his back to the wall and drew a kunai he had in his waist holster. He held the kunai with his right arm as he In a quick move entered the apartment. "Ha!" He yelled as he noticed a shadow moving with in his apartment. The sound of steel hitting against steel was herd and after that silence filled the apartment, nothing but silence and darkness reigned. The silence continued for many seconds, seconds that seemed and eternity for Naruto and his unknown assailant.

"Damn you Naruto!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Ten-ten's home, cabinets where madly open, the stove was on, pans where scattered over a lone table, egg shells where on the floor and many other food and stuff adorned the kitchen and its floor.

"Where are they?" Ten-ten cursed as she search in a cabinet, frustrated her cursing became even louder and louder, taking out item after item still not being able to find her objective.

"The flour is over here" Was spoken to Ten-ten with a low gentle voice, the young girl slowly turn toward the origin of the gentle voice. "Kaasan" Said softly Ten-ten as she watched a tall thing woman stand before her; she had long black hair, beautiful brown eyes and a gentle smile that could calm even the most tortured heart.

Ten-ten took the flour from her hand, slightly blushing. "Thank you" She said in a low voice evading eye contact. "I thought you didn't like cooking" Ten-ten mother expressed calmly causing Ten-ten to flinch. She started to pour the flour into a pan and adding various ingredients. "I do, just not cooking every day like you Kaa-san" As she said those words she continued preparing the food, her mother walked up next to her and started to help her. "He looks like a nice boy" She commented causing Ten-ten's eyes to widen.

_How did she found out?_ "Yes he is" She commented blushing from her mothers words. They continued to cook, still in silence. Ten-ten managed to watch her mother from the corner of her eye, still unsure of why would she help her so calmly and with out even questioning her about Naruto.

"Is this for him?" Ten-ten's mother asked. Causing Ten-ten to flinch once more, but unable to say a single word, Ten-ten simply looked down and nodded, embarrassed for she always complained to her mother about having to cook always being forced to cook nonce the less, and now she had been caught cooking on her own free will.

Her mother faced her showing her gentle smile placing her hand on top of Ten-ten's head, she showed her a gentle smile and whispered to her ear. "I'm sure he will love the cake you are making him…so calm down"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was sitting on a chair, in front of him his trusty table and across from it the assailant; he was a tall man, and old man, a white hair man. "It's your own fault for breaking into my house. Ero-sennin" Said Naruto in a smug tone. This comment didn't sit well with the white haired ninja; for he turned bug-eyed and raised his fist in anger. "Baka I am the teacher and you are the student I should come as I please!"

A smiled formed in Narutos face. "But it's still your fault you left the door wide open" Said the blue eye ninja mockingly, placing his hand on the back of his head and gazing at the ceiling.

Jiraiya took a deep breath, trying to relax for he knew that he had messed up, leaving the door as he did was something no ninja, not even a rookie would do, his mind was clouded, for he felt guilty, guilty for having to take Naruto from the village, and the huge grin on the boy made a clear declaration -I am happy- was what is said to Jiraiya. Even though he knew that Naruto was happy he had to tell him the decision that had been taken and that they were to travel and become stronger. He shook his head pushing those thoughts to the back of his head and focused again on the –why- on Orochiamru, on Itachi.

"Naruto sit down we need to talk"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a room a young girl slept, by her side another girl stood, the girl had long black hair, large white eyes and a small petit body, she carefully watched the other sleep, a girl very similar to her, it was Hinata. Who had been injured during the battle, she had been hit repeatedly by the snake and was hit by falling debris as well. She was covered in bandages, mostly her body as well as her forehead.

"Mmmm…" Hinata mumble as she slowly opened her white eyes, she continued to mumble as she forced herself up, holding her head with her hand, showing clearly that she still was in pain. As she got her bearing she noticed her visitor.

"Are you alright Onee-chan?" Hanabi calmly asked getting up and walking to the window and closing it. After which she returned to her seat next to her sisters bed, giving her a gentle smile of concern, after which Hinata simply nodded, but lowered her head as if in shame.

Hinata passed her finger through her short dark hair, still looking at her bed, not having eye contact with her younger sister. "I'm okay, but I still wasn't able to do anything…I was beaten by a giant gecko!" Hinata cursed in a loud voice surprising her sister for she didn't stuttered a bit and actually raised her voice.

Hanabi smiled at her sisters words and let a small laugh escape. "Is that so?" She managed to comment, causing Hinata to widen her eyes and turn to her sister; she was confused she didn't understand why Hababi would laugh from her words. Especially after seeing the condition she was in.

"You really must have been hit really hard, Ten-ten told us how you were able to kill the first of the snakes that attacked you" Hanabi expressed confusing Hinata completely, for she didn't remembered beating the snake, the last things she could remember where her and Ten-ten fighting the snake being pushed back, then a huge scale tail hitting her and sending her through a wall, after that she didn't remembered much only hearing Naruto's voice calling her, searching for her.

Hanabi continued to explain how Ten-ten's report sated all the great actions Hinata had done, how they managed to defeat one the summons, but were unable to hold out against the second that attacked them, all this was new to the Lavender haired girl, for she couldn't understand how such nonsense leaked into Ten-ten's report, then it hit her. She must have had pity on me…she …must have…Was Hinata conclusion, Because of Ten-ten's closeness to Neji she must be well informed on her situation with in the clan, and knew that defeat was not something allowed in the Hyuuga clan, for it she must have felt pity, for her poor actions and gave her credits for the defeat of the snake. But unknowingly to Hinata it was not pity that moved Ten-ten's report; it was guilt.

"Otou-san was impressed when he found out that you defeated one of Orochimaru's summonses." Hanabi continued to inform Hinata about all the events she had missed while she was recovering from the wounds she had suffered in the line of duty. But despite all the encouraging words Hanabi has spoken all that Hinata could do was stared coldly at the sealing and answered with a stoic tone. "Is that so…"

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - ---- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - -

"That can't be! I just don't believe it!" A pink hair kunoichi yelled slamming her hand on a coffee table startling every one in the room. All the people present just smiled nervously, well almost all of them, for a blond female ninja. "Calm down Sakura, if I knew you would be wrecking my house I would have never accepted, getting together with you." Sakura glared an angered look at Ino, but the blond didn't back down, this was held for a minute until she just mumbled a few words in a low voice and sat down.

In the room most of the Konoha gennins had gathered, as well as a chuunin, they were the big-boned Chouji, the energetic Kiba with Akamaru, the highly spirited Lee, The charming Ino, the Lazy Shikamaru and the pink haired girl Sakura. They all had gathered to discuss the attack the leaf had suffered.

"But its true Sakura-san, Sasuke and Naruto where able to hold their own against Orochimaru" Lee commented getting an nod of approval from all the other boys present, including Akamaru, Sakura and Ino where a bit disappointed as their influence in the fight was minimal, they where held back by a few sound-nins, they were unable to defeat them, they only managed to held them back until the willingly retreated.

Sakura simply gasped out of disappointment, for she again was unable to help her closest friends, more importantly was unable to help Naruto out, who she hasn't seen in many days now, she was frustrated and worried, for the last time they had a real meaningful talk was the night their lips locked. "That's not fair, I really wanted to make a name for myself, I really should be a chuunin by now, not a lay bum like you" Ino said causing a few laughs from the guys and just making Shikamaru yawn.

"Where's Neji, Shino, Naruto, Hinata and Ten-ten, I told you guys to get everyone Chouji!" Ino yelled at chouji, who calmly simply continued to eat chip, simply looking back at Ino who appeared to be getting matter after every bite Chouji took. "I couldn't find them" Was Chouji answered, his simple answered caused a vein to appear on her fore head, Ino gathered all her strength and decided not to kill Chouji. It would make such a mess in her house.

"Well Shino is gone, I haven't seen him so much lately, he has been assigned a lot of missions with his dad, Hinata is recovering at her house. I have no idea where the others are though" Kiba commented, getting everyone's attention, Sakura placed a finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling, she tried her best thinking of where everyone could be, but it was in vain she had no idea, where the blond and raven hair boy could be, she simply shook her head at her friends. Lee on the other hand smiled and gave thumbs up. "I have trained with Neji and Ten-ten for many years and I can assure you what they are doing in these very moments, Ten-ten is in her house sharpening her weapons, I'm am 100 sure of it, And I saw Neji a while ago, before Chouji told me about the meeting, and he said something about going to train, he said he finally had a chance to and to find a solution about the Naruto problem"

"Naruto problem" Sakura wondered, simply staring at the Lee, who hadn't realized the slip of his tongue, Kiba slapped his forehead, not understanding how there could be some one so stupid, they couldn't let the girls find out, that they new about there escapes with Naruto and much less that they felt jealous.

"Lee!" Kiba yelled finally making the green boy realized, he quickly covered his mouth but the damage had been done, Sakura and Ino just stared at Lee, there eyes sending a clear and fix message. "Well you see…the…Naruto…problem is…well…um" Lee continued to mumble incoherently, for many seconds, until a strong voice was hear. "I can't take it any more!" Chouji thundered, making Kiba and Lee nervous for his sudden outburst, especially with the current subject. "Ino I cannot keep this to myself anymore, it has been on my conscious since I got here" His comment made the girls pay attention to him; they carefully awaited his next words. "Ino. This brand of chips you buy is terrible I just can't eat them" His words caused everyone to fall down, angry for his useless comment, Ino grabbed Chouji by the collar an started to shake him violently, complaining that if he didn't liked them why did he continued to eat them, Sakura was the same as Inner Sakura had already killed Chouji many times, although the girls were furious the guys where smiling for it appeared that his comment had given them some time to think this through.

After Chouji turned blue from Ino's choking she set her eyes on the lazy one, "Shikamaru!" Was all she needed to say, for the lazy chuuning just mumble how troublesome, "The Naruto problem as Lee put it, is the fact that Neji is still mad for losing to Naruto, He feels he isn't progressing fast enough, first he was in the hospital and then he was defeated, I guess he still sees Naruto as a rival" He said to her getting an approval nod from all the guys in the room, the girls simply looked at each other still suspicious for Lee's words, but didn't had the energy to continue with the topic, not tonight anyway, they where just going to get together to talk about simple stuff, but it all seemed to be falling apart, like the boys knew something that they didn't want the girls to know, and the girls were in the same situation.

"I'm bored, I'm out of here, I'm going to see how Hinata's doing" Kiba yelled as he got up from his seat, storming out with Akamaru by his side, simply mumbling what a waste of time that the meeting was, soon after him all the boys left, leaving the two girls alone.

Now alone the girls simply let out a small gasp of disappointment, they seemed like they really wanted to talk with everyone, but alas; after a few minutes it had all fallen apart. "That's a real shame. I really wanted to catch up with everyone get on update on everyone's life" Ino said after which she let herself slump over a couch, simply lowering her head in defeat, that is until she saw Sakura still there sitting in front of her drinking a soda she had helped herself to, a malicious grin formed on Ino's clear face, one that didn't go unnoticed by the pink hair ninja, multiple sweat drops appeared on the back of Sakura's head, she knew that smile pretty well, she drank the soda quickly after which she stood up. "Well Ino, I have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow" She expressed as she lightly bowed, as she moved to the door she was stopped by Ino's hand that took Sakura's arm.

"Come on! We can have girl chat like before" Said Ino, gtting a nervous smile out of Sakura, who simply knew the end had come to her, her head fell in defeat for she knew since they were kids, that no one could stop Ino when she wanted to 'chat'.

And so the girls talked and talked and talked, all they could, about their life, their friendships, themselves, a few boys, they continued for many, many hours. The night had become like an echo of the friendship they had so many years ago, one where they were more then friends they were sisters. Ino was the one leading the conversation and doing most of the questioning, this was ok for Sakura. That is until Ino reached one of the main topics, at least a main topic for the blue eyed blond.

"How are things going with Naruto, is he putty in your hand yet?" Ino said with a very suggestive tone. "Eh?" Was all Sakura could manage to say after the bold words from Ino. "Come on tell me about it" Ino continued to say, pressuring Saukra to tell her everything, but instead of a feisty smile, Sakura lowered her head and simply looked at the floor, noticing this Ino stopped her teasing and placed her hand over Sakura's head. She clearly understood what was happening, looked like nothing had happened since the last time they had talked about the blond boy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"NANI! NO! OF COURSE NOT DAMN IT!" The blond yelled as his fist was slammed against a nearby wall, leaving a large enough dent in it. Naruto's breathing became long and controlled, trying to relax and get a grasp on the situation.

The white hair ninja simply sighed from the blonds actions, but Naruto wasn't the same as he closed his hand tightening his fist further, breathing deeply, his blue orbs reflecting all the anger he was feeling at that moment.

Jiraiya walked next to his young disciple, he placed his hand on the genins shoulder, but Naruto slapped away his hand of comfort and looked at the old ninja with anger.

"Why! Ero-sennin. Why now! Why now!" Naruto complained as his eyes had started to tear up, in a quick move Naruto shock his head and blinked away the tears that had formed.

Naruto continued to repeat those words, causing the legendary ninja to frown, he wasn't expecting this reaction, he truly wasn't expecting this.

"Naruto…"

"I don't want to leave ero-sennin…I don't want to leave…" Naruto said interrupting Jiraiyas words, getting the old man to choke up a bit, he could easily grasp the concept of why the loud mouth ninja was acting this way.

What's that? Jiraiya wondered as he caught a glimpse of a necklace Naruto was wearing next to the one Tsuande had given him, he was able to make out the number 10, which hit Jiraiya, he fully understood it now why he was acting this way.

"I don't want to leave! I DON'T!" Naruto shouted at Jiraiya, who simply shook his head.

"But we have to leave Naruto, it's for the best of the village and in your best interest as well" Jiraiya said in a calm voice trying to get through Naruto, but the blond didn't appeared to be listening for he simply shock his head.

The room became silent, Jiraiya was waiting for the blonds answer, one that didn't look like it was going to come any time soon, for the blond simply kept looking at the ground, not moving a muscle, or giving signs that he would speak anytime soon.

Jiraiya opened and closed his mouth multiple times, as if trying to gather the courage to say something, but to no avail.

"The best thing for me is staying… I finally found happiness here, how can you say leaving this is in my best interest! How is leaving going to make anything better!" Naruto kept repeating causing the old sennin to flinch by his words, but he knew he had to take Naruto, even if it meant causing him pain, a pain that would be nothing compared to the one he would feel later if he stayed in Konoha.

Jiraiya shook his head and took a deep breath, with it managing to gather enough courage. "Baka! This trip is for your own good; don't you want to be the hokage?" He said causing the blonds eyes to widen, those words, those words he had repeated so many times in his short life, he didn't liked the way Jiraiya was going, he had a gut feeling this would not be good, but had to tell the truth to Jiraiya, so he weakly nodded agreeing with the frog hermit.

"Naruto what is a Hokage?" Jiraiya asked in a low voice watching Naruto carefully, trying to see the genins reaction.

Naruto looked at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with the frog sennin, but after a few seconds he lifted up his eyes finally facing him. "The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village, the best and the one every one looks up to" Naruto managed to say.

"You know that's not all" Jiraiya said after Naruto's words the blond simply stood there listening carefully at his sensei's words.

Jiraiya took a deep breath bracing himself for a long speech. "A Hokage 'IS' the strongest ninja in the village, Naruto. But that's not all, don't forget why the hokage is the best and is admire by all. It is because he gives his life and heart to the village, all he does is for the benefit of the village, no one becomes hokage for their own benefit, Naruto. Your leaving is not just for your own good but for the villages well being as well, if you truly want to be the Hokage you should start acting like one"

Naruto looked up trading looks with the white hair hermit, his emotions were overwhelming him, for memories of his childhood had flooded in, trying to remember the reason why he wanted to be hokage and if now they are still worth giving up the happiness he had now for the village. "Tell me this ero-sennin…when I was growing up I was alone and had nothing…the village people didn't care for me and never gave me anything…just their hate, why should I finally now that have something, someone that truly cares for me leave it for the village?"

"Because she is part of the village as well…" Said Jiraiya quickly catching Naruto's attention, his words were cold and serious, his face had turn stoic showing all the importance of that concept.

Jiraiya Walked and placed himself in front of one of Naruto's window, it showed a magnificent view of the village, from the park to the Hokage's tower to the huge monument showing the past Hokages.

"Naruto the Akatsuki are after you and are willing to do anything to get their hands on the Kyuubi, this puts Konoha in danger and Konoha alone wont be able to stop the full wrath of the Akatsuki, if you stay here they will attack the village and you wont be able to stop them…" Naruto's eyes widened with Jiraiyas words, he had simply said that Konoha would be destroyed if he decided to stay here, if he stayed in Konoha he would draw the full attention of the Akatsuki and everything and every one would be destroyed and taken away from him forever and he would only have himself to blame.

_If I leave the Akatsuki would go after me and leave the village alone…she would be safe…but if I leave I would have to break my promise to Ten-ten, but she would be in danger if something happens to her I don't know what I would do…_

"I'll stay and become stronger…strong enough to stop Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled trying to get the frog hermit to see it his way.

Jiraiya shock his head, took a deep breath, it appeared Naruto was as stubborn as always, but he ill see things his ways. "That's not going to happen…I hate to admit it but Sasuke had a point for trying to leave…training in different places make one grow faster, if you stay here you wont be strong enough for when they come for you, believe me, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Sarutobi-sensei and even the fourth left the village at one point or another, they were strong when they left but they returned…there was no comparison they had surpass their own expectations"

Naruto couldn't grasp the concept, if leaving the village was the right thing to do then why did he went through all that; along with the others to bring Sasuke back. "But…Sasuke…why?" Said Naruto trying to tie together as many words as he could, but his mind was just overwhelm at the moment.

Jiraiya simply took a deep breath, looking at the monument. "To be the best; a lot of people says that with out truly knowing what it take and means to be the best, any one can be the best of a village or a city, but this world is big Naruto I have travel all I could and I haven't come near on seeing all of it, I have met many people on my journeys and I cant even imagine how many I haven't, there much stronger people, I still remember when the fourth came back from traveling, I was with some kids that greeted him, he so eloquently explained the power he had seen. 'In this world there are people stronger then I, yet younger then you'"

As Jiraiya said those words, a flashback hit Naruto, he had remembered the day they had gone to the mist, the day they met for the first time the white ninja Haku, the way he felt when he saw the mighty Zabuza being taken down by Haku, it was a terrible feeling, the feeling of being powerless, of not being able to do anything. It was that day they finally witnessed the power of a true ninja from beyond the walls of the leaf; his power was impressive to say the less. Protect those who are precious to you… Haku's words, Haku the pure example of a ninja, he lived to protect the people he cared for, he wasn't selfish he wasn't a bad person, he showed the true path of a ninja, he only wanted to become strong so he would be able to protect Zabuza, his precious person in this word. How he even gave up his life so Zabuza would be okay, how he gladly performed the greatest sacrifice.

Naruto thought as hard as he could about the situation, he was at a crossroad, one that would determine his fate as well as the fate as many others tied to him.

"Naruto a Hokage is suppose to do anything necessary for the village, sacrifice anything for the village, the fourth gave his life to make sure the village would be safe, if you cannot give up a simple girl, then how can you expect to become a Hokage, if you're not willing to give up on this, you better give up in being Hokage of this village"

Jiraiyas words hit Naruto hard, his life flashed before the orange clad ninja, the many times he had said he wanted to be Hokage, were always just to be noticed, just to be finally acknowledged by the rest of the people in the village, but after meeting Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ten-ten and the rest of the people that now occupied a great space in his heart he finally understood Haku's words, when he fought against Haku he understood why and how to become stronger.

_I, I, I can't stay…I have to become stronger for her, but I don't know what to do! Damn it!_ Naruto shouted those words over and over in his mind torn apart by his conflicting emotions, he knew that what Jiraiya said was true, but he had never felt so happy with anyone, he knew he wouldn't just be losing Ten-ten he would be losing all his friends and still would but a settle to the conflicts he had with Hinata and Sakura. Naruto continued to curse himself, screaming his mind, still unable to make a choice, he knew Jiraiya was right, he could see the reasons why leaving is the best choice, but he also had a promise to Ten-ten to be with her, and he gladly would do it, for he wanted to be with her.

"**Silence! I cannot stand your worthless whining any longer!"** Was yelled at Naruto as a red windblast hit him disorienting him, as Naruto looked around trying to recover his bearings he saw pipes running by the ceiling of the room he was standing, each of them dripping small amounts of water forming puddles below them, in front of him he saw a large cell with a few missing bars closed by a single paper with the words 'seal' on it. From the bottom of the cell large amounts of red chakra were emerging and from behind the bars large yellow eyes with slit pupils watched him carefully.

Naruto stood his ground despite the constant chakra hitting him from behind the iron bars. "Shut up you stupid fox! You don't have a say in this!" Naruto yelled, only getting a furious reaction from the sealed youma.

"**HA!**" With a mighty roar the fox demon released a large amount of chakra, sending Naruto back against the wall; the force was so great that Naruto's impression was left in the stone wall. "**You are weak kit, you are very weak, with out me you would have never defeated the snake, you should take his offer, don't forget how much stronger you became the last time you left with him**" As the kyuubi finished his words a large cloud covered Naruto.

_Nani?_ Naruto said to himself as he looked around managing to see Jiraiya from the corner of his eye, he had been thrown out by the kyuubi, strangely he didn't feel angered by the demons actions he felt, angry for he understood perfectly what the demon said to him. _The stupid fox thinks I should leave too, damn it…they're right. They are both right damn it. I have to be stronger, strong enough to protect her and staying here I wont be, damn it why, you only bring me trouble, you know that you dumb fox._ Naruto cursed as he remembered all that had happened because of the kyuubi and even now when he thought things where starting to pick up again it is taken away from him because of the kyuubi.

Naruto stood tall, biting his bottom lip, holding back all the words he wanted to let out. "Fine I'll go with you' He spat out as he walked toward the door not even waiting for a response from the legendary ninja, yet Jiraiya quickly said to the boy the time and place for their meeting for their leave.

Naruto left the room slamming behind him the door, leaving Jiraiya with a guilty conscious yet giving himself strength repeating the truth behind all of this. "It's in his best interest"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On top of the Hokage monument, a depressed Naruto looked up at the stars glowing in the night sky, not believing the fate that had fallen on him once more, he was now convinced that he could never ever be happy, that all he has was going to be taken away from him, Naruto stood up clenching his fist in what now was pure anger. _I wont let it happen, ero-sennins wants us to leave with no one knowing, just because he is afraid we'll be follow by Itachi and fish face, but I cant leave like that I have to let her know I'm not abandoning her, that I will be back for her, that I will return. _

Naruto lower his hands calming himself, but still watching the sky, watching the night sky under Konoha for the last time, for he felt that he wouldn't see this village in a long time, a very long time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you ready Naruto?" Asked the white hair ninja as he gave Naruto a gentle smile of encouragement, trying to lift the spirit of the morning, for even though it was still dark it was morning early morning, no more than 3 am, but Naruto only nodded as his sensei words.

"We'll return Naruto, its not like I'm taking you away forever, the time we are gone depends solely on you and how quickly you can become stronger" Said Jiraiya getting the blond attention, the endless days away from the village suddenly didn't seem so eternal.

Naruto raised his head, his face still wasn't showing his foxy grin but instead a more serious one, his blue eyes where wide open and his mouth didn't show any sign of smiling any time soon. "Fine let go" He calmly said as he jumped off one of the village's wall onto the forest beyond the walls of the leaf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the day went by, the sun welcomed by the land rose from the beyond the horizon, it was early morning not many where out, but a lavender eyes girl was, accompanied by a small nin-dog, "Im glad Kiba-kun let you accompany me Akamuru" The girl softly said as she remembered the night before when her friend Kiba dropped by her house to check up on her, there she explained as she would start early training, concern for her friend the boy offered lending her Akamaru so she would have some one to take care of her while he got there to train with her, Kiba very well knew waking up at the time Hinata does was nearly impossible for him, worried for her safety he left his dog stay over night with her so she would take it with her in the morning.

_Kiba-kun is so nice letting me borrow Akamaru, but I wonder at what time Kiba-kun usually wakes up?_ She thought as Akamaru intead of an energetic bark let out a long yawn, it was obvius Kiba wasn't the early bird type when he wasn't on duty, as the lavender girl and the nin dog ran across Konoha toward their training ground;

On the other side of Konoha a small red frog energetically jumped around with a scroll on his back, stopping every few meters searching for something.

_Naruto-ni-chan told me to look for her but there so many humans around here how am I going to find her?_ Thought the red toad Gamakichi as he remembered that Naruto before leaving in secrecy had giving him a letter for a, girl according to Naruto the girl was cute, had dark eyes and black hair curled up in two buns on the side of her head. Despite this great detail Gamakichi had some trouble for he didn't understand the fact that human girls could be cute, as when he thought cute only female toads appeared in his mind.

"Guess I have to keep searching, wish I could remember that girls name" He said to himself as he cursed his lack of attention for this, the toad continued to search for the female who would come close to the description Naruto had given him, but it was to no avail as he only saw females with long hair, none with 'buns' on the head.

_This is going no where fast._ He thought; but his boredom was short live as he was jumped by a dog as he turned the corner, The toad yelled franticly as he was blindsided by the dog, the two continued to fight for a few second until the dog managed to land a decice bite on the toad, "HAAA!" The toad yelled as he jumped away from the fierce dog. "You stupid mutt! You'll pay for that, you will be sorry you ever messed with me you'll see!" Yelled Gamakichi as he showed his tongue to Akamaru and vanish in a puff of smoke, Akamaru was proud he had defended his territory from strangers, but his victory was short lived as a running Hinata finally caught up but managed to witness all.

"Akamaru you should just start fights like that, and some toads are poisonous so you should be careful" She said to Akamaru in a calm voice but some how sounded like a light scold, she reached down to pick Akamaru when she noticed behind him a small paper, it was left of the scroll for it was severely damaged by Akamarus fight with Gamakichi, and because of the commotion the toad had forgotten about it and left it behind.

Hinata picks up the remains of the letter, out of curiosity extends the scroll and begins to read it quickly, hoping to get a clue from who this was, as she reads her eyes become wider and wider, but know she cannot stop reading she increased the speed and quickly finish it, dumb folded by the content Hinata was at a lost for words, except for two that wondered out some how. "Naruto…Kun"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the forest, already at a fair distance from the village Naruto and Jiraiya traveled at an impressive speed, but still in a sudden moment Jiraiya placed his hand in front of Naruto ordering him to stop. As command Naruto stopped the same time Jiraiya did. The sannins eyes carefully examine the area, for he had detected a faint presence in the area, Naruto had now caught wind of the presence and also started to carefully examine the area. The two continued advancing carefully that is until they saw a figure sitting on a tree branch, lying against the tree simply relaxing.

"You" Naruto yelled at the person, who simply ignored him and continued laying there, Jiraiya on the other hand quickly stepped forward and jumped landing in a tree branch in front o the man. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a serious tone.

Jiraiya stayed calm, not moving a muscle in front of him, for a minute he stayed in silence, that is until he once again yelled asking him the same question as before. This time the man moved now his eyes met Jiraiyas. "Cant someone get some sleep here" Was his answer making Jiraiya and Naruto fall out of shock.

"How the hell are we supposed to know that if you have that damn thing on!" Jiraiya yelled at the mask nin, as he was being yelled at the nin simply adjusted his mask, cloth and belt.

A vein pounded on Jiraiyas forehead, while a small smile of amusement appeared on Naruto. "Good thing I see you Naruto" Said the nin as he jumped from the branch he was on to one much closer to the orange clad nin. In a quick move the Mask nin took out two scrolls and handed them to Naruto. Naruto quickly caught the two a bit confused by the sudden action the nin had displayed.

"The one on the right is what we agreed upon when we trained, the other is a gift you should use only when you are in deep trouble" The mask nin said, nodding at Naruto who nodded back and placed the scrolls n his side bag. After which the nin moved in front of Jiraiya once more, simply lowering his head slightly and whispering at a tone only Jiraiya could hear.

"Be careful your not so difficult to find, be on your guard always and good luck" The nin whispered to Jiiraiya who simply nodded slightly, after which in a quick flash of flames the nin disappears only leaving a few burned leaved and burn tree bark.

Jiraiya raised his head to the sky, looking at the horizon as if trying to find something, "Lets go quickly" He said as he once again started to moved quickly followed by Naruto who also raised his head trying to look where Jiraiya was.

At a point not so far from Naruto's and Jiraiya two clocked figures stood guard, a malicious smile on one a emotionless expression on the other.

"All the trouble we have gone through to predict their movements and thanks to that mask annoyance we wont be able to" Expressed a blue skinned one to the other, who's expression didn't change at all, still emotionless, the man raised his hand adjusting his hat narrowing his crimson red eyes.

"Do not worry Kisame, time is something we have, soon the Blue sun will eventually belong to the Akatsuki"

**End Chapter**

**A/N: **Well everyone i sorry i took so long in updating this fic, i was planing to get busy during vacations, but i had mayor writters block and lack of energy, so i didnt im am sorry for the new readers and the one who had been with me since the begging, well dont forget to leave your review i want to know if i havent gotten rusty in these many months.


	23. Broken Spirits

**WARNING: **This chaptre is not beta, and none of the future ones will be, for my writitng has become to eratic and i dont have the time to beta and to write as much as i can, its getting very dificult to write even thou ideas arent comeing up short as i said i alreadyhave the story from start to finish just cant find myself to write, school, and social life get in the way, so sorry for the grammar errors you are goint to find and if any one wants you cna beta and ill reupload this chapter.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THISCHAPTER

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

To _**everyone:**_ Thank you for reviewing every one, this chapter is for all of you, thanks and for all who didnt you really should, not just this one, but all the stories you read, reviews really motivate a writter.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

- -- - - - Scene change

Chapter 23: Broken spirits

The pale skin heiress looked deeply at the words written on the letter. Her eyes unable to turn away from it, each word carefully read once and again, trying to find the significance of this letter, the reason of why did such thing existed. Her eyes closed as her head dropped, she carefully folded the letter placing it in her pocket as she walked away slowly being carefully followed by the white nin dog, whom had become intrigued by Hinata's actions as he followed her a bit concerned for the white eyes princess.

"Hey Hinata" echoed as Kiba appeared waving at Hinata who turned at the sound of her name, she stopped and calmly waited for her dear teammate to arrive, the two stood there talking calmly about the everyday things, missions, friend and if she was enjoying her walks with Akamaru at her side, Hinata responded normally to all of Kibas questions and commented as well, but even still the young beast master saw something odd about his comrade. "Hey Hinata...are you alright?" Kiba calmly asked, not removing his sighs from the pale skin female, who at her friend's words simply raised her head and showed him a smile. "Of course Kiba-kun, why would I be" She said right before she gave her farewells to Kiba and slowly walked away, leaving Kiba a bit preoccupied and a worried Akamaru. _Even if you say that Hinata, something doesn't smell right _Though Kiba as he saw Hinata walk away from him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the Konoha woods, Jiraiya and the orange clad boy calmly walked away from the village, still remembering the words he had exchanged with the sannin before leaving the village.

_I'm sorry Naruto, but we will have to leave with out any one knowing it, and no one can find out on where we are going. No one._

Naruto remembered Jiraiyas cold words as he walked calmly behind him, wondering if what he had done would come back to bite him in the butt, leaving Gamakichi with a letter was a big gamble, because it explained a lot of the situation he was in and what he was planning on doing.

"We are going to the sand right?" Naruto calmly asked, Jiraiya stopped in his tracks and turned to face Naruto, he simply nodded but had a serious face on, "But don't talk about it again Naruto, the tress might have ears and could cause us trouble later on" Said Jiraiya in a cold tone, Naruto quickly got the message and nodded at his sensei's words, but that was all he needed to know for he had mentioned his destinations on the letter, well at least the first one. In this case their destination was the hidden village of the sand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Midday had finally arrived and all the village was at full bloom, joy had engulf every one for the day was nothing more than perfect, but alas not all where lucky enough to enjoy this perfect day, for a girl sat alone underneath the shade a tree provided, it was none other than the charismatic kunoichi Ten-ten, and beside here Ten-ten had a small box, on which she had her hand placed, carefully holding it, keeping it safe, even if the day brought happiness, the small girl eyes showed concern and nervousness, for she had been waiting now for what she has felt has been the longest hour of her life, for he was late.

"Naruto…" Mumbles Ten-ten as she holds her knees close to her chest, overcome by her nervousness. Time passed to the point where her eyes began to tear up, for her dear boy hadn't arrived to their especial rendezvous.

From a far a pale skin girl watched carefully, her eyes and face showing her inner feeling, which where no other than sorrow, but these feeling emerged thanks to Ten-ten, who had been watched carefully by her, and now she had witness Ten-tens first tears and that was enough, she couldn't take any more, not caring on what may happened the pale skin girl approached the dark hair girl.

"Ten-chan…" Was weakly said by the lavender eyed girl, Ten-ten who had began to shed tears was surprised by her, quickly tried to blink away her tears, but it was to no avail, she instead keep her eyes to the floor, evading any kind of contact, she refused to be seen like that it would be a clear sign of weakness on her part, and if she wanted to be accepted as the strongest female ninja she couldn't let any one see her in that state.

"H-hi Hinata-chan…how can I help you" Said Ten-ten forcing herself, trying her best not to let out any whining or whimpering sound.

"Ummm…I…I just…" Said Hinata looking away from Ten-ten, Hinata also tried her best to talk to Ten-ten, but felt very awkward talking to her, "Here Ten-ten…I'm sorry" She said as she gave Ten-ten the rough up letter and quickly ran away from there, with tears also emerging from her clear lavender eyes.

Ten-ten raised her head and watched Hinata leave in a hurry, after which she turned her attention to the letter at her side, she picked up the letter and began to read it slowly, taking in the words, and paragraphs, but the lettered seemed a bit damage, covered with dirt and animal saliva, but she was still able to read most of the letter in her hands. She quickly saw it was from Naruto, for his name was clearly in the beginning. _It's from Naruto, I'm glad….but why did Hinata have it? And why did she say she was sorry?_ With that though flashing in her mind she quickly continued to read the letter now with more caution and anxiousness.

"Naruto…why? WHY!" Ten-ten yelled, as her eyes started to let out a large amount of tears, she crushed the letter, grasping it with all her might as she stood up and ran towards the village.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ino and Sakura where calmly walking down the streets of Konoha, happily chitchatting about there day and dreams. "I wish I had enough money for that beautiful dress Ino, it would look so good on me, but since I haven't gotten any missions, my money is pretty low" Sakura wined while Ino simply had a nervous smile, for the blond already had bought that dress for herself, but was a bit scared of the fore-head girl. _Aw poor Sakura. You know it looks better on me._

That was until they where harshly interrupted by Ten-ten's arms holding onto Ino's shoulder, "Have any of you seen Hinata or Naruto?" She seriously asked, getting only a no from Ino and Sakura, after which she let go and continued her search. Sakura and Ino exchanged looks, but Sakura became concern at Ten-tens words, she of all people didn't wanted Naruto and Hinata to have time alone, so she said good bye to Ino and went after Ten-ten.

Ten-ten Continued looking for the white skin girl, "Ten-ten!" She heard as she quickly turns a corner and crashed into some one, "Neji?" She responded surprised, lowering her head, evading eye contact. "Ten…ten?' But even trying her best to hide here eyes, she was unable to hide her eyes from Neji. _Her eyes? As she been crying?_ "What's wrong Ten-ten? Why have you been crying?" He asked while holding Ten-ten arms. "Nothing I'm fine, now let me go" She answered as she tried to free herself from the Hyuuga.

Neji didn't believe her words. "Don't lie to me, what happened?" He asked again trying to force Ten-ten to make eye contact with him. "Don't butt in, it has nothing to do with you" She yelled as she slapped Neji's arms away and ran away from him. Neji to a step and was about to go after her, but the step he took was on something, a piece of paper no one would give a second though about leaving there, but for some odd Neji felt completed in taking, and so he did he took the paper and unfolded it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the swing located outside the ninja academy the small ninja Hinata sat, holding tightly to the ropes, as she simply looked at the ground, her eyes showing sorrow and lacking that shine and glimmer that made the Hyuuga family famous.

"Naruto…" She said in a low voice as she sighted letting out her sorrow bit by bit. "What about Naruto?" Ten-ten asked the Hyuuga princess "Ten-chan?" She said back in a low voice, raising her head, seeing the furious Ten-ten. "What do you know about Naruto and how did you ended up with that letter" Said Ten-ten a she franticly started to search for the letter she had put away, but to no avail._ I lost it? No? Where did I leave it_? She repeated in her mind, until she was interrupted, this time by Hinata.

"I'm sorry Ten-ten, but… I don't where Naruto-kun is…I just gave you the letter because it had your name in it…I don't know where he is or if what the letter said is true…" Said Hinata to Ten-ten. "It's true…there's no other explanation…he was…suppose to meet me today…" Ten-ten said not caring anymore on the fact that their relationship still wasn't public, especially to Hinata and Sakura. "Is that so?..." Whispered Hinata, not loud enough for Ten-ten to hear it thou.

Ten-ten fell to her knees and started to weep incontrollable, "Baka, baka, baka, you promised me you wouldn't leave me" She repeated as she continued to cry uncontrollably, but Hinata found herself unable to comfort Ten-ten for she was crushed as well for as many reasons as her, her feelings where none the less potent, for a river of tears escaped her eyes, for Naruto again had left the village, but even more she felt defeated, Naruto had chosen some one besides her. She had never felt so lonely.

_That's not true…it cant be…no it just cant…be…true…_Yelled in her mind a pink hair ninja, that had found herself hiding behind a tree, carefully listening to every words the others had said, but unlike the other two, her emotions weren't of sorrow but anger pure anger. _It's a LIE_ she yelled in her mind as she disappeared from the scene with a quick jump.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What was so urgent it couldn't wait?" Shikamaru complained as he along with Kiba, Chouji and Lee had been called by Neji to gather as quickly as possible.

"Yeah Neji, what was so urgent?" Kiba added to the conversation, sounding annoyed, for he was looking for Hinata and now stood in front of the wrong Hyuuga. Lee and Chouji also where curios thou they weren't doing anything of great importance.

"Of course it's important, you think I would urge you all to gather if it wasn't?" Commented Neji getting every ones attention, "This is serious, and true I am not kidding" He added causing Shikamaru to raise and eyebrow and the rest to become a bit preoccupied.

Neji look at all of the guys present and took a deep breath, calming himself. "It appears Naruto had left the village" He said shocking everyone present, causing uproar among the kids. "What? You're joking right?" Kiba smirked, not believing Neji's words. "I just said it was serious Kiba, im not joking" Neji responded leaving Kiba shocked. "But after all we went through with Sasuke? But?" Kiba tried to respond. "Naruto-kun would never do such a thing Neji, it's not like him" Lee responded. Neji simply shook his head, signaling that he was wrong. "I would have said the same thing Lee, but he has left and I have proof. "Here" Neji said as he takes out a piece of paper, already extremely damaged missing words and phrases but still readable.

Lee's eyes widen, his expression was that of pure shock, for he couldn't believe it, but he had to, for the letter in front of him told the tall, and Naruto's writing was easy to recognize.

"This must be fake, ill ask Naruto-kun himself" Lee stated as he ran away from the scene leaving all with their own doubts, "Lee is right, we should try to find Naruto, in the worst scenario, if this is real, the Hokage should know, thou we shouldn't tell her yet, if its one of his pranks we'll get in trouble" Shikamaru said as he walked away form the guys in search for his own answers, followed by Chouji who simply nodded to Neji as he left with Shikamaru, leaving only Neji and Kiba.

"Damn him, lets go Akamaru" Kiba yelled as he ran, accompanied by his partner, his fist tight, his own fangs biting his lower lip. _That's why Hinata was acting weird, she must have known._ He tough the young beast master disappeared with in a large group of people. Only Neji was left, holding the letter tightly, he placed his hand with in his pocket and took out another piece of paper. "What are you trying to do…Naruto" He said as he crushed the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket after which he closed his eyes and calmly walked away from the rally point, heading toward the Hyuuga manor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Already in the Hyuuga manor, Hinata sat on her bed, her bedroom windows and door closed, completely separating her form the outside worlds, leaving her alone with her thoughts and sorrow, her secrets and wishes. Why did I did it? She said to herself has she took out a piece of paper. The piece of paper read;

_I will be at the sand in 6 days…I don't know if you can make it, but if you go I now we still have a future together…if you don't I will know what you are feeling…Good bye…and what ever you choose…just be happy Ten-ten_

As she finishes reading the piece one more time, she crushed it and threw it into a nearby trash can, not even thinking twice about doing so. "I'm sorry Ten-ten, but I can't just give up now…not after all that happened between me and Sakura-chan…I'm sorry but I cant give up is my nindo…"

After Saying those words to herself, Hinata began to cry cradling her tearful face with her hands, trying her best to stop the tears from flowing, but to no avail, as she felt confused for all that and happened, she still loved the orange clad boy, but felt angered toward Ten-ten and didn't felt bad for what she had done, in fact she felt a bit relieved by her actions, but still her tears where created by all the emotions. But her tears where not ignored, as she was watched from the other side of her bedroom door, by Neji, who's hand just stopped inches away from the door, almost calling for Hinata, but a small whimper caught his attention, and after seeing Hinata burst into tears he had all the evidence he needed, thou they had lived together for so long, he had never seen her cry that way, not even when she was moved aside by Hanabi's birth.

_Naruto!_ Neji cursed as he fisted his hand tightly and ran towards the manors, front door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the streets of Konoha, Lee quickly moved form one area to another, eagerly looking for the pink hair girl that would clear up all these mysteries around Naruto. Lee asked every one he saw for Sakura, even though pink hair was something the Konoha people have seen; it still wasn't a common one.

"Excuse me sir, miss, have any of you seen a pink hair girl?" Lee asked, too every one that found themselves in front of the Konoha genin, and Lee continued this for some time, that is until he head this. "Oh yeah, I have seen a pink hair girl, but she had a extremely wide forehead along with it…is she the one you are looking for" The old lady said, getting and energetic, yeah form Lee accompanied form his good guy pose.

Lee followed the old lady's words, run toward the west gate, the one facing the hidden village of the sand, Lee jumped on top of the Konoha wall, seeing out of the village and by a stroke of luck, and he was able to spot Sakura nearby the main gate, as if looking for an opportunity to leave the village. _Sakura-san._ He thought as he jumped down and approached Sakura.

"Sakura-san" Sakura heard she turned and saw Lee standing behind her; she forced a smile, placed her hands behind her and moved her head slightly to the left, giving the impression of a nice girl. Lee couldn't stop the blush from appearing and the words cute invade his mind, but he knew that wasn't the right time for that, so he shook his head getting a grip on himself and lifted his right fist.

"Sakura-san, have you seen Naruto-kun?" His words caused Sakura's smile to dissipate, but only for a second, as she quickly forced herself to smile once again, but that split second was more than enough for Lee, who understood why her smiled vanished. "No, I haven't seen him Lee-san" She said to him, but Lee already knew the answer, Naruto had left and Sakura knew, that's why she was sad, and he was starting to wonder what Sakura was doing so close to the gates. "I see…so what are you doing here Sakura-san?" He asked looking at Sakura. Who simply looked away, and looked at the gate. "Just looking around" She said trying to sound innocently, but Lee even though she didn't say anything related to Naruto he knew why she was here, but didn't knew what she was planning. "Well Sakura-san I have to keep looking for Naruto-kun…I promise you I will find him" Lee said giving Sakura his extra especial good guy pose, Lee's words caused Sakura eyes to widen, she knew that was something more for her than for Lee's good, after his pose Lee left leaving Sakura who's eyes started to tear up, wondering why she always ended up being helped and how will she ever manage to help others instead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ten-ten sat in a bench near the Konoha plaza, there; she simple saw the people pass, her faced frozen with a serious look, her tomboyish smile no where in site, she sat there thinking on what happened, on why things turned out like this, on why bad things happen in the world.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked Ten-ten, the poor girl looked up at the source of the words, and saw a small skinny boy; the boy had his hands in his pockets, a chuuning vest covering his torso and his hair in a pony tail.

"Shikamaru?" She said, getting a simple nod from the young boy who repeated his question, confusing Ten-ten for they had never spoken one on one before, she simply gathered her breath and answered. "I'm…ok I guess…" She said with a straight face, not even smiling or anything. Shimara raised and eyebrow, not believing a single of her words, he simply looked a way and mumbled something under his breath.

"Shikamaru. Why do bad things happen?" Ten-ten asked out of no where. Shikamaru immediately knew why she asked such a thing, but Shikamaru has never been very skilled with women. "I guess they have to happen to some one" He said causing a smile on Ten-ten, but it was a sad smile, "Is that so?" She simply said as she looked to the ground. Shikamaru swallowed and began to fell a little guilty, mumbling how women tend to bring him trouble. "Don't worry…just don't do anything stupid…ill make sure everything turns out fine" After saying that to Ten-ten, Shikamaru simple taped the top of her head, and walked away leaving her confused, but a bit at ease by his words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That's impossible! There's no way Naruto would abandon the village, I don't like that kind of prank so get out" _Damn it, how did they found out about this, I had everything planes so carefully so Naruto and Jiraiya would banish from the earth, damn it this can ruin everything if they find out to train he can be traced…but what to do if I say he left the village I would have to report him as a missing nin and he can be traced as well… _Tsunade thought as she yelled to the genins that had gathered in her office.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, a vein pounding on her forehead, Shizune to her right, in front of the window holding Tonton, a nervous look on her face, for she was one of the few that knew the details of the situation and was watching how Tsunades carefully laid plan was being shattered a by a group of kids, which where all friends of Naruto. Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji and Kiba were the kids that were giving her trouble.

"Its no joke Tsunade-sama…Naruto has left the village, Sakura as confirmed this to e and we should do something about it…" Lee said. "We have to find out why that idiot left, something must have happened" Kiba added to Lee's words.

"I'll begin and investigation and see if this is true, but I doubt this is true, ill get back to you kids in a few days and see what happens" _I have to think, I need some time and ill come up with something that will ease this kids and still make Naruto's where a bout a mystery._

"WE CANT WAIT THAT LONG!" Kiba yelled interrupting Tsunades thoughts, this angered Tsunade, and made everyone fall silent.

Shikamaru placed his hand in front of Kiba, trying to calm him and stop him from making things worse. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, Kiba is just worried for Naruto, and we all are actually. I don't agree with your plan of action either, it would take to long to actually do something, and knowing Naruto he only would have left so suddenly if something had happen, something that would make him leave with out telling any of us" Shikamaru said, perfectly explaining his point of view.

Tsunade was being pushed by the genins, she had to stop them, to buy herself some time. "Even if it's odd for him to do such thing, we can't let it pass him as one of his pranks, and be have to follow protocol" She said as she stood up and walked toward the genis. "Ok then, the sooner you leave the sooner I can do the appropriate paperwork" She said as she pushed Shikamaru toward the door.

As she pushed the genin back, the door was suddenly opened, Neji entered holding in his hand the letter, even thou just bit and pieces where all that was left of it. He walked toward the Hokage and handed her the letter, not saying a words and not taking his eyes off hers. Tsunade took the letter and began to read it carefully. _Damn you Naruto…_She cursed as she read it, her plans ruined by the blond genin, this lettered completely ruined her plans, or did it.

"Isee…Looks like what you said is true…Shikanaru…gathered the genins you can and head out after Naruto..its a S-Rank mission…now go" She said as All the Genisn ran out except for Neji who stood there looking into Tsunades eyes, He stood there for a few seconds after which he walked out of the office after the others.

Shizune and Tsunade where left alone in the office, Tsunade still reading the letter, Shizune walked up, standing at Tsunades side. "What are we going to do Tsundae-sama?" Shizune asked petting Tonton. A smiled formed on Tsunades lips.

Stunade simple closed her eyes and continued smiling. "Jiraiya is with Naruto, so there's no way they will find him, and this might be for the better" She said as she crushed the letter.

END CHAPTER


	24. Clouded Sky

**WARNING: **This chapter is not beta checked, and none of the future ones will be, for my writing has become to erratic and I don't have the time to beta and to write as much as I can, its getting very difficult to write even thou ideas aren't coming up short as I said I already have the story from start to finish just cant find myself to write, school, and social life get in the way, so sorry for the grammar errors you are going to find and if any one wants you can beta and ill re-upload this chapter.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THISCHAPTER

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

To _**everyone:**_ Thank you for reviewing every one, this chapter is for all of you, thanks and for all who didn't you really should, not just this one, but all the stories you read, reviews really motivate a writer, and proper criticism can make writers improve their style and form. Thank you again.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

_**Hello**_ Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

-o-o-o- Scene change

Chapter 24: Clouded sky

"Why can't we just tell them everything? It would make things much easier Tsunade-sama" Shizune asked, but her question seemed to fall on deaf ears, Tsunade simply took a deep breath and continued to fill out paper work, no one could understand the difficult that it is to hide some one from and organization as powerful and influential as the Akatsuki, as a well traveled ninja she knew that to fool one's enemy, one has to be able to fool ones closest friend, the main objective of this move was as simple as any mission could be and was to let Naruto move freely around the world training with out the constant thread of the Akatsuki over them. And with no one in the village knowing that there was no risk of any information leaking out, but with the genins finding out about the info, now its known that Naruto is out of the village unprotected for all they know, this makes him a target and by ninja law now has to be cataloged as a missing ninja and hunted down by the village forces, ruining Tsunades plan of making Naruto vanish from the village.

"We can't tell them that the main objective is to make Naruto's where about unknown, if we tell them I'm sure the will tell their family, and with so many people informed it would make it easier for the information to fall into the wrong hands, this incident isn't a total loss, with Naruto classified as a missing-nin we have a reason to send out ninjas into other countries, if we do that we can look for Orochimaru and keep tabs on the Akatsuki movements"

Shizune looked down onto the small pig she carried in her arms, knowing well the perils Naruto would be in from now on, not only the ones brought by the evil organization, but the paroles brought know by his friend concern and misunderstanding of the situation. Every one in the room was concern, Shizune showed true concern, her faithful pet realest a few oinks trying its best to get her spirits up, Tsunades face didn't seemed as concern as Shizunes, but underneath that expression she was as if not more worried for the blond, for he was to an extent as important to her as her deceased brother. And so they stayed there silently accompanied each other, but alas that wasn't the case outside the office.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A group of children jumped from tree branch to tree Branch, thou they did their best to gather as many as possible to help in their search, the only ones who actually where capable of going after the blond where, the green beast of Konoha, who's face showed a serious expression, but his mind was filled with doubts trying to find the reason why things had ended up like this. Along side him moving at and impressive speed where, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, who where leading the search, the skillful nin-dog had picked up the scent and was guiding them toward the orange clad boy, behind him, Shikamaru followed, working hard on all the possible outcome of the mission behind him Chouji followed his friend and on the rear, with a mind filled with anger and a face to back it up, the pale skin genius was using his eyes trying to find the missing friend. They all moved as quickly as they could, but even that didn't seemed to work, it was if they weren't moving at all, Neji's eyes even thou can see more than 50 feet a head of them still didn't see the blond, and Akamarus and Kiba's; noses could just barely pick up his scent, and another one mixed with his.

Far in front of them the pervert and the hermit move quickly, but Jiraiya was getting a little inpatient. _Some one is following us. _He thought to himself, for he was a skilled ninja he was, and the fact that he would be follow by the most dangerous men in the world, he left a few frogs watching the trail behind them, and the chorus had reached his ears. "Hey Naruto, you go on ahead, something just came up" He said, stopping, Naruto, stopped as well, confused, surprised, "What? Why? If you are going back to Konoha I'm coming too!" He said back, but Jiraiya's face was serious, the hermit just shook his head, Naruto was about to talked back but a strenuous "I SAID NO!" by Jiraiya cut off Naruto before he could even mumble a single word. With that Jiraiya jumped and headed back to the village, while a reluctant Nauto moved forward toward the sand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The genin teamed moved quickly. _Some one is coming at an incredible speed!! Every one watch out!! _Neji screamed as a flame came toward them. What's that!! They all thought or yelled as they did their best to evade the fire. "Ho! Why are so many tadpoles doing all the way out here?" Said the attacker, as he dropped from the shadows into a tree branch directly in front of the genis, they all took defensive positions, as the fames heat vanished leaving a scorched forest, they all saw confused as the one in front of them was the frog hermit. "What's the big idea?!" Kiba yelled, backed up by his dog, "Sorry little pup, but I thought you where enemies, no one should be this far away from the village" Jiraiya said, in a serious tone. Kiba just snarled at the hermits words, and appeared to be ready to pounce at him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, it was Shikamaru. "I'm sorry we startled you Jiraiya-sama, but we are on a very important mission" Shikamaru stated, getting an analyzing look from the hermit, they both looked carefully at each other, none new what the other was doing or plainimg. "Important mission? Maybe I can help you, what mission where you assigned?" He asked, getting suspicions up form every one. Shikamaru carefully thought his options and came to a conclusion. "We have been ordered by Tsunade-sama to bring Naruto back to the village" Just as Jiraiya suspected when he saw the one sfolloing him where the genins, some how the soup has been spilled, and know what could he do, what can make this children turn away. "Is this true?" The hermit asked the genin, getting a nod from Shikamaru, "then I have no choice" He responded as he started making hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" A cloud forms and from it a large toad appeared, Jiraiya jumped on top of the toad, a large one, carrying with him a scroll, and necklace, it was his common riding toad, but its summoning confused the children, Shikamaru wasn't surprised, but still kept quiet. "I'll go after Naruto, go back and tell Tsunade I will personally go after him" He said trying to get the children to go back, but still they didn't moved, none really wanted to go back, they all for their own reasons wanted to get the blond. "What? You got to be kidding me old man, I wont forgive NAruto for leaving like that, after all that happened, ill bring him back even if I have to break his arms and legs!!" Kiba yelled. With his words Lee smiled, remembering only the blond as the other that cold make such scandal, Neji;s eyes where scanning the area, same as Shikamarus both with the same purpose, they where feeling aggressiveness from the sannin. "Sorry kid, but he is my disciple, so its my own responsibility to make sure he is ok" Jiraiya said in a sad tone, one that didn't show aggressiveness, but affection, Neji and Shiakamaru picked up this, but the other two didn't. "Then ill make you let us go!!" Kiba responded to Jiraiyas concerned filled words, as he quickly slipped Akamarua soldier pill turning him red, "Jyuujin Bunshin no jutsu" The beast master and the nin-dog where covered in smoke, as it cleared, two best like Kiba's appeared, snarling at the Sannin. "GATSUUGA!!" And the two began to spin toward the hermit. "Stupid kid" Jiraiya expressed, as he jumped of from the toad. We have him. Kiba though as he and Akamaru adjusted their direction and where about to hit him. Jiraiya smiled out of the innocence of the kid. "HA!!" They yelled as they where slammed toward a tree by the Toads tongue, they had been so focus on Jiraiya that they didn't thought the toad was something other than a transport for him. "Kiba-kun" Lee yelled as he moved to catch a falling Kiba and untransformed Akamaru. As Lee moved to catch him, a blur gets him and Kiba. "You are good friends, but right now you would be just a burden on him" Jiraiya whispered, making Lee's eyes to open, but that wasn't because of his words, Jiraiya had made a quick palm thrust, at such an incredible speed, Lee could bock it, this sent the green boy flying toward, Neji, who caught him easily. "Head back" Said the hermit as he carried Kiba and Akamaru. "Fine" Answered Shikamaru. "What?" Neji yelled, after his words, Jiraiya slowly put down Kiba and Akamaru who where out cold, He exchanged looks with him; they both stared at each other calmly.

"Then ill leave these two to you, make sure they get to the village" Said Jiraiya to the toad, as he ran back toward the path toward the sand village.

"Theres more here than what they are telling us" Neji stated, as he saw Jiraiya disaper in the the forest, a lot was going thru his head, but not as much as whats going thru Shikamaru, he was indeed a bit confuse, but still had a mayor grasp on the situation, Jiraiya was a lot of things but subtle was not one of the. _This is going to be very troublesome_. He thought as he gasped and simply watched the frog in front of him, blocking the path. A calm hand in his shoulder broke his focus. "Shikamaru, lets get back, we can still catch the 2x1 pork special" Chouji who had disappeared, after the first attack said to his friend, trying to get his friend to calm down, he knew he had to calm him down.

"You are right Chouji, we should be getting back" He said back as he helped Chouji pick up Kiba and Akamaru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, at a slower pace than they one he was with Jiraiya, he still wondered, what had happen, he moved slower, waiting for his sensei to catch up, but still nothing, time passed quickly, thousand things passes by his mind, as he moved he saw a silhouette at the horizon, he quickly recognized the person.

"Naruto" Made the blond stop, he stood next to this person, surprised to have seen him this far away from the village, "Sasuke…"

"So it's true, you are leaving" The two looked at each other, Naruto's eyes where open widely, he felt he was doing something unforgivable, that he was betraying all he knew, every one that had been with him, he simply looked away from Sasuke, toughing his fist and looking at the blue sky, and how the birds flew from the village into the horizon, he knew that was his goal as well disappear from the carefully eye of the village, disappears from everyone, from her. In front of the blond boy Sasuke glared at him, but it wasn't one of hatred, his heart was filled with so much confusion, so much pain, not so different from Narutos, He smirked a bit, letting out a small sound, Naruto heard him and turn toward him, they looked at each other. "You've gotten stronger, you are stronger then me…" SAsuke admitted, not wavering one second as he said it, Naruto was completely surprise, there the two stayed quiet for a few seconds, as the wind blew causing an echo throughout the branches. "But that wont last, I will find out what happened to you, I will surpass you and my brother nothing ahs changed, I'll still leaves this place but for now I will stay and refine my abilities…so you better do the same out there"

"But Sasuke...I…" "Shut up!! I really don't know you are leaving, and I could care less, after everything that happened I've seen my limits and I don't like it, I will kill my brother I'll become stronger on my own"

A challenged had been thrown out, they both felt different about it, Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a small smile, the blond on the other hand, simply closed his jacket with our a smile, with out a word, he just nodded and jumped away from the tree, rustling the laves around him, passing on Sasukes right side, Sasuke simple opened his eyes, his smiled disappeared as Naruto passed by, Both remembering all the events that had come to pass, all they had suffered, endured and surpass.

Sasuke's mind was flooded with his recent failures, causing the Uchiha fire to burn with more intensity then ever before, Thinking off all that had been taken by the blond, thinking of what lies he has been told, the truths he had found out, and a pink hair girl he has neglected, so far he was on the path of self-destruction, thou he had gladly taken it if that would have meant getting his revenge, but now his new path doesn't seem as self-destructive but that does not meant its not.

NAruto's thoughts where equally disturbed, but they weren't anything new, he blamed his situation on the fox, he just cursed it for this day and everything that had happened, his life finally had began to show a silver light and the fox's curse had blocked it once again, right now he didn't care a bout beating Sasuke, about the Akatsuki, about becoming stronger, all he cared was that lone tomboyish girl he had left behind, that had left broken hearted and only wished with all his heart to be forgiven and given another chance.

AS the Sun sets, Naruto stops, jumping of his tree branch, he gasps lightly, and walks toward the edge of a nearby cliff, he steers at the horizon managing to see the begging of the end, he is able to see the border, the edge of the fire country and the entry into the land of the eternal winds, he places his hand on a nearby tree, he simply starts, he simply thinks, the urge of turning back quickly builds up, as his tutor was no where to bee seen, but in the bottom of his heart he also knew that staying would bring nothing but sorrow t his home to his love, he simply stayed there, until a hand on his shoulder made him react, He turns and sees a concerned face Jiraiya, He didn't spoke a single word, neither did Naruto bothered to ask, he simply nodded after which Naruto responded in the same matter, Jiraiya removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder, He turns away from him and continued on their way, Naruto took a step forward, but stopped, he turns around and looks at the forest, tries his hard to see the village but that was in vain, as the village was beyond eye sigh, after his futile intent he again continue son his way, simply thinking one thing over and over again. _I'll come back…,Ten-Ten_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Days had passed in the village, and more or not life had been the same if not a bit calmer, men walked by the streets, in civilian and shinobi cloths, the same as every day, women chit chat with one another, shopped at the local markets, the children ran to the academy trying their best not to be late and getting scolded by Iruka and the other sensei's, the village was calm, but the surface wasn't always the truth, ANBU moved thru out it, in the shadows looking and waiting, one on particular moved from roof top to rooftop, it was a standard Konoha ANBU, he carried a small pouch on the right side of his waist, he moved for several minutes searching for his target, until the point where he finally manages to hunt down his target, it was a Shinobi, he was sitting outside a second floor apartment, relaxing on the rooftop, next to the window, he had a book over his head, as the ANBU arrived, the shinobi didn't react, "Excuse me" He said, but didn't get a reaction from the ninja, "Excuse ME!!" He repeated increasing the volume of his voice, the shinobi moved a bit, and let out a small growl, the ANBU reached for the apparently sleeping shinobi but his hand was stopped by the ninja, "Hu?" the ANBU gasp as he was surprise by his speed. "Sorry I fell sleep here…I just couldn't stop reading this" He claimed as he stood up, letting go of the ANBU's arm and removing the book that covered his face, revealing silver colour hair, as well as a half sleep eye and a masked that covered his mouth, it was Kakashi, he had fallen a sleep outside his apartment, the Icha paradise he had been reading made him lose track of time, but this wasn't the first time he had lost track of time and surely wouldn't be the last. The ANBU was a young one he knew the fame of the copy ninja, but never has been a witness of his skills until now where his speed easily surpassed his, he simply accepted his apologies and reached for his pouch, a brown leather pouch not very important looking, but containing something few outside of Konoha where bless with.

He took out a small book, handed it to Kakashi and as quickly as he could he disappeared from sight, leaving Kakashi thinking and staring at the book, it was a BINGO book, the newest one published by the Hokage office, he quickly browses thru it, looking for the info on some one in particular, and he finally found him. Uzumaki Naruto; Missing-nin Claas D, a lower level missing-nin, this was perfect, for he wasn't hunted as a missing Juuchiruki, but a simple missing genin, this would keep the powerful bounty hunters at bay and any low class bounty hunter or hunter nin would easily be taken care of Jiraiya.

_So this is the result of all __the planning, he ended up as a missing nin, hopefully things wont get worse_. He said to himself as he looks at the picture of the genin, he had heard Naruto had taken a Kabuki style photo, but the Hokage made him change it, the one on the bingo book was a Naruto with a wide grin on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A woman was slip over a desk, her hair tied in two pony tales, her clothes wrinkled as if she had slept in them, he hand where stretched out over the desk, on her left hand she hold a cracked sake bottle, on right hand and empty cup, she seemed sleep but wasn't, she couldn't she was too deep in thought. Her cheeks blushed by the Sake's effect, her eyes showed her worries. _It was so simple…so simple…just back…but no…I had to gable…and lose….I was planning on telling his team mates about….this…but that…letter…rui…n…eve…th…ing…_ She thought as she finally gave in to the liquor and fell a sleep, letting free a tear. Her plan was ruined thou its seemed perfect at the time, she could have predicted what had happened and how things went wrong, she was happy Naruto had so many people who cared form him, and all that had happened could affect his relationships, cause him to be alone again and that is what hurt her the most.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A group of genins assembled at Shikamaru's house, the group was all the male members of the Genis, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru. "Again we are sorry we didn't call you to this mission" Kiba expressed to Shino as he again was left behind on the mission, and expressed his ideas to Kiba. All the genins seemed nervous, not sure what had happened and what to do next, some as Kiba an dNeji were furios at Naruto for his acts, although not angry for the same reason, each had his own agenda, Lee couldn't believe what had happened he knew something was just wrong, he considered Naruto one of his rivals and as one of his rivals, becoming a missing ninjas was just not plausible. Chouji opened a bag of chips, while Shino and Kiba shared a few words, Shikamaru sighted as they where all so troublesome and with reason as the only Chuunin he was the leader, the one in charge of the mission one which he still considered going on, for he sensed something was wrong on the way Naruto's escape was treated.

"I know we all have mixed feelings about Naruto, but I'm sure we all want the same thing…an explanation, everything just seems wrong for some reason, and we have to get to the bottom of this" Shikamaru said out loud, getting everyone's attention.

Shino sat on a couch, so did Kiba and Chouji, Lee stood beside them, and Neji simply lean on the wall behind them, they all felt the same way something despite their feeling of anger, they knew something just wasn't right.

"What do you think is happening?" Shino calmly stated, he was the least informed about the incident, thou he knew Naruto would just abandon the village.

Shikamaru scratched the right side of his head. "It all seems like a huge cover up involving Naruto, looks like we where suppose to be kept in the dark, but looks like the letter Neji found, made everything fall apart." "If it's a cover up why didn't they told us? And why covering up Naruto?" Lee asked confused very confused on the situation.

"There's something about Naruto, I don't know what it is, but for him to be trained by a sannin, and for being involved in something like this, its important" Shikamaru stated. "What are we going to do now then?" Lee asked again.

"We have to get I on the plan, I suggest we go too Tsunade, make a stand and make the offer to help her in the cover up if we are informed about all that involves Naruto"

Every one became quiet, it seems as a good plan by the shadow binder, but so many questions about the blond, what reason could make him do such a thing, so many questions, and some ask more than just the reasons for leaving, other wonder how could they leave some one.

"What ever is the reason, we cant hold it against Naruto, he might have a really good reason for his deception and leaving the village…" "Screw that!!" Kiba interrupted. "That idiot should have told us what ever the reason is, we are suppose to be his friends right? After all we have been thru together!! I just can't forgive him like you guys" "I agree with Kiba" Neji added. "He has chosen his own path, and he should take responsibility for them" Every one in the room, had their opinion's their thoughts about the blond, but at the end of their meeting they just wanted an answered to their uniform question. Why Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"AW THAT IDIOT!!" A girl screams as she opened a soda can and tried to drink it all in one gulp. The girl was wearing a light blue pyjama, and had her blond hair tied in a short pony tail. "Calm down Ino" Calm down how am I suppose to calm down, why are you so calm? TELL ME!!" Sakura who was sitting on her bed, wearing a white top and pink pyjama pants. She simply left out a weak smile. "I just have this feeling, I have spent a lot of time with… we spent nights and days together, I just feel this is something Naruto wouldn't do" "Nights?" Ino asked. "Aw shut up you know what I meant" "Of course…" Ino quickly answered with her tongue sticking out of her moth that had formed a devilish smile.

The girls stayed quiet, thinking of everything that had happened, Sakura recalled all her memories, the conflicts she had had with Hinata, the words they exchanged. She felt something for the blond, something she didn't felt with Sasuke. It was different, just too different. "A penny for your thought…" Ino asked as she saw her friend in deep in thoughts. "It's different" "What's different?" Ino asked raising an eye brow.

"This feelings" Ino just raises her eye brow higher, she didn't comprehend what she was saying, She new that she started feeling something for the blond, and since they found out from the guys that he had left, things just had gotten way to complicated. "I can't explain it…when Sasuke left. I felt…I felt that he was leaving for ever and felt helpless…but even thou Naruto already left…I feel…no….I know he will come back some day…He will come back…." Ino simply let herself drop onto the pillows on Sakura's bed, se was confused, but a little happy, her friend felt the same way, even thou she didn't know if it was faith in the blond or just self delusion.

"What about Sasuke?" Ino asked "Well….Sasuke is Sasuke I guess….I wont deny I felt something for him….and that I pushed Naruto away for him….but we all have rights to make mistakes…and I hope it didn't cost me Narutos affection" "Mmmm…." Was all Ino could master to say, she hadn't seen Sakura so emotional, she didn't knew what to say to her, what to do. "Are you happy that I won't compete with you for Sasuke's affection?" Sakura asked.

"Well it was never a competition, you didn't stand a chance" Ino smiled getting a sarcastic smile from Sakura. "But Sasuke isn't that big deal for me any more…" "Really? Then maybe some one else?" "Maybe" She answered smiling a bit "But he is kind of weird so I don't really know it will even grow from just mare interest" Ino added still smiled, the girls continued their talk, Sakura was happy or at least appearing Happy, for she some how, believed in the blond. Still wondering what al wondered. Why he had left in the first place.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata looked out the window, night has come to the village, her Heart ached, but it wasn't pain of betrayal, it was pain of failure, pain of a broken heart, she felt like a loser, and as a terrible person, after all that had happened, her confrontations with Sakura, all that, all that she had endured against the pink hair girl, all that….just to be beaten by Ten-Ten. She knew about her, she had the miss fortune to find that dreaded letter, but angered consumed her in that moment, when she read that letter, she didn't felt sad, she felt angered, so much that she actually tampered with it. She looked at the moon_. I did something terrible…why did I do it? I'm a terrible person_. She thought feeling terrible for her action, but at the bottom of her heart a bit of happiness, because if her actions caused them to become separated, she didn't care if Naruto had left, she knew more than the rest, she even knew where Naruto was this very moment. She knew he was coming back, she knew it wasn't his wishes to leave. She knew he was coming back in 3 years.

Hinata walked away from the window, she stopped in front of her mirror, she saw herself, and she saw her pale skin, her wide white eyes, her lose hair, she wondered why she could catch Naruto's eye, she wondered it was the plainest of hair hair, the colour of her skin, the shape of her eyes_. Naruto-kun will be back in a few years I have to become stronger, be a real ninja, that way I can beat Sakura and Ten-Ten_. She thought motivating herself, already forgetting the letter, just concentrating on the fact that he would be back and she had to be ready, she was the only girl not thinking why he had left, she only asked when he would be back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ten-Ten sat on the floor next to her bed, still wearing her ninja clothes, her pink to and black pants, her hair still on her two buns, She sat there in the darkness of her room, holding her legs with her hands, she cried. She had been crying since Naruto had left, not showing weakness during the day or on training she only wept here, when every one else slept and she was like always in the end alone. Her heart had been broken, and she felt abandoned, alone. She dreamed of the Blond blue eyed boy, she said his name in her sleep, her mother knew this very well, but se didn't know the boy or what had happened she just knew the name she had her daughter whisper in her sleep.

She stood up, walked quietly toward the only window that adorned her room; she raised her head and with her teary red eyes watched at the moon, wondered where on earth the blond had gone, and why he had abandoned her, why he had left her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a cold night in the sand, the cold wind blew strongly, as a cloaked figured stayed and watched the desert, for any sigh of any one coming from the direction of the leaf, but the day came and the night was good as gone and no one ever came from that direction, the lone figures still didn't removed his sight from there, still waiting, still hoping, the scorching sun didn't made him move from that spot and the freezing wind of the desert didn't either. The cloaked figure lowered the hood of his cloaked, but still a single tear drop was still visible as it reflected the moon light. _She didn't come. _He thought as a passing cloud darkened the land leaving him alones, in the shadows with his pain.

End Chapter


End file.
